Good Girl: Rewrite
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: She was an heiress of an important clan. He was a dangerous criminal. She was handicapped and scorned. He was injured and in need of cover. She should've said no, she should've run for help, but...he had called her a good girl...Zetsu X OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Hey world, another Rewrite attempt from yours truely! Hope you don't mind, but I couldn't see the other version going far and it was kind of choppily put together. Sop be sure to tell me what you think of this one!

**Chapter 1**

She could only stare. Air didn't enter or exit her body, she couldn't remember how to breathe. Her bicolored eyes were wide with shock. Her legs were rigid, frozen in the kneeling position on the wooden floor.

Today was just like any other day. She woke up, skipped breakfast in order to meet her new team at the training area just a little bit earlier than the designated time. Buisura would then arrived next, dragging a half conscious Reija behind him. She would smile and greet them, like she always did and Reija would reply with some rude comment, either about her hair or her eyes but she kept smiling anyway as Buisura tried to cover up his friend's attitude. Then sensei would appear in a puff of nin-smoke and explain the training regime for the day.

They would train so hard. Using the tall namesake grass of the Grass village to their advantage, learning how to travel without moving a single blade of greenery. Jutsu after jutsu, forcing themselves to use every ounce of chakra that they had in order to become stronger. Taijutsu, genjutsu, you name it, they practiced it. During their sparring matches, Reija always wanted to fight her, the heir to the prestigous Grass village clan. She would agree and he would unleash everything he had against her. Kicks, punches, jutsus, insults, all of the above. He would do very well against her but once she activated her family trait, she would win. She wouldn't beat him senseless, just pin him so he couldn't keep moving.

After they were dismissed, she would say goodbye to her team members and only Buisura would reply back politely. Her smile would fade when she arrived at the tall front gate of her home. The gaurds would allow her through, their faces blank. She would methodically walk up the front stairs and enter the front room of the house. It was cold, as always. The only people there were the servants and she knew where her father was: in the training room, waiting for her.

And he would spar with her, beating her without a care, not giving her a chance to learn from a mistake like a teacher would. He would scold her and tell her how worthless a handicapped heiress was to him. That she should be lucky that he didn't have another child or else they would easily get the heir title. Then, when she couldn't do an attack charge properly, he excused her. She would bow and leave for her room to shower and get into pajamas.

Every night she would sneak out with a few of her text books, to her tree house that resided in the woods behind her house, in order to study in peace. What would an heiress have to study, you may wonder?

Medical jutsu.

No matter how often she poured over the books, it just never clicked in her head. She read and read but all that resulted was a headache. She needed to learn though, so she kept trying.

Today was different.

As in life-changing different.

The gentle breeze played with her short white hair as she climbed up the ladder to her treehouse, backpack slung over one shoulder, filled with books, bottle of water and some chips. She had a plan to camp out all night, since the weather was nice. What she hadn't planned on was somebody _else _using her treehouse.

This brings us up to speed when the white haired kunoichi couldn't remember how to breathe.

When her body reminded her that she needed oxygen, she inhaled in a gasp and the...man(?)...gave a jerk, slowly turning his head in order to see her around the flytrap that was surrounding his upper body. With a grunt he flew toward her in a leap, pinning her against the wall of the wooden treehouse. Kunai at her throat and his angered face directly in front of hers, her vocal chords tightened in fear so she couldn't scream.

**"The hell are you?!"** he demanded, his voice harsh and mean. Her eyes glazed with tears as she stared at him, alarmed by his two toned skin and green hair. His hard golden eyes that were without pupils, drillled into her own and she was too afraid to answer.

**"Answer us!"** he growled, shaking her. She gulped thickly, feeling the kunai's blade press closer as her throat swallowed the excess saliva.

"T-T-Taki...I-Iwasura...." she whispered. Her hands were shaking noticeably and her legs felt like jelly. It was as if an ice cold hand was gripping her heart, if she pondered on the thought for a moment longer she would classify the feeling as fear.

She could clearly see the blood smeared across his face and could smell it too, a very strong metallic scent. She could also smell it on his breath. He must have been pursued and found refuge in her little treehouse, but then she showed up and he took her as a threat, thus the current situation. But why would his breath smell like blood, as if he had eaten something or maybe he coughed it up?

_"You can't kill her," _he said. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Her? Taki Iwasura? They couldn't kill her? If that was the case then she could've sighed with relief but she wasn't sure. His voice was different this time, more formal than the other tone he had used.

**"Why the hell not?! Here she is and we're freakin' starving! She's our meal ticket, then we can run!" ** There was that dark voice again.

Then the light voice. _"Her death would be noticed and that would give the Grass more incentive to come after us. They may even call in Konoha--"_

**"Yeah, yeah, shuddup already you're making my head hurt."** The dark voice.

Was he arguing with...himself?

_"Iwasura."_ She flinched, he was talking to her now.

"Y-yes?" she whispered.

_"That's the royal clan of Grass isn't it?"_ She nodded. He knew his information and her background, well, her family's background anyway but that was enough. He knew what she could do. Which meant he was going to use her for his advantage.

**"Yum. Royal blood, that always taste the best."** She shuddered at the dark voice. He rubbed her throat with the kunai's edge, threatening to break the skin and release the liquid that he was craving. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she sat still, paralyzed in fear.

**"You're gonna hide us. You won't rat us out or else we'll eliminate this whole freakin' village if even a a sliver of information leaks out. Got it, brat?"** commanded the dark voice. Before she could stutter a reply, he doubled over, the knife slipping away from her jugular. He twisted his arm so that he could stab the kunai into the wall, right above her head and use it as support while his black hand clutched his stomach. Taki forced herself to wretch her eyes away from his face and look at his midsection, where large amounts of blood were pooling from. She felt quesy at the sight and her face continued to pale. He must've damaged or sliced an artery, she thought, thinking back to her medical books.

**"What're you lookin' at brat?!"** hissed the dark voice, glaring harshly at her. She flinched and looked at the wooden floor, but it was becoming sprinkled with his dripping blood. _"The blood must be bothering her..." _The light side answered before wincing in pain.

**"What? Scared of blood?"** he spat at her. He used his blood soaked hand and gripped the left side of her face with it, leaving a smeared imprint on her white skin. She reacted quickly and brought her foot up and kicked him straight in the chest, propelling him away from her, her ivory pale cheek tattooed red from his touch. She remained wide eyed in fear of what she had done. Oh no, oh no, she just struck an S-class criminal, oh no, oh no...

He groaned and he slowly moved himself to his knees. He turned his aggravated eyes toward her, allowing him to see her right eye activated. The original green iris and black pupil had changed into a faded light blue hue, no noticeable pupil. Now the eye matched it's optical sister, there wasn't any shocking difference that could draw attention. But thanks to Zetsu's information, he knew excatly what her eyes were doing, the tears falling down her face didn't distract him.

**"So...."** taunted the dark side. **"What am I going to do?"** She shook her head, not answering. _"Stop harressing her,"_ ordered the light side._ "Our well being comes first."_

**"Well? Can you heal us or not?!"** snaped the black, his face showing strain. He was fighting to stay conscious, his body wearing down.

"I-I-I....I d-don't know....i-if I c-can...." she told him softly, her eyes downcasted. Her right eye had returned to being green, though the other was still a freakish off blue hue.

**"Speak up, brat and answer our freakin' question!"** he spat. His eyes were having trouble focusing now, the edges were were starting to swirl together.

"I d-don't know!" she replied, her eyes closing as she raised her voice at the end.

**"Then get over here and try!"** he instructed. He moved himself into an indian styled sitting position, leaning against the tree that was located in the center of the house's floor, acting as the main support. He ripped open the rest of his dark cloak, showin the full stomach wound. She swallowed thickly, her legs still shaking. Should she advance? Or should she run to the guards and get help while he was weak?

**"Brat..." **he growled, his solid gold eyes never straying from her. His voice was commanding and her feet brought her forward immediately, out of habbit of hearing her father's voice like that. Her feet draggged as if she could dig them into the floor, so she wouldn't have to keep getting closer to the plant man. No, the guards wouldn't be any good, he was too strong for her, even in his current state. She would have to obey and play it super safe. She couldn't tell a soul.

After for what seemed like ages, she was finally standing in front of him, much to close for her liking. She knelt in front of him, keeping her eyes on her lap, not wanting to look at him. A few more tears slipped down her cheeks, out of fear. Here she was, face to face with who could be her death. Her heart felt like a padded rock that was rapidly and furiously beating against her rib cage, threatening to burst free. Her hands were shaking badly now and she felt as if she was on the brink of fainting. Maybe if she fainted, it would all go away and she would wake up with her books open everywhere, like she usually did?

**"Come on,"** he huffed, grabbing her hand and pressing it against the bleeding wound. She fought the urge to gag when her hand came in contact with his blood and gash. Now her hand was stained red and match her cheek that he had marred.

**"Now get your chakra flowing," **he instructed. If only his own chakra wasn't so low, he wouldn't have to rely on this stupid girl, he thought to himself. She nodded meekly and forced chakra to her hand. He inhaled sharply and his grip tightened on her wrist and she stopped her chakra instantly out of fear. Her wide eyes looked up to him and she failed to hold a few more tears back. Oh god, he was so frightening that her heart couldn't help but pound fiercely, as if it was trying to pump as much blood through her body as it could.

**"Soft chakra, dammit!"** he hissed, doubling over slightly. _"You've got to use soft chakra if you want to heal. Don't stab them with your own like for fighting jutsus..." _

Her eyes widened in realization. "O-oh!" She looked down at her hand as if glowed with a softer green light this time, not nearly as viberant as it was before. She pushed the chakra into his wound and she could see the injury start to mend. A small grin pulled at her lips as her chakra continued to correct the hurt. She was healing, using healing chakra and she was doing it correctly! She soon became lost in the healing process, forgetting that she was helping a dangerous criminal. As long as she didn't look at him, it wasn't so bad.

She skimmed her fingertips over the previous gash. It had healed up seamlessly. She wasn't expecting it work so well, she surprised herself. But now, she thought with a soft smile, she could help her team members in future missions if anyone got hurt. Then maybe Reija would say something kind to her...just maybe he won't frown at her...

_"You learn very quickly,"_ commented the light side. She flinched and ripped her hand away from him, holding it to her chest. She had gotten carried away when she should've been paying attention. That was just like the heiress to forget the danger she was in. An airhead as Reija had once called her.

_"Return here tomorrow after dark,"_ instructed the light side, politely. **"And don't skip out on us because then we'll just snack on some villagers as we wait for you, brat,"** sneered the black side.

The fate of the Grass villagers was on her shoulders. She got up and stood as straight and strong as she could. Her tears had stopped falling and her body was tensed as she locked eyes with the plant man, forcing herself not to look at the giant flytrap and just at his eyes, which were strange just like hers.

"If I return to you, y-you swear not harm the villagers?" she bargained, trying to keep her voice from shaking, faultering only once.

**"Something like that,"** sneered the dark side.

She took a deep breath. "F-fine."

There. She had agreed.

He gave a soft chuckle_. "Good girl."_ He then melted into the trunk of the tree that he was previously leaning against.

Wen she had returned to the safety of her room, she collapsed onto her bed, her eyes wide and tearful as she hid her face in her pillow. What did she get herself into?

But...he had called her a good girl...

**Review!!! and tell me what you think as always! =D**

**I'm kind of liking this version better, so I may just plow on with this one instead of the old one, if you peeps don't mind =]**

Happy Easter!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

Sun light poured into the room, the beams stretching across the single bed that was pushed against the wall. Due to the light, the body of a girl could be seen. Short white hair adorned her head while her bicolored eyes were closed with sleep. Her legs were tangled in the sheets while her arms were hugging her to pillow to herself. Her pink lips were slightly parted in order to breathe soft snores and she curled into a tighter ball as a gentle breeze blew in through her open window.

A knock on her door woke her from the beautiful slumber.

"Miss Taki, breakfast is ready downstairs," informed a maid. She sat up, eyes closed, hair sticking out at weird angles and still hugging her pillow.

"M'kay, thank you, Mizu..." she answered politely. Once the footsteps were gone, she gave a large yawn before streatching, arching her back in the process as her fingers uncurled from fists. She parted from her warm covers and began to shuffle around the room, getting her things together. She pulled out her usual shinobi outfit: black pants that cinched at the ankles, dark green chinese styled tank top with gold edges, then the sleeves came next and they tightened just off of the shoulders so that you could see a little bit of her skin between the articles of clothing, with tiny and intricate gold designs and the edges fell to her fingertips.

As she passed by her full length mirror, she came to an abrupt halt when she saw shocking red on her white cheek. She flinched out of alarm and she rushed closer to the glass to examen her face, at first thinking it was a wound. She brought her hand up to touch it and she paled when her palm was a matching color.

Images of last night flashed through her mind. The treehouse. The criminal. He grabbed her face, taunting her with his blood. Then he forced her hand against his wound, commanding her to heal it. Which she did, using 'soft chakra' as he put it. His two types of voices: light and dark. The white and black skin. The green hair and solid gold eyes.

She felt cold.

Her legs began to shake and she grabbed her nearby desk in order to not collapse due to the sudden wave of fright. She had agreed to return to him, she remembered. And if she failed to keep her word, a villager or more would die because of her.

Talk about dangerous pressure.

"Miss Taki, are you meeting with your team today?" asked a maid through the door. "It's getting late, if you were wondering."

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-yes, thank you!"

Quickly, she showered, donned her outfit and dried her hair, so to look presentable, but it never mattered. Reija always made fun of her, no matter how hard she tried. With a sigh, she put on her shinobi sandels and walked out of the large house.

It only took her a few moments to get to the grassy training area, where she and her team always met in the morning. She was allowed to enjoy a few moments of peace and quiet, simply hearing the tall grass move in the wind.

"Hey, weird eyes!" called Reija, waving his hand above his head. "Sensei wants over here!" She looked over at her team mate and gave a smile.

"Good morning, Reija," she greeted.

"Yeah, whatever, just get over here," he grumbled, ruffling his already messy brown hair. She nodded and walked over to where he and Buisura were standing. The blonde gave a polite nod and greeting, his blue eyes tired behind his glasses. She gave a little giggle, the boys were always so dead in the morning.

"Attention." Their heels clicked together and their arms stiffened at their sides as they faced their teacher.

.... .... .... ... .... ... . . .

Sweat dripped drastically from her skin, running down her nose and falling into the grass. She heaved but nothing came out and so she returned to gasping for air.

"Again Iwasura!" commanded the teacher.

"H-hai!" she responded, charging forward at her mentor again. Her right eye became activated and she foresaw the block and she dipped to the side in order to send her hand straight up, armed with a kunai, and she managed to graze his cheek before she had time to react to his jutsu, shooting her yards away. She landed on the ground hard, bouncing up due to the force and rolling down the angle hill, stopping at the bottem, legs twisted in the grass. She pushed herself onto all fours, eye normal due to the strain her body was under going. She could feel her body shaking and she stood up slowly, head rushing and thus sending stars into her vision.

"Reija, stand in for Taki," he instructed. The boy jumped down from the only tree around, when he straightened up, he was smirking.

"That didn't take long," he sneered.

Taki gritted her teeth. "S-Sensei, I can still fight..." Whoa boy, her vision was a little blurry now.

"Stand down, weird eye," said Reija, putting his hands behind his red brown head. "Let the real shinobis, who can _see_, fight."

"Reija," warned the sensei. His dark eyes watched the boy and girl, he better not start anything.

"I can see just fine, Reija," answered Taki, eyes beginning to narrow. Sensei couldn't help but give a little soft chuckle. This is the first time that the princess was actually prickling her fur at Reija, she usually just walked it off. Today may be different.

"20 vision isn't nearly as helpful as 20/20, cyclops," taunted Reija. He was getting really mean now. Taki clenched her fists, her blood was starting to feel hot, he was really under her skin at this point. She walked up the hill, pulling the extra sleeves off of her arms, showing the hidden black under armor. It was thin and black but pretty much indestructible and she never had a reason to show it until today. One factor was that it was a million degrees out and she was about to have a heat stroke and the other was that she didn't want any extra material in the way when she got rid of Reija's smirk.

"Oooooh, scary. The sleeves are off now huh?" he gave a grin. "Good, 'cause I've got somethin' special for you, freak!" His hands flew into katas and Taki's eye became activated. She charged forward, throwing three small kunais as he finished his jutsu and a giant fireball came raging at her. She jumped, brought her knees up and her arms covered her face as she shot through the attack. She opened her eyes, already seeing his shocked face in advance and brought her fist up to strike his own eye and he caught her white hand in his tan one. She knew that would happen and she brought her head forward, slamming it against his uncovered forhead as was hers. Her vision shook as they fell to the ground, ignoring the tall grass that had caught fire due to Reija's fierce attack.

Her small frame was on top of his bigger one, knees on his chest while her hands were by his head and she was breathing hard, sight blurring. He stared up at her, seeing the edges of her white hair smoking due to his jutsu and his head was throbbing thanks to her random offensive idea. Sweat slid down his forehead and he gritted his teeth. She always out smarted him. Always. Everytime. All thanks to that stupid family trait of hers. He trained his ass off everyday in order to beat her, but he could never win. Once she activated that eye, he was done, he wouldn't have a snowflake's chance in hell of winning.

She raised her hand and he closed his eyes, expecting a punch to the eye, which would be fitting since he always made fun of hers. He could feel her hand against his forehead and instead of a jutsu striking, he was surprised to feel chakra. It was different, it was...soft, almost like how the medics bend their chakra. The pain in his head was banished and he opened his eyes to see Taki getting up and stumbling away from him. As he sat up, she fell forward, landing on her front and she didn't get up. He rolled his brown eyes. She fainted, how typical.

"Reija." He looked up to see his sensei looking down at him. His eyes were hard, like he was disappointed in him. The boy's mouth formed a frown. Why was he always mad at him? Why not Taki? She was the one who wanted to fight him anyway.

"Take her home. Buisura and I will finish cleaning your mess here." He stood up and looked around. His big fire jutsu had caught the tall trademark grass on fire, leaving a portion of their training grounds burnt. He looked away.

"Hai, sensei." He squatted down and shook the girl's shoulder. She didn't stir. He huffed and walked away to pick up her green sleeves she had removed earlier. Then when he returned to her, he lifted her effortlessly onto his back while she remained completely out cold. "Pain in my butt..." he mumbled, walking away from the training grounds.

The sky was turning to twilight by the time he reached the Iwasura grounds. He huffed and kicked on the gates.

"Yo! I brought Taki home!" he shouted, catching the guards' attention. Immediately, the two dropped from their posts, landing directly in front of him. One opened the door and the other held out his arms.

"Thank you. We will take it from here."

It. Reija felt a chill run up his spine. He looked each person square in the face. Emotionless. Clear. They didn't care, they were just doing their jobs, nothing more.

"Yeah," he mumbled, shifting the unconscious girl into the guard's hold. He kept his eyes on them as they walked down the path and into the large house. When the door closed he turned around and shuddered.

"Place gives me the creeps."

... ... . ... .... . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was well into the night when Taki regained consciousness. She rolled over in her bed, not covered by any blankets, and her clock read 12:30 am. Going back to sleep sounded like a great idea but then a striking image of a plant man flashed through her mind, causing her to sit upright and look around her room.

It was dark, which meant it was night and she agreed to meet him when it got dark and it's been dark for a long time and if she doesn't show then he'll attack the villagers and---

"Oh my god!" she gasped, leaping out of bed and sneaking out of her windows, shoes still on (thank you guards).

She sprinted, using her fumbling chakra that was just barely recovering, and made it to the treehouse. With a huff, she jumped up to the floor's level to see the criminal standing at full height, chomping away on something. There was loud crunching and she shouted,

"Stop!!"

It was too late.

She was able to see the fingers disappear into his mouth as he munched on them like they were pretzel sticks, then swallowed them without trouble. She fell to her knees, stomach churning, wanting to retch but had nothing to throw up.

"H-how could y-you...?" she coughed. Was it a villager? A child? A team mate? Somebody's loved one?

**"We told we would if you tried to ditch us,"** he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. His chin was covered in blood as he looked down at her. She stared up at him, eyes wide and she was shaking badly. He smirked and squatted down in front of her, cupping her face with his hand, the fingertips sticky with blood.

**"Now, you won't ever be late again will you?"** he asked, his voice thick with threat. She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks now. **"Good girl."**

There it was again. That little pet name, it was almost a sadistically affection name. He had called her good. No matter how terrified she was, she always felt better when he called her that. Her stomach felt sick again, was it wrong to want to be called good?

**REVIEW!!!!!!! I MEAN IT! and does anybody read Eyeshield 21? because i absolutely adore it! (most Rui, but hey lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Girl: Rewrite**

Eternal: Sorry for dropping off the face of the planet guys, it's been hecktic in my part of the world. I've got finals coming up, but afterwards (if I pass math) I'll update more often due to the freedom of summer break.

But anywho, to the story!

**Chapter 3**

Days passed and things fell into an odd routine. Taki would go to her training sessions, then home to her father and then when all was dark, go to the treehouse where the criminal awaited her news. She would report what had happened that day, to assure him that she hadn't turned him in or told a soul. He ooked for any holes and she would provide a seamless story that was the truth.

He kept his end of the bargain as well. He only ate animals around the area, since he was still recovering from his stomach wound, which was healing faster due to Taki's novice medical skills. But when she failed to return to him, he would take the life of a civillian and leave the head for her to find.

"Heads up, Taki!" shouted Reija, tossing a water bottle her way. She caught it wide eyed, surprised.

"Geez, you're pretty dumb for an heiress," he commented, taking a drink of his own water and walking over to her. "You come to training without water all the time, how do you expect to do well?"

She blushed embarressed. "S-sorry...?" He ruffled her white hair, looking away. "Whatever, dummy."

Reija had open up a bit more to her, softening the name calling and he sometimes chatted with her, or corrected her fighting style. Buisura had noticed the change and commmunicated more with her as well. She just smiled, they were finally accepting her a part of the team.

"Sensei has left for the day," announced Buisura, adjusting his glasses. "So, we could go somewhere for lunch if there's nothing we need to do here."

"Great idea, I'm starving!" exclaimed Reija, mussing his copper hair by putting his arms behind his head. They started to walk toward town and Taki could feel her spirit lessen. It was probably a guy thing and she shouldn't butt in. As she started to turn the other way, she heard Buisura call over his shoulder.

"We meant you too, Taki-chan." With her back to them, she felt her eyes glisten with joy. They wanted to include her, they addressed her with a 'chan' suffix, they wanted to be familiar with her. She almost cried.

"H-hai," she answered smiling, turning around to walk with them.

.... .... ...

Lunch went over well. Reija and Buisura kind of got into a dumpling fight and it resulted in the owner asking them to leave. So, they packed up their food and returned to their training grounds to have a pinic. Then they asked her questions about her family (only child), her hair color (yes, it's natural), and then they asked about her eyes.

"So, what's with your eyes then?" asked Reija, popping another dumpling into his mouth.

Buisura sighed and rephrased the question. "He means to ask if your eyes are natural, like your hair?" She swallowed her dumpling piece with difficulty before answering.

"Y-yes, my eyes were like th-this when I was born." She fiddled with her sleeves, looking down.

"But only your right eye has your family trait--" Buisura elbowed him in the gut, making him choke. "--the hell Buisura?!"

"You're being rude," he answered calmly, taking a drink of his water. They couldn't take the tea out of the restaurant.

She smiled softly. "It's all right. I-it's because I'm bl-blind in my left eye, thus the color d-differation..." She closed her eyes, ready to hear the disapproving words of her father but instead...

"What? That all?" asked Reija, raising an eyebrow, mouth full of food. She looked up at him, with surprise written across her face. "No big deal, we'll just cover that side on the next mission. Right Buisura?"

"Correct."

Taki smiled and took note of the time, getting to her feet quickly. "I-I've got to go home. I have t-training with my father..." They waved and as she left she could hear Reija asked Buisura,

"Did you really have to hit me?!"

"How else would you shut up?"

"Jackass!"

"Manners, Reija."

... ... ...

A roundhouse kick struck the left side of her face and she dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. He always attacked her blind side.

"Is this all you can do?!" demanded her father. "You are the heiress of the Iwasura clan! You should be hundreds--no, thousands times better than this!" Taki got to her feet again and took her stance, eyes brimming with the familiar burning liquid.

"Going to cry again?" he asked, charging. She blocked and defended, striking back occasionally. She struggled against her father. The way to win against an Iwasura was to be quick, assertive and always changing, never lingering on a thought or decision for too long.

His big foot kicked her in the stomach, sending her back flying. This time, she couldn't get up.

A servant dared to enter, and almost took a step toward her limp form in attempt to aid.

"Leave her," commanded her father. He gave his daughter another steely glare before exiting the room.

When they both left and she could no longer hear their footsteps, she allowed herself to cry, facedown on the hard wooden floor, bruised. Why? Why does everyday have to end like this? she thought to herself. Why couldn't she be stronger and better? Why was she handicapped? Why was she the heiress and not somebody else?

She hated the thoughts that cropped up with the defeat her father dealt out, but they always did. They always got louder and louder until her head was ringing. She smacked her hand onto the floor and pushed herself to her feet in order to run out of the complex, tears streaming.

Nightfall had made its presence known and as she ran past the treehouse, not stopping to offer the criminal any excuse. Deeper into the forest she ran, her white hair mussed by the wind, sticking to her cheeks due to her tears. She gave a cry as she brought her leg up and kicked the closest tree. Spinning around, she punched the next. Then she jumped tree to tree, using soley chakra in her feet, going as high as she could. But due to the fact that her chakra was wavering after sparring her father, her grip slipped and she fell. Slamming her hands onto the bark with her remaining chakra, she poorly staved the speed of her fall, splinters and wood chunks piercing her palms. Her body hit the ground and she stayed there, eyes tightly closed. Her body was like a massive bruise and everything she did just tattooed it black and blue.

..... With Zetsu....

Two weeks. He's been stuck in the Grass Village for _two weeks_. Though twice, Tobi had stopped by, wandering away from Deidara to and from their mission. He chatted with him while Taki was off training with her team, acting goofy as always. He explained his mission and Tobi chirped in what was going on at the hideout while he was gone. He stayed and visited longer on the second trip, and he had caught a glimpse of Taki as she ran past the treehouse, upset.

"Is that Taki-chan?" he asked, peering through the spaces between the wood pannels of the treehouse.

**"Hmph**--_Yes, that's her,"_ answered Zetsu, folding his arms. He stared after her as she rubbed her eyes, running farther away.

"She's crying," he commented, tilting his head to the side.

**"No surprise, her father a real prick**--_and her teammates aren't very kind either, from what we've heard and gathered,"_ Zestu explained.

"You're healed, aren't you, Zetsu-san?" asked Tobi, his back to him, staring after the white haired girl. He brought his black hand to his midsection, feeling where it use to be tender but was fine now. Thanks to the girl.

_"Yes,"_ he answered, wondering what the masked member was planning.

"Good." His voice tone changed. Darker. "Bring her to us when you return."

**"Bring the brat? What good is she?"** asked the black side brusquely.

"She's just one of those people we could use," he answered, standing fully. He looked over his shoulder at the plant man so he could see the Sharingan staring at him. "Bring her."

**"Hmph, fine. I don't see the point though,"** grumbled the black side. **"The brat's emotional right now."**

"Excatly." The tone became light hearted. "See you later Zetsu-san!" With a wave, he disappeared. He rolled his eyes, great. Now he had to give the Akatsuki sales pitch. Usually it was Leader's job or Itachi's, you know, somebody not half plant and slightly attractive might help. Sucks to be Zetsu.

After getting to his feet, he tracked down the soon-be-member, finding her in the forest, like he had assumed.

She kicked the tree, then punched another one. He winced, feeling the tree's pain, she obviously didn't care that much for nature. Next, she used chakra feet to scale the trees but failed miserably by slipping and falling. He could hear the wood splintering and becoming trapped in her palms as she tried to slow her fall but failed at that as well. With an audible sound, she fell to the ground, bending the tall grass.

The white side wanted to go forth and comfort her, knowing that she recieved a lot of stress and pressure from her home life. But the black side wanted to stay back and wait for her get over her emotional break down. Black won, so he stayed in the shadows, arms folded and he waited.

She sat up slowly and looked at the palms of her hands, seeing the red and splinters. Clenching them, she hung her head so she could set free a few more tears. Pain shot from her hands up through her arms, making her flinch and whimper. She wrapped her arms around herself as he knees came up for her forehead to lean against. Her breathing was ragged and uneven and she coughed quite a few times, choking on sobs.

**"You done yet?"** asked the yang, expression bored. She turned her teary eyes and blotchy face toward him, surprised that he was there.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the tree, walking over to her.

**"Don't question, just listen,"** he instructed. She nodded obediently. She always listened to him.

**"I've been given orders to bring you to Akatsuki." ** Her eyes widened in fear and he waved his hand, dismissing her expression. **"You can either come as a member or as a prisoner, doesn't matter to me which one you pick, but I'd pick member if I were you."** She could only stare, her shock obvious, almost tangible.

"Why...do they want me in Akatsuki?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. She didn't stutter.

**"Beats me. As a sex toy. As a maid. A substantial member. Or maybe Konan needs a girlfriend to have sleepovers with. Like I said, I don't know, I was just given orders."** he answered, with his usual brusque sense of humor. He squatted down at her level, holding out his hand.

_"You will have until to tomorrow night to say your good byes and to pack,"_ said the white side. _"As for now, give me your hands. You shouldn't do things like this."_ He took her small hands in his large one while the white hand glowed with weak healing chakra. Healing was never his forte'.

She stared at their entertwined hands and could feel her consciousness drift far away, seeing future possibilities. Without thinking, her speech returned.

"Zetsu-san?"

He gave a grunt in response. Black side.

"I..." She stopped, trying to be sure if she really wanted to say that.

**"Spit it out,"** he said, not looking at her. Damn, how he hated soft healing chakra.

She kept her eyes on her hands in his bicolored one. Warmth grew in her chest, melting some of the icy fear of him that she harbored.

"I want to stay with you." A smirk pulled at his mouth. Again, she didn't stutter.

**"Guess you're a member then."** They fell into a silence of contenment as he continued to correct her injured hands. A good while later, he gave up, huffing and tearing a portion of the cloak he wore. He used the strips to wrap her hands with the black fabric, poorly. The material was looped in some parts and tight in others, in short it looked like a Genin had taken first aid. And failed. She giggled at the sight and he grumbled some swear words.

"It's fine..." she told him softly, pulling her hands away in order to hold them to her chest. "Thank you very much, Zetsu-san..."

**"Whatever."** She could've sworn that the white side had gotten a shade darker with blush, but it was dark and she couldn't tell. Probably not.

_"Meet us at the usual time tomorrow,"_ said the light side. _"And please don't hurt yourself again. We're obviously not good with medical jutsus."_ She nodded, smiling gently.

"Hai, Zetsu-san."

**R E V I E W!!!!!!!!! and tell me what you think, as always I pray for your reviews and thoughts =] Sorry that it's kind of short, but I'm working on making it better, so please bear with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Girl: Rewrite**

Eternal: Okay, here's a little rant I've been wanting to say for awhile (takes breath).

Is it just me, or does anybody else get pissed off when you check your e-mail and it says you've got about 20 new messages and then when you open them up...

It's only alerts and favorites.

Recently I got on my e-mail to see that I had a bunch of mail from fanfiction and I was totally stoked for some reviews and then I find out that the person had gone through ALL of my stories, faved and alerted them but could not afford one freakin' review. For anything. So I got 20 messages of nothing.

Sorry, just had to rant for a bit. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

As she stood at the training grounds, she had her arms folded and she simply stared at the grass. Half dazed and half in thought. How would she leave her teammates? Her best bet would to act as if nothing was wrong and then vanish to Akatsuki without a trace. Would they search for her? Well, they had only just started to get along, so they could just fall back into their old ways without her, it wouldn't be hard. Then her father, would he search? Most likely he wouldn't--

"Oi, Taki! Hurry up!" called Reija, waving her over. She jumped, startled out of her daze. She nodded and jogged over to her teammates.

"Geez, if you keep spacing out like that, you're bound to get attacked," he commented, arms behind his head.

"S-sorry," she mumbled, looking at her feet. He raised an eyebrow and ruffled her hair, then walked ahead. "Whatever."

See? It wouldn't be hard to forget about her. She looked at the backs of her teammates and teacher as they walked. If she just stopped walking, they would go on without her, not even noticing. Her legs slowed a fraction, testing the gap between them. It grew. No one looked. She took a breath and kept walking, leaving the gap the way it was, and she tried to make herself see the brighter side.

She wouldn't have to see her father's disappointed face again, or feel his kicks and hits. She wouldn't have to feel so observed under the stare of the Grass village. The hiate-ate felt heavy around her neck and she itched to marr its surface. She could forget everything hurtful about this place and make a name for herself, not the title her father wanted her to live up to. She could be herself, not the princess. That thought alone was energizing and she kept up with her team, even though they didn't know that she had even fallen behind.

Zetsu evolved from the ground, seeing the traveling team. His gaze focused on Taki, she had not told her teammates yet. Perhaps she wasn't going to tell them at all. They came to a halt and their teacher instructed them to a three way fight. His eyes narrowed, the way three person battles usually fell was that two of them turned on one until they were defeated, then they fought each other. Reija and Buisura nodded once to each other and turned to face Taki. He rolled his eyes, of course, bully the smaller girl.

They all made hand signs, everyone hoping that their own katas were faster than the others. Reija arched his back and fire spewed from his mouth as Buisura raised his hand and the grass came to life, whipping at the girl. Taki held still until the very last moment, then she jumped into the air, letting the fire and grass collide, canceling each other out. She formed two dopplegangers mid air and they launched forward as she fell back, family trait working furiously. She was clenching her teeth together as her mind worked, figuring out their future paths and controlling her copies.

Suddenly, she let out a yelp when a rogue grass vine, made by Buisura, circled her ankle, weaved up her leg, and quickly entangled her. It had it's own mind, which was why she had not predict it, because Buisura wasn't thinking about it. It pulled her to the ground, surprising her with it's strength. She hardly ever fought against Buisura, it was always Reija who challenged her, so the jutsus were new to her. It grew, expanded, and was encasing her alarmingly fast. She tried to pry it from her throat as it constricted, but she could barely move her arms, and her legs were bound together.

More grass came and layered upon her, trying to pull her into the earth. Her eyes became covered and she could feel them over her face, her nose and mouth. Just as she was going to try screaming, the grip became so secure, she couldn't make a sound. She could feel the dirt through her clothes as she was pulled under. Why wasn't Buisura stopping his jutsu?! Did he not notice? Or was his true nature showing? She couldn't breathe and she could feel the denseness of the earth that she was trapped within. How far was she? The jutsu was amazingly strong and quick, she couldn't tell up from down or how far down she was pulled. Her heart pounded and she felt lighthead. She needed air, her lungs were burning. She tried thrashing, to struggle, to break free but it was impossible to move. She never would have guessed that the ground was so strong, it was like concrete.

She didn't want to die like this--

**"Stay calm brat, you're not going to die."** She must be hearing things, because that sounded an awful lot like Zetsu. That couldn't be right, so she _must _be dying.

Hands were suddenly grabbing at her, pulling the layers of grass away.

"Taki! Taki! Can you hear us?!" Once the grass was pulled from her mouth, she took a big gulp of much needed air.

"How long was she under?!"

"I-I don't know, I lost control of the jutsu and--"

"She could've died! Do you know what your death would be worth to the Iwasura clan, if she had died?!"

When enough layers were removed, she pulled away the last bit from her eyes to see Reija next to her and Sensei talking sternly to Buisura.

"Taki! Are you alright?!" asked Reija, holding her upright. She was silent and then nodded, dazed and dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Buisura rushed over, kneeling beside her, glasses slipping down his nose.

"Oh God, Taki, I'm so sorry!" he apologized, obviously feeling guilty. "I had no intention of the jutsu doing that! It's only suppose to bind and restrain, it wasn't suppose to kill and--I--god, Taki, I can't say sorry enough! Please forgive me..." He hung his head in shame, hands lost in his blonde hair, completely distressed. "I don't know what happened but my jutsu must've been released, because the ground started to push you up and that's how we got you...oh god...if it hadn't..."

"I-it's a-alright..." she told him softly, lightly touching his hand, her stutter worse than usual. "I-it...was v-very s-scary...but I-I'm okay n-now..." He looked at her, wide eyed, then looked away, pulling his glasses off and wiping his face with his free hand. "...God..." he mumbled. "You're crying, I'm so sorry..." She touched her cheek and indeed, she was crying out of previous fear. She didn't even notice.

"Let's get back to town and have Taki examined for any injuries," instructed their teacher. The boys nodded and got to their feet. The princess nodded a moment later and tried to copy the action, but she found that her legs weren't ready to move willingly.

"Here." Reija knelt back down and hoisted her onto his back, effortlessly. She stared at him wide eyed, surprised by the action.

"Th-thanks..." she whispered. He simply nodded. The walk back was silent, and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Buisura's jutsu was not released, it was ready to drag her into death, an outside force had freed her and she knew just the person.

Zetsu watched them leave the training area, gold eyes fixed on them. That boy with the glasses, he should've been more alert of his jutsu's power. He should've known that when jutsus get their own mind, they only focus on the job and they finish it out. They don't hold back for a friend and they don't show mercy, thus why he had to interfere. Plus Tobi--Madara in ths case, would be pissed if he didn't bring her back.

----

Taki sighed when she collapsed on her bed. The nurse wouldn't let her leave until she could prove that she was in perfect health. Then she had to pry Buisura from her arm, who was still swearing to make it up to her and how he was so sorry. She felt kind of bad, he would never have the chance to do a deed that would clear his conscious. Getting up, she started to pack her travel bag, filling it with a few changes of clothes, basic medical equipment, and some light food. Checking her window, she saw that night had fully fallen and that she should get going. So, she slung her bag over her shoulder and escaped through her window, leaving no note or anything behind. Her father was gone for some meeeting, so her team would be the first to notice her absence.

**"About time, brat."** Zetsu was standing at his full height, which towered over her and she nodded. His flytrap hardly allowed his face to be seen and so she looked at her feet instead.

"S-sorry, I'm late." Even though there wasn't a real established time, it was just safer to agree with him. He was the criminal afterall.

_"We'll be meeting up with another team from Akatsuki," _said the white side. She relaxed, she like hearing that side more than the black side. He jumped from the treehouse and she quickly followed, silently following him.

Nothing was said as they traveled. She was sure to stay behind him, allowing him to lead the way. There was a time when she was getting tired and started to fall behind and he wouldn't slow down for her. Her legs were burning and she was exhausted, but instead of giving up, she just wanted to push harder in order to stay with him. So, with much will power, she found herself at his side, keeping pace with him, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Look sempai! There they are!" declared a loud vioce. Taki jumped about a foot in the air, looking around for the voice, alarmed. "Hiiiii Zetsu-san!" She looked up to see a guy jumping down from a bird and she dove to the side, to avoid being smashed. She looked up from the ground to see a guy with an orange mask energetically talking to Zetsu, waving his arm about.

"Ow..." she mumbled, as she pushed herself to her feet, brushing off her clothes.

"Oh, you must be Taki-chaaaan!" She was suddenly enveloped in a tight bear hug, lifting her clean off her feet. "Hi Taki-chan! I'm Tobi!"

"U-um, yes...h-hello..." she greeted, her cheek pressed to him as he spun her around, like a plush toy.

"Put her down, un," said the blonde as he landed the clay bird.

"Hm? Why, sempai?" he asked, still holding onto her like a kid would cuddle a teddy bear. She tried to wiggle, but she couldn't budge and her feet wouldn't touch the ground.

"Um...help...?" she whispered, face viberantly red.

"Well that may be a reason, un," he said, pointing at her face. He released her and she landed unevenly, taking a big breath of air. Quickly, she darted over to shy behind Zetsu, watching the other members of Akatsuki carefully.

"Awww! Zetsu-san, she likes you!" cooed Tobi. She took a step back, though still behind him.

_"So, how are you guys getting back?"_ asked the white side. _"Can your bird carry three passengers?--_**Whatever, tough luck if it doesn't." **Then he melted into the ground, out of sight.

"Well, geez," muttered Deidara, rubbing the back of his neck. "Does he even know we have to make a run to Konoha?"

"Yes, Zestu-san does! Tobi told him!" reminded Tobi, waving his arm in the air.

"Wh-why Konoha?" asked Taki, finally speaking up. He got a glint in his blue eye and smirked.

"We've got to...dig up a partner of ours, un." She tilted her white head to the side in slight confusion.

"Dig up?"

**R E V I E W!!!!! as always, I love to hear your thoughts =]**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: for the review who asked what I meant by "Zetsu evolved from the ground", I meant Zetsu did his little sneaky appear out of the ground thing that he does. He was pretty camoflaged because of the really tall grass and he was just spying on Taki and her team.

Sorry, there wasn't a reply link so I couldn't just e-mail you lol

Onward!

Warning: Hidan's fucking language =P

**Chapter 5**

Taki clung to the back of the blonde Akatsuki member, Deidara, with a fearful expression on her face. She swallowed dryly as she took another peek at the far ground below them, regretting it immediately and resumed hiding her face in the blonde's back.

"H-how much farther...?" she whimpered. He gave a laugh, turning to look over his shoulder at the smaller girl.

"Scared of flying, un?" She merely nodded, this was the first time that she had ever flown. "It's not much further. At least we didn't have to go get Kakuzu, un. Kisame had enough chakra to deliever an emergency heart, yeah."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She couldn't help but ask, curiousity was a powerful force. He took a rather sharp dip and she clung even tighter to him, screwing her eyes close.

"Sorry, turbulence, un." For some reason, she figured that he was lying. "But Kakuzu's body is so used to foriegn hearts, that he'll have no problem adapting to the one Kisame brought, so he'll be up and about before long. Though Hidan will be a pain, un..." he grumbled. She gave a squeek when they swerved and he took that as permission to keep going. "It's because Hidan's body was sliced up pretty badly during the fight with that Shikamaru kid. Plus he's buried, so that'll be a pain,un."

"Look sempai! That's where Hidan-san is!" declared Tobi, hanging from the clay bird's foot and pointing toward a rocky section of forest.

"Hold on, yeah!" said Deidara as they suddenly took a sharp nose dive toward Konoha's outskirts. Her face paled further as she held on tighter, glad that she didn't eat before leaving. When they finally landed, it took Taki a few minutes to uncramp her hands from Deidara's cloak and to get off of the bird on her own.

"Sempai's a scary driver, isn't he, Taki-chan?" Tobi whispered loudly. She could only nod, knees still shaking.

"Shut up, un. Let's just dig up Hidan and go," instructed Deidara. They were still under the cover of night, which was great because otherwise they would stand out like a sore thumb. They walked over to the edge of the man made rocky grave and looked down at it.

"Wow, it sure is big sempai," commented Tobi, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Deep too. They really don't want him crawling out of there, un," mumbled Deidara, stroking his chin thoughtfully, as if he had a goatee.

"Um, sempai, Tobi won't be able to fit if we move the rocks..." Tobi admitted sheepishly. He looked at him, with a weird expression of shock and irritation.

"Why not? You do that kind of stuff all the time, un!" he retorted. As they argued, Taki looked down at the rocky mess and activated her family trait. So, if she went down there instead....She saw herself finding the guy, his expression a little blurry since she was kind of tired. Point was, she could do it, if they moved the big boulders.

"I-I could do it," she spoke up, interrupting their arguement. They stopped talking and turned to look at her, Deidara's hand gripping Tobi's hair due to previous anger.

"Really Taki-chan? You'd go get Hidan-san?" asked Tobi, completely oblivious to his upper criminal.

"I c-could if you'd like me too..." she mumbled, kind of embarressed with them both looking at her.

"Sounds like a plan, un," said Deidara, clapping his hands together in a hand sign. "Let's get this over with then, un."

It only took a few minutes for Deidara and Tobi to chakra-lift enough boulders to reveal a wide enough crevice for her to slip through. She took a deep breath and removed the decorative sleeves that she usually wore, revealing the black underarmor that adorned her arms and part of her hands. She pulled off her hiate-ate, the bulkiness seeming like a risk. So, she untied it and placed on the pile her sleeves created.

"Ready when you are, un," said Deidara, pulling as many boulders as he could. "Tobi will go between you and me, so just hand off any parts of Hidan you find to him, yeah."

She nodded, nervous.

"Good luck, Taki-chan!" waved Tobi, some of his boulders nearly falling.

"Pay attention, idiot!" snapped Deidara, saving them last minute. She took a deep breath and jumped into the small hole, made just for her, eyes closed.

She landed softly, her small form pressing against the rocks, a tight squeeze even for her. Almost immediately, she came across a disembodied leg. Swallowing thickly, she pulled it closer and called out,

"F-found one..." Tobi was able to force his way down and she handed off the limb to him, then continued to make her way further down.

An hour, at least, had slowly passed as she collected more pieces of the Akatsuki member, though she had yet to find the head, which slightly worried her. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Whew, it was hard work and very stuffy in the condensed cavern.

"How far is the body?" she called out, too tired to even stutter.

"We just need Hidan-san's head now, Taki-chan!" Tobi called back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine..." she answered. She didn't want to stay any longer than she had to, the lack of air a worrying fact. Pushing her way past a few more rocks, she caught a glimpse of gray among brown. She wedged her hands on either side of it, got a grip and pulled as hard as she could.

"The fuck're you doing?! Watch it or I'll fucking bite you to death, god fuckin' dammit!!!!" She screamed and let go quickly, dropping it.

"Ow! Don't drop me you fucktard!!" It rolled and she could see his angry face. Blood covered the lower portion of his face and his neck, while his hair was mussed and she could clearly see that he was pissed off.

"Who the fuck're you?! Why the fuck are you diggin' me up?!" he demanded. Though he was just a head and she had full use of her body, she was still frightened by him.

"Taki-chan! Konoha nins are coming!" called Tobi. "Hurry and get out of there, I can hear Hidan-san!"

"O-okay!" she replied. She took a breath and forced herself to block out Hidan's voice, then she scooped him up in her arms like a football and started to force her way up the rock cavern. Her exposed shoulders and fingers caught on the rough edges, bleeding and she was even caught on her cheek but she paid it no mind as she got closer to the surface world. She could hear running feet and her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the rocks rumble and shift. Trying to get out of there faster caused her to be careless and her foot slipped right when the rocks shifted again, they caught her leg with force.

"Nngh...!" She pulled, but her leg wouldn't budge. Fear was slipping over her as she twisted and tugged but nothing was working.

"Taki-chan!" called Tobi. The running feet were getting louder, closer.

"M-my leg's caught!" she told him, pulling again. His gloved hand reached for her and the moment she grabbed it, she was free and pulled completely out of the rocky mass, covered in dirt.

"C'mon!" shouted Deidara, already on his clay bird, ready to take off.

"What's going on over there?!"

"They've been digging--"

"Shit! That's where Hidan of the Akatsuki's buried!"

Deidara waved a summoning scroll when she looked around for the body they were piecing together. "I've got the rest of him here! Let's go, un!!" With a good chakra enforced leap, she and Tobi landed on the bird just as it took off. Her white hair blew about her face as she looked over her shoulder at the fading ground. In a pile, off to the side of the grave, were her sleeves and hiate-ate. She realized that she hadn't even scratched out the village symbol yet. She dismissed the thought as they flew farther away, deciding to focus on what was ahead and not behind.

... ... ...

Hours had passed and she dozed off, despite the gentle morning light, one hand clutching Deidara's cloak and the other cradling Hidan's head, who was swearing up and down whenever he got the chance. The wind blew her white hair freely across her dirt smeared face and she continued to breathe soft snores of sleep.

"So what's with the girl?" asked Hidan, tired of yelling when nobody would react.

"Zetsu brought her, un," answered Deidara, looking over at his shoulder at the unconscious girl.

"To eat?" he asked incredulously. "Couldn't he do that wherever he found her, seriously?"

"Zestu-san doesn't want to eat Taki-chan!" spoke up Tobi, from the bird's foot. "Taki-chan's too cute to eat, Hidan-san!"

"That doesn't stop Zetsu, seriously," commented Hidan, rolling his violet eyes. "So, where'd he find her? Or is she some freakin' rogue?"

"Can't you see her hiate-ate, un?" asked Deidara, focusing on preparing the bird for landing, the hideout drawing closer.

"She's not wearing one, dumbass, that's why I fucking asked!" snapped Hidan, grumpy. "Why else would I call her an effin' rogue?!"

Deidara looked over his shoulder and saw that her village symbol was gone. His memory served him well, remembering that she had left it in Konoha along with her sleeves, forgetting it when they had to make a break from the oncoming shinobi.

"Crap, un." With a huff, he landed the bird successfully, Tobi being the first to jump off.

"Time to wake up Taki-chan! We're here!"

"Nngh...?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She blinked a few times, allowing her bicolored eyes to focus on her surroundings. Tobi ran a few yards and opened his arms dramatically, standing in front of a building that they had gotten to by breaking chakra barriers.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, Taki-chan!" he declared. She gave a smile and a soft laugh, sliding off the bird in order to walk with them as they headed inside.

.... .... .... Back in Grass Village... ... ...

They had been waiting for Taki to show up for about an hour. Reija folded his arms and huffed.

"Where the heck is she?!"

"There must be something wrong because she's never late and if she was, she would most likely send us a note or scroll," deducted Buisura, adjusting his glasses. With a huff, the fire weilder turned heel and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Reija?" sighed the blonde.

He didn't even look over his shoulder. "What does it look like?! I'm going to freakin' drag Taki here so we can finally train!" He used his chakra to run, not noticing the Konoha nins that had passed him.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the Iwasura complex, and almost immediately he knew something was wrong. Maids and servents were running about, as if they were searching for something, and people were shouting orders.

"We must find her before Iwasura-sama returns!"

"Quickly! Has someone check the back?!"

"We're going to be in so much trouble!"

He slipped in unnoticed, they were all too focused on searching. His instincts lead him up the stairs and he walked slowly past some rooms, stopping in front of the bedroom with the door thrown open. Cautiously, he entered, looking around. It was a typical bedroom, with wgite walls, but they were also covered in inspirational scrolls. The desk in the corner was scattered with books, papers, inks and brushes. He looked to the right, the bed was made, it hadn't even been slept in. But the horribly nagging thought that pulled at his heartstrings was...

Where was Taki?

**R E V I E W!!!! tell me your thoughts and etc. etc. =]**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: here's the next chapter for you folks! Reviews would make happy =] Want to know something funny? My mom got a look at my Word file when I left the computer and saw the scene when Hidan was talking. Which means swearing. She told me to clean it up and I said no =P

**Chapter 6**

Zetsu melted into the dark room, where the Pein resided with Konan, each sitting calmly in one of the tall chairs.

"What took you so long to return?" he asked, Rinnegan focused on the plant man. He huffed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

**"Had to get something to eat. We were starving in Grass country,"** answered the black side. _"So, have you been informed of the kunoichi we brought on Madara's orders?"_

"Yes, we have," answered Pein. "What can you tell us about her?"

_"She from the Iwasura lineage, thus has the use of the Future Eye,"_ reported the white side. _"Due to what we've gathered, the bicoloration in her eyes is due to her left being blind from birth. She does not act as if the blindness hinders her, so it usually goes overlooked. Apart from that, she is a fair fighter and is learning medical jutsu at this time."_

"She healed the wound you gained on your way to Grass?" asked Konan, raising an eyebrow as she pointed at his midsection. With a huff, he snapped open his cloak, revealing his stomach. He waved his hand where the wound previously was, showing that it had healed completely.

**"Because there was no one else,"** grumbled the black side, fastening the cloak.** "Forced her to, since she was too scared to even move."**

Pein remain silent for a few moments longer, hand holding his head upright, lost in temporary thought. His eyes focused on the fellow criminal again.

"Anything else?"

_"An offer,"_ answered the white side.

"State it."

_"We could train her for you. She responds best to us," _offered Zetsu.

Pein was quick to counter. "How do you know that she won't respond better to another member?" Zetsu was silent. He did not know, he was assuming.

"If she can heal Hidan and assist with Sasori's recovery," said Pein," she can stay. If not..."

_**"We know..."**_ the voices chorused, some foriegn emotion ringing. _**"...kill her..."**_

... ... ... ....

After releasing the scroll, they had finally managed to assemble Hidan's body parts on the medical table, in what room she would guess was the infirmary.

"Finally!" huffed Hidan. "Now put me the fuck together, dumbasses!"

"Well, you're going to have to wait until Kakuzu's better, un," said Deidara, rubbing the back of his neck, sore from staying up all night.

"What?! Why the fuck can't one of you fix me?!" he demanded. If he could move his body, he would most likely make an obscene gesture.

"Because we don't know medical jutsu and I'm going to bed, yeah," he explained as he left the room.

"Wait for Tobi, sempai!" On that note, Tobi raced after his partner, leaving Taki alone in the informary with Hidan and two other tables with patients. Hidan swore loudly and after a moment of ranting, he huffed and looked at her.

"You know any medical stuff?" he grumbled. She looked away and ran her hand through her hair, shy.

"K-kind of...I've just started to practice--"

"Alright! Get crackin' then!" She flinched at his bossiness and nodded. Pulling her knapsack off her shoulder, she dug around until she came across her medical scrolls. She knelt on the floor and pulled it open, looking for the section about how to heal amputations. Her eyebrows furrowed when she read the time limit that would allow a body to reconnect, wait too long and it wouldn't work.

"H-Hidan-san...it says--"

"Hey, drop the honorific seriously," he said from the table. "No need to be formal with any of us, princess."

She nodded in understanding. "Hidan, it says that if you wait t-to long, the body won't be able to reconnect properly..."

"Well, I'm also a talking head, and that's not suppose to happen either." He had a point, so she looked back down at her scrolls, looking at the different methods.

"You can use the basic reconnecting technique." She jumped at the gruff second voice. Whipping her head up, she could see a dark skinned man slowly sitting up on the other table. He gave a groan and clutched the area around his heart.

_"But Kakuzu's body is so used to foriegn hearts, that he'll have no problem adapting to the one Kisame brought, so he'll be up and about before long."_

"K-Kakuzu?" She was sure to avoid using the honorific.

"Correct," he said, knowing that she was guessing his name. "For Hidan, just use the basics. His body will adjust for the rest."

"Why don't you just freakin' stitch me up, Kakuzu?!" asked Hidan, glaring at the other man.

He huffed. "I'm in no condition to fix you right now, stupid!" He grasped his heart again, wincing noticeably. Taki tilted her head to the side, an idea forming.

"Hell, you fucking baby, you're just fine! So fix me already!" snapped Hidan. Kakuzu was about to retort but was stopped.

"W-would soft chakra help your heart?" The two men looked over at the girl kneeling on the ground, scrolls laid out in front of her.

"Soft chakra?" She nodded and got to her feet slowly. Moments passed but she didn't advance, cheeks pink. She seemed flustered and kept looking away, unsure of how to speak her thoughts. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and tapped his chest, where the pain was. "Go ahead and use 'soft chakra' or whatever." She nodded and walk over to his side, stepping over the scrolls.

Taking a breath, she allowed her hands to glow with a soft green light and she placed her hands side by side, hovering over his heart. The chakra expanded and sunk into his body, while she remained completely focused, blocking out any other sound. She could feel her energy making contact with his heart, immediately finding the source of the pain. Her eyelids lowered partially as her chakra corrected the hurt. It was simpler than she thought it would be--

Gasping sharply, she pulled away, tripping over her own feet and landing on her backside roughly. Her eyes were wide as she doubled over, holding onto her own arms that were throbbing.

"Backlash. You weren't controlling it properly," explained Kakuzu. He got to his feet and left the room, saying over his shoulder. "Thanks though, you did the job."

She looked at his retreating back, wide eyed with surprise from the praise. She...she had been praised...

"Alright, yippe, ol' stitch face is fixed. Now what about me, the fucking talking head here?!" snapped Hidan. She jumped to her feet once more and moved to his tableside. Taking one more look at the scroll, she moved her hands to his leg, where the disconnected pieces were waiting to be reunited.

Holding her hands out again, this time she wasn't allowing her thoughts to stray. She focused on the glow of her chakra and the healing process for the leg. Connect the bone, then connect everything around it. Simple enough.

She ignored the sweat that soon gathered at her brow as she moved to the other leg. Her teeth were clenched and her breathing was getting shallow. With a bit more physical effort than last time, she healed the opposite leg and moved to the waist. She gulped, this would be harder. There was some flesh that had been burned away due to explosive tags, if she had to guess, so she would need about twice the amount of chakra that the legs took. Taking a few extra deep breaths, she raised her hands again and began to pour her chakra into his broken body.

_"I see you've already began your task,"_ commented Zetsu as he melted through the wall and into the room. She didn't say anything or even look at him. Her eyes never strayed from the body, completely focused. Her hands started to shake but she pushed the thought out of her head, jaw tightly clenched. Obvious determination was across her face as the waist came together, chakra encouraging the skin to grow back at tenfold the usual speed. Her breaths were coming out hard now but she made herself tune it out. She was close to finishing it. After the waist she would take a break, but not before then.

_"You're shaking, you may need to rest,"_ commented white Zetsu, stepping forward. She numbly shook her head, the words unconsciously registering in her brain, provoking the nonverbal response. She gave an extra dose of chakra, despite her now wobbling legs, seeming up the last bit of the waist. With an exhausted grin, she pulled her hands back to admire the work, arms falling to her sides and eyelids strangely heavy.

**"Stupid brat. You're not suppose to work your chakra until you drop dead,"** huffed the black side, folding his arms. She merely tilted her head to the side, as if she just noticed him.

"H-hello Zetsu-san..." she greeted, her tired mind forgetting the rule about the honorific. He huffed again and motioned for her to come out into the hall, which she did, her feet scuffing against the floor, like a child awake past their bed time.

"Hey! What about me?!" demanded Hidan from the table. Taki didn't hear him as her eyelids lowered further, tempted to fall asleep standing. Zetsu gave him a look and he resumed mummbling. It was probably not a good idea to anger Zetsu when he himself was merely a talking head.

_"Pick the first unoccupied room and go to bed,"_ instructed the white side kindly. **"And listen to us next time we tell you to stop, brat,"** grumbled the black side.

"H-hai..." she mumbled, feet dragging her forward.

The first room was taken by Deidara and Tobi, both sound asleep from the journey. She gave a tired giggle when she noticed that Deidara didn't have a pillow, in fact, it was slumped against the wall closest to Tobi's bed. Though the next room was completely empty. She was too tired to be self conscious about whose bed she was going to sleep in. It was a ton of work to stay awake at that moment and all she cared about was the bed that required the least amount of walking.

Her manners did kick in, dully, and she remember to remove her sandels before flopping onto the bed, not even bothering to pull back the blanket. Snuggling the large pillow and drawing her knees closer to her chest, so to keep her body heat together, she fell asleep within seconds.

--- --- --- --- --- --- In Grass --- --- --- --- ---

Reija ran back to his team mates, ready to explain what he had discovered at the Iwasura complex, but had skidded to a stop beside Buisura when he saw the Konoha ANBU talking with them. Shaking his head in order to ignore the initial shock of the ANBU, he turned toward his teacher.

"Sensei! Taki's gone missing!"

"We know," he answered solemnly. He gave him an incredulous look.

"How'd do you know?!" he asked, right eye twitching.

"We told them." Turning his head to look at the ANBU, trying to figure out which one spoke.

"Then how do you know, of all people?!" he asked pointing at them, still confused as to who spoke. From behind his back, the one wearing the hawk mask pulled out a bundle and untied it.

Inside were Taki's sleeves and hiate-ate. Reija's stomach felt sick.

"Where did you find these?" asked Buisura, calm as ever. Though his voice was steady his eyes told a different story, he was just as nervous as his friend.

"At the grave site of Hidan of the Akatsuki." Everyone stiffened at the name, and the dread was manifesting in Reija's gut.

"She was accompanied by two other Akatsuki members, who go by the names Deidara and Tobi. They were digging up the pieces of Hidan, whom one of our own had personally buried."

"Whoa wait, why the hell would they be digging up pieces of some dead member? What good is that?" asked Reija, finding the story a little iffy.

The other ANBU spoke up. "We never said he was dead."

It was silent as the wind blew the trademark tall grass around. His limbs felt tight and clammy, as if he was going to throw up. After a moment, their teacher spoke.

"Are you implying that she has joined Akatsuki?" Reija's head whipped to the side to stare at his teacher's calm face, his own eyes widen with shock.

"It's likely. We have a team tracking the orginization at this moment and we sent her appearance to them so they will know what to look for..." His voice was only a buzz in the fire-happy teenager's ears as he looked at the hiate-ate that used to hang around her neck. Then, like lightning, an idea struck him.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at him, disgruntled at the interruption. "Taki can't be with Akatsuki! Her hiate-ate isn't marked!" They took the time to examin the metal plate, as if looking for a small scratch that maybe she had been in the proccess of making.

"So it seems..." mumbled one. Hope seemed possible as he looked at the sleeves.

"And why would she leave her hiate-ate _and _her sleeves?" he asked. "It doesn't sound like something a shinobi would do if they were joining an evil gang. Especially if she left them in some place not her home country." Yes, his logic was making sense now. Poor, quiet Taki had been...

"She was kidnapped you're saying?" asked the hawk mask.

He nodded, and Buisura backed him up. "It would make the most sense. Taki is from a royal clan, gifted with a kekkai genkai. She would make a valueable captive and good ransom money."

"But how do you know she didn't go to them on her own and her items had been left due to carelessness?" challenged the other ANBU.

Reija puffed out his chest and stepped forward. "I know her."

"Do you really?" asked the hawk mask. Inside, he doubted himself greatly, but what could there be to know about little, shy Taki? With her white hair and bicolored eyes, what else was there?

"Yes, I do." He could feel Buisura's eyes staring at the back of his head, seeing though his white lie.

"Very well. We will tell the others of your theory and get back to you." Just as they were about to leave, Buisura spoke up again.

"Wait." They looked over their shoulder. He took a breath.

"Make us a part of the retrival team."

**R E V I E W!!! I mean it, it seriously makes my day better when you people review my stories =]**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: blarrrrg, at my house the air conditioning only works in half of the house. Not the half that has my bedroom, so for the past week or so I've been sleeping with three fans and nothing on my bed. Schblarrrrg...

Anywho, to the story!

**Chapter 7**

There was a snap, followed by a voice saying, "Dammit Hidan..."

The words sounded foggy but her body reacted anyway. She sat up slowly, clutching the pillow to her body like a plush toy, eyes still closed and her hair sticking out at odd angles. "Hnn?" was the only sound she could make as a greeting of some sort.

"Not you. Hidan's still bitching from the infirmary." She rubbed her eyes and looked around, seeing Kakuzu's back as he sat at a desk. Huh, Kakuzu?

Kakuzu. Akatsuki. Healing. Hidan. Zetsu. Sleeping.

Her brain worked quickly, as if a switch had been flipped. Immediately her face flared red and she jumped to her feet.

"O-oh, s-sorry! Was this y-your bed K-Kakuzu--" She bit down on the honorific she was trained to use, force of habbit.

"Yes." Her face burned in embarressment and she stepped further away from the bed.

"S-sorry..." He wasn't listening to her stuttering any more, lost in his beautful numbers. Beautifully _silent _numbers. He pushed in pencil into the sharpener, making a loud buzzing sound, drowning at Taki's small voice. With a little meep, she shyed out of the bed room.

After walking down the winding hallways, she found herself outside again. Her white eyebrows furrowed, it wasn't the way they came in though, so was she...out back? Like a backyard of some sort? Shrugging her shoulders, she proceeded to yawn and stretch widely, arms reaching for the sky.

She walked about for a little bit but came to a standstill when she saw a section of lush greenery. Curiousity propelling her so she was quickly next to it, taking in all the beautiful plants that were somehow set up in such a tight enclosure but were still managing to flourish.

"Wow..." she breathed, squatting down on the balls of her feet in order to peer at them closely. In Grass village, the tall grass was so strong that it choked out any other plant that tried to grow, so she had never properly seen well developed flowers. Slowly and carefully, her hand reached out to them and her thumb and index finger gently rubbed a petal, feeling the softness.

"Wow..." she whispered again. She giggled like a little girl and looked to the next flower, arms wrapped around her knees. Such variety in colors and she even recognized some as herbs, thanks to her medical scrolls. A question surfaced in her mind: what criminal had time to tend to all these flowers? Surely, some of them required different attention and who would have time for that? You know, with taking over the world and all.

_"You decided to wake up."_ She spun around so fast that she fell right on her backside, and stumbled to stand upright again. Directly in front of her stood Zetsu, cloak, flytrap and all.

"Um, y-yes Zetsu..." She left off the honorific and the name tasted funny on her tongue.

_"Have you had a chance to clean up_--**because OPEC called, they want their oil back." **He waved his black hand in front of his nose and she looked away blushing, flustered by the childish insult.

_"Ignore his rudeness, I can show you where the bathroom is. Lucky for you, no one's usually up at this hour," _said the white side.

"Kakuzu was," she blurted as she followed him inside. He waved his hand, dismissing the stitch man.

**"Doesn't count,"** said the black side. The flytrap parted some more, allowing him a clearer view of the smaller girl. She was fully following him, hands clasped behind her back, eyes looking around. Being the perfect little apprentince, unknowingly. He opened a door and stepped inside and she copied.

When he closed the door, with him inside, she gave him a confused look. Just as she was going to say something, he cut her off.

_"We have to keep you under survalliance_--**so you don't run off." ** Her face burned to a brighter shade of red as she looked around the room again. **"Yes, even the bathroom, so don't flatter yourself."**

"R-really...?" she squeeked, embarressed to a new level. He sighed.

_"It's not to peep on you, it's so you don't use the bathroom as an excuse to escape back to Grass."_ She shook her head, waving her white hair.

"I-I won't go back!" she told him. The black side gave a snort.

**"If everyone could trust everyone by just their words, we wouldn't have assassins would we?"** He had a point and she nodded, giving in to the conditions.

From inside his cloak, he pulled out a folded bundle and held it out to her, which she accepted. They were clothes, like the ones the Akatsuki wore under their cloaks. Pants, a tanktop, some mesh and the white things that went over their sandles. A uniform of sorts.

**"Hurry up or else Kakuzu will have a heart attack about the water bill."** She nodded and pulled the curtain back in order to start the water. When he had turned completely to the side, so he couldn't peek around the flytrap, she stripped quickly and jumped behind the curtain.

Zestu idly pulled out a gardening magazine, in order to pass some time. Though after a few pages, he was getting bored and Taki was taking too long for his patience. He huffed and decided to give her a few more minutes, she was a girl after all and they loved their showers.

In that few minutes' time, he started to think of the training regime he would be putting his new apprentice through. Starting with her chakra nature would probably be best, since she was most likely already taught the basics.

**"Hey, Iwasura, what's your chakra nature?"** he asked, tilting his head back. She inhaled quickly, signaling that she had forgotten that he was even in the room.

"M-my chakra nature?" she repeated.

He huffed**. "I didn't stutter."**

She was quiet for a bit before answering. "I'm not sure...why?"

**"Just hurry up and get out. It's muggy in here."** There was a squeeking sound as the water was shut off and Zetsu could hear her feet tiptoeing on the floor, quickly drying off and getting dressed. Then there was rustling and he turned his head to see her towel drying her hair. She tossed it into the hamper and gathered up her old clothes into her arms.

_"Leave those in the hamper as well, you won't be needing them for now,"_ instructed the white side. She nodded and obeyed before following him out of the bathroom and into the hall.

_"Go work on Hidan, we will retrieve you in a little while."_ She looked at him with her doe eyes and his plant hid most of his face but it couldn't fight the warmth that spread across his hidden face. With a shake of his head, he disappeared into the floor and she made her way to the infirmary.

--- --- --- -

"Mmf! Mmmmmmf!"

As soon as Taki set foot in the white room, it was clear that somebody else had been in there to silence the abrasive noise also known as Hidan. His eyebrows were furrowed with anger and he struggled to move his head but he obviously couldn't due to the lack of a body. A thick cloth had been tied around his mouth, gagging him and completely stiffling his voice.

"Oh, Hidan!" she gasped as she moved quickly to his side. After fiddling with a tough knot, she managed to pull the obstruction away, releasing the stream of swearing.

In short, it consisted of Kakuzu and his damnation to every hell imaginable.

"But he didn't hurt you, right?" she asked, eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"Hurt me? Nah, the fucking asshole had no balls for that 'cause I'd just curse his ass to hell and back..." She gave a relieved sigh and turned to the rest of his body. All that was left was his arms, some of the torso and his head. She took a deep breath, she could do that.

Hidan was oddly quiet as she healed his arms, sweat beading at her hairline. He watched her bicolored eyes focus on his wounds and how her teeth clenched when she had to push harder.

"You got a uniform." She used the back of her hand to wipe her forehead and she looked down at him, coming out of her daze.

"Hm?"

"A uniform. You got one already." She looked down at her newly donned clothes. Mesh tanktop, with a regular tank over that, pants, kunai holster, and the white stockings that went over her sandles along with her black arm guards that she usually wore.

"Um, yes I did. Is it odd to get them quickly?" she asked, curious.

He snorted. "Yeah, but I just got mine by stealing Kakuzu's. The guy's a cheap ass, seriously." She gave a small laugh and resumed her healing, placing her hands on the center of his chest. It only took a few moments for him to comment her again.

"I bet your hands are soft." She halted her chakra and looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hands. I bet they're soft, seriously."

"That's...kind of strange. Why would you say that?" He simply closed his eyes, if he had a body he would probably shrug his shoulders.

"Just sayin'." She looked back at his body and double checked everything. It all _looked _okay, but she was still worried.

"Um, Hidan, I'm going to reattached your head now--"

"--Finally!"

"But I want you to tell me if anything hurts, okay?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hurts? Sure, sure, whatever." She gently picked up his head and he smirked as she placed the neck bases together.

"Yep, soft hands." She gave an amused smile and turned her attention to his wound. Wrapping her hands around his neck as far as she could, she swamped the area with soft chakra and prayed everything would heal up correctly.

When the skin had sealed up, she gave it a few more minutes before pulling her hands fully away, slightly dizzy. He stayed still for a couple of heartbeats, allowing everything to flow and for his own heart to tick again.

He groaned in pleasure, eyes rolling back. "That's the stuff..." She bit her lip as she waited, stressed that something went wrong. He clenched and unclenched his hands, curled his toes and slowly sat up. He rubbed that back of his neck, to relieve himself of some stiffness and he turned to hop off the table, stretching.

"God, it's great to move, seriously." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Wow, you're shorter than I thought, princess."

She shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry?"

"Ah well, now where's that fucker I call my partner?" he mumbled, ruffling the back of his hair, which was already mussed.

"D-don't overwork yourself!" she stuttered as he moved toward the door. He stopped and looked at her with an amused expression on his face. Stepping closer, he bent over and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, his self confidence tangible.

Just as Zetsu phased through the door.

"Hey, Zetsu, isn't she cute?" he teased, poking her cheek that was bright red. "She cares, n'awwww." He gave a wave over his shoulder as he walked out of the infirmary, completely cool about the kiss, like it was no big deal.

"See ya, I'll be busy shoving a pike up Kakuzu's ass."

Awkward silence filled the room as the door clicked closed.

Before Taki had the chance to explain, feeling for some reason guilty, he spoke up first.

_"We're going to discover your chakra nature and train you until you drop. When you have time, you can come back and work on Sasori." _ There was an edge to the usually kinder voice. It made her feel sick.

"Yes, Zetsu."

--

The wind blew as they faced each other, Taki a full head and then some shorter than her companion. He held up two small sheets of paper for her to see.

_"This is chakra paper. By inserting your chakra into it, it will explain your chakra nature and from there we will be able to work on a series of jutsus for you. Now hold one in each hand."_ She nodded and obliged.

"But don't I just need one?" she asked softly, not wanting to hear that edge again.

_"We have reason to believe yours will be different._ **Charge up, brat."**

She looked down at the two pieces of sensative paper, she took a breath before shooting her chakra into them, curiousity overwhelming. Why would hers be different? What ideas for jutsu series did he have? What would she learn?

The one in her left hand combusted in flame, while the other turned into dirt.

**"Excellent." ** She looked up and saw an excited glint in his gold eyes and her adrenaline began to rush in response, excited as well.

_"The first step will be to turn your earth nature into sand."_

"Hai!"

**R E V I E W!!!!! Can anyone guess what Taki will develop? =3**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: tada! I'm back again with another chapter for you good reviewers! And guess what? Our air conditioning is working, so I can sleep in my own bedroom tonight! Yayz!

At the end of the chapter, there's a short story thing my little sister wrote for giggles, so no critism or shit.

Emotions are starting to stir and techniques are being developed! The story keeps rolling!

**Chapter 8**

Huffing and gasping for air, she recovered from the fall and jumped back to her feet. Body drenched in sweat, she riled up her chakra and formed the hand signs that beckoned her earth nature.

The ground jutted upward and she gripped her right wrist, holding it steady as she aimed at the mound that was building and she gritted her teeth as she forced more chakra to pour out. The rough earth needed to be broken down to a sand level and after she mastered that, they would move to the next step.

The earth combusted again, sending her into a backwards sumersault. All she had achieved so far was creating masses of earth and exploding it.

_**"Again!"**_ instructed Zetsu from the side, gold eyes watching everything. She recovered again and ran forward.

"Hai!"

Apparently, the two hundred and eighty-ninth time is the charm because when she tried to push her earth nature to a grain like level, the mound exploded again, but Zetsu's sharp gaze had caught something as she tumbled backwards.

_"Look at the ground," _he said as she leapt to her feet again. Her recovery and reactions were excellent, she had high potential for the S class. If she could master the jutsu.

Before she could do as he said, her eyes rolled skyward and her legs gave up. She wasn't a good listener when it came to obeying her body's needs. Like hydration, she didn't usually stop for it when she trained, never even asked for it. In fact, she never asked for anything. A break or some water, only for clarification for a step he taught and that was it.

He sighed and walked over to her, nudging her shoulder with his foot. Nothing. Out like a light. He bent down, so to balance on the balls of his feet and looked at where she was standing. Already forming a fair radius of five feet from where her feet were planted, was sand. She hadn't noticed it because it wasn't what she was aiming for.

_She learns fast..._thought Zetsu, looking at her dirt stained face. They had only began the training three days ago and she wouldn't rest until she could do something. That must be how she climb the Grass status so quickly, gaining the title prodigy but yet...the dad saw her as a disgrace.

**"People are confusing and stupid..."** mumbled the black. His white hand reached for the water bottle and allowed a tiny stream to rain on her dry lips. Coughing and sputtering, she woke up while sitting upright. She clutched her stomach and turned away in order to retch in the grass, the stench burning her nose and making her gag.

_"You need to listen to your body, to know your limitations,"_ chided the white side calmly. While she trained diligently, he came up with a theory behind her resistance to resting.

Her father. That was it in a nutshell. Her father had always scorned the ways of the weak and never gave her credit for anything that she ever did. So, she took less break time, less water, allowing her body to depend on less substance. Working until she was unable to move at all was another thing she had developed under his stress. He would work her to the point of fainting when she was in good health. So, she did nothing but practice her mind and body. He yelled at her and ridiculed her weakness, so Zetsu had to be careful not to yell or else she would push herself too far.

He got to his feet and she copied, shaking.

_"We're done for today, you need to recover the chakra you've lost."_ Just as he turned his back, she spoke faintly.

"Z-Zetsu...I..." He turned around in time to see her reaching for him, eyes closing. Her body was soft and light in his arms and the heat in his face became noticeable again.

He huffed**. "Brat..."** He scooped her up fully bridal style without any difficulty and started to walk back to the hideout, phasing through the walls that got in the way.

"Work her senseless again Zetsu, hm?" asked Deidara as they walked through the living room. He was working with some clay, surprise surprise he was being an artist or something like that.

**"It's called training, maybe you should try it sometime,"** sneered the black side.

"My art is more than you could ever understand, yeah!" retorted Deidara, thoroughly insulted. Toning down his angry stare and resuming his seat, the plant man could hear him talking as he walked toward his room.

"Just...make sure she has time to heal Sasori no danna..."

The door clicked closed behind him as he entered his own bed room, the air still. He was rarely in his own quaters, finding it suffocating and he would much rather be outside, tending to his flowers or training. It only took a few steps for him to reach the newly aqquired bed.

Since Taki was now considered his partner, she had to room with him. Plus the rooms weren't big enough to hold three people anyway, so there went the idea of her boarding with a different set of partners. He placed her on the bed, ontop of the covers and she didn't stir in the slightest as he released her. Next, he sat on his own bed, indian style and he reached for one of his many books on botany in order to pass the time until she woke up.

It was...awkward. Since he was so used to having his own room, usually for the safety of the other person, it was strange seeing her there with him. Yet comforting. She would stay up with him if he couldn't sleep, or fetch food from the kitchen if he was hungry. Though sugary snacks were great, there were those days when he wanted to snack on _her _flesh. If he dwelled on the thought for awhile, eyeing her with the intent of ripping her throat out, all she would have to do is lock her doe eyes with his and brush his hand as she passed another pocky stick to him, smiling softly. And the hunger would vanish so quickly that it would be as if it was never there in the first place.

His gold eyes flitted to her her, ignoring the book's text. She hadn't moved a muscle in about...He looked up at the clock and it had been nearly four hours since he came inside from training. Glancing down at his book, he noticed that he had turned to the last chapter.

_"Did it take her this long to recover last time?"_

**"She's fine. Stop freaking out, you baby."**

_"What if we killed her?"_

He huffed impatiently and looked at her closely. Her chest moved up and down with her breaths, thus she was breathing and was alive.

**"You always think we kill her, get over it. She's tougher than that."** He tried to look back at his literature, but his white hand closed it and started to get up from the bed.

**"Again?"** he groaned.

_"Just to make sure she's alright."_ He walked over to her bedside and checked her vitals. She was breathing evenly but her body hadn't moved at all in the past four hours, which struck him as odd.

**"She doesn't move because her body's recovering from the previous stress, so she doesn't have the extra energy to move and turn, like she does in her sleep. We've been over this already,"** huffed the black side.

_"Still..."_ He pressed his fingers against her wrist and felt her pulse pumping like it usually did.

His heart rate tripled when her hand slowly moved to grip his gently. His gold eyes flashed to her face and she shifted slightly.

**"Great, now you're waking her up. Let's hurry up and get out of here."**

_"She won't let go of me."_ He looked down at the entertwined hands and couldn't stop his face from reddening.

**"Then put forth some effort and **_**pull**_**,"** advised his other half.

_"Then she'll really wake up." _ With another huff and roll of the eyes, the black hand reached out to help its brother, slowly sliding it out of the girl's grip which slackened automatically.

**"Now can we leave? It's hot in here."**

_"I agree."_

----In Konoha with the Grass shinobi

Reija blew at a strand of red brown hair that fell into his eyes. It was boring to just wait at the Hokage's office, to wait for information to be brought to them. He sat in a spare waiting room chair, twirling a kunai around his index finger.

They had given all of the information on Taki that they could, to make the search easier for the Leaf shinobi. Their sensei had given them a photo to identify her with, they explained her gentic ability to see into the future (they couldn't explain it in depth because Iwasura-sama refused to come) and they racked their brains for any other bit of information.

"If she weren't so damn quiet, that would be helpful..." mumbled Reija lazily. "Then we could at least know her background..." But her silence was one of the factors that made up Taki's person. Quiet voice and big eyes that seemed to speak volumes, though he couldn't read them properly. Small stature and soft form.

"Not like that loud mouth, pink haired bitch." She was hard and flat, like wooden floor board. Taki was...soft, so to speak. In personality and in body. She wore modest clothes and modest behavior but for some reason, Reija wanted to...rip past the modesty. He couldn't peg when the desire to do such a thing cropped up.

Maybe it was when he realized that every time he looked over his shoulder, she wouldn't be there. Or when they entered Konoha, first time ever leaving Grass, he wanted to point something out, but she wasn't behind him like she always was. It could have started during their one spar, when she was ontop of him, pinning him down after the random head butt attack and he felt her physically for the first time. She was impossibly light, how she ever pinned him he doesn't know. Her soft hand touching his forhead to heal it and then when he carried her home. She weighed next to nothing, he had lifting weights heavier than her! Then there was an ache in his stomach or his heart, he couldn't remember which, when the guards took her inside and he shook it off as the creeps.

He wanted to touch her porclien skin with his calloused hand, to allow his imperfection to marr the soft flesh. Was that so wrong? Wasn't the urge normal?

"Reija."

He snapped out of his thoughts of the white haired damsel and looked at his teammate, Buisura. "What?"

"We're going to train with some Konoha team. They said it was Shikamaru Nara's property that the Akatsuki and Taki trespassed on."

"Alright, then let's show those Leaf nins what we can do!" With a clap on the blonde's shoulder, Reija took off down the hallway to the training grounds. Rolling his eyes, he followed his weird friend, unaware of the unhealthy affection for the princess that was growing in the fire weilder's mind.

---Meanwhile, back at the Ranch...

"Hey, where's Taki?" asked Kisame, walking into the dinning room. Everyone gave him a glare as they simultaneously slurped their instant ramen noodles.

"Ah...still out cold then, huh?"

Deidara seemed to have snapped. "Aaaargh!! I hate instant ramen, yeah! If Zetsu would stop working her like a freakin' mule then maybe we could have good food for once, un!"

It had only been roughly, three days since Taki had been drafted to cook and they were already dependent on her. So, it was a very sad day when they had to break out the instant food again.

There was a mumble of agreement and the food crazed Deidara stared at Kisame. Even though the Mist nin was much bigger and stronger than the artist, he was a bit fearful of the despretation in his eyes.

"Get the fish."

For the first time ever, Kisame ran away.

**R E V I E W!!!! fo' seriously, yo'.**

**By the way, here's a short story-thing my 9 year old sister made up and she wanted me to post it, so I shall share it for you viewers =]**

**Memoires of a Tea Party**

once upon a time

There was a little girl that wanted to be a princess

so after school she would dress up and would

pretend she was a princess and would have

tea parties and it had to be perfect

so she would invite her princess

friends and the would have so much fun!

two years have past

Rosie was having another tea party and

everybody was there exept Taylor

then Rosie asked her mom

where was Taylor?

her mom said...

she got in a car acident on her

way here and...

died.

SHE DIED.

my eyes started to water and

I didn't want my tea party.

I told my friends and they

didn't want the tea either.

**I am aware of the mistake, just leaving them there 'cause it's cute. She's nine folks.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Reason for no updates: My laptop was in the crapper. FOR NEARLY THE ENTIRE SUMMER!!! (and currently)

And school is starting again so my time updating will still be limited I am sorry to report.

That is why I haven't been updating, so you better appreciate this. Have a nice day.

**Chapter 9**

A month.

It had been a month since Taki left the Grass village, noted her father who was sitting at his desk. Papers were everywhere but he ignored them and looked at the photo that was framed. His late wife, holding a baby Taki, the white hair already coming in and her eyes were closed as she slept. She was always a quiet baby, hardly ever cried or screamed. The doctors first thought something was wrong but her only medical issue was her blind eye, nothing else. She took after him in the silent aspect but otherwise, she was a happy and kind child. Never had any of the cruel child-like curiosity or threw fits as she got older into the awkward stages.

Though he always kept her self esteem low, he would beat her in every one of their spars. Told her how horrible she was, a handicap to the Iwasura name. That she would never be good enough to be a proper heiress.

But due to his harshness, she gained the title prodigy in the village because she worked so hard to please him. He knew she went out to the small tree house to do some extra studying. He was also aware of the second figure that appeared there. It wasn't Konoha with their thick forests, it was Grass with the tall greenery and scraggly trees you could see miles away.

Yes, he knew she wasn't kidnapped. She left and she had every reason to. He was a horrible father, her team mates were jerks up until recently and she didn't have girl friends from the other teams, so no emotional ties held her back. Though some sort of emotional bond tied her to the criminal, a master-slave relationship if you will, and his daughter was the slave. Disgusting.

But if he needed to fight his daughter, his only child…

He would fight.

And he would win.

--- ---- ---- ----

Fire was even harder.

Thank goodness her hair was already short or else it would have been charred. Fire was difficult because it was so intense but it wasn't physical, like earth. It was like air, you couldn't grab it, go ahead and try to touch it but you would only be burnt. She was very fortunate for her arm guards which were, for the most part, fire proof. But for her style of fire, she needed it to be hotter, whiter, and more powerful.

She sported many burns and scratches, while every night she slept like a rock, beyond exhausted. Zetsu was a good trainer; he never cut her a break, which was how she improved so quickly. She wanted to please him, wanted to make him proud.

Even wanted to impress him.

Shaking off the blush, she made the hand signs again and took a deep breath, arching her back. Fire ripped through the black night, forming a sharp spiral thanks to a heavy load of chakra. Dropping onto all fours in order to catch her breath, sweat dripped from her face. Every day she had been at Akatsuki, she worked herself like crazy, almost to an unhealthy point but that didn't bother her much.

With a cry, she doubled over, stomach hurting. Great, cramps to go along with her rigorous training. For a little while, she stayed in the position, kneeling with her head to the ground, she could've passed for praying. After five minutes or so, she forced herself to stand up, resisting the urge to curl up again.

She had mastered earth and had a good grip on fire now, she wanted to learn more. She looked to the hideout, it was late and people were probably sleeping. Taking a breath, she started to form foreign hand signs. It would just be a combination of earth and fire signs right? That shouldn't be too hard.

Slowly, but surely, she formed a few katas, holding the last one when both of her chakra natures collided head on.

She was thrown completely off her feet and she bounced and rolled to a stop, yards away. Coughing, she lifted herself up to her elbows and looked back to where she was previously standing. A large glass formation had jutted out of the ground, jagged and angled, catching every beam of moonlight that passed through.

"Zetsu..." she whispered, looking around. A second later she remembered that he was inside, as were the other members. "I-I've got to tell Zetsu!"

Her entrance was far from graceful. Bursting through the door, fully tripping over the step and sliding across the kitchen floor was enough to gain the attention of those in the living room. Her face was beat red as she slowly looked up from the floor to see the S-class criminals staring at her, Hidan and Deidara kneeling on the furniture so to look over the back of the couch.

Awkward silence.

"Bwahahahahaaa!!" She hid her face in her arms as she remained on the floor, her legs appreciating the rest but her face burned all the brighter due to the laughing. How embarrassing.

"So, going to train with Zetsu again?" asked Kisame from across the room. She got to her feet, brushing off her clothes.

"Yes, a-actually I was just looking for him…" She trailed off as soon as someone's stomach growled so loud that everyone couldn't help but stare at Deidara as he doubled over.

"No…" he groaned. She raised a white eyebrow. He gripped the couch for support and gave her his best puppy dog/starved stare. "We…need…real…fooooooooood…."

Suddenly, she was pinned by a pair of arms wrapping around just below her bust, forbidding her from moving and then they cleanly lifted her off her feet. "H-hey!!"

"I've got her! Deidara! Get the kitchen ready!" She had never seen the blonde artist move so quickly before that very moment. Motivation at its finest.

"I-I wanted to speak t-to Zetsu for a minute," she tried to explain as the person, Hidan, carried her into the kitchen. "I n-need to tell him about –"

"I'm sure plant face can wait, seriously," interrupted the Jashinist while placing her on the counter.

"Y-you don't need to call him that…" she mumbled defensively, folding her arms. She was rather uncomfortable with him so close. He placed his hands on the counter, leaning toward her, pressing against her knees. She squirmed and started to look for a way out, his eyes never leaving her.

"Or what?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"What if I call Zetsu that again, huh? What're you goin' to do about it, seriously?" He was smirking and leaning closer. She swallowed and tried to wiggle away.

"I-I would ask you to stop…" she said weakly as his face got closer. "Please….st-stop getting so close, H-Hidan…" He tilted his head to the side innocently.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

_"**She said to leave her alone." **_The two jumped and Taki openly smiled when Zetsu phased into the kitchen.

"Zetsu!" she chirped, sliding off the counter and rushing over to her tall partner. Just as she opened her mouth to explain her jutsu, he cut her off.

_"**Go to your room and rest."**_It was sharp and cold. And an order. She was struck dumb for a moment at the harshness and her lack of response irritated him further. Baring his teeth he fully turned his gold eyed glare to her.

_"**I said to go NOW!"**_She jumped and ran from the room, suddenly sick with fear.

"What the fucking hell, Zetsu?" asked Hidan, walking up to him. "You didn't need to go bat shit crazy—"

_"**And you…"**_he growled, bringing his face close to the priest's, so that the plant's edges brushed against him._**"Stay away from her."**_Due to the plant ninja's teeth being too close for comfort, Hidan stepped back.

"You should really watch yourself, Zetsu, you're fucking worse than my asshole of a partner." He pushed his hair back as he started to walk away.

"I don't really give a shit what people think of me, but Taki on the other hand…" He looked over his shoulder and gave him a sober look. "She looks up to you, seriously." The bicolored man simply left the room.

"Food…" moaned Deidara from the table, fork in hand. "So…so close…"

_-----------_

It was dark and scary in the room, noted Taki as she hugged her pillow. She sniffed and buried her face in the soft fabric. Why was Zetsu getting so mad at her? What on earth did she do? Was it because she was too close to Hidan? Did she not follow his rules? What happened?

She hiccupped and she tried to smother her disgraceful face with the pillow. Her father would be so disgusted with her, saying hurtful things and ask why she wasn't stronger. Ninjas weren't supposed to be chained by emotions; they held you back and ruined your judgment when the mission was supposed to come first.

Suddenly she couldn't sit still any longer. She had regained a little chakra probably enough for another jutsu. Slowly, she lifted her tear stained face from the pillow and looked at the closed window.

Another jutsu…she had just enough energy for another jutsu…

She rushed to the window, even though her legs in actuality were moving quite slowly. She needed to push herself in order to get stronger. Then, when she was stronger, everything would be okay. Right?

Zetsu stood outside his own room, not yet entering. With his trained ears he could hear sniffling. Well, that's just great.

"_You didn't need to yell at her,"_ whispered his lighter side.

"**As if you would've done anything different,"** defended the black. **"You were just as pissed with that bastard so close to her."**

"_She was trying to get away."_

"**Not trying all that hard obviously,"** huffed the black. He didn't understand why he was all that disgruntled abut it, but he just _was_.

"_Maybe we should apologize…"_ suggested the white side.

"**I'm not but you go ahead and feel free."** The white hand gripped the doorknob but the black's will power urged him to stop.

They couldn't hear the sniffling anymore.

Slowly, they opened the door, revealing the dark room with the empty beds and open window. Rushing to the windowsill, they looked out, immediately seeing Taki's snow white hair. She was walking slowly and stumbling quite a bit. The white side felt worry while the black felt annoyed. She didn't listen to him. With some difficulty, thanks to his plant, he managed to squeeze out of the window and begin his pursuit.

She came to a stop and he could sense her unstable chakra rising in jutsu patterns. She shouldn't be trying to perform a technique; she should be resting and taking care of her body. Black growled in aggravation at her stupidity. She could really hurt herself then all of that hard work would have been for nothing.

Just before she could make that last hand sign, he tackled her to the ground, dispersing the chakra build up that would have made the jutsu.

"**What are you doing?!"** he demanded before the white side could get a word in. **"You could've hurt yourself!"**

"Z-Zetsu…?" she blinked, unable to clearly see him through the tears.

"**No, I'm Itachi,"** he retorted bitterly. Seriously, who else had a giant flytrap around their head?

"I-I'm sorry…" she stuttered, rubbing her eyes. "I'm s-sorry, Zetsu…!" She hid her face in her hands and he looked away, suddenly unsure of what to do. His white hand reached out and awkwardly ruffled her hair while his face grew hot.

"_We apologize_…_**just**_**…just don't do that again…"**

**R E V I E W!! I MEAN, I'VE GONE ALL SUMMER WITHOUT A GOOD REVIEW **

**D'=**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Good Girl: The Rewrite**_

Eternal: Computer still stupid. =(

**Chapter 10**

Snow was falling.

Reija looked up from his solo training and saw the white substance floating down to the earth. Holding out his hand, he caught one and it instantly melted away thanks to his overactive body heat. Due to his training with fire, his chakra nature, it kicked his body temperature through the roof, repealing any chance of fever or basic illnesses. Could it already be time for winter? Taking a seat on a log, he unlatched his water bottle and took a big drink. He was exhausted. All he ever did was train and even though he was a ninja, he wasn't allowed to go on missions since he was from the Grass village, taking residence in Konoha.

And they still had no lead on Taki.

He lowered the water bottle and watched the snowflakes for awhile, just thinking. When had she gone missing? It seemed like ages ago. The weather was still nice then, not too hot, not too cold. Late spring perhaps? And now it was snowing.

A year, or at least a few months shy of a year, she had been the Akatsuki's prisoner. His memory was failing him and he couldn't even remember the way her voice sounded. Soft, she herself was soft but he couldn't quite recall how she sounded. Did that make him a bad person? That he couldn't even remember the voice of the person he was trying to rescue?

Naruto, the host of the nine tailed beast, was sympathetic to him and Buisura. He explained that he was in current pursuit of his friend as well.

"But his 'friend' left willingly," he grumbled. Shuddering, he started to actually feel the cold. He stood up slowly, body sore. With a groan and some stretching, he looked back up at the overcast sky.

"I wonder what she thinks of the snow…" On that note, he went inside, to see if they had learned anything new about their teammate.

.. --- ___ … ---- ___ …

They shuffled through the shallow snow, hats donned and bodies close. It was bitterly cold, as Hidan often complained. For whatever reason, he would not button up his cloak or wear the straw hat.

"Hidan, y-you're going to freeze to d-death," chattered Taki, arms folded so to conserve her body heat.

"That's if we're lucky," grunted Kakuzu on the other side of her.

"Sh-shaddup you b-b-b-" He couldn't even finish the insult as another breeze came through and he convulsed with cold. "Oh J-Jashin, why is it so fuckin' cold?!"

"I'm sure you would be better off if you actually wore a shirt, dumbass," said Kauku, from the comfort of his warm clothes and cloak.

"Sh-shut it you—"

"Look! We're n-nearly there!" rejoiced Taki pointing at the hideout, which was, by the love of God, drawing closer. With a whoop of joy, Hidan began to sprint toward the heated home, his feet kicking snow into the faces of the other members.

"Finally!! Heat! Thank you Jashin for such a thing!!" he praised as he easily passed the boundaries of the hideout. Taki gave a little laugh before turning to look at Kakuzu.

"I-I'll race you, K-Kakuzu," she challenged good naturedly. He huffed and she couldn't see the smirk as he said, "Fine."

Snow was kicked up again as they used chakra to enhance their speed. Quickly, they gained on Hidan and he looked over his shoulder to see them approaching at an alarming speed. Shouting all sorts of swear words, he began to increase his own.

The door opened fully so they could have a fight to the finish. Shoulder to shoulder, using more chakra than necessary, they pushed each other, shoving childishly and when they were within reach, they all leapt simultaneously for the slim doorway.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Y-you're smashing me!"

"Get off Hidan!"

Smashed uncomfortably in the doorway is where the three man team resided while the other members laughed at their misfortune. Beneath her hat, Taki's face was turning red as she became further smashed by the two men. But with laughter all around, it really wasn't all that bad.

… … …

Sheltered by the snow covered trees, some of Konoha's ANBUs peered from the shadows. They had witnessed the three Akatsuki members walking to the secured hideout. Due to the height, lightness of the voice and white hair that appeared beneath the hat, they were able to identify Taki Iwasura. Though donned in criminal clothes, it could have been a ploy devised by the organization but all in all, they had located the heiress.

With a nod to each other, they used a hand sign in order to teleport out of the area.

… ___ --- … --- … ___ … ----

The head of the Iwasura clan sat idly at his desk, sifting through papers that required his signature. As of late, he found himself losing interest in his paperwork, instead, he found himself looking through the random pictures he had in his office, specifically the album that was in a hidden drawer.

After making sure the door was locked and he wouldn't be bothered, he brought the album out of hiding, flipping to where he left off last. The first picture on the page was of Taki in the garden with her mother, simply helping her with the chores. He remembered that day very clearly.

"_Mama!" she exclaimed, plucking a vibrantly colored flower from the dirt. "Look at this!" Quickly, she rushed to her mother's side, wanting to see her expression._

"_Oh honey, it's beautiful," she cooed, kneeling to her daughter's height. "You know who would really like it?" Taki's eyes got huge with curiosity._

"_Who?"_

_Her mom looked around, as if it was a big secret and the little girl rose onto her tiptoes, prepared to hear it._

"_Your father." She gasped with excitement and spun around to see if he was outside, which he rarely was, but she had to check anyway._

"_Can I take it to him, mama? Please, please may I??" She giggled and nodded, and the girl took off running. She rose to her full height slowly, supporting her exceedingly large stomach with her hand. She was due any time now…_

_Her socked feet padded against the ground since she had kicked off her sandals when she had entered inside, they always said no shoes in the house. One hallway, then the next and then finally, after a quick right, her father's office was in plain sight and she raced to open the semi-heavy door, well it was heavy enough to take both of her little hands._

_Luckily, her father was only writing papers, like he always did._

"_Papa! Papa, look what I found!" She launched herself as high as she could jump because her dad would always catch her. Which he did gracefully, eyes a foggy blue shade, signaling that he had used his family trait._

"_Hey, that's cheating!" she laughed, folding her little arms. He chuckled and brought her onto his lap as he took a seat._

"_Now, what have you found?" he asked calmly. Immediately, she began explaining her discovery of the colorful flower._

_After a few entertaining moments and laughter, they heard a shrill scream come from outside. The Iwasura leader set his daughter down and ran swiftly out of the room. Scared, Taki followed him, wishing that she could use chakra so that she could catch up._

_By the time she had made outside, a number of servants and her father surrounded the fallen lady. Her stomach felt sick and her chest was tight as she crept closer, unnoticed._

_Her beautiful mother was lying in the flowers, breathing hard and crying. Her legs were covered in blood, Taki could it see as she dared to approach her. Her dad was holding her hand and shouting orders at the servants but oddly enough, she couldn't hear him. _

"_Mama?" Suddenly, everyone was aware of her presence. _

"_Get her out of here, now!" shouted her father. Servants started to reach for her but she dodged them and dropped next to her mom._

"_Mama, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked._

"_S-shhhh, baby, it'll be all r-right…" She coughed fiercely and more blood came, some sprinkling on Taki's white cheek. _

_A servant had managed to grab her at last and carried her away as she wiggled and demanded to know what was wrong with her mother._

_She had miscarried, a case so horrible that it brought upon her death, leaving her child with only one parent. _

"_Why is mama in the box?" whispered Taki at the funeral, in her little black dress. Her father didn't answer; he sometimes did that when they were in public. So, she turned her bicolored eyes back to the procession. The priest was saying some words and people were crying. No one had really explained anything to her, so she thought her mama was putting on a show; she was wearing the pretty Iwasura clothes after all. Her mother always acted, it was fun and she could play pretend too. So, why were the people crying? Didn't they know that she always stood up and bowed at the end?_

"_Papa, why are they crying? Mama's going to come out of the box and then they'll clap right?"_

_The workers closed the lid and began to lower the coffin into the ground and people were starting to disperse. Panic was growing in little Taki's chest, no one would answer her questions._

"_How's mama going to get out of the box?" she asked, tugging gently on his hand. _

"_She won't be coming out Taki," said her father, face solemn. Her heart was beating faster now._

"_But mama has to come out!" she argued._

"_Taki, your mother has passed away. She has died and won't be able to come back," he said coldly. His voice scared her and she let go of his hand racing for the people who were putting dirt on top of her dear, beloved mother._

"_Stop it! Sop it!" she cried, pushing at one. But she was so little, it made no difference and a servant came and picked her up in order to carry her away._

"_No! They have to let mama out! Mama has to come back!" No one would listen to her and some of the ladies pulled out handkerchiefs. Her mama couldn't be dead, not her mama. Tears were streaming down her round face now and the little black bow was falling out of her white hair._

"_Come back! Mama come back!!" The servant took her farther away but her father and the people could still hear her crying._

"_Mama!!"_

… __ --- … ___ --- … ___ ---. …. (Konoha)

"What?!" demanded Reija, hands slamming down on the Hokage's desk. His blonde partner quickly restrained him, glasses slipping down his nose due to the effort.

"Behave yourself!" he hissed between his teeth before flashing the Lady Fifth a nervous smile of apology.

"Yes, Reija. Taki of the Iwasura Clan was spotted with two other members while wearing a cloak of her own," repeated Tsunade slowly and deliberately.

"That has to be some sort of twisted trick those Akatsuki bastards are trying to fool us with! Taki would never agree to it, they must have forced her!" argued the fire user.

She sighed. "Are you even thinking of the possibility that she could have joined Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, and the answer's hell no!" Buisura elbowed him the side.

"Some form of respect would be good right about now!" he whispered. "Calm down!"

"No!" he snapped. "There's no way I can calm down now!" He stomped back up to the desk where the blonde waited patiently, chin placing on the bridge her laced fingers made.

"We've been here in your freakin' village for almost a year now and now, when we _finally_ get some scrap of a clue about our friend, you want us to turn traitor and treat her like some kind of criminal?!"

"Reija, there's a chance that the reason she's alive is because she agreed to become a member. Have you thought about it from her stand point? Heiress of a rare clan, young quiet girl against an entire organization of S-class criminals, the numbers are not in her favor." He had to hold his tongue on that one.

"Hey, just chill, they've already sent out the team and I know you're bitter about us being unable to go but just think of it—she'll be back," reminded Buisura. He took a deep breath and stood up straight again, ignoring the scorch marks his fists had left on the polished desk. Without saying another word, he turned around and walked out of the office.

_You'll be safe soon, Taki…_ he thought to himself as he allowed his mind to wander. _I'll make sure of it…_

**R E V I E W!! R E V I E W!! R E V I E W!! Seriously people, I love hearing what you have to say! =]**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: computer is semi fixed, now the router's screwy (sigh) I can't seem to win. But when the printer works (because it's broken too) I'll post some Taki X Zetsu art on DA.

So, enjoy!! =D

**Chapter 11**

Winter was one of her favorite times of the year. Everything was covered in flawless white snow, painting the world serene and she reveled in the calmness of it all.

She pulled the navy long sleeved turtle neck over her head and past the mesh tank she wore over her black bra yet beneath her shirt as she headed for the door, half attempting to fix her slightly mussed hair that now grazed her shoulders. Eyes excited, she raced down the stairs, taking two at a time. For being a criminal, all seemed well.

"Hi Taki-chan!" chirped Tobi as he walked up the steps. She smiled and waved.

"Hi Tobi," she grinned and continued on her way, humming. Her heart fluttered as she peeked into all of the rooms, searching for her partner. She wanted to show him something, a gift she had gotten for him. At the sight of the Uchiha reading a book in the main room, she back tracked in order to peek her head in.

"Excuse me, Itachi," she spoke, "but have you seen Zetsu by chance?" He was considered a captain of sorts for the Akatsuki. Simply put, if Pein or Konan weren't around, Itachi was in charge. So, it made the most sense to ask him for the whereabouts of her teammate.

"He left for a mission. He should return by tonight or tomorrow to receive further instructions." He looked up from his book. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no!" she laughed nervously, waving her hands. "I was just wondering is all. Thank you though!" On that note she bounded back up the stairs, allowing Itachi to smirk and return to his novel. She had lost her stutter.

Closing the door behind her, she walked over to her dresser and pulled open her drawer, moving aside some spare shirts. Reaching into the back corner, she grasped a soft velet pouch and pulled it out. It was lavender with a violet string woven through it in order for it to be closed or opened. Lightly shaking it, she giggled when the gift was still intact.

While she, Kakuzu and Hidan were on their mission in Snow country, as Hidan often complained about, she had come across a petite flower shop when she was undercover. Distracted, and due to the fact that she had free time, she decided to walk inside. After wandering around long enough to warm up, she was going to return outside to meet up with the others but then something caught her eye.

"I hope he likes it," she whispered as he placed it on his pillow with a note. Just in case she wasn't there when he returned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door and Hidan's voice could be heard.

"Hey, Taki you want to train or somethin'?"

"J-just a second!" She smoothed out the creases of the comforter and made her out of the room, nearly bumping into Hidan and his uncovered chest.

"So," he towered over her with his smirk in place, using his arm to lean against the wall, "wanna get physical?"

"A-actually," she stuttered while blushing and scooting to the side, "I'm going to go ch-check up on Sasori-danna."

He sighed dramatically. "Why are you being such a freakin' good person? If Pinochio malfuctions who cares? Spend some time with me princess," he whined like a little kid. "I need some attention toooooooo!"

"I'll train in a little bit Hidan, _after _checking on Sasori," she told him as she manauvered out of the hallway. "I want to make sure my work didn't go to waste!"

And hard work it was. Taki had spent weeks on correcting Sasori's body and chakra core, using her guessing skills and Deidara's help in most parts.

"Sasori-danna," she called, stepping into the art studio, where he and Deidara spent most of their time.

"Not today Taki," he gruffed.

But he was quite a grump when it came check ups.

"Sasori-danna, you know I have to check up on you. Deidara even says so," reasoned the girl.

"I'm fine." His blank brown eyes focused on his puppet, determined to ignore the female member.

"C'mon danna, yeah," added Deidara. "Not like it's going to kill you or anything, un."

He retorted with a glare. One encounter with death was one too many.

"No."

"Please?"

He shook his head determined.

"How about tomorrow then?" He looked over his shoulder and she was giving him her best puppy dog face. She had learned quickly that it wins the boys over.

A few heart beats of silence and he grumbled,

"Fine..."

"Thank you, Danna." She gave a little bow, her manners so ingraved into her personality. She left the room in order to train with Hidan, like she had promised earlier.

Little did she know that she would not get the chance to give Sasori that check up tomorrow...

-------

_Grass pulled and surrounded her, burying her beneath the ground. She was six feet under, then twelve, followed by thirty and by then he couldn't even guess anymore. She needed air, needed to to escape, to get out, anything. She needed help. He needed to be the one who would help her. But his body was frozen, all he could do was watch helplessly from the sidelines. A situation he did not approve of._

"Weird eyes!" _ Laughter echoed afterward. _"What the problem, cyclops? Can't see?"

_She tried to ignore it and focus on climbing out of the earth, but it seemed impossible to block out the taunting. He willed his hand to move but not even a finger twitched._

"What a shame. An heiress like you can't even break out of a simple jutsu. Poor, poor Taki, whatever will she do?" _ His face felt hot and he couldn't breathe due to the anger that was washing over him, choking his words._

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter what you do because you're goin' to die." _Reija appeared in front of her, moving fluidly despite the density of the ground. He towered over her and grabbed her face with his hands, which were smoldering with flames. She was unable to cry out._

"And no one's going to save Miss-Perfect-Taki, because your dad hates you, the village hates you and I--"_ He brought his face nose to nose with her. Zetsu fought against his paralysis, he was here, he should be saving her! _"--hate you." _ The fire was burning her cheeks, crawling over the bridge of her nose and dancing onto her eyelashes_

Stop! Stop! _he begged mentally since his voice wouldn't work._

_She whispered something that he couldn't quite hear._

"You'll have to speak up louder than that, freak. Not like anyone's going to help you anyway, but it's always fun to watch you try and fail." _ He smirked and the fire grew while his hands moved from her face to her throat, squeezing tightly. Gagging and sputtering she clawed at his hands but he wouldn't relent. Her vocals continued to fail her as she silently screamed for help. The bones in her neck were cracking and crumbling, he was really going to kill her and he still couldn't move--_

He woke up with a start and had to merge out of the tree in order to catch a good clean breath of air. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mouth was dry. Sweat had gathered at his hairline and dripped down his nose. He used the back of his hand to wipe it away and took a few shaky steps forward. _What a strange dream..._he thought as he moved closer to the hideout.

_"That was too vivid."_

**"Well, dreams tend to be that way,"** remarked the black sarcasticaly.

_"You know that's not it because I know you felt it too,"_ snapped the white. A few moments of silence passed as he entered the grounds of their hidden location.

_"We should tell Pein to put that protection barrier back up."_

**"Not likely. We're out in the middle of nowhere, no one's tripped our intruder jutsu and someone always pitches a fit about it."**

_"I'm sure Hidan can handle it for a few days."_

**"Fine, we'll ask him."**

_"But first--"_

**"Yeah, yeah, I know. Check on Taki."** Worry seemed to gnawing at him from somewhere in his chest as he entered the building, taking a left for the staircase.

The feeling grew stronger as he stood outside of his room, hand on the doorknob. He could've just saved himself trouble and just searched the area for her chakra signature but he would rather see her with his own eyes. So, taking a breath he opened the door.

The room was dark due to the time being something around three in the morning and her shocking white hair stood out like a flame in the black. He walked closer without making a sound, while supressing his chakra in case it woke her up. She was curled under the thick blanket in order to hold onto all of the warmth that she craved. Her hair was mussed from turning in her sleep and her mouth was slightly open so that she could breathe more comfortably.

He balanced on the balls of his feet at her bedside, so that he was level with her. The color she had gained over the summer period had faded back to it's porclien white, like the way he had found her. White, fragile, and innocent. Everything he wasn't and maybe that's what attracted him to her in some way. But he was her partner, it was his job to protect her, help her, carry her when she couldn't walk and always be there for her. To give her tips, help her train and listen to her. It was all in the job description, right?

She made a sound and her eyebrows furrowed together before she slowly open her bicolored eyes. Black wanted to phase through the floor but this time white won and they stayed where they were.

"Zetsu...?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She started to sit up but he was already standing, towering over her.

"W-wait...I've got something to show you," stuttered Taki as she made to move out of bed. Zetsu was faster and was at the door before she could swing her legs over.

_"You'll have to show us later. We need to report to Pein at the moment,"_ he explained.

"Oh...okay..." She nodded.

_**"Good girl."**_ Then he was gone.

She stayed sitting up for awhile longer, thinking. How did she wake up? Zetsu had his chakra supressed, she could tell when she saw him but something was nagging at her, like something dancing on the edge of her vision. Some sort of chakra had woken her and she wanted to know what. So, she sat still and scanned the hideout for anything unusual but came up with nothing.

She looked at her window, which seemed to taunt her with information she did not know, and she walked over and opened it a crack. Closing her eyes, she listened for anything and she allowed her chakra to wander, as it would when she was sleeping. Minutes crawled by and she was nearly asleep again when her chakra picked up something at the edge of the hideout, too close for comfort. Shaking her head to get rid of her doze, she got dressed in her winter clothes, grabbed her kunai holster and weapons pouch and used the window as her escape route.

It was beyond dark outside. She could barely see her hand in front of her face but the lack of light worked toward her advantage. If someone was out there trying to break in, they wouldn't be able see her trying to keep them out. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, concentrating.

The chakra was like a ghost, faint but definately there. They were most likely using the little chakra to camoflage themselves and holding back the rest, which was a good plan. So, she was tracking the litle chakra, letting it lead her to the trespassers--

Cold washed over her and it wasn't due to the winter chill. There was more than one person, or even a three man team, she need to pull back and get the others. She turned heel and started to run. Branches snapped and snow was kicked up as the group broke free of their hiding place and followed her.

Her hands flew, forming katas and she jumped into the air, pivoted and shot a breath of fire at them, sorching the closest to her. The flames created a dull roar and they were bright, illuminating all of the windows, very attention grabbing.

She landed gracefully and continued running, glancing over her shoulder.

"Thor's Hammer No Jutsu!" She looked up to see a large man coming down at her, hands clenched and chakra enforced. His hiate-ate gleamed in the moonlight and her eyes widened at the name. Her hands moved automatically and just as it looked like he was too close for her to do anything, there was a yell and a flurry of snow.

When the snow disapated, the small girl was standing with her arm straight up and surround with what looked like ice or glass to the foriegners, to make a blade. The man was staked through the chest and the blood was raining down on the white kunoichi. With a heave, she shoved him off to the side. She rubbed some of the blood from her cheek and tried once more for the hideout.

But she wasn't allowed that chance. They acted as a team and challenged her at once, using their combonation of speed and strength. The faster ones jumped her and forced her to the ground. She was allowed a breath of time and she forced her hand into the snow, forming a distress call. They restrained her quickly and she struggled to move her hands but they had already bound them painfully behind her back. She thrashed and tried to move but they were overpowering her, there wasn't an opening.

"Zetsu!!" she yelled.

"Get the sedative!" A long, menacing needle was produced and she only screamed louder.

"Zetsu!! Somebody help!!" Her voice was like a shot in the night and the people inside were startled awake. The metal pierced her neck and her world was swamped with soft darkness. "Zetsu..." she breathed, "...help..."

"Finally...get her back to Konoha. I'll bring Chaku."

And just like that, Taki was taken.

**R E V I E W!! R E V I E W!! As always, your reviews make my day better! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Yes, my technology is still being retarded and I am very sorry for the ridiculously, stupidly, uncalled lateness. Blame mordern society.

Just kidding.

**Chapter 12**

Her screams were like sharp spikes stabbing mercilessly at his eardrums. His body moved on its own, phasing through the wall and jumping toward the ground ignoring whatever Pein was shouting him. The group of ninjas were ontop of her and he saw the shine of a needle as they stabbed it into her neck. Her body went limp as he gained on them, and his hands formed signs, waking up the sleeping earth, bidding it to do his will.

They flinched as they sensed his arrival, Taki already slung over one's shoulder like a rag doll deprived of life. His glare was murderous as the frozen trees came to life and roots whipped out and searched for people to wrap around and strangle. Snow flew around them as the trees uprooted themselves, cracking and snapping themselves free. Zetsu himself led the atack and just as he moved to strike the one holding his partner, the intruder jumped back and vanished in a whirl of snow.

He came to a halt, staring at where she had last been. The plants and trees still fought, but with their leader so distracted they were too slow to catch the rest of them, and they were able to grab the dead body and disappear as well.

The others were running up to him, wondering what just happened and before anyone could ask him, he spun around, frustration more than tangible.

_**"Who was it?!"**_ he yelled, voices clashing. The plants were backing him and threatening the other members.

**"Who the fuck left the barrier down?! Who allowed them to overthrow the intruder jutsu?!" **The other members were startled by the accusation and shifted to defensive position as the roots crept closer.

_"Why didn't somebody else check the perimeter?!" _ Kisame came up from behind and pulled Zetsu into a headlock, despite the plant and used his advantage to lift him off his feet.

_"Why..."_ his voice faded into a whisper that only Kisame could hear. **"...why didn't I save her...?"** The look of agony on his face was enough for the Mist nin to release him.

----

Her body felt like a giant weight, so heavy that her eyelids had to remain closed. Her energy instantly drained when she tried to accomplish the simple feat, so she had to be content with only listening while questions ran through her head. Where was she? Who was around her? What were her chances of escaping and returning to Akatsuki?

"How long will she be out?" The voice was foriegn yet familiar to her but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Her head felt like a thousand pounds and her throat was so dry, it was almost like sand.

"She still has awhile. They had to give her the full sryinge since she wasn't cooperating. Didn't you hear? She killed an ANBU."

"No way! That's not like her!" Who was this person? she wondered. Why did they think she wouldn't kill somebody? It was for self-preservation, he had attacked her first.

"That's what they reported."

There was a loud huff. "They're just makin' it up because they think she's Akatsuki and shit like that..." She _was _an Akatsuki. Why wouldn't she be? She ran away with them, she chose to go. It was all her choice.

"That drug they gave her...how long will it last?"

There was a slight pause. "It just depends. They gave her the largest dose they could when she was brought in. We have that type of procedure for the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans in order to keep them in line. Specifically, the medicene was for Sasuke Uchiha, the latest missing-nin. Our informants weren't even fully aware of her family and their Kekkai Genkai but now that we do, we will be prepared for others." There was the sound of footsteps and the door clicked closed.

Reija looked over at the white bed where the rescued girl laid. She had been out cold ever since the team had brought her back last night. It irritated him that they had to drug her further than neccessary, in his opinion anyway. Who would honestly think that Taki would fight against them? They just didn't know her was all. Her white hair had gotten longer and her form seemed more apparent or maybe it was just the clothes she was wearing or even that she had always been so and he just never noticed. The latter was the most likely explanation.

With a soft moan, her eyes began to open. Reija's lips had pressed into a thin line, dreading her reaction. She blinked a couple of times and her eyes flickered from side to side. Slowly, she pushed herself upright with her hands that were gingerly feeling around the immediate area. Her eyes were no longer bicolored.

"Taki?" She started, whipping her head to the side where his voice had come from.

"Who's there?" Her voice was stable, covering the erractic pulse that was pounding under her skin. The fire boy could vaguely see through her facade, sensing her worry.

"It's me, Reija. You remember me, right?" Her mouth was set in a firm line, her teeth clenched. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few more times, turning her head at different angles. God, it pained Reija to see her like this, he had to look away.

"Why is it so dark?" The lights were on, blazing their flouesent glory. It was midday and everything was bathed in white light. The world was not dark.

* * *

Zetsu dragged his feet as he walked into his dark room, after finishing the mission he was assigned. But the whole time he was distracted with thoughts of her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she spoke to him and the way she screamed for him when she was in danger and how he failed to save her. With a loud sigh he sat down on his bed, it creaked under his weight and he heard something shift.

On his pillow was a small purple pouch and a letter addressed to him. Cautiously, he picked them up and began to read.

_Zetsu,_

_Sorry about the note, I would much rather tell you in person but I wrote it just in case we missed each other for whatever reason. You know, you come back from your mission and I leave for one or some case like that._

_In the bag are seeds for flowers known as 'Snowsprings'. You plant them in winter and by spring they reach full bloom. I got them from a small flower shop in Snow Country and when I saw them, I thought of you. There were some pictures of them and I thought you would like them for your garden because it would be the time of year when everything's scraggly and half dead, so I thought you would appreciate something tough enough to endure the cold weather. Oh! I have a funny story about Kakuzu and how some kid tried to pick-pocket him, remind me to tell you!_

_Always,_

_Taki_

He tipped the bag out and his palm was filled with round white seeds, almost like marbles. Some slipped through his fingers and clattered onto the floor, rolling away due to him shaking.

**"What's wrong with us?"** He clenched the seeds in his fist and propped his elbows on his knees. **"Are we sick?"** He was breathing hard and his chest was tightening, suffocating his pounding heart.

**"Why does it hurt so much? We shouldn't be in this much pain! People lose their partners all the time! So, why is this any different?!"**

_"Because she called for us...because she accepts us. She doesn't run away at the sight of us. She not afraid to be close, to close her eyes around us. Her trust in us is unfathomable,"_ reasoned the white. The emotion was like tidal wave, crashing into him again and again, he couldn't ignore it and he couldn't push it aside.

**"I want this feeling to go away...I can't handle it. I can't focus on anything except for her!"**

_"You mean you want her back."_ stated the white, much calmer than his other half.

**"Of course I want her back! She's my partner!"**

_"Yes, she's __our__ partner but there's obviously more then you're willing to confront--"_

**"Just shut up already. I don't need to hear what I already know." ** He looked at her empty bed, still unmade from when she had left. He couldn't find the will to fix it.

There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Hey, Zetsu, stopping sulking around and talking to yourself! Taki told us who took her, yeah!" shouted Deidara. He phased through the door within the moment.

_"What do you mean?" _

The whole orginization stood outside surrounding a patch of snow, cloaks waving in the breeze.

"I got him, un," said Deidara, leading the plant man toward the site. Kisame stepped to the side and allowed Zetsu to have a spot. His gold eyes widened and he smirked in pride.

Protruding from the ground was a glass formation. Specifically, it made the symbol for Konohagakure. So, she must've seen someone's headband and thought quickly as they ambushed, leaving a clue to whom her capturers were. In his chest he felt swelling pride, such a smart apprentince.

"I believe," started Pein, gaining everyone's immediate attention, "that this would be the perfect time to raise our attack on Konoha. They have taken one of ours as prisoner, crossed our borders and stolen from our domain." Everyone silently agreed.

"Thanks to Taki, we have been able to revive our numbers and remain as powerful as ever. We shall head for Konoha immediately and strike when the country sleeps." The Rinnegan turned toward him.

"Zetsu, do we need to worry about our information?"

Sharp teeth, perfect for tearing meat, grinned as he said,

_"Don't worry. She has an ace up her sleeve__**--**_**they won't be able to get a word out of her."**

---- ---- --- ---

"Reija?" Her voice seemed to echo in the restraining room, saved for criminals and guilt was festering in Reija's gut. Even though it wasn't his fault, he felt as if he did the deed anyway.

"I'm right here." He swallowed thickly, as if his throat had constricted tremendously. How was he going to tell her?

She suddenly clapped her hands together, chakra flaring. Patterns weren't forming so he allowed her to continue. Taking a deep breath, he gently placed her hands in his and took a seat on the bed beside her.

"This...isn't genjutsu..." she whispered. She had tried to interrupt the illusion, that is, if one was cast upon her. There was none and he knew this.

"Right...there isn't any kind of jutsu. It's simply you and me in this room, everyone has left." He might as well beat around the bush and try to ease her guard. She pulled one hand away and touched the area around her eyes, to double check if anything was obscuring her view.

"Where are we?" Her voice was soft and for some reason it made him nervous.

"We're in Konoha. Buisura's here too, y'know. We've both been here searching for you and it's a pretty cool village, way bigger than Grass, alot more resources." He tried to make his voice lighter, more joking like his normal self. She stared ahead, not seeing him but her eyebrows furrowed together as if she were thinking very hard.

"Reija, why can't I see?" It was one thing to be half blind and the gnawing feeling in her chest wasn't helping any. Her eyes were wide open but yet everything was black to her, more than natural darkness.

"Well, you see..." He cleared his throat and the dreading feeling grew stronger. Taki felt as if she may stop breathing due to the fear. She wished Zetsu or some friend was at her side. Her hands felt strange being held by her former teammate, cold even.

"Konoha has developed a special kind of drug that they use for the clans with special Kekkai Genka, like Hyuugas or Uchihas." He took another breath, his own heart hammering away. "And since your family trait is like theirs, they gave you a dose to assure them that you weren't with the Akatsuki--even though I told them a thousand times that you weren't---"

"You told them about my family's trait?" She sounded shocked or horrified, Reija couldn't quite tell.

"Well, yeah. We gave them everything we could in order to help them identify you and bring you back to us." To him, it sounded reasonable.

"Our family genetics were suppose to stay within the boundaries of Kumogakure," she told him solemnly. She took a deep breath through her nose and sighed. "This...drug, it was used for those families because their trait was prominant in their eyes, correct?" He winced, he was really hoping she wouldn't pick up on that clue.

"Yes." She bowed her head and for a moment, Reija was at a loss for what to do. So, taking a large gulp, he leaned forward and tilted her face up towards his. Tears were making their way down her cheeks and she was shaking.

"So, you've taken my sight." She didn't stutter and she kept her voice even in a tone that told him that she was stating a fact, not asking a question.

"J-just until Ibiki clears you! Once you tell them your side of the story, they'll give you the antidote and we'll be able to go home!"

Home? The word made her think of black cloaks and red clouds. Exploding art, moving puppets, boundless power and people more creature than human. Grass was nothing like her home.

"And where is this Ibiki?" she asked, relatively steady. On the inside she wanted to cry and scream in frustration. She was blind, a complete handicap and when she tried to use her family gift, her head felt as if it was going to split open with pain. Her choices were dwindling, like a fire that was doused in water.

"I'll go get him, just a few more minutes and you'll be scott free, Taki!" She could hear him leap to his feet, dash, open a door then close it. A few moments of silence passed and when she was sure that no one was present she clasped her hands together, as if in prayer. Her knees drew up and she bowed her head, almost protectively.

"I'm sorry to use this so soon Zetsu, but I can't keep them busy by myself, not like this. If I do not wake, I understand. Please forgive me for being such a foolish apprentince."

It killed her to be cornered into using her ace so soon, even though she had plenty of other jutsus she had been prepared to use if she were captured. Never, had she thought of someone blinding her, crippling the heiress by exploting her biggest weakness. And Zetsu...oh, she couldn't bear to think of how disappointed he would be in her. After all of the time and effort, she had to use her cowardliest technique first. She sniffed and closed her eyes, there was no point in keeping them open.

Her chakra rose and began to wrap around her like a cloak, swirling faster and faster until it was a blur. It was time consuming but luckily, Reija had gone to search for this Ibiki person instead of using some device to summon him to the room. This leaned in Taki's favor and she pushed more chakra into the defensive manuver.

Glass started to form around her feet and it creeped upward. Up her legs, around her waist, crawling up her spine, encasing her hands and finally, it closed in around her face. She took one last deep breath before it completely overshadowed her.

Now, she could only wait, for she could not awaken herself. Her jutsu was a two person technique and her hope resided solely with her partner.

**R E V I E W!! R E V I E W!! R E V I E W!! You know I love it when I hear from you guys! Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope for your approval!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Here we go, another chapter! By the way, I suggest listening to "Think Twice" by Eve 6, because it makes me think about Zetsu and Taki with the annoyance from Reija. It might just be me but hey, to each his own.

Onward ho!

**Chapter 13**

They moved en masse which was odd in itself, usually they moved separately or in pairs at the very least, but as a group? They were boldly stating that they were the red dawn organization, bent on causing destruction.

Specifically, they were delivering hell to Konoha in a hand basket.

They dared to kidnap a member of Akatsuki, boldly trespassing and seizing what did not belong to them. She was an important person to their society and at the same time, the most fragile. Undoubtedly, she had increased tenfold since her arrival. She proved herself while digging up the pieces of Hidan, training with Kisame and Itachi but most importantly, she became Zetsu's partner.

Zetsu was a cannibal, widely known for his striking skin tone and the Venus flytrap that surrounded his head. He was used to working alone, he was his own partner due to the split personalities that he harbored and no one ever volunteered to work with him. It was fine by him, he didn't need an extra person to slow him down. He gathered information and disposed of bodies that could be used as evidence; a one person job.

Taki was an heiress of a royal family in Grass village. She was smart and learned quickly from her teachers, rising the ninja ranks swiftly. She was scorned in the family for being a handicap, an heiress who wasn't perfect. At birth, her left eye was medically blind and the doctors couldn't do anything about it. When receiving her Kekkai Genkai she was shortchanged by having only one visually correct optic. The Iwasura clan was known for their Future Eye, the ability to see into the future. Excellent for battles and reading fight strategies. Taki was never good enough for her father and she soiled the family name by simply breathing.

An accident had caused their worlds to overlap. He was hurt and in hiding, a high class thief. She was an unwanted heiress with potential that no one could see. He frightened and scared her, forcing her to aid him or else her village was in danger in becoming his next meal. She made an heiress like decision, putting the well being of the villagers before herself and she signed her will away to him. That cannibalistic monster.

Currently, that cannibalistic monster was looking for his partner high and low, growling in aggravation. He had to find her before Konoha could do anything to her and if she used her ace, he had to get to her twice as fast.

Night had fallen thickly over the sky, the winter's chill was sharp and it whipped their cloaks to the side. Even Hidan wasn't bickering about the weather. Everyone was very serious about this mission. Hidan and Sasori owed her their lives, it was thanks to her medical chakra that they could breathe again. If she died and they lived, it just wouldn't be fair.

"We have another two days until we breach Konoha's borders," updated Pein. "In that time, we are to attract as much attention as possible. So, from this point we are going to separate into our pairs and approach our destination from various angles." They nodded.

"Our motive is to unhinge Konoha completely. Hidan, and Kakuzu will be disguised as civilians while Itachi and Kisame make the initial threat. Deidara and Sasori will attack from the sky as Tobi goes underground to shake their foundation. Konan and myself will enter from all sides while Zetsu locates Taki. I've sent scrolls to all of the Kages that this will be the third ninja war with Fire country as the battlefield. We are acting as the catalyst in this war and none of you can afford to die--again for some of you."

Silence hung heavy in the air as everyone absorb the news. This was what Akatsuki was for, this is what they had signed up to do. Some of them suffered for their mistakes and they couldn't afford to falter a second time.

* * *

When Reija came back to the room with Ibiki in tow, he was stunned by the sight he saw. In fact, he couldn't even breathe.

A glass formation was positioned on the center of the bed, the angles caused the fluorescent lights to bounce everywhere. Understandably, it took the fire boy longer than necessary to find Ibiki and his crew plus it got dark earlier in the day but he wasn't ready for something like this.

How could she? She was so close to being cleared and then she blows every chance by pulling this ridiculous stunt. Reija couldn't tell if he should be angry or upset. He had busted his ass trying to save her, talked so much crap to the interrogating division and pulled every string that he could get his hands on. An old saying came to mind as he gazed at the sculpture.

You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink.

He brought Taki here to safety but he couldn't make her clear her own name.

His mouth formed a firm line as the Black Ops surrounded and examined her, whispering among themselves. She was a statue, a piece of artwork that Reija wasn't allowed to touch. All of the questions were answered, there was no more doubt. She was with the criminals of Akatsuki, no longer affiliated with the Grass village. No longer within his reach.

The longer he looked at the girl who used to be his team member, the more he felt sick to his stomach. He wasted a year of his life on her when there was nothing to save. It was one year that he would never get back and one person who wouldn't be returning home with him.

"Next time, let us do our job, kid." His shoulders tensed at Ibiki's words. After a few moments, they used their chakra to lift her off of the bed and escort her out of the room. He couldn't even make himself look at her frozen form as she passed, instead his fists clenched at his sides and he bowed his head, muttering,

"Dammit…"

The investigation team brought the statue girl into the criminal holding cell and placed her on the metal table, a pair of doctors dressed and ready. The room was a sterile white with gray shackles hanging from the walls so that they could keep the prisoners restrained. It was vacant save for one other criminal chained to the wall.

"Oh, it's the welcoming committee. Nice to see you again." There was a sarcastic sneer on the word "see".

"Watch it, Uchiha. We can easily dope you up again to shut your mouth." There was a huff and the boy fell silent. His wrists were pinned to the wall while his ankles were weighed down. Most prominently, there was a thick band of metal wrapped around his eyes cutting off his sight.

"So, what poor soul do you have this time? Perhaps the old lady who lived down the street?"

"Funny, Uchiha. This girl's the reason your eyes haven't been shut off completely, so if she ever snaps out of it, you should thank her. That is, if you can recall how to use some manners." There was a barely audible growl and the Uchiha survivor was silenced again.

"Ibiki…get a look at this," ushered a medical officer. The scarred man approach the feminine criminal and peered closely, his reflection looking back up at him.

"It's not ice like we had thought, instead, it's _glass_." He gave a tap as if to restate his point. "Solid as a rock and our sensors have told us that there is chakra beneath the surface which proves that's she's conscious without a doubt."

"So, how do you propose that we break her jutsu? There has to be a way." The doctor fiddled with his glasses a moment before answering.

"I-I'm not sure, sir. We can try to penetrate it basically or use some type of technique--"

"Doesn't glass break rather easily?" interrupted Ibiki, staring intently at the prisoner.

"Well, it all depends but yes, glass is usually a fragile substance--"

"Then break her. Show me an attack right now." Again, he swallowed with some difficulty. He looked around the room and found a small chisel and hammer, perfect. He placed the chisel in a nook just above her head and raised his hammer before bringing it down.

His scream echoed throughout the room as a bolt of chakra ran up the chisel and into his body via his hand the second the hammer made contact. Hand now smoking, he dropped his tools and backed away quickly in order to tend to his wound.

"What was that?!" demanded Ibiki, his scars standing out due to anger. The doctor shook his head and mumbled incoherently.

"I-I-don't know--! Ch-chakra or-or li-lightning!" A fellow medic's hand glowed green and healed the wound, appreciation evident of the young man's face. The Uchiha snorted at the idea of lightning. As if. It the attack was lightning based he would have had some inclination toward it. She simply used chakra, the doctor was just a moron was all.

"Find out what you can, I don't care what you have to do."

* * *

Zetsu stared into the fire's licking flames, casting shadows on everyone. He never noticed before but everyone instinctively gravitated toward their partner. Kisame and Itachi took the first watch. Kakuzu and Hidan were next to each other bickering about something. They always fought but they never walked away from each other. Deidara was sound asleep against Sasori who was staring blankly ahead. The look on Deidara's face when Sasori woke up was unlike anything Zetsu had ever seen. Pure joy and relief mixed as he jumped his best friend, talking rapidly about how he was never allowed to die ever, ever again.

Pein and Konan were both staring stoically into the fire as well but he could just barely see their hands intertwined. Tobi had taken residence on his left, leaving Deidara alone with her first partner for once.

If Taki were here, would she sit beside him?

He glanced to the right and pictured her sitting there peacefully. Eyes closed and maybe leaning on his arm for support as she slept, white hair slightly mussed from the wind and travel. Maybe she would talk to him and ask how he liked her gift from Snow country and tell him the story about Kakuzu and the pick pocket. He could always ask Kakuzu himself but he would wait for her to tell him the tale.

Perhaps she would slowly hold his hand with her own, fingers fitting into the spaces perfectly, as if they were meant for her alone. His black hand squeezed, as if he could imagine what it would feel like to have her contact.

He looked determinedly back to the fire, thinking of how he was going to save her. To be separated from one's partner was a pain he had never experienced before.

* * *

Zetsu told her that to use this technique she would have to stay alert of her surroundings at all times. Which was the whole purpose of keeping the glass thin near her ears, so that she could hear what was going on around her and have some idea of what was happening.

So far, the Konoha people were confused by her jutsu, which was perfect. Also, a Uchiha was in the cell with her and since it obviously wasn't Itachi, the voice was much too sarcastic to be him, it must have been his younger brother Sasuke. He had left the Leaf village awhile ago, she remember vaguely. They must have caught him against his will, much like her current situation.

It was odd being frozen like she was. All was black, like it was when she awoke to find her sight gone. Her heart squeezed at the idea of Reija spilling everything he knew to the Hokage. It felt as if he had betrayed her, though she hadn't specifically said to keep her heritage a secret, she assumed it was common sense, surely Buisura must have known that. The feeling of guilt mixed with a little irritation was growing in her chest. Reija and Buisura both had stayed near a year in a foreign village for her sake, trying to find her when she didn't want to be found. At the same time, they broadcasted her disappearance to the entire shinobi world, giving them her appearance, rank, family name and what she could do with her chakra. She was almost embarrassed by their foolish actions. They should've kept their information to their home village, where people already knew her and her father.

Why didn't they understand that they were apart of the reason that she left? Surely, they must have been aware of how horrible Reija treated her and how Buisura did nothing to stop it? The name calling, the bullying, glares and sharp comments. All little things that added up over time. Reija never liked her, even from day one.

"_And for team thirteen….Buisura Yukatu, Reija Kahjimaru, and Taki Iwasura. You are dismissed." Then the teacher vanished in a puff of nin smoke._

_Little Taki looked around the classroom, trying to spot her new teammates over the heads of the other students and just barely caught the sight of two boys leaving the room, one hair blonde the other one copper red. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she dashed after them, hoping to properly introduce herself for she had never really spoken to either of them before._

_As soon as they were outside she was able to catch up, maneuvering so that she was in front of them, stopping them from advancing any further._

"_H-hello, my name is T-Taki Iwasura. I'm v-very glad to be a team with you Reija-kun, Buisura-kun," she blurted, bowing formally. She had assumed that the "kun" suffix would be appropriate because they would be working closely together for a long time._

_Since she was still bowed politely, Reija took advantage of her lowered guard. Grabbing her ponytail, he held it taunt as he whipped out his newly acquired kunai and it sliced through the soft hair effortlessly. Crying out, she jumped back, head much lighter and he tossed her hair over his shoulders. Buisura also had an expression of shock written clearly over his face, as if he couldn't believe his friend just did such a thing._

"_Don't call me Reija-"kun"," he sneered. He was half a head taller than her at the time and he shoved past her so that he could continue walking home, making her stumble. "And I __hate__ girls like you." She could only stare wide eyed at him, mouth open in despair unable to say anything back to him. Buisura gave her an apologetic look as he jogged to catch up to his partner._

_Taki ran all of the way home crying, hardly able to explain to the cook why her hair was so much shorter as she evened out the ends. She just couldn't fathom why he didn't like her. She had never even spoken two words to him while they were in the Academy._

If she could move she would shake her head to get rid of the thoughts. So, in order to push away the unfriendly memories she focused on positive things instead, like Zetsu for example. Deep down, past her worry for her well being, she hoped that he was missing her.

**R E V I E W!! R E V I E W!! R E V I E W!! I always love hearing from you and it was a quick update this time! I'm rather proud because obviously it doesn't happen all that often. =D**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Whew, sorry for being dead for awhile there, guys. I had finals and now Christmas joy and preparation. Anywho, I hope you all haven't suffered much from my lack of updating I know it's a pain and annoying. Please ignore the random typos, I writing this on a new laptop so the keys are all funny to me. And did anyone listen to "Think Twice" by Eve 6? Please give your opinions whether o not it kind of matched, pretty please.

So, I'll shut up and let you read now.

**Chapter 14**

"Call back your chakra," advised Kakuzu as the three man team jumped from branch to branch. Hidan raised an eyebrow at the strange comment before turning to look at Zetsu, who was trailing behind them. It was difficult to gauge his expression, his plant was pulled close to his face overshadowing basic facial features.

"We're still too far away to sense any specific signatures. Wait until we're closer before over spending your chakra."

_**"Hmph."**_ Hidan's mouth formed a grimace. He didn't like that Taki's life was at stake and he certainly didn't like working with Zetsu. Apart from the obvious cannibalistic nature, he vaguely wondered when his last meal was.

It was a well known fact that he flirted with the white haired kunoichi but it was just for shits and giggles. He didn't mean anything by it, mostly he just wanted to see how fast he could make her face turn red. Innocent fun, nothing serious. Sometimes he took things too far and he had the nagging suspcision that Zetsu hadn't really forgiven him for those times. Afterall, he was touching _his _partner. Possesive behavior seemed to be within the plant man's range, so for the time being he woud buddy up to Kakuzu. He would regret it later, he just knew it.

"So...the weather isn't shitty today, huh?"

"Hn."

"Hey, I'm trying to start a conversation, you jackass!"

_Only a little further to Konoha..._thought Zetsu. Though only half of his mind could focus on the task ahead: sneaking into the village, breaking into the Hokage tower, locating Taki, setting her free and continuing with the war and destruction that would follow.

While the other half was flipping through every memory and every scenario that could have happened without him at her side. If she had been pushed to use her ace he needed to move faster and out run the two man team. They had never really pushed her trump card for long periods of time because after a few hours, twelve at most, it started to take a toll on her body which would not be good for the upcoming war. His hand clenched around the small container in his pocket containing the soldier pills. Without a doubt she would need them.

Roughly two and a half days had passed and her image was already growing fuzzy in his mind. He grasped the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb to apply pressure. God, he had to find her fast. He was going crazy.

Sasuke sometimes spoke to her. Well, _at _her could be a bit more accurate. She could gather that his eyes were covered which was why he couldn't pick up on the fact that she was practically an ice sculpture or maybe he was injected with the shot too, she couldn't quite remember if they had mentioned that he had or not.

How long had it been? Her sense of time was thrown off since it was always dark to her anyway. Longer than a day, maybe even two or more but she couldn't be certain. She couldn't ask either, trapped within her own jutsu. The sickening fear of being forever frozen sometimes surfaced but she always thought of something else in order to keep herself busy but nearing two or three days of only herself, she was running out of topics.

"I'm sure you're exhausted. Your chakra's been constant for the past few days. So, what's the catch? You stop using using your chakra at a certain level, you die?" For having his eyes bound he was still really perceptive.

She kept her chakra flowing at a stable level because it meant that she was alright and that she was aware of what was going on around her. Never before had she lowered it past that degree and it was making her nervous because she was getting really tired, it was getting harder to keep her chakra flowing in the same pattern. She wished that she had practice more variations of the jutsu with Zetsu.

Not to mention that Ibiki and the doctors kept coming in to poke and prod at her, which meant that she had to extend her chakra further in order to get them to mind their own business. They tried hammering and she shocked them with pure chakra since she couldn't use handsigns. She felt their blows because whatever was done to the glass would appear on her skin after Zetsu disables the technique.

Her physical well being was dwindling too. While she was incased in glass, she had to lower her body temperature and heartbeat, almost like hybernation for animals. So, she had to stay mentally active while her body was forced into slumber. More than once she accidentally dozed off and only woke up due to the sharp pain that stabbed at heart, reminding her to stay focused or else.

"God, here comes that dobe, Naruto..." grumbled Sasuke. Inwardly, she smiled. Naruto Uzamaki had been coming every few hours to talk to his best friend and try to convince him to give up the hunt for Itachi and come back to Konoha. He was really trying to save his friend, in a sense, it was almost like what Reija and Buisura had tried to do. Then again, Naruto was the nice one trying to help the cold one while her teammates were the opposite. She wondered vaguely if they were still in the Leaf village.

Fire country. Konoha. The village hidden the leaves.

They were finally here.

Zetsu separated from the zombie team, barely hearing Hidan mutter some profanities of relief. He merged into one of the many trees and he started to scout out his partner's chakra signature. Nowhere in the outskirts obviously, the Hokage wouldn't keep prisoners so close to the border, that would be foolish. Instead, she would keep her near so that she could keep a close eye on her.

Like in the Hokage tower for example.

A smirk spread across his face when he found the signature blazing like a light house, practically screaming for him to find it. Centered in the Hokage building, below Tsunade's office but above where citizens would interact. Poised perfectly, as if daring someone to try and break in. Without a doubt there would be high security but what did it matter when the third ninja war was going to begin?

He melted into the ground and started for the large center building, adrenaline pumping. Already he could see Tobi creating fissures in the foundation, most likely they would rupture when he gave the handsign. Buildings would shake, the ground would break apart and people would scream. Almost a poetic way to start a bloody war.

Zetsu was beneath the important structure in only a few minutes, now the only question was how he would enter undetected. The simplest way would be to crawl up within the wall and step out on Taki's floor. No problem.

Around the seventh floor her chakra started to get promenant so he moved out of the wall like an apparition from hell, the flytrap terrifying and intiminating while his skin tone shocked the science of life.

Someone screamed and he turned his gold eyes to the pale doctor who was cowardly hiding in the corner of the room. His stomach growled, reminding him when he last ate, which was too long ago to be ignored. He was on the man in an instant, sharp teeth bared and snapping.

**"Where is she?"** he growled. The doctor paled ashy gray and looked as if he wanted to faint, so Zetsu simply slammed him against the wall in order to keep him conscious.

_"The Akatsuki prisoner!_ **Where is she?"** The poor man's glasses were slipping down his nose as he sweated profusely out of fear.

"I-I-I am not at l-l-l-liberty t-to say..." he stuttered. His eyes were wide and watering as the plant man brought his face closer, his voice a snarl.

**"And I am not at liberty to let you live**. _What do you say to that?"_

"Th-the floor b-b-below us. Sh-she won't wake, w-we've tried everything and even i-if she c-could, s-she can't s-s-see." At the end, the doctor sounded as if he was trying to show confidence by stating her weakness but all he did was provoke the beast and he instantly knew his error as soon as the words left his lips.

**"No shit she won't wake** _**and **__what do you mean she can't see?" _A feeling of dread was building up in his gut. If they took her sight, they were in deep trouble. Her eyes were key in all of her attacks and defenses.

"I-i-it's protocal f-for criminals w-with s-sight related K-K-Kekkai G-Genkai. Wh-when they have con-convinced Ibiki th-that they're g-g-good we g-give them th-the antidote and th-they're up f-for par-paroll..."

**"Give us the antidote. **_**Now**_**."**

"I-I can't-" His grip on his throat tightened and his voice rose a few octives. "I-I don't have access to the case! Y-you need a key!" He shakily pointed to a small metal case that was shimmering with protective chakra.

_"That case?"_ The man gave a squeek and a nod. With a huff, Zetsu gloved his own hand in chakra and it melted into the case. The doctor could only stare with his bulging eyes, gasping for air since the black grip would not slacken. A few moments later he pulled his hand back, a vile and sryinge in his hand.

_"That wasn't too difficult."_

"N-now, l-let me go_!"_

_"We should let you go because you gave us the information we asked for?"_

"Y-yes!" His face was turning blue as the criminal smiled with his sharp teeth, an evil gleam shining in his eyes.

**"Well, you see, if we let you go then you'll just run as fast as your pathetic legs will allow you and go straight to the Hokage**-_and we can't really allow that to happen." _His breath was coming out in wheezes and sweat was dripping off his nose, matting the bangs of his black hair.

**"Plus, we haven't had a real meal in ages. **_You're a little thin, but you'll do."_

"Wh-what do y-you mean-"

His scream echoed in the sterile room as the monster dug his teeth into his skin, peeling back the flesh that he hungered for and spraying blood everywhere. After a few moments of continuous bleeding and ripping out his jugular, his screams finally died and his body stopped fighting. He only took enough bites to sate his stomach, he couldn't pig out or else he'd be sluggish in the fight. What a useless human being. He even tasted bland.

Not bothering to wipe the fresh red blood from his face, he took a breath and sunk into the floor.

"Hokage-sama! Urgent message!" The office door was forced open and the messager stumbled inside, out of breath and shaking.

"Well, it better be important or else you owe me a new door, Konu." The blonde rested her chin on the heel of her hand, appearing bored. She was just reaching for the bottle of sake beneath her desk when he barged in.

"Yes, Hokage-sama! The message is from the Akatsuki!" Her eyes widened as she held out her hand.

"Give it here." The second it was in her grasp she could see the Akatsuki emblem and she tore it open without another thought. Her eyes scanned it furiously, even reading it a second time to make certain of what her eyes had just seen.

"Get me ANBU, Black Ops and get someone on that Akatsuki's room!" she demanded. The boy bowed and left the room in a sprint. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, standing to look out her window at her beloved village.

"The face that launched a thousand ships..." she mumbled.

The door opened again and the room became filled with masked shinobi, every one of them standing at attention. All of them were dressed in their full gear. They would need it.

"I need you to guard the perimeters and some of you need to pass the word throughout the entire village." Tsunade took another breath and faced them fully. "And someone will need to stop the Grass nins from leaving, they'll be valuable too."

"Akatsuki is starting the third ninja war and every country's shinobi force is heading for Konoha."

The Iwasura head walked calmly to the meeting room, his white hair pushed back away from his face, his green eyes sharp. What the Kage wanted was beyond his imagination, he had more important things to do then listen to him prattle on about polotics.

He slid the door open and steppped into the large room, the first one there. He was always one for punctuality. Early was on time and on time was late in his book. After waiting a few more minutes he gave an impatient sigh-

_"A sigh chases away happpiness, Tsakui. Haven't you heard that before?"_

His wife's words echoed in his ears as he activated his genetic trait, in order to learn what the meeting was going to be about and whether or not it was worth wasting his time on.

The room was going to be filled with every important figure head. The Kage, himself and other clan leaders from all over Grass. The Kage was going to stand at the head of the table and read from a scroll that had a red cloud insignia holding it close. Everyone's expression was worried as the Kage read the scroll to himself and then placed it on the mahogany table. His face was very solemn, even grave as he turned his eyes to the people he gathered, specifically him.

_"The Akatsuki have declared the third ninja war. The battlefield shall be Konoha for they have taken the criminal Taki Iwasura as hostage. We shall ready our shinobi and head for Konoha immediately. We fight only the Akatsuki, no one else."_

His eyes narrowed as he left the room in sprint, sandles hitting the wooden floor harshly and he sped by the other meeting members without saying a word. Once he reached the end of the hall, he disappeared in a puff of nin smoke. Taki was his responsibility, no one else's. He would set this right.

"Man, I can't wait for the meeting now. I'd pay to see what got ol' Tsakui Iwasura in a fuss," joked a younger leader.

"Hey Reija," started Buisura, zipping a pocket closed. The copper head looked up idly from a magazine that he had been staring at the same page for fifteen minutes straight.

"Hm?" The blonde fidgeted slightly and straightened his glasses before turning to face his comrade.

"You never told me why you hated Taki so much when we were Genin." There. He said it. Now for the time bomb to errupt.

He stared blankly for a few seconds then returned to his magazine shrugging his shoulders.

"You never asked." He had to roll his eyes at the cryptic answer.

"Probably because you would've broken my glasses if I did." Reija gave a snort and got to his feet.

"You're probably right." He stretched and gave the room a lazy once over. "Are we packed?"

"So, why _did _you hate Taki so much when we were Genin?" he asked, ignoring the subject change. "And don't give me some macho BS either." He avoided eye contact for awhile and walked behind the island in the kitchen, opening a bottle of water and taking a swift drink.

"Reija-"

"I hated her family more than anything." He noticed the strange look that Buisura was giving him. "C'mon man, you know what I mean."

"I can't say that I do. Please elaborate." The glasses wearing shinobi took a seat on the edge of the other counter, studying him like a textbook needed for a test. Finally, he was going to get the story behind the unneccesary animosity. Reija gave a sigh and hopped up to sit on the island, so to be at equal height.

"You knew that my family wasn't very well off, right?" he asked. The blonde nodded.

"Well, my dad always ranted about the high class families, the higher ups. So, as a kid, I would follow my dad's example and hate those kinds of families too. It didn't take very long for it to become a blind hate fueled by nothing." He took another drink before continuing. "Already I had a humongous hate for rich families with their rich kids who get whatever they ask daddy for, and that was before I even officially started at the Acadamy."

"So, when our first day came around, I immediately spotted Taki. The kid had white hair and funny eyes, it was impossible not to notice her. She was with her dad, he was super tall at the time and he was wearing that fancy-high-class-family outfit and that immediately tipped me off that he was that Iwasura guy my dad kept ranting about at home." He leaned back on his hands and looked up, so to avoid eye contact. "So, I made the connection that she was his daughter, meaning that she was a bratty, high class girl that I was not allowed to like, which I had no trouble in doing. She was quiet too, which then I interrpted it as snob behavior and that was just another mark against her in my book. Rich, high class and too good to talk to anybody else. The teacher even gave her a special introduction on that first day."

"Taki _hated _that introduction," interrupted Buisura. "Her face was bright red and she was close to crying, she hates that kind of attention. I thought you knew that?" Reija raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now, do you think my 12-year old self knew that?" He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"So, you're telling me that your behavior is due to impersenating your father all these years?"

"Basically. Plus it pissed me off that Taki was actually good at what she did. Accuracy, stealth, information gathering, you name it, she was good at it. She was even eligible for the Chuunin Exams early too, she completely out classed me." Shadows fell over Buisura's blue eyes for a moment.

"Do you even know why Taki didn't enter the Exams?" All of the fire weilder's reasons were superficial, false, not even past the cover of the book. "Do you?"

"Mm, she was scared? She usually was a baby about things like that-"

"She didn't want to leave the team. If she accepted the Exams, she would be put on a new team with prodigies like her, fly through the tests and become Chuunin. If she took that opportunity she could have her own three man cell right now." Irritation was rising in his chest like some kind of foriegn fire. The calm, book smart Buisura was starting to lose his cool. "If she left, we would've gotten a new member, probably a transfer from a strange village. We would have to learn new team attacks and in fact, it would probably set us back for our own Chuunin Exams. She was thinking of us."

"Yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Because I talked to her!" he snapped. He got to his feet, sliding off the counter and pointed at him accusingly. "Whenever you weren't around or separated from us, I would talk to her or she would talk to me but we had to stop the second you came back. I couldn't be her real friend because I was stupid and worried about being yours!" His chest heaved as he tried to gain his even breathing again. Reija simply stared at him, dumb from shock.

"Buisura-" Suddenly there was a sharp knock and Grass nin marched over to open the door, revealing a team of ANBU.

"Can we help you?"

"You need to come with us, the Hokage summons you."

"Right now?" whined Reija, walking over. "Listen, we're getting ready to leave and-"

"Change of plans. You're staying."

Taki's room was sterile white, just like the previous room. There were a couple of metal tables decorated with doctor tools and a couple of ninja items: explosive tags, kunai, summoning scrolls and the like. In corner was another prisoner who was chained to the wall by his wrists and his legs were weighed down by specific shinobi tags. Furthermore, his sight was bound by a band of thick metal wrapping around his eyes, leaving him blind. His posture was limp, as if sleeping.

_"Sasuke Uchiha_-**Itachi's brother?"** His head snapped upright, attentive and alert.

"Who're you? And how do you know Itachi?!" he demanded, rather bossy for a restrained criminal.

**"Relax, we're not here for you kid."**

"You're that girl's team mate then." It was a statement, not a question. Itachi often pulls that trick.

**"Partner**_-yes, we are."_ So, ignoring his next question, Zetsu stepped over to the other metal table, which resembled something that you would use in an operation room more than anything.

A collosal formation was seated on the table. Commoners would assune that it was ice but he knew better than anyone. It was glass, solely her own technique there was no one else who could copy it. Which the exception of maybe Itachi, being an Uchiha and all.

The heiress was trapped like a butterfly within crystal. She had curled up in order to protect herself with simpler means. Her head was angled down so to hide her face and her arms wrapped around as if she was hugging herself for some sort of comfort. Frozen in time, incapable of speaking or giving confidential information. Excatly how a shinobi should act, withholding their village's secrets, not bending to bribes or threats. Such a soldier.

Swiftly, he readied his hands with chakra and formed the appropriate hand signs. Appendages glowing he slowly placed his hands upon her barrier and it shimmered then started to thin and fade as he pushed more chakra into freeing her. The outside protection came down rather easily, leaving only her body. Gently, he laid her down, extending her legs and tilting her chin up so that she could breathe a little easier. Her arms were at her side and in a sense, she looked chillingly peaceful. Pale skin, white hair, closed eyes, low and inaudible breathing along with the faintest pulse. She could pass for dead.

**"**_C'mon Taki_**...wake up..." **He took another deep breath and focused his chakra into his black hand, making it glow like a torch, casting shadows across his face and over her still body. He grabbed his wrist in order to hold it steady as his power focused onto one chakra portal. Taking a breath he lowered his hand so that it was hovering over her heart, encouraging it to beat faster so that it would pass more blood and reanimate her once more.

As the minutes passed all too quickly, she hadn't moved. Gritting his teeth, he forced more power from himself and finally he couldn't wait patiently anymore. He pressed his hand to her and leaned into the effort, hoping to start her lifeline with either power or force, whichever worked first. Due to his plant, he was unable to see her finger twitch. Such a minscule action, it was probably due from his pushing.

**"Dammit Taki! You can't die on us!"** He noticed that the bruises started to appear on her skin that he could see on her neck, the tops of her hands and most likely numerous others beneath her long sleeves and pants. This either meant that she was getting closer to waking up or that her body was finally quitting. His own pulse picked up as the realization struck. One half was thinking how that would cripple them in the upcoming war, it would take down one of their aces. The other was panicking because then she would be gone forever.

**"Don't you dare leave us, **_**Taki**_**!"**

**You know the drill folks.**

** W!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: For those who have patiently waited (coughcough everyone coughcough) we now have arrived to the chapter of some...fluff. And Hidan comic relief.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

He pushed a few more times and finally, the white side willed him to pull his hand away. All there was left to do was wait. Wait for her to wake up or wait for her to die. As blunt as that sounds, that was all he could do. His fists clenched tightly, if his skin was normal the knuckles would've gone white but with his coloration, they looked as if nothing changed. Sharp teeth clenched together, on the brink of grinding as he impatiently waited for something, anything. White kept telling him to think of an alternative plan while black told him to shut the fuck up and wait a few more minutes.

Her left leg gave a spasm as if flinching and Zetsu stood completely still, gold eyes fixated on her. Her white eyebrows knitted together like she was focusing intently on something and her lips pressed together as she took a deep breath through her nose. Suddenly she started to cough and since she couldn't seem to move well quite yet, the plant man huffed and rolled her over onto her side so that she wouldn't choke herself to death.

Taki breathed like she never breathed before. It was as if her body couldn't get enough air and she couldn't inhale nearly enough. Her heart pounded so furiously she was afraid that it was going to explode within her chest. Blood rushed through her viens with a renewed vigor, echoing in her ears. Even her skin hurt, after effects of the doctor's expriments and tests. Her throat felt like sandpaper and after each breath she had to force it away with a cough, slowly contricting her throat. Though she tried, her body hadn't broken completely free from the paralysis. She kept her eyes closed as she focused on breathing properly and a set of hands rolled her onto her side so that whatever she was coughing up wouldn't fall back into her throat.

Which meant that Zetsu had released the technique.

Her eyes snapped open in realization, although her sight was still black. Her fingers curled around the edge of the table in order to hold her steady and her legs tucked in tighter so to keep her weight centered. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gingerly sat up straight, turning slowly to face the direction she assumed her partner was standing.

_"Are you all right?" _The white side, she recognized. Nodding, she slowly held out her hand, trying to find him for certain in her darkness.

Footsteps could be heard, a running pattern by the sound of it and Zetsu swore under his breath.

_"We need to evacuate. Shinobi are most likely coming to check on you due to the notice Pein sent them."_

"S-so, the war's starting?" She was parched, her voice sounded so scratchy. If the war was starting then her limbs needed to wake up and be prepared. Fast.

_"Yes."_ To her surprise, he scooped her up in his arms and started to move.

"W-wait!" He came to an abrupt standstill and she would assume that he was looking at her like she was mentally challenged. "We can't leave Sasuke."

**"Sure we can." **The criminal was slightly taken aback by the determination in her blind eyes. They locked on him and her mouth formed a tight line, most likely she was tired and maybe she was empathetic for the youngest Uchiha, a combanation of fatigue and her general goodness. So, with a huff he walked over and gave a sharp kick to the left hand cuff, breaking the shackle without much trouble.

_"I assume you can handle the rest."_

"Hn."

On that note, he readjusted his hold on Taki and phased through the wall, making a beeline for the thick forest.

* * *

The bustle of the village was normal, no one was aware of the delivered scroll, not yet anyway. Hidan and Kakuzu dipped behind a cluster of trees, getting ready to perform their parts for the war.

"So what's the plan, stitch face?" asked the priest, polite as ever. He leaned against a tree as the older man read their scroll which held their instructions given to them by their leader. After a few moments, he smirked, which went unnoticed by his partner due to his mask.

"We're to disguise ourselves as a newly wed couple, blissful and ignorant of most shinobi business. Then when Itachi and Kisame give the signal, we break the jutsu and attack those closest to us. So, we should stay in heavy populated places. Restaurants, entertainment centers and the like."

"Whoa-wait! I called dibs on being the husband! No way in hell am I--" He was crisply interrupted when Kakuzu held the scroll up for him to read.

_Kakuzu will pose as the husband while Hidan acts as the wife._

"Read it and weep." Victory was evident in Hidan's look of horror, eyes wide and slack jawed. Though he recovered fairly well.

"Fine! But I'm going to be one sexy mother fucker!" He stopped in order to think of a form and smirked.

With a poof of nin smoke, his physical appearanced changed from man to woman.

"Oh Kakuzu-kun..." he swooned. The smoke faded, allowing his female form to be showcased. Long legs, perfect waist and ridiculous bust size to go with his long blonde hair, bangs styled so to occasionally fall into his violet eyes. He dressed himself in a short styled kimono with the top open wide to flaunt his extensive bust, the kimono was white with a dark purple obi but the length wasn't even past his thighs, so the socks went over his knees and he wore the wooden sandles. A modified kimono, if you will, but certainly not modest.

"Why hello there, my name is Hida-hime if you care to know. I come from a wealthy family deep in the western lands which is why you, Mr. Kazu, sought out my hand in marriage," Hidan trilled in his light sing song voice. "I enjoy strolls on the beach, kittens and my god Jashin but I spend most of my time with my tight assed husband because he can't bear to be away from me for too long. How does that sound, sweetie?"

A moment of silence.

"I think...you like this too much." With a simple hand sign he changed his appearance and headed for the village's interior, leaving his bride behind.

"Oh wait for me, pookie!" He didn't slow as Hida-hime struggled to follow in her wooden sandels. "Pookie? Sugar? Sweetheart? I know! How about babycakes? Wait for me sexy!"

* * *

Zetsu came to a skidding halt once they were in the forest deep enough to blend with the shadows. Luckily, the weather was overcast and cold, the snow had gained a few more inches making random passerbys unlikely.

"Wh-where are we?" she chattered. Her hands were curled tightly in his cloak, her shoulders shaking. She must be cold, his white side reasoned. He looked at her, seeing her wide eyes stare blankly ahead, seeing nothing. Other people would think that it was fortunate that her eyes were now an equal shade of blue. Lucky. Not him. To him, it was ugly. It didn't suit her, the bicoloration was more her style. Maybe only he liked it but the case was, it didn't look right on her.

_"We're in Konoha's surrounding forests,"_ answered the white side. Her head tilted toward him at the sound of his voice. The cold was coloring her cheeks and nose pink, winter's brisk chill. _"We need to get you ready for the upcoming war."_ She nodded in understanding, oddly quiet. She was sniffing a lot too. Must be the weather.

He moved her so that she was leaning against the nearest tree and he knelt before her, taking the prepared needle from the depths of his cloak.

_"We retrieved the antidote for your eyes but you will need to help us in distributing it."_ She nodded again, sniffed and pulled up her left sleeve so that the viens under her elbow were exposeed.

"The large blue vien is where you should inject it. It's one of the bigger blood lines and it'll travel faster that way." She spoke clearly but her voice was still shaking. He'd worry about that later, convinced the white side, her eyes come first.

The needle slid into her skin easily and the fluid oozed into her system. He could see her close her eyes tightly since it was probably uncomfortable for her. Once the liquid was gone he removed the needle and she kept her thumb over the mark for a moment, since she did not have a small wrap or anything of the sort.

Her eyes were closed for a long while, noticed Zetsu. Maybe she was simply giving the antidote enough time to work before trying to see. Maybe it wasn't working.

**"Taki, are you alright?"** This time it was black who spoke softly. Slowly, she made her eyes open, having to squint due to the sudden light. She nodded and he let out a held breath. Instead of relaxing, or even rejoicing, she kept her eyes closed and scarcely breathed.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he reached out and touched her arm gently. She reacted immediately, pulling her knees up to her chest and hiding her face in her arms. Her lithe body then started to shake with sobs.

**"What is it**_--does something hurt?"_ She shook her head dumbly, unable to speak. He sighed loudly.

**"You're going to have to talk to me in order for me to help you,"** he grouched, regular attitude returning. Though his voice was normal, he was perturbed by her crying. The last time he saw her cry was when she sneaked out of her room in order to train herself to an unhealthy level and he caught her. She was upset because she thought she wasn't trying hard enough to be his partner. Could the same thing be happening now?

**"Uh, listen, Taki,"** the black side was unaware of how to handle a delicate situation, like this, calmly. **"We're not upset with you or anything--**_as a matter of fact, you did very well. You didn't allow the enemy to get their hands on our secrets. You performed your duty to Akatsuki like no other--"_

"I-I was scared!"

She hiccuped and tried to rub her tears away with her sleeve, sniffing. The plant man could only stare. She was scared? Of what? All she had to do was sit there and wait for him. He was the one who was scared for her, being tormented by the enemy and such. What on Mother Nature's good earth did she need to be scared for? Did the Konoha nins do something he didn't catch by chance or even--

"I was s-so scared...that y-you were caught o-or unable to come...that I had used the t-technique too early..." Like a lightbulb being turned on, it all made sudden sense to the criminal.

She was afraid of being trapped until death.

**"You thought I**_**--**__we weren't coming for you."_ Black mentally growled at his other half. White wasn't nearly as worried as he was during their search. In fact, all he was thinking about was the war and the skills they would need to win. Specifically, her eyes.

She meekly lifted her head, made the briefest eye contact and hid her face again.

"Y-yes..."

His black hand reached out before his white side could say anything and just barely touched her shoulder. She looked up at him confused and after a moment of awkward silence, she made the next move.

At first her approach was slow and cautious, but after the tears resumed their pattern she resigned and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. She didn't care that the flytrap's edges brushed against her or that his face was covered in blood. She needed something real right then. She needed him.

Time seemed to freeze as she hugged the cannibal. He couldn't recall how to move, let alone how to breathe. He couldn't remember the last time that someone willingly embraced him. Of her own free will, she was holding onto him in her time of exposed fear. Others ran from him when they were frightened by his appearance. But she..she ran _to _him when she was scared, not the other direction. He could feel her body heat seep into him through his cloak and relished the feeling of human contact.

_**"Taki..." **_the voices chorused. Both personalities were accepting the feeling of her to him. Soft, vunerable and delicate. The white arm wrapped around her waist to hold her to him while the black hand slipped into her hair and he inhaled her scent deeply, committing it to memory. White was vaguely aware of the war intructions he was suppose to be following but even he pushed them aside for the moment.

The minutes ticked by and neither of them moved a muscle. Snow drifted from the miserable gray sky, sprinkling them with the soft powder. Nothing happened, he simply held her and her cries faded into silence but she never once pulled away.

He only snapped out of his daze when something soft brushed against his cheek and Taki spoke up, energy renewed.

"We've got a war to win."

**REVIEW!!! **

**Yes, I know I'm obnoxious when comes to updating, that's a well known fact. The point is....at least I gave you a chapter, right? Review review review like always! I love to hear what you have to say!**

**By the way, next chapter gives you guys a link to one of my original stories: The Heat Miser**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Again, I apologize for the tremendously long wait, I've just been laking the motivation is all.

By the way, there's an opinion poll at the end! It's been awhile since I've had one of those, huh?

Plus, if you want to read The Heat Miser on a normal page, here's the fictionpress page: http: / / w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / u / 6 1 2 4 9 4 / (ignore the spaces obviously).

Proceed.

**Chapter 16**

The snow only fell harder as the day prolonged, coating the streets and rooftops with the cold, white fluff. Despite the serene picturesque village, people were running about in a frenzied panic. Shinobi were arming themselves and trying to shelter the innocent while others were searching the perimeter for signs of intrusions.

Taki and Zetsu peered from the secluded hiding place, high in the treetops so that they wouldn't be spotted by accident, typical and practical. She had taken her soldier pills as had he, so now they had the energy to fight for three days and nights without rest. The lack of rest would be their asset due to their small numbers, they couldn't replenish as easily as the countries. As long as they moved swiftly and took out the high ranking leaders, all would fall into place afterwards. That was the plan.

A breathe of fire came from the front gate, unmistakenably Itachi's Katon technique. It rose high into the air and sharp spike of water dispersed it, making it explode like fireworks. That was the signal.

_"Go." _She nodded and took off as he disappeared within the tree. They could already hear people screaming, most likely due to Hidan and Kakuzu, judging by the random obscenities.

Her job was to assist Hidan and Kakuzu first. She had been informed of their past history with Konoha, specifically Shikamaru Nara, who had been the down fall of the immortal Jashinist. She was warned of his intellect. Hidan claimed that he just got lucky, but in order to render an immortal body useless takes more than just luck, in her opinion.

With a short series of hand signs, two dopplegangers appear, each containing a share of her chakra. Since she had reinforced them with glass so that they would be sturdier than the typical clone that dispersed on contact. These could at least keep form until she called them back to her or they were dealt a deathly blow, allowing the remaining chakra to return to the original body. On top of that, they were linked mentally, allowing the real Taki to check in on her doubles and assess the situation further if need be.

So, with a collective nod, they went their separate ways.

* * *

The original Taki jumped into the middle of the battlefield, back to back with Hidan (it was a little more than dangerous to get close to Kakuzu and his threads) as glass covered her forearms and came to a blade like point, allowing her hands and fingers to be free so other jutsus could be used. Her optics had taken on the Future Eye kekkai genkai and she surveyed the immediate area, trying to spot the first threat.

"Shikamaru Nara and team approaching from three o' clock and closing fast, within the next minute or so," warned Taki, as she sparred a random Chuunin. It only took a swift strike to disarm him and send him flying back with a strong kick.

"Finally! 'Bout time that fucker showed his face!!" Hidan gave one of his crazed grins and charged for the designated direction, the team coming into view. He already started to twirl his scyth, his thirst for blood apparent.

"Pray to your gods, this time you won't get away---!!"

"Hidan, pull back!!" The Jashinist seemed to stop midair in order to leap back, just barely avoiding a tendril of shadow that almost snagged his own. They had trained to the point that if Taki shouted something, you stopped what you were doing and you followed whatever she said. Predicting the next threat, she called out the next instruction.

"Back up, back up!!"

"I'm backing, I'm backing!!" he yelled as he moved quickly in order to be beside the heiress. "Shit, I forgot how fast those fuckers were!" But Taki was hardly listening.

She was given a rough sketch of what Shikamaru looked like and of his natural ability of quick thinking, and she stepped in front of the immortal. It was up to her to take this battle, if Hidan could get his revenge, then great. But her goal was to incapitate the Nara heir.

* * *

"Taki Iwasura has crossed the line. She is indeed a criminal now," explained the Fifth Hokage, staring at the the two boys before her. Reija refused to make eye contact and Buisura remain upright and proper. Though the two had not met each other's gaze since they walked into her office, which she found strange.

"I need the two of you to fulfill your shinobi duty. Taki is a member of the Akatsuki and has recently achieved the rank of an S-class criminal and you are bound to your village and it's protection comes first. Taki is now no different than Itachi Uchiha or Kisame Hoshigaki and equally dangerous." Still, the boys said nothing.

"I need you to give me your word."

"Our word? What for, Hokage-sama?" asked Buisura, eyes returning from his cloudy haze. His fists clenched in anticipation, assuming what her words will be and it made his heart begin to hammer within his chest.

"You want us to kill her," muttered Reija.

"When you are given the opportunity. If this plays into your favor, somebody else will end her along with the others. If not, it's up to you." She kept her eyes focused on them like a hawk but they knew not to change their expression under her pressure.

"Understood." With a stiff bow, they left the room in a puff of smoke.

Reija didn't wait for his blonde partner and stormed ahead, quickly leaving the surrounding area. He was in no mood to talk, thought Buisura with a sigh. Fine, he would just have to fix him later.

A flash of black caught his eye and he spun to see Taki jumping onto a tree branch, the cloak flying behind her like the train of a dress. Again, his heart pounded and his stomach clenched. Then against his will, his own feet followed the white haired girl.

It only took a few moments before she realized that she was being followed. Within the blink of an eye, she left the heights of the tree and appeared right in front of the blonde boy. For a long moment they simply stood and stared at one another, frozen almost like sculptures made from marble. Her dicolored eyes focused on him and he could feel his chest tighten.

"Buisura," she began softly. "I thought you guys had to go back to Grass?" She tilted her head to the side, an innocent expression on her face. She wasn't even reaching for her kunai like the criminal she supposedly was. A wave of shakiness took hold of him, making her gasp and rush toward him in worry.

"Buisura! Are you alright? Maybe you should sit down, does anything hurt?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, halting her questions of concern and forced himself to lock eyes with her once more. He had to warn her, he had to help her somehow, in some way or another. It was his fault she left, it had to be. His jutsu almost killed her that day.

"Listen, Taki, you've got to get out of here. Use the confusion of war to escape--I'll help you and we could break the borders in a few minutes I'm sure..." His voice died off and Taki gave a soft giggle, using her hand to delicately cover her mouth.

"Buisura, it won't be that easy," she told him with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure you already knew that." Something inside him broke a little and he wasn't even aware of the tears fogging his vision.

"Taki, th-they're going to kill you...!" All of the years of shinobi training started to peel away. His emotions were swelling uncontrolably inside of him and he felt as if he was going to be sick. Pictures of Taki's bloodied body kept flashing in his head. They were going to kill her and they wouldn't care. She didn't deserve such an ugly fate. She deserved to grow up to achieve whatever rank she wanted to, fall in love with someone and raise a family then live to be old enough so that she could spoil her grandchildren.

_After Reija left his company, young Buisura turned heel and ran toward the Iwasura grounds. His pulse was pounding and he was out of breath by the time he got to the front gates. The guards asked what his business was and he managed to pant that he was her team mate and he just wanted to talk to the heiress. They discussed the matter amoung themselves and finally decided to call the young girl._

_Surprisingly, it didn't take very long for her to come from within the compound. Buisura felt his stomach drop when he saw how short her hair was. Well above her shoulders and it fell at a downward angle which made it look a little longer in the front. But her expression, nothing could hide how upset she was. Her face was blotchy and she continued to sniff as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to clean herself up before he saw her up close but he had already seen enough._

_"Taki, I'm sorry for what Reija did!" he blurted out, grabbing the metal bars of the gate. She jumped at his volume but timidly touched the bars in return. The guards wouldn't allow him to get any closer. Buisura had to mend the team, they wouldn't improve if they were always at odds with one another._

_Her eyes had widened with surprise and slowly, a smile graced her features._

_"I-I should've stopped him, he really isn't like that all the time. Well, actually he is pretty hot headed but I'm sure he'll grow out of that at some point in his life if we're lucky--" He stopped his ramblings when she touched his hands that were gripping the bars._

_"I-it's alright...I f-forgive him..." she explained. His heart leapt into his throat due to her contact and he heard himself say,_

_"Y-you can call me Buisura-kun, if you'd like..."_

The Taki doppleganger leaned forward, her hand curving around his neck as she kissed his cheek. His eyes widened behind his glasses as he could feel his temperature rise slightly. She then kissed his other cheek and he heard her whisper,

"Thank you, Buisura-kun..." There was a gentle pressure at his neck and his world was shrouded in darkness.

"But I have to fight along side my partner..."

* * *

"There's the sign, yeah," stated Deidara. He and Sasori both looked up at the designated sign and gave a sycronized nod. It only took a few moments for his palm to much up the clay and a simple sign allowed the minature bird to change into a larger than life model. The blonde jumped aboard and looked down at his partner who was hesitating.

"C'mon Danna, we've got to get moving, yeah." He raised an eyebrow as the puppet criminal looked at the bird skeptically. Usually he would just travel within one of his own puppets but since he hadn't the time to properly prepare him, he was stuck traveling directly with Deidara..

He sighed and held out his hand while his other was on his hip.

"_Today_, Danna, un." He huffed and took his partner's hand, allowing himself to be pulled onto the strange bird contraption.

"I hate flying," Sasori stated as calmly as one would comment on the weather, his face clear of expression. Deidara simply laughed as the bird stretched it's wings and took off from the ground.

"Don't worry Danna, if you get scared you can hold my hand, yeah," he chuckled. The puppet's mouth formed a firm line as he gave a deadpanned glare to the back of the blonde's head, but his hand gripped his cloak as soon as they were surrounded by clouds.

"You wish," he mumbled, focusing on the next phase of the attack instead of the fact that they were way too high for comfort. A random bird zoomed by, just gazing his nose and his wooden grip tightened. "I hate heights..."

* * *

The third Taki stood nervously beside Zetsu, who was sitting on the ground in an indian style. She swallowed thickly, it was her job to defend him as he focused on waking the forest. Since it was winter, it was going to be more difficult with the roots and the bark being frozen with snow and ice. His chakra was contasntly flowing, causing a pattern that she couldn't quite read. She could see his eyebrows furrow as he concentrated, expending a large portion of his chakra and sweat started to bead at his hairline.

She couldn't tell if the large forest of Konoha was listening to him or not. Everything looked just as still and cold as when he started. A panic was growing in her chest and she hoped that whatever jutsu he was performing would work. It had to, there were so little of them and too many enemies.

The crunch of snow sounded like a gunshot and Taki was quick to spin around and face the opposer with her eyes activated. A small team of five members, all ANBU ranked, came to a halt before her. She set her feet apart, her right was back farther in order to act as her stronger foot and she had the toe dug into the ground. With one more look over her shoulder at her partner, she formed a simple hand sign and glass started to formed from where she had her right heel lifted. It was quick, soundless and smooth.

The technique took half of her limited chakra supply but she didn't care. It was her job as the doppleganger to keep him safe. The jutsu's purpose was to act as a last minute defense that would buy him time to awake the surrounding wilderness. Once he did that, then Tobi would shake the foundation, only after Zetsu fulfilled his role. Every stage of the war depended on another person. The plan did not allow failures or mishaps.

_I won't fail you, Zetsu_, she thought as she read the enemy's next move. She dodged a series of kunai and charged forward, hands blurring as they formed signs. Her legs launched her into the air, allowing her the perfect angle for her attack. With a deep breath that arched her back, she released a large breath of fire that seemed to glow white from the heat.

_Just believe in me._

**R E V I E W!! So, the war's finally going somewhere, about time, I know I know. I still would love to here from you guys!**

**By the way, here's my opinion poll:**

So, Disney World has this program that I'm eligible for that will allow me to work at Disney World for a semester and take college classes/credits at the same time, plus they'll transfer to my community college. It would be a paid job, an apartment is already supplied and I would meet loads of people. Do you guys think it's worth it?

Yes/No and reason?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Tada! A Christmas miracle, a second update with the span of twenty-four hours! That never happens, so don't hold your breath for it to happen again. =P It's kind of short, and by short I mean I'm only focusing on two scenes in this chapter, so don't hate.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

As soon as she locked eyes with the proclaimed genius, she was overwhelmed with future scenarios. The shock made her gasp softly but she clenched her jaw and stared determinedly back at him. She had to read his plans and disassemble them, there was no second option. Take what he throws and turn it on him.

Her heart pounded as she scanned through his brief ideas of attack and her mind was working in overdrive in order to come up with a counter attack. The most important point was to avoid his shadow at all cost. If he caught her, there would be little chance of breaking free unless her chakra was stronger than his, which she doubted because of her two dopplegangers that were deployed.

There was the slightest twitch of his hand and she sprung into action.

She released the clasp of her cloak as she charged, giving her a blurred copy image as it fell away and it provided a distraction. Instead of heading straight for the leader like he had assumed she would, she darted past him and made a wide swing with her arm blades, catching the sides of his two partners. The strike was so swift that blood didn't stay on her blades and they were stunned, thinking that she had missed. Then the blonde girl fell to her knees and the bigger guy clutched his wound but stayed upright. As predicted, the shadow chased after her but she had already vacated his territory, out of his jutsu's range.

Luck was on her side. It was high noon which meant that the everyone's silhouette was directly beneath them, the smallest point in the day. So, her time frame lasted until the shadows started to stretch with the ever moving sun. She had to move quickly.

A series of backflips allowed her to dodge the jutsu's grip once more and her feet dug into the ground in order to slow her velocity down, sending waves of snow up in the process. The big guy had recovered first and charged for her, his hands forming signs.

Her genetics and mind worked quickly. He was a big guy which meant that his center gravity was more powerful than others. Ontop of that, the jutsu he was about to use would only increase that gravity. Not wasting any time, she formed her own katas as he grew to a tremendous size and took the appearance of a large ball that was spinning furiously for her.

"Chouji, wait!!" called Shikamaru, but it was too late. With the last hand sign, her technique came to life.

A small tremor danced across the surface, creating a large circumfrence around Chouji and before his top speed could hit her, the ground collapsed. The goal wasn't to kill him obviously or else the attack could of been devestating instead of disarming. It was indeed deep but it was filled with sand in order to slow down his rotation and stall him for awhile. By the looks of it, Shikamaru was the support for the team. So, if they finished him off the others would be nothing.

Chouji's jutsu dispersed and he looked dazed as he was up to his waist in thick sand. He tried to twist and pull but the sand was strong, almost pulling him downward by the feel of it.

"Don't move, Chouji! We'll get you out of there!" claimed the blonde girl, who was still heavily bleeding from Taki's earlier attack.

"I'm sorry to say that, that won't be happening." It only took a moment for her to sprint to the girl and deal a six o' clock kick to her jaw, sending her clean off her feet. When she landed, she didn't move. With her foresight, she jumped away from the shadows once more.

She had to hold back a smirk of victory as anger crawled over the Nara's expression. Good, if she could get him riled up enough she could break his focus and trick him into making a miscalculation. Then she would take the chance and end him. He was too high of a threat to Akatsuki.

His hands flew as they formed katas and she foresaw dozens of tendrils racing for her, dispite the distance. She spun and ducked, avoiding the grips that shot like bullets. With chakra, she was able to scale the thick base of the Konoha trees and dash around the immediate area, making the Jounin follow her. She would let him play as the cat for the moment.

Oddly silent, Hidan appeared from behind and just missed Shikamaru's neck by a hair's width with his large three pronged scyth. He spun to attack the Jashinist, shadows coiling like snakes and Taki took the opprtunity to charge. With a quick change of direction, the momentum gave her an extra boost and she pulled her arm back for the hit.

It was as if she had only nicked him with her weapon as she passed, but by the time she stood next to Hidan, he could feel the sharp pain that shocked his nervous system. A fair gash had clipped his left wrist and she had opened one of the main viens and the blood was spilling like running water. Gritting his teeth he looked up to see that her glass blade was misted crimson with his blood and his heart seemed to stop when she moved closer to the priest, holding her arm outstretched.

"No..." he gasped as he tried to apply pressure to his wrist in order to stave off the bleeding. The white haired duo seemed to look twice as deadly when they were close to one another. Demonic almost.

Hidan pulled Taki's lithe body close to him as he licked the blood from her blade, savoring the copper metallic taste of his killer's blood as it traveled down his throat and into his body. Finally, his revenge was going to be excated. His frame shook with a shudder of excitement and his crazed grin returned.

He couldn't afford to wait, thought Shikamaru as he grabbed a kunai and headed for the two. His minions of dark light stretched for them as if they wanted to hurt them as badly as he did. She was fast enough to startle him as she spun out of Hidan's hold and kicked his feet out from under him. He lost his focus on his chakra control and slid down the trunk of the tree and landed roughly on the ground. After he gathered his bearings, his eyes widened when he saw the sight before him.

Already, Hidan was positioned in his Jashin symbol and his skin had changed to the skeleton likeness that presented him as immortal. Taki Iwasura was standing off to the side, prepped with her glass blades and her expression was serious while her eyes pierced him, most likely seeing his downfall.

"Get up, you son of bitch, so I can kick you back down!" shouted Hidan. His lust for blood was obvious, and maybe irrational. It looked as if Taki was there in order to keep him in line, or at least in one piece. So, if Shikamaru could take her out, then he would have a chance.

With a burst of chakra, he leapt to his feet and headed for the heiress. It was unlike him to run head first into a fight, but judging by her style and weaponry, she was used to close combat. If he could get her to engage in a close fight, then he would win if he could get his shadow to lock onto hers. Everything was up in the air, but he had to at least try.

Instead of accepting his straight forward challenge, she formed a few hand signs and with a swiping motion, a spray of sand caught him in the face. He stumbled to a halt, trying to rub the grit from his burning eyes that were blurrying his vision. No, no, no, he couldn't die, not like this, thought Shikamaru as he scrambled for ideas of how to survive. He was exposed and unarmed, surely death was waiting for him.

Hidan twirled his pike and sent it into the upper thigh of his right leg with a groan of pleasure as the fine point tore through his muscle and tissue, forcing the blood to pour freely. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he took it all in, the sweet pain that his god allowed him to feel on a regular basis.

Shikamaru dropped to the ground with a yell, clutching his leg that was now bleeding thanks to Hidan. His sight was still blocked with sand and he screamed again when a stabbing pain ripped through his diaphram. The shadows that obeyed him searched blindly for the girl's outline, but with the sun at its highest point, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack with his eyes covered.

Suddenly, a loud rumble coarsed through the earth and Taki turned around to see Chouji climbing out of the quicksand hole. She smirked in approval. Good work for a leaf nin, she credited. He had used his family jutsu in order to grow to a giant like size which allowed him to simply step out of her trap. His eyes widened at the sight of his team mate on the ground, bleeding heavily. His skin was pale from the blood loss, due to the generous slice to his wrist and the puncture wound in his thigh. It only took a moment for his expression to change to fury.

He released a roar that seemed to shake the trees to the roots as he headed for Hidan, whom he recognized as the cause of his friend's pain. Taki wasn't even the size of his current fist, but that didn't stop her from dashing in front of the Jashinist's turned back.

The newest Akatsuki member stomped her feet into the snow in order to have direct contact with the earth and with another series of heavy footwork, freshly made sand shot up from the snow's cover. It only took a few signs and they transfigured into glass spears in order to launch themselves at the Akimichi giant. They struck their target but it didn't stop him, it only changed his focus like an angry bull.

She could have avoided his next move, but she had to buy time for Hidan and Kakuzu was finishing up his section. Not to mention that Zetsu hadn't awaken the forest yet, so they still needed time before they could move forward. Her method was a little reckless, but it would buy them that needed time.

His large hand grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, his grip painfully tight. Luckily, she had kept her arms out of his grip, so she could still form techniques. She let out a small yell as he tightened his hold, ready to squeeze her to death. His other hand reached for her but she swiped her blade and created a slice on his palm. They growled at one another and he increased the pressure, making her grimace at the pain, her ribs threatening to buckle.

She was going to have to call back one of her dopplegangers at this rate...

* * *

The next person the second Taki copy ran into was Reija Kahjimaru.

As soon as he saw her, he threw a kunai bomb tag in her direction, but she had cleared the area just in the nick of time to avoid the explosion. Obviously, he didn't have the same reluctance as Buisura. Her sandled feet skidded ontop of the snow as she came to a halt, eyes ready and focused on him.

There was something different about him. Well, maybe it wasn't different, it was just that she was seeing it again. The Reija that had hurt her without any hesitation. The Reija she grew up with. During her last week in Grass he started to act human around her, but one week wasn't enough to pardon years of hatred and mistreatment.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted. She flinched at his volume and instead of the urge to apologize, she felt some sort of heated emotion start to rise. He threw a set of kunai at her and she dodged them without much trouble, in fact she didn't need her future eye for that one. His figure was dark against the white snow and he ran for her with nothing but his fists. His anger was blinding him to common sense and stealth.

"You dragged me and Buisura into this mess!" He punched but missed her by an inch since she turned her head away. She was allowing him to get close then pull away at the last moment to avoid getting hit. Taunting him with the fact that she outclassed him.

"You left us! You started this fucking war!" His voice was going hoarse, yet he couldn't stop the words that were falling out of his mouth. "It's all because of you!" She parried his hits and pushed him only hard enough to give them some distance.

"Just because you're dad was a jackass doesn't give you reason to turn traitor on us!"

Something in her snapped and without even noticing, she ran forward and jumped in order to deal a roundhouse kick to his face. He fell from the force and she followed through by grabbing the front of his vest. She was obviously smaller than him and he knew that. What he didn't know was that she was going to retaliate.

"You think the only reason I left was because of my father?!" Volume was out of her comfort zone, but it made her shake with the power that she held over him for the moment. "Have you ever once thought that, maybe _you _were apart of the reason I left?!"

Reija's eyes were wide as he stared up at the girl that was currently threatening his well being. Her optics kept flashing between her regular dicolored irises and her family trait, it would be safe to assume the cause were her upset emotions and him.

"Me?" he managed to mutter. He could see her teeth clench and her eyes glaze with tears.

"Of course you! Who else has managed to hurt me as badly as you have?!" Her grip tightened and she shoved him to the ground and jumped away. Using his shinobi reflxes, he got to his feet with no problem and spread his feet into a fighting stance.

"Hurt you? You had what was coming for you! Even the perfect have to fall sometime, Iwasura!" he snapped back. The fire chakra nature was boiling just beneath the surface, itching to be released. If she kept up this behavior, then he would show her the meaning of hurt.

"The perfect? No one's perfect! You should know that better than anyone, Reija!"

"Yeah? What's that suppose to mean?!" The tears were rolling down her cheeks now and her voice cracked as she yelled at him.

"Not even the Akatsuki have as many faults as you do!"

Thoughts didn't register as his hands formed the jutsu signs and with a burst of chakra, a fire ball, of the largest scale he was capable of, headed for her. The light of the flame seemed to have exploded as it collided with her and Reija had to cover his eyes to avoided being blinded.

After a few seconds, the light died and he uncovered his eyes in order to see the dust of his former team mate. Instead, Taki stood directly in front of him, scorched but relatively unharmed. She had disposed of her cloak and stood within a foot's distance of the boy.

"Are you going to blame me for anything else? Maybe call me names and insult my appearance?" she asked, her eyes very serious. Her gaze pierced him and he couldn't quite make his tongue work.

The girl before him was a completely different from the girl he knew in Grass. Her shy, timid nature was replaced with a will of iron, and she was tapping further into her power. She still outclassed him in every aspect. She had managed to move forward while he was haunted by her past self. To his eyes, her image kept flickering between the girl he knew and the girl he was seeing. Back and forth, back and forth until he finally couldn't stand it.

Her eyes were dicolored but she didn't need her genetics in order to guess his next move. She didn't move as he brought his fist down and struck her left cheek, sending her into the snow.

His breaths came out in ragged gasps as he stared wide eyed at the girl. Her skin and hair were as white as the snow she was lying in, motionless. The skin was broken due to his force and a thin line of blood could be seen and his stomach felt sick. He finally struck her. He marred her perfection. He did what he only dreamed about. Finally, he was better than her.

"Happy now, you little brat?"

He spun around to see Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha standing behind him, idly. Itachi was emotionless but Kisame looked bored, or irritated, he couldn't quite tell. He shuffled into a fighting stance, still shaking from his encounter with Taki. They must've been watching the entire time, ready to jump in to help their fellow criminal.

"Don't even bother," said Kisame as he walked past the fire weilder. Before he could retort, a kunai's edge swept across his throat and he dropped to the ground with half his face buried in the snow. He saw the ex-Mist nin scoop up the heiress as Itachi walked past him, cloak grazing his cheek.

"It's one of her dopplegangers. We should probably send the chakra back, she should be facing that Shikamaru kid about now." The Uchiha murder said nothing as he placed his fingertips on her forhead and after a moment, she seemed to glow white like star light. Then she was gone.

Reija's vision was darkening but he could've sworn he saw her once more, leaning down to hear his last words as the cold took over his entire body.

"F-forgive...me..." he begged, his eyes unable to produce tears due to his proximity with death. It was so cold, colder than any winter in Kumogakure had ever seen. His body was stiffening, he couldn't even move his fingers, not a twitch. The snow that fell on his cheek didn't even melt as it usually did, his fire nature was diminished for good.

_"I forgive you, Reija. I have always forgiven you."_ He closed his eyes as she kissed his forhead and Reija Kahjimaru breathed his last breath.

* * *

**R E V I E W!! A quick update never happens y'know, so reviews would be appreciated! =D**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Look! I'm alive! Haha, I know it's been awhile, just don't forget me too fast now. Thanks to nicsnort for telling me that it's the FOURTH ninja war, so I may or may not go back and fix the typos, probably not though.

Please resume reading. Sorry, it's short, but something's always better than nothing!

**Chapter 18**

The Taki doppleganger huffed as she blocked another ANBU member, his face concealed by a bird mask. What was it with the higher ranked and their masks? Were they too scared to show their faces as they fought? Her lips pursed in question as she switched her method of attack, darting forward and tipping the mask off with her fingers.

So, this one was afraid of her, judging by his pale skin and dilated pupils. His eyes were wide as she swiftly hit the pressure point that was located in the neck, shutting down his body. She was panting and gasping for air as they all surrounded her once more.

She had managed to lead them away from Zetsu for the time being. She had to buy enough time from him to make the connection or for her defensive jutsu to finish. The dome was halfway completed at the moment, but at this rate she wasn't quite sure how long she could last.

There were just so many of them and she didn't have enough power.

A kick met her blind side and she flew back into the nearest snow bank. Luckily, her cloak took the brunt of the fall, tearing at the elbows and lower back. With a shrug, she slipped out of the oversized garment and charged forward once more. As she struck one of the many, someone came up from her left again and she received a punch in the gut, sending her into a backwards summersault.

Her head was pounding, her ribs were most likely bruised or cracked and she could feel blood crawling down her chin. Not good...not good at all...

With much more effort than should have been necessary, she got to her feet and examined the area, her sight blurry. She couldn't even activate her family trait which meant that she was past her chakra amount and that she was going to fade soon. Before she could turn to face the ANBU again, the sound of rushing feet could be heard crunching the snow and she caught sight of one shinobi heading for Zetsu, who was still comatosed within his own work.

An adrenaline like strength swamped her entire body and she focused her attention on the sole shinobi. Her energy seemed to flare and she charged, cloaking her person in whatever power she had left. His hand was becoming wrapped with an unhealthy amount of chakra, but Taki didn't care. She had to get to him before Zetsu was struck.

She was twelve yards away....then five...and finally...

Her feet skidded across the snow as she confronted the man, but with her angle, his power and her fatique--

His fist crashed into her chest and she was flying back before she could register the pain. The dome collapsed as she tore through it along with her drop in chakra. The snow was hard when she landed, spraying due to the force and she rolled to a stop, face up. The tree's canopy blocked out the sun with the exception of a few heaven light spots. She couldn't draw a breath and her body refused to respond. Her lips formed soundless words and she could feel her copy life slipping away. Now, she was going to return to her true self and report her failure.

The tree that loomed over her form shifted. Then, its branch curled into a fist and uncurled. She couldn't even smile as her dimming eyes realized what the movement meant. Zetsu had made the connection and the war would continue moving forward, which in the end means that she didn't fail everyone completely.

* * *

Deeper and deeper he dove into the earth, fighting past the layerts of snow and ice. His chakra caught every available root or stem, crawling up the life network of nature itself. There was so much to absorb, to acknowledge, to respect. The forests were abundent in Konoha and they flourished even in the heart of winter. They were the perfect weapons for him.

He could feel the trees aligning with his chakra, like second set of nerves. A phantom of noise danced on the edge of his senses, but he couldn't afford to be distracted. It tingled, the way the power seeped into him like trickling water and he relished the feeling. Power. Control. Superiority.

Like a slap to the face, his hearing came back tenfold and his eyes snapped open. Just as his sight cleared, glass rained down and a figure flew past him. The body landed like a lump of dead weight and did not stir. The white hair and skin blended with the snow, but the red glinted on the crater that centered her chest stood out. The glass was showing and jutted, showcasing the impact and the rippling force it had on her body.

_Taki..._His vocals wouldn't work quite right and her name continued to echo in his head, resounding throughout his skull.

_It's just the doppleganger, the real Taki is elsewhere_, his white side reminded him.

Still, his hearing was not quite right, even as the trees speared the ANBU team without any difficulty. They screamed and he merely gave them a bored glance. Small fry, now that he had the forest of Konoha at his disposal. A tremor of his power radiated as he moved forward, the signal for Tobi.

* * *

_Huff...huff... _

Her lungs were having difficulty retaining air, Chouji's grip was inhumanely strong with much credit to his size. Judging by the feel of it, her ribs were bruising, not yet breaking or puncturing anything, thank goodness.

_Guh...it's hurting..._

Taki grimanced as his hold tightened and she noticed the exposed area of his wrist. The tender underside was open, and she would not have even noticed if he hadn't turned into a giant. If she could just strike him there she could get the nerves in his hand to flinch, giving her an opportunity. If she could only reach it...

"Hey! Watch it, you shadow fucker!" swore Hidan. "Stop being a fucking pussy and fight me, bitch!" With an awkward twist of her neck, Taki was able to see Shikamaru willing his shadow toward her. Of course, with the sun at noon point and Chouji hold her above ground her shadow was completely open, if enlarged since it was encompassed by the larger set shinobi. She tried to wiggle and pull more while the shadow extension darted for her. Thoughts swirled in her oxygen deprived head while the feeling started to leave her dangling legs. How to stop the shadow...how to stop a technique that wasn't genjutsu...hit the source of chakra...

"Hidan!" she yelled as well as she could. Chouji squeezed and she coughed. "His chakra portal! Stab his hand!!" Snap. There went a pair of her ribs.

The Nara's eyes seemed to widened as he forced his shadow to make the distance. He was on his knees, covered in blood and on his last legs. If she had to guess, she would say that he usually out smarted his enemies instead of using unnecessary physical effort.

With a groan, she forced her chakra blade to lengthen and she forced the point into the bare flesh of Chouji's wrist. He yelled and released her, snapping the weapon's point in the process and Taki landed ungracefully in the snow. Knee throbbing, she pulled herself to her feet just as someone screamed.

Shikamaru clutched his wrist as the palm of his hand was speared through, leaving a gaping hole in it's wake. Blood poured onto the ground and he screamed again. Chouji yelled to his teammate and charged for him, ignoring his own bleeding wrist. The well being of his childhood friend came before the enemy. Taki took the opportunity and moved over to Hidan, who was enjoying the feeling of his own planned out pain.

"Oh Jashin...this is the stuff..." he moaned. The girl rolled her eyes and waved over to Kakuzu, who was simply waiting, his own battle finished. The thread reached and wrapped around the two members, pulling them away from the battlefield soundlessly.

"Need me to finish them?" offered the stitch man. Taki gasped for air and shook her head.

"Leave them. The Nara should at least die slowly from blood loss due to the trouble he's caused," she reasoned. "Let's just get out of here." He nodded, and with a few hand signs they all vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The shinobi armies came closert, breaking the horizon. Mist, Sand, Rock, Cloud, Grass, and Waterfall all headed for Konoha, their timing alligned.

Kisame's sharp teeth formed a grin, his hand wrapping around Samehada's grip.

"Our turn, Itachi-san." The prodigy nodded. They both formed hand signs and soon they manufactured their own army, circling around the real ninjas. As the copies were given their roles there was another motion of technique and their forms changed. What were once the criminals dopplegangers, now were dressed as shinobi from the supporting villages.

"Go."

It was silent as they left. The Grass dupilicates headed for Waterfall, the Leaf for Sand and so forth. It was their job to break their countries' tries and partnerships. To cause confusion and mass chaos was therir speciality. Kisame grinned.

"I can't wait until we actually get to join the fray. How about you, Itachi-san?"

"Hn." The sharkman laughed.

"I figured you'd say that."

A small tremor occured underfoot and Kisame barked a laugh once more. Now the fun would really start. Since Zetsu controlled the entire forest, Tobi was going to upset the foundation while they set the assisting nations against each other. Samehada slithered in its wrappings, reacting the rise of Kisame's chakra.

"You're restless. Go check on the others," offered Itachi, his eyes not straying from the battlefield. The blue shinobi raised and eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"Want me to tell Taki that you killed her teammate?"

"Hn."

"Alright. Be back in a bit." He vanished into the depths of the forests, stark against the white of snow.

-----

**Review! I know I take forever but I really like hearing your thoughts! Btw, I had my Disney interview! Now, I have to wait for a letter dun dun dunnnnn....**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Alright, I hope you guys enjoy these upcoming characters as much as I do. They're original, but cute nonetheless. =]

We get to see Taki's Akatsuki-side/personality =D

**Chapter 19**

"Come on! We've gotta catch up!" The three Genin ran in spurts, hiding behind the trees of Konoha every now and then, not wanting to get caught. The boy who was in the lead, Ryu, ducked behind a boulder and motioned for his two teammates to do the same. Up ahead, the Suna shinobi stood at attention as the leaders gave instructions. The wind muffled their voices, but the kids knew the gist of the plan due to their previous eavsdropping.

The blonde haired girl, Nora crept closer to the boy. "We're going to get caught." Her tone was even, as if bored, but judging by her tense stature and the way she kept clenching her fists simply meant that she was worried. He flashed a bold grin.

"Not with our skill! We'll win the war and then the Suna guard will have to acknowledge us!" He took a deep breath to keep his nerves under control before looking over his shoulder to check on the third member. "How ya doin', Momi? Feel alright?" The smaller girl nodded slowly, her bangs covering her eyes as they always did.

"Alright! Whoever doesn't beat an Akatsuki baddie has to make dinner!" They nodded simultaneously as darted into the thick of Konoha's forest.

* * *

"OW!!"

"Hold still, you big baby!"

"Owwww!!!!"

"I said, hold still!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwww!"

"Hidan, you are making this ridiculously difficult," huffed Taki, hands on her hips. The three were currently residing beside some fallen timber, trying to gather their bearings. Only if Hidan would stay still long enough for Taki to heal him would they be able to procede. Currently, Hidan was hopping from foot to foot, clutching his hand and howling obscenities. Taki was waiting for him to settle down so that she could use the piece of cloth to bind the injury properly until she was ready to fully heal it.

"Forget it. Just let him bleed and take care of your own injuries," sighed Kakuzu, leaning against the tree. Though if he had to admit, it was amusing to see the girl chase the Jashinist around with medical supplies. She huffed and nodded in agreement though her lips were in a pout.

"I suppose you're right. No point in chasing him like this." She winced as she gingerly touched her ribs that had snapped due to Chouji's strength. She leaned over in order to tug her shirt off, revealing her mesh tanktop and black bra that was now visable. Hidan wolf whistled and she stuck her tongue out childishly. Taking a breath, her hands glowed a subtle green and she gently touched her sides, flinching. She held her breath as her ribs realligned themselves with a small cracking sound and any of the internal injuries she had sustained were taken care of.

"Whew," she sighed, taking a seat on a log. "Well, that fight was interesting." Kakuzu snorted in response.

"Better be thanking that god of yours that Taki fought with you," Kakuzu told Hidan, who raised an eyebrow. "Or else we'd be digging you up again."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" snapped Hidan. Taki rolled her eyes and made her way over to the priest, dusting the snow from her backside.

"It means that it's thanks to Taki that you're even in one piece."

"Whaaat?! I'll have you fucking know---OWWW!" The heiress had given a sharp tug to the white bandage that was haphazordously lassoed around his hand, in attempt to contain the gaping hole in his palm. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "That fuckin' hurt, princess!"

"Now, hold still," she instructed. Defining her focus, she took his hand in both of hers, swaddling it with positive, healing chakra. Her dicolored eyes closed in her concentration and she could feel her energy rise. In and out of the wound her chakra wove, bringing back his skin and nerves bit by bit. Her lips formed a tight line as beads of sweat dotted her brow. Little did she noticed that she was bringing his hand closer and closer to her heart, the source of chakra and power. Subconsciously, she knew that if the injury was closer it would heal faster and that was her goal. To heal him.

"Hey. Princess." Still, her chakra circled the source of pain. There was a sigh and a change in position. Taki snapped out of her daze when contact brushed her cheek, hovering. Hidan gave a smile and ruffled her hair, making her laugh and shove him playfully.

"There. You should be good, just tell me if it hurts or anything," she prescribed. She turned her attention to the masked member. "And how are you, Kakuzu? Does anything hurt?" He simply gave a grunt of an answer. Whether or not it meant "yes" or "no" was up to the listener.

Crunching snow could be heard and Hidan and Taki immediately stood back to back while Kakuzu's threads revealed themselves, coiling like snakes. A couple more footsteps approached them and a chuckle could be heard.

"Well, you three are looking good so far." Kisame stepped forward and grinned. "I'm sure you heard Tobi's first wave?"

"Yes," answered Kakuzu. "So, he's dismantling the structures right now?" He shrugged.

"Most likely. Itachi and I have set up our part as well, so I came to check up on you guys. How'd the battle go with the Nara?" He took a seat on the log and looked at them expectantly. "Unless you ran away?"

"As if! I'm sure that Nara's so dead the shit in his pants are frozen!" declared Hidan. The three turned to stare at him from the odd analogy of sorts. He stared back, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Taki simply shook her head she and Kisame boldly laughed aloud. Without her consent, her mind wandered away in search of her partner. She hoped that he was alright.

* * *

It was getting harder to move, noticed Zetsu. With all of the nature that Konoha harnessed it was overwhelming him. At this rate, he would have to stop and control the situation from there. He gave a groan as he pulled his foot another step forward, roots snapping due to the strain. If he stayed still for too long, the power would completely absorb him and he would have to remain rooted to one spot until the end of the war. His eye lids lowered as his feet refused to take another step.

**"We can't be tired...with the solider pill we should at least have another two days..."** grunted the black side.

_"The amount of power we're using could be a factor to the pill's life expectancy," _reasoned the white. _"Hopefully, the others are taking that into their planning..."_

The earth's viens began to wrap around his feet, binding him to the spot. They traveled up his legs and slowly began to frame his skeleton, supporting him as his body slackened.

**"Dammit..."** he cursed. He needed to know how Taki was fairing. Did she survive her fight with Shikamaru, the boy that defeated the immortal? Was she hurt or in pain? His body couldn't even travel the distance to meet her, nature's power was more demanding and much more immediate.

He would have to work from his current location, he decided. If he wanted to break free he would have to cancel the connection with the forest, and that was not going to happen anytime soon. Taki would have to stay safe without him...again....

It only took a few more moments before his mind was blanketed with slumber.

* * *

Taki tried to smoother the yawn that wanted to break free, making her eyes water. Her pill was wearing off, she could definately feeling the energy leaving her body, sapping her strength. Currently, she and the Zombie Twins were moving to a new location, just as Tobi's tremor viberated the ground. People screamed as some buildings collapsed while Taki focused on not clumsily slipping from the branch.

A scream pierced the air and she could feel her ears perk up at the sound. Sure, loads of people have been screaming for the last few days, but something was different about this paticular one.

"Hey, I'll be back in minute. I'm going to go investigate," she informed Kakuzu, since Hidan was busy spouting off some Jashin nonsense. He gave a grunt and shrug, so she took that as a "yes" and went on her way.

"Get away from her, you freak!!" screamed Ryu, charging forward with a kunai at the Waterfall nin that had roundhouse kicked Momi. The larger man gave a loud laugh and backhanded the orange haired boy before he could use his kunai.

"Please, as if you could hurt me, brat. Shouldn't you kids be hiding behind your mommy's skirt?" he boomed, jagged teeth grinning. Ryu growled and leapt to his feet again, running for him. Again, the man stopped him. Nora half rose from Momi's side, ready to join the fray, but her brother shouted at her to stay down and to help the light blue haired girl.

"I can take 'im!" he declared. A looming shadow swallowed him and a crushing blow was dealt to his right shin. There was a sickening crack as the bone folded on itself and he fell to the ground screaming.

"Even we don't pick on kids, you big bully."

There was a flurry of movement and the man was pinned to the ground by a handful of well aimed kunai. A lady with white hair stood before them, donned in a navy blue shinobi wear of sorts. She covered a wide yawn with the back of her hand before twirling another blade.

"Now, I'm going to give you two options. The first one is to give up all intel of your village and I let you leave." Nora was the first to noticed the person's mismatched eye color and she held her breath.

Taki Iwasura of the Akatsuki. The female member who could weild the Future Eye kekkai genkai.

"And your second is to be a trooper and keep your mouth shut like you should. If you do, then I simply kill you and _I'll _leave." He spat at her and she sighed.

"Fine." She didn't even look over her shoulder as she addressed the Genins. "Don't look kids." There was a dull thunk and a muffled yell as the man spasmed and grew silent.

The three kids huddled together as the Akatsuki member turned to face them. She yawned again and it only took a few steps for her to be right in front of them. Momi was hugging the stuffed teddy she always carried, Ryu was clutching his leg and Nora was ready to spring into action.

Ryu tried to shuffle away as she moved her hand toward him.

"Hold still. If you keep moving you'll just make it worse," she chided softly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as her hand got closer. Snapping, Nora shoved the girl's hand away and stood defensively in front of her brother.

"Don't touch him," she warned, brown eyes narrowed. Taki gave a soft smirk and stood up, facing the young girl fully, moving her hands to her hips.

"How about I make you guys a deal?"

The wind blew by with a fresh breath of chill, but no one flinched. Nora pursed her lips.

"Depends," she worded carefully, "what do you want from us?"

A few branches snapped as more shadows entered their portion of the forest, none of them friendly. Momi shuffled closer to Ryu, gripping his hand as the shadows came closer, both of their chakras unsteadily rising out of adrenaline.

"Taki Iwasura of the Akatsuki, you are to come with us," instructed one man, stepping forward.

"Alright. Deal sealed," smiled Taki, eyes flashing blue. Nora stood dumbfounded, unsure of what had happened.

"Taki Iwasura--" A kunai flew through the air and landed on mark, silencing him. She yawned again as she faced them.

"Oh gosh, who are you? You obviously have me outnumbered. In fact," she sniffed, "I may cry out of fright." Instead, a glass shard appeared and struck the closest person as she smirked,

"Or I'll just send you all running."

On that note, everyone charged at once for the girl with white tresses and she moved into action as well. Sparring, dodging and killing enemies without a second thought, Nora and the others could only stare in awe. She moved fluidly and met every challenege without difficulty. Glass wrapped around her arms, forming blades and anyone daring to be close was immediately struck down. She leapt over branches and whatever else was in her way, determined to get to her goal.

It only took a few minutes for the forest to fall silent again. With another yawn, she willed the glass to leave and she turned back to the kids.

"You guys alright?" she asked. The three pale faced Genin simultaneously nodded slowly. After witnessing the event, they had even more reason to fear for their lives. The heiress-turn-criminal walked past Nora and knelt before Ryu again.

"Now, hold still and it won't hurt too much," she instructed. He swallowed thickly and nodded. With a deep breath, her hand glowed with a soft green chakra and she grazed his injury. He squeezed Momi's hand as the bone snapped back into place, but his features noticeably relaxed once all of the pain was alleviated.

Taki pushed herself to her feet and started to turn away, only making a few paces before Nora called out,

"Wh-what about the deal? Why did you seal it? I never even said anything!" The older girl smiled and just before she could answer, her dicolored eyes rolled skyward and she fell face first into the snow.

----

**R E V I E W!! **

**Oh, and by the way...**

_**I'M GOING TO DISNEYWORLD!!!!!!!!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: tadaaa~ I live! For awhile anyway. Sorry about the long wait folks, I've been busy with life, as per usual. Wow we've made it to chapter 20!

Hope you enjoy! Since it is summer time! 3

**Chapter 20**

They all stood still, staring awestruck at the fallen criminal. She had just dropped, no explanation at all. Nora was the first to turn her back on the lady, moving to help Ryu to his feet but he ignored her, eyes transfixed.

"Who is she?" he asked. Nora bristled at the topic.

"Didn't you hear the other shinobi? That's Taki Iwasura, an Akatsuki baddie!" she snapped, tugging him to his feet. Momi steadied the boy as he continued to stare.

"But she helped us," he commented. She actually looked pretty sad, laying face down in the snow like that.

"So? Probably kill us as soon as she wakes up. Let's go, Ryu," she instructed, pulling him forward. Away from the baddie. Still, Ryu couldn't quite turn his back fully to her.

They were five yards away, then fifteen and then the girl was a dot in the background, only her clothes standing out in the snow. Nora pulled them forward, refusing to look back at her.

The wind bellowed that night, stirring up the snow and cutting through everyone's layers of clothing. The three genin hundled together, hungry for warmth. They had pulled out all of their supplies and were currently taking shelter beneath a couple of fallen tress, the strips of timber providing firewood.

"N-N-Nora...t-try your fire j-jutsu again..." chattered Ryu. The blonde nodded, her numb hands slowly forming hand signs. She took a breath and forced out hot air, but only a few sparks bounced onto the dying fire. Her face fell in disappointment. Why didn't it work? It work all right the last time she tried.

"M-maybe another t-try," offered Momi, her slight form shaking violently. She nodded and tried again. Still, only a few sparks appeared and the wind blew harder, burying the cold into their bones.

"J-Jimmyni C-Christmas! H-had no idea Konoha b-b-be this c-c-cold!" whined Ryu, rubbing his arms. Their skin had gone past the goosebump stage and he was starting to fear that Momi's skin was turning blue, much like her hair. The quiet girl hugged her teddy bear tightly to her chest, as if to absorb its warmth. She just wanted to be warm. Warm with the soft, steaming sands of Suna that seemed to call her back home. Warm with crackling fires at night to keep the chill at bay. Warmth. Heat. Fire. She wanted it to engulf her and take away the cold snow, ice and wind.

Suddenly, there was a roar as the fire grew immensely, almost scorching them. Ryu turned to his sister to congradulate her, but she was looking over her shoulder at something else.

The figure was a blur, a shadow in the white. Nothing distinguishing could be seen as the character walked away, a slow and dragging pace.

"W-was that...th-the Akatsuki lady?" asked Momi, eyes wide behind her bangs. The fire now thrived with life, embracing them with heat. Nora turned away from the figure, staring determinedly at the flames.

"Who cares?" she mumbled. Ryu couldn't look away again. There was something about the way she was walking, like something was slowing her down. Maybe she was hurt, she did faint earlier.

"I really think she needs help," he said, the fire stealing away his chatter. Nora rounded on him in an instant.

"No!" she snapped. "That's excatly what she wants us to think! She's just playing nice so she can use us later!" The wind howled again, stinging their skin. She huffed and turned her attention away, balancing her chin on her knees. But she had sealed that deal, whatever it was...

"We can't trust an Akatsuki baddie."

* * *

Her feet dragged through the snow, inch by painful inch. She needed to rest, to stop, to sleep, to do anything but move. The solider pill had finished its course, which was excatly why she fainted at the battlefield. She would have sworn if she had the energy to do so. Fainted just before explaining the deal to the girl. Oh, well, not like it matters now. All she could focus on was getting to her teammates or shelter, whatever came first.

_Zetsu..._

He was fine. He had his giant nature technique, he would be fine.

_But he hates this kind of weather_.

Boo hoo, he was a grown up, he could handle it. The earth shook again and she lost her balance, face hitting the snow once more. Chills racked her body, causing her frame to convulse with cold.

"Guhh..." she groaned. She wanted to get back up and keep moving, but her legs refused to move. "No, no, not now..." Her fingers dug into the snow as she tried to pull herself forward. An inch or so was gained, but her muscles screamed in protest at the pain. The wind howled and whipped against her exposed skin, she cowered under the weather's strength. At this rate, her body will be so frostbitten that she will not be able to move in the morning, or wake up for that matter.

"Z-Zetsu..." she whispered, as if he could hear her plea. Eyelids heavy, she fell into an iceland of dreams.

* * *

Nora couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't as if she was too cold to sleep, the fire was constantly alive and providing heat. It was that her dreams were haunted with a certain white haired lady.

The way she fought still played through her mind's eye. So quick, sure and flawless. She was almost dancing. Light on her feet, spinning and changing directions at any given moment, it took her breath away, No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she admired that skill. She herself could never seem to move fast enough or react in time to the situation. Due to the paralyzing fear of an enemy, her brother broke his leg and they had to rely on the criminal to save them.

She rolled over in her sleep so to face the fire, unable to stay still. It took her a moment to notice that Momi was gone. Silent as the kunoichi she was, she left without a sound.

"Momi?" she called out, shaking the snow from her short hair. No answer. Immediately, she turned to her brother, waking him up with a kick to the stomach.

"Wake up, Ryu! Momi's gone!" He woke with a start, clutching his middle while getting to his feet at the same time.

"Where's she?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't've woke you up, dummy," she snapped. Where was she? Why would she have any intention to leave? Where would she go? Before they left their makeshift camp, Ryu caught sight of the teddy bear holding Momi's spot. She would never leave without that thing, something must've happened.

"Well, let's go!" he instructed, charging into the snow filled woods.

Momi actually was not too far off from the camp. The wind whipped her long hair side to side, as if to discourage her from her task. Her small hands pulled at the roots that circled the criminal's wrist and was steadily crawling up her arm. She was as cold as death and completely still. The young Genin was afraid that she had passed on to the next life for a moment, before seeing her shoulders move with breath.

"Let go!" she demanded, giving another tug. It was completely unnatural, it had to be controlled by someone's chakra. Her heels dug into the earth as she pulled with all of the strength she could muster, chakra sparking through her hands. Gritting her teeth, she pulled again and again.

"Y-you can't h-have her!" she told the plant. Another root surfaced and struck at her feet, drawing blood at her ankle. "Wh-what are you? Sh-show yourself!" She was surprised with her confidence. Usually Nora and Ryu handled the talking, but for some reason, she felt compelled to speak out.

Taki Iwasura. She personified strength and care in the young girl's eyes. It always appeared as if the strong always tackled the weak, taking advantage of them. That was one reason why she was so afraid of the upcoming Chuunin test. The other was because she was so weak and mild mannered, she would drag her teammates down.

That was excatly why she had to speak to the lady criminal. Since she did not kill them on sight like the others would have, maybe she would at least listen to her question. Now, here she was, scared out of her wits and wrestling with a plant that had its own mind. She was being bold, reckless and stupid all in one shot, the role that was usually saved for Ryu. The root moved again, splitting open her bottem lip and she lost her grip, falling onto her backside.

The root moved and expanded, other pieces of plants weaving into it which made it grow in size tremendously. Momi gaped in fear as the piece of nature wove itself into the size of a human, composed of frozen leaves and twisted tree viens, clumps of snow falling off in the process. It pulsed with life and though it moved slowly, its goal was obvious.

Not pausing to think, Momi moved before her fear got ahold of her, lunging toward the thing with her kunai, ready to fight. A limb lassoed around her middle and tossed her to the side as if she weighed nothing. She rolled to a stop with a soft 'thump' and lifted her face to see the creature wrapping its extensions around the criminal.

"Stop!" cried Momi, struggling to her feet. "Don't kill her!" The thing didn't even acknowkedge her as it slowly cradled Taki. Her body was completely limp in its grasp, like a child's doll. The power she weilded earlier was gone. She looked exhausted, hurt and in much need of proper rest. More roots appeared and pinned the girl to the ground, tying her legs together and strapping her arms to the ground. She fought against the restraints, but they only grew tighter.

"D-don't..." she gasped, pulling again. This time, it turned its twisted face toward her and she closed her mouth, not wanting to provoke it. Gnarled, deformed pieces of earth came together to form this jutsu doppleganger, or whatever it was, Momi did not know. It turned towards her and stepped her way, snaps and whips as it's feet broke free from the ground, bringing up clumps of dirt. Her stomach felt sick and cold as it got closer, Taki dangling in it's arms. Now, was she to die too? Nora was right she should've left the baddie alone--

It stopped before her, standing still for a moment before bending down to her level, balancing on the balls of his feet, roots reaching out to secure him. She could hear the creaks and whispers of the plants as they continued to grow. Her shoulders shook as the smell of earth drowned her senses. It's warped face looked from her to Taki and back again. He held her out for the girl to see, to try to make her understand since he was without the ability of a voice. He allowed her to see her for a fair time, and then he brought her close to his center, appendages wrapped around her to secure her to him. With much crackling and straining, he turned around and started to walk away.

Only when he was a dot on the horizon did the plants release her, though she didn't quite move. Nora and Ryu hollared for her and embraced her tightly, pulling her upright. Nora berrated her, telling her that she was never allowed to go off like that again. Ryu argued with his sister and hugged Momi tightly, pushing her bandana askew in the process. Despite the noise they were making, she kept her gold eyes focused on the horizon. Almost as if she hoped to see that creation again.

* * *

"I'm so fuckin' booooored!" whined Hidan. He and Kakuzu were currently camped out between two thick trees that Tobi hadn't managed to knock down yet, and Kakuzu, personally, was trying to sleep. "Hey, where's Taki anyway?"

"No idea." The older man rolled over, turning his back to the immortal. Hidan pouted and folded his arms, unable to find sleep. So, if he couldn't sleep neither could his partner.

"Well, where the hell is she?" he asked again.

"I already said, I don't know, and at the moment, I really don't care," grumbled the stitch man, hugging his cloak tighter to himself. Stupid weather.

"Any idea as to where she is?"

"No."

"No inkling of an idea at all?"

"None."

"None whatsoever?"

"Absolutely not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't tell me."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Because I didn't care. Like I just said."

"For a guy full of hearts, you can be pretty heartless."

"I'm a criminal. A bad guy. It's what I do."

"You're going to hell y'know."

"In a frickin' handbasket."

Hidan huffed loudly and tapped his fingers against his leg. His violet eyes scanned the area, looking for something to stimulate his brain.

"I spy with my little eye.." Kakuzu groaned loudly in response.

"If you can't sleep that's fine, but you could at least shut the fuck like a decent shinobi would."

"Fuck you."

Still bored, Hidan continued to stare at the scenery, as if he could stare hard enough to make something happen. He stared until his left eye started to twitch frantically, but after he rubbed it and looked up, something had happened afterall. A smirk stretched across his face as he gave his partner a friendly kick in the bum.

"Speak of the She-devil and she'll appear, huh?"

"Still not caring." He rolled his eyes and move toward the creature that was carrying Taki.

Looked like a piece of Zetsu's work, he reasoned. Judging by the slow movement, and stiffness of the plants, Zetsu's chakra was low. Also taking into account that Taki was out cold, it most likely meant that the two were out of steam, their soldier pills wearing off. He stood before the doppleganger that was swaying side to side, hardly able to stay on his feet. He held out his arms, ready to take the teammate. The copy shook his head and tried to take a step away from the priest.

"C'mon Zetsu, you can hardly move. We can take it from here, seriously." Again he shook his head. It tried to move, but it tripped over its own feet, only suspended by Hidan who caught Taki first.

"Seriously, Zetsu." It's face looked up at his and for a moment neither of them spoke. With a series of snaps, Hidan broke his brittle grip on the girl and got to his feet. The creature stared for a moment before collapsing into dirt and being blown away by the forceful wind.

**R E V I E W! Sorry, I know it's been awhile. I'm in a bit of a writing funk, but I've graduated and its summer, so hopefully I'll get over it.**

**Can you guys believe we've been together for a year already? This is my second summer with you awesome reviewers! Thank you everybody!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Yes, hello. Me again. I have a knack for surviving long periods of inactiveness. I apologize. Please, enjoy some Hidan humor as my gift to you lovely readers. It's a little short and kind of a filler with some flipping around, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Resume.

**Chapter 21**

She slept like the dead for days. Hidan was stuck as the pack mule, carrying her on his back along with the supplies. Though he swore up and down all day, which wasn't new for him, he didn't shy from his temporary responsibility. Taki tended to have that affect on him. Making him do chores that he would otherwise protest against. He grumbled under his breath, swearing at his softness. It was just her soft white hair and wide dicolored eyes, and maybe the way she averted her gaze and spoke a little softer when she needed a favor done.

"She's just too damn cute," he grumbled. Kakuzu turned his head at his voice.

"What?" He rolled his violet eyes and spoke up just a notch. Afterall, he did ask what he said.

"I said you're too damn sexy for me to handle! This back view of you isn't helping, you're just lucky I have Taki here holding me back from your manly man-ness!" The older man swore under his breath and shook his head.

"Just shut the fuck up, Hidan." The priest gave a wink.

"If you say so, baby." He lowered his voice to a husky tone. "Don't forget, you promised I could be seme tonight..." That seemed to set him off.

"Dammit Hidan!"

Hidan laughed with no restraint as he sprinted past his partner, just barely outrunning him and his ever-choking threads.

* * *

Buisura groaned loudly as his mind finallly came out of its stupor. He had to use him arm to shade his eyes from the bright sunlight. So much white and light, he had no idea where he was. Completely disoriented.

"What a...sunny place..." he mumbled. Could he be in the next life? "I must be dead..."

There was a soft laugh and he cracked an eye open to see a blurred image of a person standing over him.

"I-I'm glad to report that y-you're aren't quite dead. You were j-just unconscious, Yukatu-san."

A girl with long indigo hair looked down at him, the back of her hand resting against his forehead checking for fever. His face flared at the contact as her image was still fuzzy to him. He tapped his face, looking for his glasses. That would explain why he couldn't see much.

There was some shuffling and the girl handed him his thin framed glasses. He thanked her and when they were securely on his nose he looked up and gasped when he saw her eyes.

Opal. A hint of lavender shading them, but Buisura had never seen eyes like that. So different from Taki's style of eyes but yet so similar. Her straight edged bangs shifted as she tilted her head, catching him staring.

"I-is something wrong, Yukatu-san? Does something h-hurt?" she asked, despite her pinkening cheeks. "You were only u-unconscious when they brought y-you. They said you weren't p-physically hurt or anything-"

"You're beautiful," he blurted out. Her eyes widened, as did his since he spoke completely without thinking.

Silence hung in the air. The maiden's face steadily grew redder and a moment later she had fallen over in a faint. Quick with ninja reflexes, the blonde caught her before she could fall to the ground fully, now slumped over in his arms. His own face flushed at the contact.

"Um, h-help!" he called, glasses sliping down his nose. "Medic!"

* * *

It didn't take the Iwasura leader too much time to locate his daughter when he arrived in the mass chaos that was known as Konoha. Using his genetic trait, he avoided the battles skillfully enough, not wanting to expend any unneccesary chakra. His clan robes were only dusted with snow as he traveled, but he paid no mind to his high class garments while he focused on not leaving a trail for rogues to follow.

She would be traveling with two other men, Akatsuki members like herself. Riding on the back of the white haired one, asleep while the masked one lead them away from the danger. He assumed they were retreating or in search of something. It didn't matter.

He took to a large tree's branches and bidded his time. They would cross through here and stop for a break. By then Taki would be awake and would sense his presence. He settled and crossed his arms to maintain his body heat, while wondering vaguely why a team of kids were following the criminals. He sighed. He had no time to worry about the well being of foolish children.

He had to give his heiress the final test of the Iwasura clan.

* * *

"How are we fairing?" asked Tsunade, her back to the door and her eyes focused on the windows.

Konoha was broken. Buildings were demolished, trees had broken in halves while the other plants had rallied against them, harming hundreds of civillians. Smoke and fire dotted the village while family and friends tried to stay warm by huddling in groups. Shinobi fought night and day, unable to find the Akatsuki members and they were too busy focusing on their fellow shinobi who were turning on them, against their treaty. Everything was a mass of confusion and chaos.

"It's still the same, Tsunade-sama," answered the Black Ops member. "There's no sign of the Akatsuki members and there's too much trouble with other villages for us to form a team and search for them specifically."

The blonde Hokage pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you. You may go." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage building was the only standing structure of authority and safety left in Konoha. She wished that they had knocked it down too so that she could be on the same level as the villagers. It was killing her to be cooped up in her namesake tower instead of out on the field. That's what came with being a leader, you couldn't always join the fray which was a sertious drawback when all she wanted to do was sink her fist into that Akatsuki's leader's face. The sneaky bastard.

He was doing something to the shinobi, confusing them somehow. She pondered the idea, tossing ideas around in her head. But what? A large scale genjutsu would be easily picked up on, at least for her higher up shinobi. If it wasn't large scale then it had to be...

"Small-scale," she muttered. Her eyes brightened with realization. "He's been using small scale genjutsu!" Not just any small level, it had to be individual which would explain why no one picked up on it. Individual, microscopic, subtle attacks. Absolutely perfect in a loud, messy war.

Her heels clacked against the wooden floor as she told Shizune to call a meeting of whatever decent shinobi she could gather.

* * *

_**"Taki..."**_ groaned Zetsu. His flashes of dreams had involved her again. Like they seemed to do while they were seperated and in this war state. Finally, he seemed to be able to wake up after what felt like days. Plants creaked as he tried to move forward, and for some reason they held strong. He tried again but the result was the same. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at himself.

The plants, herbs and weeds had rooted him in place. He tugged and twisted yet he couldn't move. His pulse picked up, syncing with the viens and wraps that had leeched onto him.

**"What is this?"** he asked aloud. True he had never used the nature technique for such an extensive and straining time before, and maybe that was a fault on his part. His gold eyes scrutinized the nature lock he was in. Maybe it was time for him to pull out of Konoha's plant main frame. He had used it long enough.

He took a deep breath and pulled his mind into the medative state it was in when he made the first connection. All he had to do was find the main core of what was connecting him and snap it clean in half.

_No..._the plants whispered to him.

**"What?"** demanded the black half. He was very in tune with the earth and it's offsprings and never had they refused his requests.

_You are ours now..._they continued. Small, whispers of voices speaking as one to him. He, who was the superior of human and plant was now at their will. They were not his subjects, the greenery had their own will and they wanted to add him to their "family".

_Come to us, Zetsu..._they whispered. _You will be very loved here...No one will ever judge you again..._

_"I'm afraid we can't accept your generous offer. Thank you though anyway,"_ spoke the white while his black fist tried to clench and pull. He couldn't.

_Oh, it wasn't a suggestion, silly Zetsu..._they giggled. The grip tightened and his feet sunk further in the cold earth.

**"No-!"** A thick series of vines wrapped around his mouth, forming a bit so thick that his sharp teeth couldn't bite through. His body dropped another inch as dead winter grass started a slow climb up his legs. His heart hammered away, reviberating throughout the plantwork.

Here he was, Zetsu of the Akatsuki, cannabalistic monster and criminal, world reknown...

And he was going to be killed by his own technique.

* * *

Some sort of pulsation startled Taki from her heavy sleep, and she looked around quickly, alarmed. Where was she? What happened? Last she remembered was falling in the snow somewhere in the woods.

"Chill princess. It's just us," greeted Hidan. Her face turned an interesting shade of pink when she saw that he was carrying her.

"O-oh, Hidan, you can put me down, I can walk just fine," she rambled, embarressed for making him haul her around as dead weight.

"Thank Jashin!" he cheered, bending his knees so she could land on her feet. She brushed herself off and rubbed her cold arms.

"Thank you very much for carrying me, Hidan," she thanked, bowing slightly which made her white hair fall like curtain on either side of her face. He mussed her hair after rolling his eyes.

"I've told you to cut it with the fomalities. You're embarressing me, dammit." She laughed and corrected her hair. She turned her attention to Kakuzu next.

"So, what's the plan, Kakuzu?"

He gave a vague shrug of his shoulders. "Leader said that by now we should start to head back to the base. We've started the war and added our fuel to the fire, now we leave the rest to them." She nodded.

"Alright. So, do we need to collect anybody? Like Zetsu?" she asked, bringing her index finger to her lip. "I'm getting pretty worried about him actually."

"Before we talk about plant face," interrupted Hidan, waving his hand around in order to attract attention. He put one fist on his hip and point to a cluster of trees.

"Can someone tell me why those fucking kids have been following us? It's been driving me up a fucking wall, seriously," he grouched.

There was rustling and whispering, and Taki's eyes widened in recognition. The three kids from the woods that she had protected. The girl with short blonde hair, Nora, her brother with an orange and messy 'do, Ryu and the quiet girl with long light blue hair, Momi.

Taking a deep breath, Nora took the lead and stomped over until she was directly in front of Taki, who's eyes were wide due to her bluntness. The girl put her hands on her hips and gave her a serious stare down.

"What did you mean by your deal?" she demanded. Kakuzu and Hidan both gave the heiress a strange look as she gave a sheepish laugh.

**R E V I E W! I know it's kind of short, but your reviews would be as much loved as ever!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Have I mentioned how much I love my reviewers/readers? Because really, I do. A lot. A whole, ridiculous, humongous amount of love I direct at my readers. This story wouldn't have gotten nearly as far without you guys. So, really, you all mean a tremendous amount to me. Just thought you should know.

Love you all.

**Chapter 22**

_You will be welcomed here, Zetsu..._the earth told him. _Everyone's excited to meet you...You will be such a powerful asset to us, so strong..._

The criminal thrashed and pulled against the ever-layering plants and vines, steeling him into place. Roots broke through the cold ground and enhanced the binding by expanding and twisting up him legs. More and more came. Grass, weeds, roots that would become trees and flowers all wove their way onto him. His golden eyes widened in pain as they pierced his clothes and sunk into his skin, their fingers working into his very flesh.

_This would be painless if you went with us quietly, Zetsu..._they chided him. Due to the bit he couldn't retort aloud, but somehow they knew what he was thinking.

_You will be so very happy here, Zetsu...Everyone will know your name, your strengths and your power..._they praised. He ignored them and continued his struggle. A few roots managed to snap, but the second they broke, three more came to replace them, jerking him further down into the ground. The small roots at his ankles had now escaladed into a thick tree material that reached his knees. Zetsu gave another muffled yell as the twigs in his skin started their way up his main viens and into his muscles and tissue. He thought his chest was going to explode due to his heart racing and his screams reviberating within him. The amount of pain was immeasurable, wracking his entire body. Trails of blood trickled from the entry wounds and that only encouraged the ravenous nature technique that guzzled up the crimson liquid.

_Just a little while longer, dear Zetsu..._it soothed. _Of course, it would be easier if you would just comply with us..._

It forced his flytrap further apart, earning a hair raising scream as it tore through his skin and uprooted all sorts of muscle, gruesome and bleeding with a sickening cracking sound. They ripped it open until his lower stomach could be seen, ignoring the flaps of skin that was once attached to his namesake. They raced for the fresh blood and flesh while the others wormed their way up his grooved stomach that the blood was now crawling down. Heading for each other due to gravity and intention, they increased in size when they connected with his blood, the behavior of leeches, parasites. By now it was wrapping itself in the manner of a large tree formation twisted with other tree like structures, with him as the center. Pieces continued to climb, sneaking up his spine in order to reach the point that connected to his brain. Once they hit that point, it would be all over.

_So warm and delicious..._it smacked, sipping up his life force like a drink. _You are perfect for us..._

I have to warn somebody, thought Zetsu despretely. I need to tell someone... His focus cracked when a particulary sharp branch started to sprout out of his shoulder socket, making him shout again.

Taki...I need to get to Taki, he reasoned. She was his partner, she could help him. Actually, he had no clue if she could help, only that he wanted her near. His chest heaved with strangled breaths and gags through the thick vines, blood and saliva dribbling down his chin. He spared the plants a glare before working on using the last bit of his chakra to signal help, vision already blurring.

_You will be very loved here, Zetsu..._it cooed_. So very loved...You will never be scorned here, we will always treasure you..._

"T-Taki..." he managed to wheeze through the gag. "H-help..."

If he was going to die then, dammit, he wanted to see her one last time. Calling up the last of his own, original chakra, he threw it out of the growing mass of plants with Taki's chakra signature to lead it like a scent.

* * *

"Oh, the deal," said Taki, rubbing the back of her neck. Nora still regarded her with the same stubborn look. Hidan on the other hand, was chocking up with laughter.

"Y-you brats were seriously woried about Taki's deal?" he snorted. The three of them shifted uncomfortably, staying close together. Ryu was the only one who nodded "Seriously, when Taki offers a deal it's about the last thing you need to worry about."

Taki gave him a look and moved her hands to her hips. "Hey now, I can be very scary when I need to be!" she defended. The priest raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhm, sure thing, princess." He turned back to the kids. "So what was the deal? She'd save your skin in exhange for your soul? Maybe your first born child? Seriously, what did your deal involve?"

This time Taki shifted uncomfortably. Nora shifted her weight on one leg, hand resting on her hip. The wind made the blue kerchief she tied around her neck flutter, but she ignored it. The clothing was most likely used to stave of Suna's sands, she reasoned. Interesting.

"That's the problem!" she argued. "It was never clarified and we're left in the dark thinking that our souls are going to be eaten or sold to the devil or something!" Her voice was shrill near the end and the white haired kunoichi had to fight back a few giggles. A soul eater. Her. How ridiculous.

"Really?" asked Hidan. "Never pegged you for the soul-eating oni type before. Usually Kakuzu's department, kiddies." He pointed to the masked man who stood a ways from the group. "Only he eats hearts."

The stitch man regarded the Genin team with a blank stare, confirming his partner's statement with a look he saves for foolish shinobi. His dark and imposing chakra was loosened for them to feel, to give them a taste of his infamy. Just a tad in order to put them back in their place. They paled simultaneously, Ryu reaching for Momi's hand and Nora shakily shifted into a defensive stance. Now was the time for interferring, decided Taki.

She stepped forward. "Alright, alright, let's just get to the bottem of this." She cleared her throat. "First, Kakuzu does not techniquely "eat" hearts. He just applies them to his body for future use-" Ryu gasped aloud and looked awfully close to fainting at this point with his hand death clutching Momi's, ashy face, and his knees shaking, so she waved her hands to ward off worrying thoughts. Quickly, she made up a lie that was plausible.

"-But you guys are way too young to be of any interest! So no problem there," she gave a sheepish laugh, hoping to ease some of the tension. Momi patted his back gently and some color returned to his face. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and Hidan snorted again, unabashed.

"And the deal?" pressed Nora, curiousity tangible.

She wetted her lips and pushed her hair away from her face. "The deal wasn't much to be honest. It was more of a security thing for your benefit."

"Told you so," snarked Hidan. "Now let's go home. I'm fucking exhausted."

Nora huffed. "But what do you mean by that? Why did you do it?" Taki pursed her lips. This girl wasn't going to be happy unless she gave a full and completely defined answer. Of all the luck.

So, Hidan used this as his cue to speak up with his well articulated speech.

"Seriously? You little shits aren't happy enough with the fact that Taki made you a deal and saved your ass, just for you benefit?" asked Hidan. "Dammit, this is why I hate kids. Ungrateful shits."

Ryu and Momi at least had the decency to look a little ashamed, but Nora was still unhappy with the lack of information. Taki sighed again before she could speak up.

"Listen, the deal was short and simple. I would protect you in exchange for your trust, so that I could heal your teammate." She held Nora's gaze steadily. "You wouldn't let me near otherwise, would you?" She gave a short shake of her head. No way would she let an Akatsuki near her teammates. Not ever.

"You were in trouble and I wanted to step in, plus the goon was an idiot from Waterfall," she turned to the heart thief. "No offense." He pointed to the stratch in his hiate-ate that marked him as a missing nin.

"Obviously none taken," he gruffed. She turned back to the kids and shrugged her shoulders.

"So you weren't in any kind of danger when I sealed the deal. It was just a way for me to finalize your trust for the time being."

They were quiet for a moment, each looking at the other. Hidan raised an eyebrow and Kakuzu huffed. Taki simply looked at them curiously, wondering what they're next move would be.

A knarled root was snaking its way through the snow, searching for its target. Taki Iwasura. It only had a certain supply of chakra that it couldn't overspend, or else face its master's anger. Her chakra was close, surrounded by five others but hers was his sole target.

Closer it crawled, bidding its time. It had to get her quickly and force to his master if that was the way he could please his leader. It tiptoed closer, now at the ankles of two people. One the Iwasura and the other unknown. It coiled, ready to spring at the right time.

"So, I suppose you three will be on your way then?" guessed Taki, waving her hand. Nora looked a bit uncomfortable as she held out her hand in a gesture.

"Actually, we have, um, a kind of question for...you-"

The young girl's wrist was suddenly snatched by something with whip like accuracy. The pause was only long enough for her brown eyes to widen before it pulled her cleanly off her feet and into the snow.

"Nora!" screamed Ryu, chasing after his sister. The thing pulled her through the snow, faster than the boy could keep up. The heiress followed her, chakra laddened feet kicking up bursts of snow. Hidan swore aloud as he and Kakuzu took off after her and the kids.

"Dammit, and I just wanted to go home and put my feet up!" he grouched.

The thing was wickedly fast, noted Taki as she pursued the screaming girl. It was ripping her through the banks of snow like she weighed nothing. She increased her chakra and just when she was close enough to leap, something cut her off.

Specifically, her father. The head of the Iwasura clan. He stood before her in all of his power, radiating the Iwasura regality. His green eyes glared, out of context with his formal clothes and pushed back white hair. Her father was here before her, outside of the walls of their home village. Whether to voice his disappointment or to deal punishment, she didn't know nor really care.

Taki shoved past her father.

"Hold on, Nora! We're coming!"

As his daughter pushed him and the shinobi followed her, Tsakui Iwasura gave a small smile. The final test was beginning. So far, she was doing well.

**R E V I E W! Always and forever I love to hear from you guys, plus it's a quick update. Rare, no?**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Another decent update! Wow, I must be motvated or something.

**Chapter 23**

The Iwasura clan was not world reknown like the famous Uchiha and Hyuuga families. In fact, their skill was only rumored about and spun into stories. Those with the Future Eye were rare due to the petite lineage, which was smaller than the typical ninja clan. With the Future Eye came great power and possibilities for the shinobi world. But it also came with a hefty price.

To weild the Future Eye, the user had to be of stable mind and body, which for a proper shinobi would be no problem. Next, only the eldest child could posses the gift. Every Iwasura was granted the Eye but only the eldest child of each generation could use it properly. Then a rule was passed that the branches of the family could only have one child. This was so that the kekkei genkai could stay in abundance and keep the power to their name so that others couldn't take advantage of the clan members who didn't have the support of the trait. Which weeded out their numbers by half.

Power led to pride in the Iwasura family and it became their downfall. Pulling them so far under, they were almost lost.

Time went on in the Grass village and the Future Eye technique became highly praised and honored. The children of the sixth generation had developed the skill at a young age and they learned to call upon it at any given moment. A slew of prodigies, all of who were remarkable. Pompously, they flaunted their special ability, showcasing it without a thought to the consequences. Then as they grew older and were adults themselves, they all lost their privilages as Future Eye hosts.

An entire generation's skill erased within the span of a year. Apparently there was such a thing as overspending the Future Eye. Most went instantly blind, some had such pain that they took their own lives since they couldn't stand the feeling of their eyes burning out of their sockets, and there were others that went mad due to their sight being frozen as the family trait, unable to see the present and forever the future.

Tsakui was of the seventh generation,, he was born just before the tragedy. The only child of the seventh. He was well versed in the family style and mannerisms, along with his remarkable shinobi report for his age. The perfect leader applicant, though a little anti-social. He had to be the leader, there was no one else.

He was almost twenty years old when the Iwasura test was given to him.

It was almost sunset when he jogged to their usual meeting area. His and Lani's meeting spot. It was the day he was going to propose to her and promise a beautiful future for the two of them. It took many months for him to get everything arranged, not to mention to buck up the courage to ask her. He'd much rather take an S-ranked mission than confess his emotions, which always made him vunerable. Much too vunerable. Well, Lani seemed to have that effect on him on most days. Make that every day. His stomach was whirling with butterflies at the mere thought of her bright green eyes and thick, wavy chestnut hair.

She didn't show up. Instead, her younger sister came running to him, sobbing and hysterical, claiming that masked shinobi had taken her away to the west of Grass. Without waiting for any more information, he vanished in a burst of nin smoke, Future Eye already active.

A rogue clan had taken her hostage and threatened to end her life. She would dirty the Iwasura name and bring failure to all of his people, they reasoned. Not to mention that she made an excellent bargaining chip for the most prestigeous clan in Grass. He fought them with a vigour he didn't know he had. The shinobi were well prepared for his family trait and they changed techniques quickly so to throw him off and disorient him. Then, to his own surprise, something snapped within him and...

He shut off his family genetic.

By the end of it, Tsakui was battered, bruised and exhausted but victorious. Lani was safe in his arms and that was all that mattered to him.

_"Well done."_

Frowning, he turned to see the current head of the clan walk up to him, dressed in full ceremonial robes. A smile was painted across his aged face as he approached the younger man. _"That's excatly what I expected of you, Tsakui. You pass, with flying colors might I add."_

After a series of demanding questions from the confused shinobi, all was explained to him. Everything clicked. The reason that the sixth generation had been erased, why Lani had been taken, the reason for the unnecccesary danger, and why he shut off his clan's famous technique without a second thought.

The final test of the Iwasura clan was to realize that they did not need the kekkei genkai to win their battles. Foresight, will, power, and love were so much more important than some eye trick, and they should not rely so heavily on it. Those were qualities that made up a leader. Qualities that the Iwasura head was looking for specifically.

_"Time has shown us what happens to those who live solely for power,"_ lectured the retired leader_. "Our clan has become frail in the recent years because too many people believed in power and valued it above everything else."_ Tsakui furrowed his white eyebrows and studied his superior, still a bit confused.

_"But sir, power is important for shinobi and our clans. We need it to survive."_

He gave a chuckle. _"But a clan can't function on power alone. It would be more of a shinobi alliance force than a clan. Clans are about families, not kekkei genkais or important figureheads in our family history."_

Lani gave his hand a squeeze as he sighed again, realization surfacing. The older man smiled and answered the unasked question.

_"Clans are about love."_

* * *

Taki huffed in frustration as the thing darted just out of her reach again. Her heart ached at the sounds of Nora's cries and she pumped her legs harder, gaining on them again. There was a breath of an opportunity and the kunoichi lunged, diving through the air. Her hand snatched around the thing while her other arm wrapped around Nora and held her close. It still had so much power that it pulled the heiress's extra weight like it was nothing, even giving a smart whip every now and then to dislodge the unwanted baggage. She gritted her teeth as she wrapped her arm around the extension, pulling tight in order to give the portion around the Genin's wrist some slack. To her surprise, it relaxed entirely and refocused its attention to her, latching on with a strength she didn't think it was capable of.

Snow and chunks of ice bounced up to hit them as they were dragged through the masses of white. She was sure to hold onto the girl tightly, keeping her face toward her and not where it could get hit by flying ice and frozen chunks of snow. The small hands were gripping her uniform painfully tight and every time they hit a respectable bump she would give a scream. Keeping her own eyes closed, she gave the thing a shock of chakra, to see if she could stun it into slowing down at least enough to release the blonde.

The chakra pulse that came back belonged to her partner. The recognition made her gasp, but not open her eyes just in case an icicle or rock was aiming for her good eye. So this was Zetsu's method of transportation. Not very graceful or convienant, that's for certain. It did relieve the huge pressure of paranioa that had started to well up in her chest though. At least Zetsu was okay.

Then, as quickly as the whole ordeal had started, it stopped, dropping the two girls uncerimoniously in the nearest snow bank.

"Guh!" heaved Taki as the Suna nin landed on her stomach. "Well, that was exciting, huh?" She gave a short laugh, stopping when she saw the girl's tears. She sniffed, rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and looked away pointedly, trying to retain some of her dignity. Taki gave a soft smile and ruffled the short blonde hair.

"It's alright to be upset," she soothed. "I was pretty panicked too." Brown eyes narrowed and her lips formed a pout as her arms crossed across her chest. Tears stil threatened to fall and she rubbed her face again.

"Yeah, right," she mumbled. She laughed and got to her feet, dusting snow off her backside.

"Sure I was. First, I thought it was some Konoha nin, then I was afraid it was someone from Grass, but it's just my partner. He must've been aiming for me but got you because we were standing so close earlier," explained Taki, rubbing her arms. Nora only paused for a moment, looking around.

"So...where _is _your partner?' she asked. She raised her white eyebrows.

"Oh, his signature's right over there-" she looked over her shoulder, so to show her, but froze.

A massive, twisted tree formation had mutated in the midst of Konoha's already tightly woven trees, and it waved when there was no breeze as it continued to grow. Zetsu's chakra was like a dying flame, becoming swallowed by the nature around it. Her legs moved her automatically toward the living cluster, hand becoming encased with glass.

"Zetsu?" she called out tentatively. The nature technique wasn't suppose to escalade to this degree. He's gone too far past the critical point, she told herself, face paling. He didn't answer her. Her mouth felt dry as she stealthily approached the largest gap in the creation. Heart rate echoing in her head.

Wriggling vien like extensions were weaving around, encouraging random, out of season plants to grow, stitching everything together. Minature trees were swelling inside and everything was circling the center point which simply looked like some knarled tree frame with a curtain of vines worming around it. As she adjusted her angle, she caught a flash of green along with a splash of white. The familiarity struck home.

"_Zestu!_"

Her blade cut through the first layer of forestry without much problem and she clammered over tree legs, ducked beneath branches, broke through a cobweb and then flung herself at her partner. She pulled away quickly, assesing what was wrong. It looked as if Zetsu was becoming the surrounding nature. A decently thick tree trunk was already enveloping his lower half and was currently midway on his stomach. His arms were held out like branches as the small wood bits extended and sheathed him. Numerous vines were roped around him, a thick set between his teeth as a gag. His flytrap, the main piece of his Akatsuki history, was ripped, flopping over the edges of his shoulders and uprooting skin, muscle and tissue that she could clearly see becoming infected.

She used her blade to cut his bit free and the glass faded from her hand so she could gently touch his face without harming him.

"Zetsu, can you hear me?" she tested. She swallowed. "Y-you need to stop the technique. It's gone way too far. W-we're pulling out of the war now." His gold eyes started blankly ahead, unresponsive. Her stomach plummeted to her feet in fear.

"Zetsu? Please talk to me. We need to get out of her," she tried again. His cracked, bloody lips moved just enough for him to breathe a word.

"Can't..." The trees seemed to shake when he spoke, shimmering their leaves and she thought she saw a root whisk away from her line of sight. She swallowed again and stood as close to him as the trunk would allow her. Unhappy with the distance, she gently stepped onto one of the lifted roots, which put her at excatly his height.

"Sure you can. You've st-stopped it before. It's your jutsu," she said, trying to boost his confidance. She gave a shaky smile to help her overcome the stutter. "I'm here to help you too. I-if you need chakra then I've got plenty." She waited for her words to sink in, but he was expressionless.

The plants seemed to moan and creak as he leaned a little bit forward to her.

"Can't...stop...them..." he wheezed. "Not...mine...anymore..."

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Not yours anymore? W-what do you mean?" There was a silent moment before the nature engulfing them seemed to actually hiss for the moment. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as goosebumps broke out across her skin. For a moment, she thought a stray plant had slithered over her foot. But that couldn't be right, why would Zetsu will his weapons toward her?

"Ugh!" he yelped as the roots pulled him down another inch. The flytrap slipped even further down and fresh tissue was exposed, allowing Taki to witness how the seeds and other thin, miniscule plants migrated to the new blood and burrowed into his skin. Her hand reached out to stop them, but something foriegn had wrapped around her foot and gave a sharp tug, almost knocking her off balance.

_This one has an Earth nature as well..._something whispered. _We can have her too...Wouldn't that be nice, Zetsu? To have your little friend with you?..._

Her hair waved as she looked around for the source of the voice, heart starting to pound against her rib cage. Was the sound all in her mind? She shook her head to dislodge the thoughts, refocusing on her partner.

"L-listen, Zetsu," she began, touching his face gently. Trying to make him look at her. "I'm going to lend you my chakra, s-so you can break the core of this jutsu." She gave a nervous laugh. "Isn't that what you say? Break the core and you break the technique?" Still, he didn't answer. The viens under his skin seemed to swell on the black side of his face, crawling around his eye and over his nose. A whimper escaped his lips and she felt something inside her crack.

"Talk to me, Zetsu," she said. "Tell me how to help you!" A chorus of cackling made chills run down her spine.

_So foolish...He is ours now, silly girl...His mind and body is ours...and you'll be next...Such delicious Earth nature..._

Still, there was no specific source of the voice but there was certainly a sharp pain in her leg. The root had stabbed into her calf and she could see it's fingers sinking into her skin. Her nerve endings were on fire with pain, making her try to pull away with a scream. It didn't let go. Her foot was firmly locked into place as the greenery crawled toward her, attracted by the blood the was falling. Her pulse fluttered in panic.

"Z-Zetsu you've got to stop this!" she told him. To think, that a large portion of his body was being invaded with these plants. "Y-you're going to be hurt!"

"It...hurts...so...much..." He took another breath. "Run..."

She froze when he spoke, waiting to hear more if he was able. Just as his lips parted, a nature deformality reached up to try and cover his face. Without even thinking, she raised her hand that glowed with her Fire chakra nature and smacked the thing away.

"Don't touch him!" she cried, shrill. It scampered away as it shriveled into nothing, due to her touch. The surrounding area hissed again, coiling. More plants made their way to her and she let out another scream as the viens in her leg started to bulge as the vines moved further into her system. She could feel it sift through her muscles and tissues, tearing pieces out of place, making her scream again and again, failing to choke it back.

_We must smother the fire..._it hissed orders at its followers, not intended for the heiress's ears. An idea formed in her pain swirled mind and she followed it through without a second thought. She spiked her Fire nature, forcing it to flow throughout her body.

The hissing was heard again, almost a high pitched squeel as the plants retreated from her limb, not wanting further contact with the fire. Sweat beaded her hairline and streamed down her face as her internal tempertature increased drastically, making the tears that had fallen evaporate. The nature rogues didn't seem too miffed by her flash of fire and they came back and doubled their attack force.

Instanstly, her mind went into a frenzy, trying to piece answers together. The only thing that fazed them was her fire, from what she gathered, so what if she put it into overdrive? If she could force them out of her skin with fire, then she could clean them from Zetsu as well. A floaty theory, untested and unproven. Brilliant.

Tentatively, she took her partner's face in her hands, her palms on each cheek. She took a shaky breath, convinced that her heart was going to burst under the stress she was putting it through.

"Th-this'll probably hurt..." she warned. "I really have no idea what I'm going to do. J-just in case you were wondering." He was unresponsive again and she steadied herself. Her Fire chakra swirled within her with increasing amounts of pressure, keeping the nearby plants at bay, though a few tried to come in contact with her skin.

Before the vines and roots could interfere any further, she prayed for the best and Taki Iwasura forced her mouth to Zetsu's.

**R E V I E W! Dun dun dun duuuuuun**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Happy Fourth of July everyone! And I've updated, again! Wow, I should get a medal or something.

**Chapter 24**

Fire.

It burned through him, filling his every pore. Heat washed over his body like a gentle wave, warming him from top to bottom. His skin prickled as the plants within him squirmed in discomfort, trying to find the nearest way out. The force increased and they evacuated all the quicker. The ones that had been under his facial skin and interferring with his vision finally left and he was allowed to see clearly. As they rippled down his body, they gave his flytrap one final yank and it ripped free from his body, blood squirting and oozing down his marred skin. He tried to scream, but something prevented him from doing so, a soft substance was pressured against his lips. An unknown and completely foriegn sensation.

Immediately, he saw white. First, he thought it was the snow that had been steadily falling, but as his feeling came back to his face he could feel the source of the warmth specifically. Taki's lips were pressed against his own, imprinting them with her fire chakra. Plants still wriggled and dug into his body, making him flinch as he tried to pull away. Taki's hands kept his face still as she kicked up the intensity of her fire. The plants were screaming as they backed away from the heat, not quite yet gone. She worked his mouth so that it was slightly open, and that was when he felt her true power.

She was directly pouring her fire nature into his system. He could feel it overrun the roots and vines that had infiltrated his body, trying to make it their nest. Wood chippings fell away from his arms, revealing the exposed, tender and torn flesh. Branches raked against his chest, leaving bloody claw marks as they ran away from the fire. The longer he was swallowed in the heat, the more his injuries started to caterize. He could feel the generous rips in his skin start to mend under the influence of the fire chakra.

Hotter and hotter it burned. The surrounding nature that used to be apart of his master jutsu was crisping into ash as the mere heat waves neared them. Her chakra level continued to escalade, higher and higher. His body still couldn't respond well quite yet and his didn't have the strength to break away from her. Not that he really wanted to for that matter, but there was something about the amount of power she was showcasing that made him want to tell her that it was alright and that she could stop. The trunk that held his body upright was starting to melt away, as did the entirity of the technique shell. It all was on fire, or catching.

Taki could barely focus. Her chakra increase was beyond her control, it just kept getting higher and collecting more power. The fire was growing too much too fast. Her pulse was echoing in her ears, resounding throughout her body. She kept her connection to Zetsu, determined to free him from the earth technique. She filled him with her fire, not knowing if it would hurt him or help him in the end. Her heart was beating furiously, so hard that it hurt, ringing in her head. She had to hold on just a little longer, she couldn't break away just yet.

There was a roar as the fire continued to swell in size, eating up all of the flammable nature that acted as a tinder. She couldn't see anything or feel much for that matter, she was just vaguely aware that she was still connected to her partner.

_St-stop..._cried the voice. _You'll kill us..._

She almost reduced the heat of the fire in a moment of sympathy, but as soon as the twisted root stabbed her leg again, trying to hurry and infect her as much as it could without combusting into flame, something inside her snapped. Her eyes were shut tight and one last burst of power errupted from her core.

* * *

"What the fucking hell?" demanded Hidan as soon as he and Kakuzu got to the scene.

A massive, knotted tree dome had been errected in the middle of the forest. What first was odd was that it was emitting a strange chakra. Second, they could sense Zetsu and Taki right in the middle of it. Third, the blonde Suna girl was crying silently for unknown reasons. Then fourth, the bizarre structure was on _fire_.

"Dammit, we miss all the fun!" whined Hidan. When Kakuzu didn't comment or disagree, the priest gave him a strange look. Usually, he had a comment in reserve.

"The hell's your problem?" The masked man narrowed his green eyes, studying the series of events that was currently taking place. Analyzing, trying to find the solution, or at least the cause. The shinobi world was full of strange, out of place things, but this didn't seem to be one of them. Zetsu's master technique has never reached such a stage before. Never. Maybe it was because they were in Konha and their nature was in such abundance that it was choking him, or maybe he just didn't have the strength it took to weild it.

"You've still got the communicators, right?" he asked. He raised a silver eyebrow. What did those have to do with anything?

"Um, sure. Yeah. Always. Maybe. Why?" he answered, rummaging around in his pockets. "Well, I _might _have those damn communicators, if only these pockets weren't so fucking massive..." Again, Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his ever so dim witted partner and crossed his arms over his chest.

The fire continued to crackle and snap, the heat waves reaching out to them. The flames held a hint of Taki's chakra, and to be honest, it concerned him. There was too much chakra and too much fire. She had to be overspending her energy reserves because Zetsu's chakra was engraved into the plants, plus he didn't have an affinity for fire in the slightest.

"Are you sure this is a communicator? Looks like a shit load of wires to me," said Hidan. He managed to pull out a tangled handful of wires, cords and communicating devices. Kakuzu took the mass from him and tapped the vocal transmittor, dismissing the knots.

"This is Kakuzu. We're at the southeast end of Konoha. Something wrong with Zetsu's nature technique and Taki's gone in to interferre. We need Itachi, at least, to get here. This'll most likely get out of hand real fast. Over." With that, he switched it off. Their lines were open, so it gave the entire Akatsuki their location and situation. As to whoever reached them first, he hoped it would be the Uchiha.

"Nora!"

The two Genin finally managed to catch up with them, seeing as the criminals had left them behind. Whatever happened to the blonde wasn't their concern. The teammates basically tackled the girl into the snow as they rambled off how they had been worried, and asking what happened. She explained in a few quick words and she looked back at the fire, then two the immortals.

"Why aren't you going in after her?" she asked. "She went in after her partner, so why aren't you helping her?"

The two men exchanged a look, debating if they should answer or not. Hidan took the vocal role. As per usual.

"Listen you brats, what we do or don't do isn't any of your shit, so drop it like a hot cock and go back to Suna." All three of their eyes were wide due to the vulgarity of his profound language. Surprisingly, it was Momi who recovered first. Albiet shaking, but she stepped forward.

"A-actually," she started, fiddling with a lock of blue hair. "We, um...wanted to ask Taki if she..." She had difficulty swallowing in order to get the next few words out. "If she would train us..."

There was a moment of silence and Kakuzu gave an inaudible sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing that Itachi would hurry up and get there. The fire cackled a few dozen yards ahead of them, warming the air.

"You should save that question for her," he answered. If she and Zetsu survive that is, he added in his head. If Zetsu dies and she lives, she definately won't be in the mood for training Genin.

Everyone froze as the chakra level spiked. Eyebrows drawn together, Kakuzu swore under his breath. This is excatly why Itachi needed to hurry up. Everything was going past the critical point. The point that could very well be the one that they couldn't return from.

"What the hell's she doing?" demanded Hidan, as confused as the rest of them. The fire was swirling, cloaking the nature dome, and the flames had started to turn white with heat as they grew. It was completely unstable, her chakra flow. It was rising too far too fast, at this rate she was sure to hurt herself. The fire's roar was deafening as it reached it's peak, surely the entire village could see the smoke past the treetops or at least hear it.

Then, the fire fell silent.

Both of the Akatsuki members's eyes widened as they took a defensive stance, the threads reaching out and pulling the children behind them. Protecting them solely on Taki's behalf because they honestly couldn't care less. All that noise couldn't have just vanished, it meant that something else was coming. And it was going to be big.

"Don't be stupid, Taki," he warned.

A shockwave of chakra burst from the dome, forcing the shinobi to dig their heels into the ground and even then, still skid a few feet back. Their cloaks flapped in the wind as the chakra continued to rush at them, making them have to shield their faces with the arms. They were left to wait out the torrent of chakra, which thankfully didn't take too long.

The forest was enveloped in silence again as the team pulled their arms away from their eyes. The knotted globe of deranged nature had been transformed. Flattened for half of it, but the entirity had been encased in glass. Sharp edges, smooth curves, all bouncing the light around, making rainbows out of sun beams. Beautifully wrought and woven around the center core, causing dread to fill the air.

"She didn't..." whispered Hidan. "Not again...she couldn't've had the power for it..." His shoulders fell as he looked at it, hoping that his eyes were decieving him.

The priest followed his partner as they headed for the glass center. If they were looking at this from an artistic perspective, they would've been amazed. Astounded even. The substance had fitted the two of them closely, freezing them in their stance. Mouth to mouth, determination and pain obvious, so many factors tying them together. For in that moment, she was the savior. The slight height advantage she weilded for the moment gave her the stronger appearance, to show that she was saving him. She had used everything in her power to rescue her partner.

Taki was always like that, mused Hidan. Putting others before herself, without thinking of the whiplash that it'll cause her. It wasn't very criminal of her, but it's what made her Taki.

He put his hand against the glass but quickly pulled it back due to his skin hissing.

"OW! Fucking hot!" he swore, rubbing his hand. Kakuzu tapped the glass as well.

"Her Fire chakra still going on beneath the surface, and it's probably the only thing keeping them alive." But her power was dimming quickly, the glass was now cool enough to touch.

There was a tap of footsteps as two more counterparts arrived on the scene. Kisame and Itachi stood side by side as they surveyed the area, cloaks moving courtsey of the crisp, cool air. Kisame rested his hand on the hilt of Samehada, double checking the area.

"You rang?" he asked, sharp teeth showing. Hidan huffed and over dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Actually, no. We just wanted Red Eye, Fish Boy. So, chill with the one liners." The blue shinobi simply gripped his sword tighter instead of answering. Itachi spoke up before another fued had to the time to manifest.

"What do you need?" he asked. Kakuzu gestured to the massive glass piece.

"We need you to crack them open."

**R E V I E W! As per usual, I love to read your reviews! Not too much of a cliff hanger this time, right?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Quick note to Hit the Snooze, e-mails don't really show up well on FF, and on the review it's a blank spot, so I couldn't really answer your questions that way, sorry bud.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 25**

Deidara and Sasori had surveyed the village at least a thousand times during the war. Dropping bombs and pulling chakra strings, it was actually quite fun. The best part of it all was that he was with his partner again.

He looked over his shoulder to see the puppeteer's soft red hair and brooding brown eyes watch the village below. His hand was also securely clutching the back of the blonde's cloak, for fear of falling to the ground, thousands of feet below them. Deidara smiled to himself. It was great to have his teammate back again, it stabalized his world once more.

"The Hokage's up to something," noted Sasori. He pointed at the top of the namesake tower to show the blonde leader and the small army she had gotten together. His blonde eyebrows pulled together in thought.

"Never liked her much, un," he said as his hand munched up a clump of clay. It spit out a small bird a moment later.

"It looks like they're trying a combination attack," deduced Sasori. "We should get out of here." The younger artist smirked.

"Well, we could at least leave them a goodbye present, yeah?" With a well aimed toss, the bird doubled in size and dove at the tower, exploding on contact.

"You know that won't hold them for long," sighed the puppet. He shrugged.

"Yeah, but it was fun," he said. "Now we can get back to the others, un."

* * *

"Crack them open?" repeated Kisame. He looked around the zombie twins to fully study the glass formation. His face fell. "She does know that she has no chakra for that, right? Tell me I'm just seeing a technique that is really similar."

Hidan snorted. "Never pegged you for delusional, Blue. Because that there is Taki in all her glass making glory, seriously."

"Stuff it, Hidan," said Kakuzu. He turned back to the Uchiha. "You know the technique right?"

"What technique?" asked Hidan, giving his partner a good shove. "What the hell are you all on about anyway?" Itachi didn't say a word as he made his way over to the frozen team members.

"What's he gonna do?" stage whispered Hidan. Kakuzu elbowed him in the gut, making him double over.

"Just shut up."

Itachi's dark eyes studied the figures for a moment before changing to sharp red irises. His hands flew into the memorized katas as the Sharingan spun. It was a tricky combination of signs, it was really meant to be performed by one or two people at most. Which was exactly why only he and Zetsu were the ones who were allowed to learn the Glass Release technique. With one final surge of chakra, his hands locked onto the glass itself, spilling out his own energy. If he used just enough, they would be fine. Though he didn't quite know the extent of their injuries.

The glass shimmered like liquid, then slowly it started to creep down, dripping off of them like rain. It surprisingly only took a few minutes before they were fully released. They stayed in the same position for a moment, support being the plants around them and then the ones holding up Taki shattered completely and she was dropped into the snow. Itachi bent down to try to wake her but she didn't stir. Next, he felt her forehead and he drew his hand back.

"We need to get her out of here. Now," instructed the prodigy. "If we leave her like this for much longer she'll be as good as dead." Kisame sent him a worried look as he gingerly pulled Zetsu from the tangling mass. It was unnerving to see him without his flytrap, noticed Kisame. It gave him a more human look, which was exactly why it was strange. For as long as he knew Zetsu, he never was human. He was inhuman in strength and solitude. He was surreal. Like him.

"Woah- wait, why is she suddenly gonna die?" asked Hidan, waving his hands about. Kakuzu huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Because you won't shut the fuck up. Now do something useful and get the transportation paper ready," instructed Kakuzu as he bent down to pick her up. She weighed practically nothing to him but he couldn't help but flinch at the heat her body was emmitting. Itachi was right, something inside her was not working like it should. There should be some sort of barrier buffering the heat, unless of course, it cracked during her last defense. He groaned at the thought.

"Incoming, Deidara and Sasori," spoke up Kisame, as he heaved his friend onto his back. "About time, not to mention that Pein and Konan already left."

"So, what's up, un?" asked Deidara as they landed.

"No time," gruffed Kakuzu. "We're getting out of here now. No questions."

"Where's Tobi, yeah?" Deidara asked anyway. A sharp green eyed glare was sent his way and he had to repress a flinch.

"Tobi knows the way back. He'll be fine," answered Kisame, adjusting his hold on Zetsu. Even the plant man's complection seemed a little pale, wilted.

"And the random kids over there, yeah?" he asked, pointing to the huddled group of Genin.

"Leave them," gritted Kakuzu, he could practically feel Taki's body heat rising. "And get us out of here. _Now_."

"All right, all right. Keep your pants on for Jashin's sake," griped Hidan. The was a flurry of hand signs, the final form clutching the paper. "I'm gonna be fucking exhausted after this one..."

There was a flash of light and they were gone. The kids were left gaping at the scene they had witnessed while the Hokage performed the group technique at the other end of Konoha. Their combined power wove throughout the battlefields, dispelling all of the Kisame Itachi dopplegangers that had been created, stopping shinobi in mid fight as their opponets vanished in a puff of smoke.

The waves of chakra rolled back to the peak of the tower where the Hokage and her team were stationed. The cause of the interwar was gone, but the original criminals could not be found during their search.

"They escaped," Tsunade swore. "Those damn Akatsuki..." The location of their hideout would have to be secondary as the rebuilding of the village came first. That blasted Akatsuki. They won, for now.

* * *

"Please...please don't..." pleaded Taki, half whispering and fully delusional. Her inner temperature was off the charts. If they didn't cool her down immediately, she would die. No doubt about it.

They made it back to the hideout, a new one that was safely tucked away with even more precautions and alarms. Kakuzu had raced to the infirmary and started to get a tub together, using his different chakra natures to create an ice bath. He looked at the smaller girl. This would not be easy. With her body heat so high, it would only be natural for her to resist such a cold shock treatment. Chunks of ice were floating when Kakuzu deemed it cold enough.

"Bring her in," he instructed. Kisame nodded. He had placed Zetsu on the nearest medical table and walked over to where she was laying. With Taki out of commision, Kakuzu was the only medic and she was dealing with a much larger threat. She was the first priority. The swordsman scooped up the heiress and brought her over to the tub. Kakuzu's threads had already removed her clothing, leaving her only in her bra and underwear, a black matching set. There was so much white skin, it was almost alarming how fair she was.

"Bring her down easy. Don't want to send her too far into shock," Kakuzu warned, threads at the ready.

With the first contact of water, she immediately tried to pull away and escape. "No...no...stop it!" The threads sprung into action and bound her ankles and acted as a support, lowering her further into the bone chilling water. She continued to cry.

"Stop it, just stop it!" she begged. "Please!"

"Kisame, talked to her. Distract her," hissed Kakuzu as he retained her struggling limbs. She needed to stay still and absorb the cold. The fish man groped for words, unsure of what to say to console the female member.

"Um...it'll be all right Taki. Just give it a few minutes, it'll work out," he offered. She shook her head, white hair flying. The water was up to her elbows and steadily rising.

"No..." she cried, breathless. "No...Zetsu's hurt...it's not fair...for anyone..." She was completely out of it and Kisame could only shrug. There wasn't exactly a proper way to talk with those who were only half aware of what you were saying. Best to let them lead the conversation.

"It's not fair a lot of the time, you can't fix that. As for Zetsu, we'll have him patched up and he'll be as good as new," he tried to chirp, but failed halfway through. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she still shook her head.

"Zetsu's hurting..." She hiccuped and tried to catch her breath. "I-I don't...want him to hurt...For no one to h-hurt..." Her teeth were chattering now, the low temperatures finally sinking into her. Kisame could only sigh.

"Everyone hurts sometimes, some more than others." He looked away from her dazed gaze, unable to hold focus. "It's just how life is."

"I-i-it hurts..." she chattered. "Like...I'm going to die...i-if I don't..." He raised a brow, concerned. Death talk was never good, even for the half aware.

"If you don't what?" Her lips sealed shut, trying to control the shaking. "If you don't what, Taki?" Was she talking about the water? Zetsu? What was she going on about?

Before she could answer, Kakuzu tipped her head underwater, holding her there for a few moments, letting the cold seep into her skull.

The sub-zero cold oozed into her system, making her want to cry and scream. She tried to open her mouth, but something kept it clamped shut. She couldn't breath, the water was over her face, over her nose and mouth. Physically, her temperature began to drop, degree by painful degree. _Stop it_, she begged mentally. _Just stop everything..._ It was so cold that it hurt. Her fingers, toes, her nose and her very skin. Everything just hurt. Even her lungs were hurting, like they were going to explode...

"Stop it!" demanded Kisame, pulling her from under the water. She gagged and sputtered, trying to breathe again. Kisame gave a glare of his own to the masked man. "What was that about? Obviously she ran out of air!"

"She needs to cool down," he argued. "The sooner, the better."

"I understand cooling her down, just not the part when you kill her via drowning," growled the shark shinobi. "I don't think we need to turn her into a human popsicle either." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and forced her head under again.

Back into the icy darkness, registered Taki as she slipped beneath the surface. Pain pulsated under her skin, she was beginning to understand that she was hurt. Though she couldn't pin point where exactly. It was as if it was everywhere, the hurt. Her pain was only pushed away by a single thought: _What about Zetsu?_

Kisame pulled her up again, thumping her back so that she could cough up all the water she may have swallowed.

"Z-Zet..." she heaved, half choking. With another good thump, she expelled the last bit of water from her throat. "W-where...tsu..."

"Calm down," said Kisame, rubbing her back. "Just catch your breath."

"Finally," sighed Kakuzu. He rechecked a couple of her vitals and used a minor jutsu so to be sure. "She's back to a normal temperature. A few more minutes, just in case. Other than that, we don't have to worry about her combusting anymore." He rose to his full height and headed for the door, threads receeding.

"Stay with her for a bit. I'm going to check on the others." The door closed with a sharp snap. Taki's shaking breathing pulled him away from his irritation for the moment, and his gold eyes softened a bit.

"It's all right. You'll be fine," he assured. His eyebrows came together when she shook her head.

"Z-Z-Zetsu...he's...h-hurt..." she chattered as she clung to the edge of the tub. He pushed some of her damp white hair out of her face before answering.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? Why all the glass?" Her eyes remained closed as she tried to recall the event, and then find the words to describe it.

"Th-the plants...weren't h-his...h-had to burn them...I-I-I could burn...th-them...Wanted m-me too...H-hurting...b-both of...us..." She shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks, mingling with the water. "C-c-couldn't...st-stand it...s-seeing him...l-like that...h-hurting...H-had to...st-stop the-the...hurt..."

Kisame nodded in understanding, sympathetic. "And the glass?" Her body convulsed with a chill.

"D-didn't...mean to...J-j-just...had t-to...p-protect h-him..." she answered. Again, her body tremored. Now was a good time to stop the ice treatment, he decided. With hardly any effort on his part, he lfted her out of the water with a swoosh. The water dripped from her and onto the floor, droplets falling from her body, fingertips and hair. He placed her on the other open table, rounding up some towels, wrapping them about her shoulders and over her lap.

"Here. You need to dry off," he advised. Her shaking slowed her motor movements, the drying of herself took much longer than anticipated. Kisame caved in and rubbed the towel up and down her arms, trying his best to help.

"If I had a decent fire jutsu I could warm you right up, but I don't and I doubt that Itachi's in the mood to play furnance," he laughed. He smiled when she gave a weak giggle. It took a good moment or two, but she finally achieved a decent degree of dryness and the blue man pulled off his cloak and draped it over her, swamping her with the excess material.

"You can use this. Until we can find your clothes," he said. She nodded. "And Kakuzu should be back in a bit to help Zetsu. I'm sure he's just saving him for last because he'll require the most chakra."

"Th-thank you...Kisame..." she whispered. He gave her a toothy grin before he left the room.

Silence filled the infirmary as Taki focused on the opposite table. Her partner remained absolutely still, one would assume that he was dead, but she noticed the vague lift of his chest indicating breath. Plus she knew him better than anyone else. Somewhere inside of her being, she knew that he was alive. It was just a gut instinct kind of thing.

"Zetsu," she breathed. He didn't stir. Glancing about the room, she tentatively lower her bare foot to the ground. Then the other. When she made to let go of the table and step forward, her legs collapsed beneath her, making her sprawl onto the tile floor. Using her elbows as props, she sent a weak glare at her legs. Clearly, they were not up for travel quite yet.

"Fine...who needs legs...anyway..." she mumbled childishly. She had made it a few feet by army crawling when she felt a strange pull. She simply shrugged it off until it happened again, making her foot twitch.

Alarmed, she looked about the room, stilling when she saw a glimpse of Sasori in the doorway. His fingers twitched and she was pulled completely upright, the tips of her toes just skimming the floor. Chakra strings. She looked at him, confused, especially when he made her take a step, then another and another. Stopping once she was at Zetsu's bedside. A chair was pulled up behind her and the strings lowered her so that she was sitting. With a flick of his wrist they left her completely and he walked away without a word.

Slowly, almost shyly, she turned to face her friend again. He was so still, like a statue almost. Her hand reached out to touch the top of his black hand, pulling back quickly in case he woke up. But he didn't. Biting her lip, she reached and touched his hand again, letting her contact linger there. Still, he didn't wake and she started to lose her nervous edge.

Her gaze wavered as she examined all of his injuries. The open wounds, torn pieces of skin, the terrible rips from where his flytrap use to be. It took away the general intimidation factor that created his persona. Though she knew that he could be just as scary without the plant, but the normal civillian probably couldn't see past his two toned skin. They wouldn't know if he was a gardner, a reader, or her partner. They would just see the freak. Like when new people saw her eyes. They refused to make eye contact with her, as if she was harmful to look at. Not good enough.

While one hand held his, the other trailed away, nearing his face. It was uncharacteristically bold of her, but she gently traced his jaw line, lightly touching his skin. If he was fully conscious and well, she would never dare something so...intimate. Next her digits dipped into his messy green hair, which turned out to be surprisingly soft and sort of long. He needed a bit of a haircut. Just a trim.

"Zetsu..." she whispered. Her eyes glazed over as she surveyed the injuries again. Was he hurting on the inside like she was? Burned from the inside out, making every pulse throb while her mind was swirling with heat. Did his heart rate pick up by just the slightest fraction when they neared each other? Most days it was so subtle, she didn't even know that it had happened until he walked away, leaving her breathless just so. Or the days they sparred, fighting each other until they were exhausted, too tired to even move. More than once she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of sleeping out in the grass, when she hoped that no one was watching.

"You're always...so strong..." she told him. Her guard continued to lessen, loosening her thoughts. It also could be a side effect of the fever and ice bath but she didn't really know, or really care. "Always...E-even when you were bleeding in my treehouse...you were still so much stronger than me..." A laugh bubbled up. "It's strange...I've never even thanked you for that...for not eating me that is...Just never came up in conversation, I guess..."

The black hand tensed for a moment, setting her back on edge. Her wide eyes watched him, praying for a reaction. Or would it be better for him to not wake up until after his injuries were healed? She didn't quite know and she sighed.

He didn't wake, allowing her to fall back into her lowered defense. "Did I ever tell you...about the pickpocket in Snow?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "Seems like forever ago...Some punk nabbed Kakuzu's wallet...He must've chased him halfway around Snow...until he got it back...all without breaking the henge...didn't even kill the kid...Probably scarred him for life though...Hidan thought it was hilairious...I did too..." She paused for a moment. "I think you might've laughed...or at least smiled...I like it when you smile, Zetsu...it's nice..."

Her eyelids started to grow heavy as she leaned on the table for more support, leaning her head against her arm, almost sleeping. "You're different..." she chatted, not even really listening to herself. Simply rambling. "That's probably why I..." She was interrupted by a wide yawn. "...like you so much..." A thought struck her and she giggled. "I probably won't even remember this in...the morning...So, Zetsu...should I...confess my feelings and...adoration of you...or just...keep my feelings...to myself...?" She smiled and used her arms to lift herself, leaning so that she could whisper in his ear.

"I love...you, Zetsu..." She sat back down and rested against her arm again, still holding his hand. "I suppose...we'll never know I...even admitted that..." Taki sniffed as some tears slipped.

"But I do, Zetsu...I really, really do...love you..."

The door open and Kakuzu and Deidara both entered. Deidara proudly displayed new clothes for the petite member and whisked her away, out of the white room and clear out of ear shot. Kakuzu stepped up to the table and quirked an eyebrow.

"So, how long have you been awake?" Gold eyes blinked and the black hand closed around empty air, reaction delayed.

**"Long...enough..."**

* * *

**R E V I E W! I'm so excited I got to type this up, and I'm even more excited to hear what you guys think of it! So please, review!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: And I live! For the time being anyway! So, our internet was out of commision for about 4 days, the technicians took 6 hours and fixed it. Next morning, about 9:30 the internet failed again. My mom was on tech support for an hour and it'll take about 5 days for the technicians to get here and fix it. Again. My mom was ticked and I was heart broken. At least I got those three story updates done the night before.

Now, enjoy! Whenever my internet works I'll post this! Finally getting the romance and mush rolling!

**Chapter 26**

The first thing Taki noticed when she woke up was that her body hurt. A dull throb resounded which meant that she was healing, but still sore. At least she was alive. That was a plus. The second was the three pairs of eyes that were staring at her intently.

"Ah!" she yelped, jumping back and successfully falling out of her bed with a loud thump. The three people gasped and she could hear their feet scurry as she gingerly sat up. "Ow..." she mumbled, rubbing her now tender backside. Slowly, she got onto her knees and peeked over the top of her mussed bed.

The three Genin of Suna were all pressed against the nearest wall, staring at her wide eyed. Her white brows knitted together in confusion. Quickly, she took note of her surroundings. Yep, this was her room that she shared with Zetsu which meant that she was at the Akatsuki hideout. Then why on earth were those kids doing here? How did they get here was a better question.

"So, I know you're not suppose to be here," she started as she examined them. "And judging by your faces, you know that you're not suppose to be here. Now the question is, why are you here?" She sat ontop of her disheveled covers and faced them, sitting indian style and resting her arms on her legs. "Because you guys are way in over your heads if you stay here much longer. It's seriously dangerous."

"We've made it three days," stated Ryu, lifting his chin in defiance and pride. Taki frowned.

"Three days?" she repeated. She looked for her clock or some sort of calender to tell her the date. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About four days," answered Nora. "That's what Kakuzu said." Taki's expression remained the same if not more so.

"Now I'm the one that's confused." Stumbling off her bed, she stepped out into the hall where she immediately saw Deidara. He gave a smile and jogged over when she gave him a wave, half hiding behind her door.

"How're you feeling, un?" he asked. She smiled.

"Sore, but all right," she answered. She gave the artist a paranoid look after double checking the hall to make sure they were alone. "Just a quick question, but, um, you do know there are three Genin from Suna in my room, right? Out of curiousity."

The blonde gave a laugh, almost doubling over. Tears nearly came to his eyes when he saw her pout, disapproval of being laughed at. "Sorry, Taki, yeah," he apologized, wiping the corner of his noticable eye. "I forgot that that you were out the entire time, but the kids came with Tobi for whatever reason. They're yours. Say hello to your new team, yeah." Her jaw dropped completely, beyond lost as her voice rose an octive.

"_What?_"

* * *

Zetsu sat idly on the bench outside, twirling a half dead flower between his fingers. He sighed. Yet again. The winter chill was subtly fading into the young spring and he could see that the plants were struggling with a new vigour to remain alive. Their energy gave him a spark of hope.

It was so strange for him to look over his shoulder and see something other than his flytrap. Though he had to fight the habbit to turn fully around instead just turning his neck to a slight angle. His shoulders were lighter too, as if a tremendous load had been lifted from him. Still, his entire being was pulsating with the faded pain his own technique had caused. If it wasn't for Taki he would be as good as dead, pulled dozens of feet below the ground never to see daylight again.

_**"Taki..."**_ he whispered, the taste of her name lingering on his tongue. His black thumb brushed over his lips, remembering her warmth. The wind blew, touching his exposed skin with cold tendrils. He still wore the cloak in the same fashion he always did, but now instead of his plant there was flesh. It was unnerving.

He wondered how she was feeling. Was she still sleeping or was she awake, wandering about the hideout? He hadn't dared to enter their room, her words haunting him.

_"But I do, Zetsu...I really, really do...love you..."_

Sighing, he cradled his face in his hands, the deceased flower snapping between his fingers. What was he suppose to say? That he returned her feelings? That he never shared an emotion with another person besides her? He was at a loss at what to do.

_"We could always admit to it...that we feel something for her,"_ suggested the white side. Black snorted. **"Yeah, because that would go over well. "Hope you don't mind Taki but this flesh eating monster has somehow, magically fallen in love with you. Only you can break this criminal curse of mine, the choice is yours." Please, like that would work." **

White shrugged. _"That actually sounded good. You've been thinking about it at least." _Gold eyes pointedly looked away to the right, lightly growling. Why were emotions so fickle? It was so much simpler to go about as he did before. The days when he didn't have a partner or someone to worry over.

_"You mean the days when it was just us," _corrected the white side. He huffed. **"Sometimes. Other times, not so much."**

This time white gave a breath of a laugh. _"I understand. It's nice to have someone else to converse with. A fresh change of pace and opinion."_ The white hand reached up and supported his head, palm cradling the jawline while the black fingers tapped against the right leg, bumping against his kunai holster.

_"Well, we can't stay in this stalemate for too long," _advised his logical side. _"We need some sort of conclusion." _Both sides frowned and sighed again.

There was the sound of footsteps, followed by a greeting.

"Hey." Zetsu idly looked up to see Kisame standing beside him, hands in his pockets.

**"Hey,"** he mumbled. The sharkman took a seat next to him, slightly shivering due to the cold.

**"You should go back inside. I hear fish don't do well in the cold."**

He barked a laugh. "According to common sense, neither do plants." A smirk pulled at his mouth.

**"Fair. So what do you want?" **Kisame stole side glance before shrugging.

"Just thought you should know that Taki's awake." The two toned man's shoulders stiffened at her name. "She's talking with those kids right now, hearing out their story. After that, it'll be her call."

Eyebrows furrowed, Zetsu sat up fully and looked at his friend. _"What do you mean her call?_ **Her call for what?" **This time Kisame gave him the confused face.

"Didn't Tobi tell you?" he asked. "Because he was the one going around and telling everyone- " He was stopped when a black hand fisted the front of his cloak, bringing him closer.

**"Tell. Me. What."** he growled, baring his sharp teeth. **"If it's about Taki, you better spill. Now."** The larger man gave him a sober look, as if pitying him.

"Her call whether or not she leaves with the kids," he answered. "Pein's already approved it and has sent out enforcements to clear the records of her history with us. She'll leave." He raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Zetsu, you had to know that she was too soft to stay for very long," he reminded. The black hand fell away, staring dumbfounded at the ground. "Better than having one of us kill her."

_"Now?" _he muttered. _"It's too soon. She's hardly been here."_

"It's almost a year, that's pretty decent time a for a new one." Kisame sighed and got to his feet. "Want me to tell her you're out here?" His gold eyes stared at the snow, not hearing him.

**"But...she can't leave..."**

* * *

The three kids sat before Taki in the main room, all pale faced and quiet. Taki couldn't help it but their story pulled at her heartstrings.

The three of them had been raised in one of Suna's orphanages. Nora and Ryu's parents had been killed on a mission while Momi's mom was a single mother and committed suicide. They all joined the academy at the same time and that was when they met each other. They hadn't met each other earlier in the orphanage because in Suna, you didn't make friends unless you could use them. It was better to be off alone.

"We were all on the same team," explained Ryu. "And we were good. Top of the class."

"But our sensei didn't take to us," spat Nora. "Told us over and over that we were useless and we wouldn't ever get better. That we were failures to the shinobi name." She had to stop and control herself, fists clenching as her shoulders shook.

"We wanted to train to become g-gaurds of the Kazekage," added Momi, softly. "Strong enough to protect our country's leader. It was our dream."

Taki gazed at them all, dicolored eyes gaurded.

"So what happened? Why didn't you stay in Suna? Genin rank isn't enough to venture into Konoha without a team leader, especially during a war. It isn't safe for you or your country's shinobi numbers." Nora shook her head, giving a bitter laugh.

"You've never lived in Suna, have you?" she asked, gaze dark. The criminal often forgot that she didn't wear a headband of any sort with her village's emblem.

"Can't say I have."

"They don't care about safety," said Nora, shoving some of her boy short hair out of her face. "If you're dumb enough to volunteer for the front lines, the basic gaurds'll let you go. The unit leaders, not so much, but we tailed them. We weren't technically in their group, our team leader didn't even know."

"Then we got separated," butted in Ryu. "Couldn't find them. So we wandered off and met that Waterfall-nin and then you came."

A few seconds of silence passed as Taki mulled over the story, repeating it in her head as she studied each of them.

"Then what happened?" she interrogated. "Why did you continue to follow me? According to you guys, I'm an Akatsuki...baddie, was it? I could've easily killed you or led you into a trap." Nora's face lit up in embarressment of the term and shame of their foolishness.

"But you didn't." Taki's eyes focused on the blue haired girl, her straight across bangs ever concealing her eyes. Her cheeks glowed pink under her focus. "Y-you even help us with our fire. We would've frozen to death without you."

Taki sighed as she leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes.

"And you would like me to train you?" she asked, just to be sure. They nodded simultaneously.

"Yes." They all were sharing the same determined look, fists clenched in their laps, waiting for her call. If all was quiet, she could surely hear their racing heartbeats.

She sighed. "I'll have to talk about this with my partner you know."

"Why?" asked Ryu, words rushing together. "Isn't it your decision? The others say that your boss already approved you going with us, so why do you need to talk to him?" He was on the defensive, trying to keep her on their side. They were on edge, desprete, lost and in a very dangerous enviorment. They needed someone to lead them. To teach them. They were still so young.

"He's my partner," she told him, voice lightly reprimanding. "His opinion in this counts just as much as my boss's. So, if you'll excuse me." She rose to her feet and left the room.

Kisame had stopped her in the hall and told her that Zetsu was out back. She thanked him and changed her direction. Tiptoeing, she quietly made her way to the backdoor, ever so slightly opening the door a crack. She peeked out to see him pacing through the snow, mumbling to himself.

_" -should we_-**no, we can't**-_if we could just tell her_-**no! We can't just tell her**-_why not? Just come out and say it_-**it's not that simple! If we could**-_just have more time?_-**Exactly**-"

"Zetsu?" He spun around to face her, almost as if he was surprised. That couldn't be right, she never caught him off gaurd. It must just be due to the absence of his flytrap, that had to be bothering him. A sympathetic smile pulled at her lips as she stepped outside, closing the door lightly behind her.

"Hi," she half whispered, voice catching. "H-how're you feeling?" He looked away, almost if expecting his familiar flytrap to move and shadow part of his face as it used to do. When it didn't, he cleared his throat.

_"Fine. Thank you for asking,"_ he answered, though his tone sounded forced. Taki gave a weak smile and ran a hand through her white hair, unsure. A few seconds of awkward silence ticked by as they both searched for words that would start a conversation.

"So, um, the kids from Suna," started Taki. "Th-they want me to be their, um, team leader. T-to take them back to Suna and train them." Biting her lip, she refused to look at him, afraid of what his reaction would be. Happy or upset, she didn't want to see either.

**"So, I heard."** So she continued to ramble, not reaslly looking at him.

"But really, it would be better if I took them away from Suna. A new village if I can. Maybe Cloud would be all right." Her gaze softened. "They've had too many bad memories with that place. I want to take them away from that. Away from the hurt." Zetsu sneaked a glance at her, her eyes looking away, off in the distance. Surely she was remembering her own home village where she had nothing but heartache, and the release that was granted when she left. He had given her that freedom. Him.

_"So...you want to go?"_ he asked, arms folded across his chest. She bit her lip, unsure.

"I don't really know," she answered honestly with a shrug. "It's really a lot of responsibility, confrontation and work. Not to mention that I would have to take care of them, they have no family- "

**"You should go."**

Eyes wide she whipped her gaze to meet his. He looked away, barely turning his head as he refused to make eye contact. He had turned his back to her, fists now at his side.

"E-excuse me?" she asked.

**"You...should go,"** he repeated._ "You would be good with kids. You would know how to help them, take care of them. You wouldn't act like your father and hurt them like he did to you in order to make you strong. It's the perfect job for you_-**You were always too soft anyway. A teacher is a better profession for you than a criminal like us. Trained killers." **He took a breath, fists shaking_**. "Go."**_

There was a light tug on his cloak and he stiffened as he felt her near. Her fist curled the back of his cloak, her head lowered. They stayed like that for awhile, just standing close to one another without saying a word. The wind brushed them but they refused to move, despite the goosebumps that spread over their skin.

"Zetsu?" she called tentatively.

**"Yeah?" **She paused for a moment, trying to find a way to put her words together. Her fingers fiddled with the thick material, biting her lip again.

"What...will you do when I leave?" He gave a weak laugh.

**"What I usually do. Eat, sleep, go on missions, like always."** His fists continued to clench painfully tight, blood leaking through the cresent shaped punctures. **"Nothing will change. I'll have my own room again. Tobi'll probably glue himself to my side, jabbering on about nothing. Everything will go back to the way it was beofre you came. It'll be quieter, that's for certain."**

"But what if you're hurt again?" she blurted, unable to clamp down on the thought. "Or stranded? That's how you came into Grass. What if it happens again?" He gave a jerky shrug.

_"We're not that lucky." _Her forehead rested against his back, between his shoulder blades and he could have sworn that he heard her sniff. A second later he heard it again.

_"Are you crying?" _he asked. She nodded, now clutching his cloak with both hands.

"Kind of," she whispered. The hot tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping when they curved off. Failing miserably, she tried to hold back a sob and instead she made a sort of choking sound.

_"__**Why**__...why are you crying?" _He didn't dare look over her shoulder. If he saw her crying his barriers would shatter for good. Funny, he never even noticed that his barriers were degrading in the first place. He was so used to them being imposing and beyond strong. Now they were faultering.

She didn't say anything for a long time, internally fighting with herself. To tell or not to tell?

_"You know,"_ he began, pulling her from her thoughts_. "When we were in the infirmary a few days ago, you said that you loved us. That you adored us. _**Really...really loved us..."** Her face flared pink. Had she really? The heiress couldn't remember anything beyond extreme heat and cold after the war. The rest was a blank.

_"No one's ever told us that before. _**Not ever." **Her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her face in his back. He could feel her heat seeping into h is back, leaving a print of her. He forced himself to inhale a breath. He would miss her warmth. He would miss her entirely.

"Please come with me."

This time, he had to turn his head and look at her, strands of green hair interfering with his sight.

**"What did you say?" **Gingerly, she lifted her face so to hold a shaky gaze with her beloved partner. He saw the tear stains and he turned to face her, black and white hands reaching to brush them away. She overlapped his hands with hers and kept them there, the contact sending electricity into both systems.

"Please come with me," she said, drawing a breath. "Please." His mind was blank as the possibility of a future with Taki entered all aspects of thought while his voice answered without proper permission.

_**"Yes."**_

* * *

**R E V I E W! Pleeeeease, I know its something of a cliffie/conclusion but I'll get to it, promise! The lack of internet tends to motivate me.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Things are going to get...heated, in all sense of the word. Finally, some Taki Zetsu scenes (a little...citrus-y for you young readers) and dramatic turn points for our main characters. For better or for worse...you'll have to just read. Mwahahahahaha...

Warning: Yeah. Citrus-y. I'm surprised I even wrote this, but I hope you find it tasteful. It's not vulgar I promise.

**Chapter 27**

Their faces crept nearer to each other, both too scared to breathe properly. He was so close to her, so close that her heat was radiating to him. Just a little closer, then, he would finally have the moment he had craved for so long. She rose onto her tiptoes, fingers curling into his cloak so to keep her steady. Contact. Sweet, blissful contact registered in his brain as her lips met with his. The shock quickly subsided as his body reacted to her touch. His white hand slid into her equally white hair while the black side wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

She pulled away first, gasping for air but he only allowed her a brief moment before diving back in to claim her. The heat, the soft emotion of it all made his mind go fuzzy yet he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was with him. She was his. A low growl reviberated within his chest as he kissed her again. It was late afternoon, judging by the angle of the sun that was bouncing off the fading snow, still blinding. His chakra was still recovering but he didn't give it a second thought as they melted into the ground, disappearing from sight.

They resurfaced in their shared room, lips hardly parting. The blinds were already drawn from when Taki was recovering and it left the room perfectly shadowed. He led her over to his bed that was still made and took a seat, giving her the height advantage. She rested her forhead against his as she took a moment to regain her wind. She crossed her wrists behind his neck, not allowing him to look away while his arms were snaked around her waist, keeping her there. The silent question hung in the air and there was a selfishness that lingered within each of them. Want. The desire to be held and loved. The very thing they were deprived of due to their physical differences.

She gently kissed him, giving her unspoken approval.

The first thing to go were there sandles, bouncing against the wooden floors as they landed. Next was his cloak which he tossed aside himself, and her turtleneck which he also took care of. Now, they were equally topless and exposed. Taki rubbed her arm self-consciously. Never had she been so openly viewed before another person. She always was the one who changed in a vacant room or stall, scared to let anyone see her body for fear of being teased. His fingers grazed her midsection and chills raced up her spine, making her heart flutter. He pulled her onto the bed, her knees stradling his waist while his legs suspended her.

She lifted her chin with a quiet gasp as he kissed her throat, sharp teeth brushing her skin harmlessly. Lifting herself up just so slightly and leaning forward, so to place a mirroring kiss while her fingers wove into his green hair at the base of his neck, giving a small tug. She heard the growl again and it set her nerves alight with excitement and light fear. He displayed his physical prowress over her as he changed their set up. With a swift motion, she was pinned beneath him, his hands stilling her wrists while he stradled her waist. She was his.

Golden eyes smirked as he started to lower himself to her level. Her own dicolored irises widened when his face went past her chin, then her neck. She could feel his nose brush against her sternum and then dip into her cleavage, making her inhale sharply and arch her back just so. Mouth opening, his teeth wrapped around the front of her black bra and bit down slowly, snapping the material and frame. He gave it a careless toss, landing with their shoes somewhere on the floor, and he leaned back to admire.

Her skin was the fairest he had ever seen, natural unlike his stark white half-complection. Soft too. His hand trailed along her skin with feather light strokes, so light he could see the hair on her arms raise in electricity. Slowly, he leaned down and claimed her lips again, allowing his black hand to wander and cup a plush breast, filling his palm with tender flesh. This time, the electricity coarsed through him as her fingers touched his sides, fingertips touching the grooves of his stomach and chest gently. Curious. He almost lost his control altogether when she dared to slide a few fingers into his waistband, then circle around up his back. As if to tease him.

Now the pants were gone too, leaving them both in underwear. He was in black boxers while she wore simple black panties. He ran a hand up her thigh, the skin equally fair and the flesh was still soft, but toned due to her training as a shinobi. She forced herself upright and pulled herself to him, so that they were pressed together as equals. Surprising him, she pushed with enough force so that he was the one lying down and she held the dominant position. Eyes wide, she looked a little stunned that she had managed to pin her partner, her hands on his shoulders. Proud, she lowered herself so that she was resting ontop of him, arms crossed on his collarbone while they remained torso to torso. She gave a soft laugh in victory.

She hardly had the time to gasp when he flipped her again, this time pinning her with his weight. He slid forward, his torso forcing her breasts up in the process, pressed against her tightly. Her breaths were coming in sharp puffs as he remained dominant, almost smushing her. Her modesty kicked when she felt her underwear leave her. Blush intensified as Zetsu removed his as well. They were fully exposed and vunerable to each other now. That only left one stage to go.

They spent a moment simply staring at the other. Not at their body but their eyes. Gold clashing with blue-green as they tried to see as far into their partner as they could.

**"Taki..."** he breathed. _"You are our most important person..."_ She nodded, her eyes growing misty.

"You..." She paused to force her voice into composure as some tears fell. Not out of fear but simply out of raw emotion. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they pulled each other into a tight hug. "Y-you...saved me when no one else would..." The heiress kissed her partner before whispering,

"Please, Zetsu...love me..."

* * *

The plant man took a nervous breath before knocking on the leader's door. He was going to ask if he could leave with Taki and the Suna kids. It was a long shot but maybe since they worked as partners, he could see some reason behind his motives.

"Come in."

The door opened quietly on its own, the spooky feel the leader usually went for. Zetsu took one more breath and stepped into the dark room, door closing behind him.

"Take a seat, Zestu." He nodded and did as he was told. The last time he had a seat in the dark office, he was still a rogue ninja and needed some restraint as he allowed his hunger to rule him.

_"Sir, I would- "_ The Rinnegan stared at him from within the blackness and he was silenced.

"Yes, I know why you're here. You wish to leave with Taki Iwasura and the Genin from Suna. Correct?" So, he already knew about his agreement. Very well.

_"Yes sir,"_ he answered, fighting back a smart allec black retort. He needed his good manners for this negotiation. He needed to win the leader over to his side of the proposition.

"Have you heard of the phrase, "dead man walking" by chance?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Mental alarms were going off but he simply nodded.

_"Yes sir, we have."_

"What do you think it means?" His tone was even, as if this was a casual conversation over dinner for them. His hands curled into fists though he answered, nonetheless.

_"That a person walks even though he is targeted. That he will most likely be killed at another point in time, known or unknown to him. Why is that relevant, sir?"_ he asked, stomach starting to clench.

"You are a valueable member of this orginization, Zetsu." A third voice entered the conversation and he clenched his jaw at the gleam in the dark. Sharigan. Madara. There was no way that this could end well.

"I'd really hate to lose you too." The control over his black side snapped. There was something about the way he said "lose". It didn't sit right with him.

**"What do you mean lose us too? What're you planning, Madara?"** he demanded. He was jerked back into the chair, some unseen jutsu binding him. He twisted and pulled, but whatever had him bound had a grip of steel. He tugged, his muscles straining but it wouldn't release him.

"Don't tell me you actually believed Kisame? Really, that we could send enforcements and magically clear her history with us?" mocked Madara, smirk obvious in the dark. "Tell me, have you actually heard of anyone _leaving _Akatsuki? Joining, of course. Killed in the process of joining, equally heard of. But no one leaves Akatsuki. Not with all of that precious information kept snugly in their heads."

**"You can't!"** he yelled, struggling vehemetely now against the binding. **"She wouldn't tell anyone! **_She proved this in Konnoha!"_

He stepped forward. "Another good point. How could you even imagine her leading a normal life after us? She was the cause of the war. The reason we infiltrated the land of Fire and caused turmoil within all of the countries. She would never find peace. Everyone would exile her. No one would shame themselves to such a degree of accepting an Akatsuki member into their village."

Zetsu kept his gaze steely as he glared at the true leader's shadow, still trying to snap the restraints. He kept his mouth shut. He had thought, for one ridiculous moment, that she would be able to find and lead a normal life. But he had stained that chance.

"That's almost cute. You really did think she would have a chance in the real world. Too bad." He was right in front of him, looking down at the carnivore. He ran a gloved hand through his green hair, giving a sharp tug so that he would look up. "You've gotten soft. Falling in love with your partner. How cliche and boring." Zetsu jerked his head free and Madara stepped away, leaning against the desk.

"She's probably packing right now, encouraging the kids for a second chance at the shinobi world. Not even slightly aware that a team has been given the orders to kill her when she least expects it. Give her the false security of traveling and then execute when her gaurd's at it lowest, maybe when she's bathing or sleeping. Should be fun. Haven't had one try to peacefully leave before." He gave a chuckle and headed for the door, ruffling Zetsu's hair as he passed. He snapped his teeth, just barely missing him.

"Don't worry. I'll have them bring her head back for you."

* * *

Taki hummed to herself as she packed her backpack with travel neccesities. She eyed her Akatsuki uniform, debating whether or not to bring them. Deciding that a few extra clothes couldn't hurt, she stuffed them into the bag as well. She left her cloak folded neatly on the foot of her bed. She couldn't bring that. She touched it one last time before turning to catch her reflection in the window.

It was strange, wearing her old clothes again. The black pants that cinched at the ankles and the emerald top. A Chinese styled collar with delicate gold designs of a dragon wrapping around her torso. She had donned the black fireproof arm gaurds as well, beneath the long green sleeves that could be detached at will. Shrugging on the bag, she turned and left her room for the last time.

Ryu, Nora and Momi were all waitting in the main room, clustered tightly together as they always were. They seemed to visably brightened at the sight of her and Ryu was the first to speak up. As he usually was.

"All right! Let's go!" She laughed at his enthusium as they gravitated toward her. Ruffling Nora's hair unconsciously, she looked around the room, searching for her partner.

"Have you seen Zetsu?" she asked. They all shook their heads.

"It's just been us," supplied Momi. Her sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps and Taki turned to see Kisame enter the room.

"Ready to go then, I suppose?" he guessed, giving a short laugh. She smiled in return.

"I'm hoping to gain good ground today. The weather looks good for traveling." She bit her lip as she looked around again for Zetsu.

"Have you seen Zetsu by any chance, Kisame? I haven't seen him yet," she asked, worry starting to gnaw at her insides.

"He's probably still finalizing things with Pein," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Shouldn't be long and I'm sure he's pack. You should start off while the weather holds out." She sighed. She really didn't want to start traveling without him, but she should start early so to accomodate the Genin's speed and endurence. He could catch up easily enough.

"All right," she agreed. "Could you tell him we're heading north, if you can?" The blue man gave a short nod.

"No problem." She gave a soft smile and stepped forward so to give a quick hug.

She laughed and rubbed her eyes. "I said I wouldn't cry," she laughed. Taking a quick breath to get her bearings together, she was ready.

"Bye, Kisame." His smile vanished as soon as they rounded the corner and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bye..." Damn that Madara.

* * *

**R E V I E W! I was struck with sudden inspiration after reading Naruto 507, so I designed this curve in the story. Because really, who has ever left the Akatsuki? Oh Taki, you trendsetter.**

**As usual, I love to hear your thoughts! 4 days until Disney!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Have I mentioned that I love you guys for being so patient with me and my slow updates? Honestly, I appreciate it. Sorry, if the scenes are short, I want to express the kind of flurry emotions that are clashing everywhere at this point in time =]

Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 28**

The team was complied of the three criminals that were perfect for taking down Taki Iwasura.

Hidan, the immortal. Kakuzu, with his threads and four extra hearts. Then Kisame, with brute strength and a history of silencing teammates. The three men were the ideal canidates. Hidan and Kakuzu had worked alongside the white haired girl and knew how she styled her fighting and could read her moves and anticipate them. Kisame was there as insurence, to make sure they finished the job because he understood how important it was to keep the Akatsuki's secrets. His record proved it.

Taki was the emotionally weakest member. She would never aim to kill her friends, even if their job was to end her life. Even if the fates were against them and they couldn't kill her (though chances were slim to none), they would at least succeed in breaking her heart.

They allowed her a day's head start. Then, they followed her north.

Zetsu remained trapped to the chair until he was moved into his own room that was placed under a jutsu lock down. Chakra gaurds wrapped around his wrists, preventing him from making any kind of successful hand sign or removing them himself. So, he pummeled the walls instead, trying to break free with the physical strength he still had. The walls held firm, enforced with chakra so to be impossibly sturdy. After hours of bruising and breaking his own fingers and knuckles, he took a seat on his bed and stared at her empty one. Gears worked furiously and ever so slowly at the same time allowing a plan to take shape. It would take a long time and he would have to be a hundred times more careful. No, at least double that.

But if he played his cards right, he could end the reign of Akatsuki. Make it crumble and be remembered as just a story. Then, he could find peace with Taki. Only then.

* * *

They gained decent ground on the first day but Taki wished they had gained just a bit more. It was odd traveling with younger shinobi, whose talents or stamina hadn't fully developed. They had to take a few breaks every now and then, compared to the maybe one break she and Zetsu would take only out of necessity.

"How're you guys feeling?" she asked as they sat around their campfire-in-progress. Nora was trying to work with a fire jutsu and was determined to light the fire without any help from their teacher.

"Tired," answered Ryu, lying flat on his back. She laughed as the two girls nodded in agreement. Though it was a simple journey so far, they had trouble keeping up with her. Tomorrow she would have to take it down a notch and meet them halfway with the speed.

"Just think of it as endurence training," she suggested. "For all of us. I've never had to slow down for anyone, I always had to speed up or get left behind." They shared a wide eyed look. It didn't take too long before a comfortable silence filled the air, most of the kids ready to doze off.

"So..." said Ryu, rubbing his eye in order to stay awake. "What was it like? Being an Akatsuki baddie?"

"And why did you do it?" added Nora, finally lighting a spark of fire to the sticks. "Because, really, you don't look or act like a baddie." Taki's eyebrows rose in amusement at their curiousity and she took a slow drink from her canteen.

"How about I test your information gathering skills?" Ryu groaned at the idea of a test but Nora and Momi were both at attention, ready for instruction.

"So, tell me what you do know about me, what you've heard and what you've seen. I'll tell you if you're right and fill in the blanks," she challenged. She leaned against her bag as a cushion as their faces scrunched up in concentration. A few seconds ticked by and she sighed.

"Just start with the basics. You should know something, Nora. You recognized me in Konoha," she reminded. Her eyes lit up and her mouth formed a small "o".

"You're Taki Iwasura and you have the Future Eye blood line," stated the blonde. She nodded.

"Okay, that's one point for you. Anything else?" Ryu's eyebrows knitted in confusion as a thought struck him.

"But the Future Eye and Iwasura clan are from Grass village and that's a pretty low key area. So, how'd you get involved with Akatsuki? I didn't think that they bothered you guys." She smirked.

"And a point for you too." She was just about to start to explain something when Momi spoke up.

"It's because of your partner." Everyone gave a wide eyed look and turned to look at the smallest girl, who blushed under the attention. Taki gave a soft smile.

"Now, what makes you think that?" she asked gently. It was odd, trying to have them guess her story. She gave a soft laugh. She, Taki Iwasura, had a story to tell. Who would've thought?

Momi fiddled with her long sleeves, lowering her head. "I-it's just the way you act around him is all. Like...he's the most important person to you..." This time, Taki blushed heavily and had to pull her gaze away. Was she really so obvious that a team of beginner Genin could pick up on it? Nora and Ryu were held with rapt attention, both pairs of brown eyes locked on their leader.

A quiet moment passed before Nora lost her patience.

"Well? Is he? Is she right?" she asked, hands waving in anticipation. "You can't just let it hang there!" The heiress cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well, it's getting late and I'm sure you guys are tired after all that traveling we did-"

"NO!" they chorused. The three were leaning toward her, actually interested in hearing her tale. She regarded them with a wide eyed look, surprised.

"You guys really want to know?" They nodded. She took a deep breath, before caving.

"Well, I believe it was spring when I met him. Seems like forever ago..."

* * *

The winter breeze dug its icy fingers through their cloaks, as if trying to pull them away from their mission. Nobody spoke as they headed out. Not a single one of them wanted to fulfill the mision. Taki was too close to them, too close to kill. They all understood the seriousness of her leaving the orginization with their intel but even so...the blood of the heiress would undoubtedly stain them forever.

"Heh...it's odd," said Hidan, tone lightly sarcastic. "No one's calling dibs on this mission." Golden eyes sent him a sharp glare.

"Shut up, Hidan." The priest sent a glare of his own but it faultered as he looked ahead again.

"I knew we all felt the same way about this. It's completely fucked up..." Kisame put on an extra burst of speed and took the lead of the team. Kakuzu sighed, a headache already forming as he and Hidan had to speed up a fraction.

"Best if we just do it quickly." He lowered his voice to a level only his partner could barely catch. "Don't know how long shark-boy can last..."

Hidan sighed too. "Seriously? I don't know how long any of us will last."

* * *

"Taki-sensei, what're you doing?" asked Momi. Taki looked up from her handiwork, startled by her blue haired student. She shoved some white hair away from her face and motioned the girl to sit beside her, which she did so. They were on another break and Nora and Ryu were currently down the hill, breaking the frozen river so to fish out water for their canteens.

"I'm trying to work on a messenger bird," said the teacher, cupping her hands around the project. Momi tilted her head to the side, unable to see it clearly.

"An animal summoning?" she guessed. Taki shook her head. The girl quirked an unseen eyebrow. "What is it then?"

Her hands glowed with soft chakra as she added a few touches to her piece. "It's kind of like Deidara's clay birds. But lesser quality and waaaaay more basic looking though," she laughed. She gave the smallest girl a side long look, a smile pulling at her lips.

"I'm proud to say that it's probably a bit more complicated than Deidara's." She slowly uncovered her hand and Momi inhaled sharply.

A small glass bird stood in her hand and with a simple hand sign, it came to life. It quirked it's head to the side and hopped so to turn and face them, delicate beak clipping together. Momi pushed some of her thick bangs to the side, showing her golden eyes for the first time to the teacher. She pulled the edge of her sleeve back so her fingertips could reach out and gently touch the bird, which leaned toward her and nudged against her hand.

"I'm still trying to figure it out," murmurred Taki. "Though I think this is good enough to send ahead."

"Send ahead?" asked Momi, not looking from the bird as it hopped into her own hand, curious. She nodded, bringing her curled fist to her lips.

"Send ahead to Cloud. We need to give them notice of us coming since we're not too far now." She bit her lip. "We've made excellent time. You guys surprised me. I honestly thought it would take longer than this." Longer so that they could buy time for him.

"How far are we?" asked Momi, giggling when the bird fluttered to her outstretched finger. Taki's dicolored eyes looked to the horizon.

"If we stay here for the night, we should make it by midmorning, early afternoon at the latest." Too soon, the selfish part of her whispered.

A comfortable silence fell until they heard splashing from the river. Ryu had dropped the canteen into the water and the twins were fussing and working to fish it out, much arguing included. Taki gave a soft laugh when the boy splashed the girl.

"Mind going to help them?" she asked. The student nodded and got to her feet. Before she was out of earshot, Taki spoke up again. Her face was angled down towards the bird, so the girl couldn't quite gauge her expression.

"You've got beautiful eyes, you know." Momi stilled as a blush painted her cheeks and her hair whipped as she turned quickly to go help her teammates.

The bird gave a little chirp as it hopped in it's master's hand. The creator gave a soft smile and lifted her hands, giving it the proper encouragement to fly away towards it's destination. As soon as it faded away, her hand felt behind her and pulled up a second glass bird. She cradled it carefully, with far more concern than the first bird. This one was of a different importance.

Zetsu still hadn't shown up. Had yet to catch up with them. Worry was already brewing in her stomach and she couldn't find a thought to quell her anxiety over the issue. She kissed the creation gently. A signature for it to recognize. That way, when it found him, it could easily return to her, no matter where she was located.

"Please...find him. Find Zetsu." The bird chirped and took off, shimmering as it caught beams of the setting sun. She smiled as she pushed herself to her feet, laughing softly as she made her way down to the river side to keep her Genin out of the water at the very least.

Her feet froze where they were when she sensed a flash of familiar chakra. The hairs on the back of her neck rose out of electricity. Quickly, she looked over her shoulder but saw nothing out of place. Eyebrows furrowing, she turned heel and started to enter the thicker portion of the surrounding woods. Not terribly thick, yet not as scragly as Grass, so it provided some decent shelter. Shelter from the weather or shelter from enemies, that was to be determined. Her hand brushed against a tree as she peered around a cluster of greenery.

Nothing.

She sighed heavily as her shoulders slumped. For a moment she thought it was Kisame, that maybe he was communicating a message. Even it was something so simple as to keep her company, she wouldn't mind.

"I guess not then," she muttered. As she turned back around to tend to her team, she hadn't the faintest clue as to the three men pressed with the shadow of the tree she had previously leaned against. Kakuzu had his arm pressed against the larger shinobi's throat while Hidan covered his mouth, not a soul daring to breathe.

"Keep a lid on it Sharky. It'll be over tomorrow." The only thing keeping the Mist-nin from loosening his chakra again was the possibility of the heiress actually finding them.

* * *

**R E V I E W! I know, I know. The usual delay and my overdose of life, but hey, I haven't forgotten you! Love you all and I'm excited for your thoughts!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Merry Christmas! I'm glad to spend it with readers like you! A lot going on this chapter, be prepared!

Have a good Holiday!

**Chapter 29**

The snow was a pristine shade of white, still sturdy though the spring was nearing again. Perhaps it was after Christmas, though no one paid much attention to the holidays. Taki herself never really had the chance to experience a proper Christmas after her mother passed. Her father was obviously not one for holidays. Though if she had a spare moment to speculate, she would compare the cold snow to that which came with toys, sweets and cheer. She blended with the snow well enough, the only thing standing out would be her traditional emerald and gold garments. Fair as her skin remained and fairer was her hair, she could could possibily represent snow if she were given a role.

The heiress and her team slept soundly, huddled close so to keep warm and not to be too far away in case of rogue danger. Momi was curled against the leader's stomach while Nora and Ryu were draped over her legs, the latter of the two snoring loudly. Today was the day they were going to reach Cloud. They were fully briefed on what had to be done, what manners were to be used and the like. They were prepared for Taki to be dragged away and interrogated, and possibily tortured for information about the Akatsuki. Unknown to Taki, they were ready to plead for their leader's safety if such dangers occured.

Everything was set. They just had to close the distance and step into the country's territory.

The three assasins hid in their designated shadows as the sun rose higher, bringing morning.

A crackle of snow pulled Ryu from his sleep. He yawned and stretched widely before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His light orange hair was rumpled as usual as he looked around to check the surroundings. He didn't think anything was out of place, except for maybe that elongated shadow. That looked a little strange. He got up and shuffled towards the trees in order to inspect the shadow, still sleep drunk. He adjusted the goggles that rested ontop of his crazy hair as he peered around the tree, not really expecting to find anything interesting. But it was his job to keep the girls safe.

First thing he noticed was a pair of sandels. His brown gaze followed it up to the black cloak, the red cloud and the three pronged sycth and finally the silver haired criminal with the violet stare came into view. His eyes widened, pupils shrank and cold fear startled his body into a sharp focus. Hidan wasn't there for a pleasant chat, that much was obvious by the sober look on his face and the way his wrist turned so the blades were facing the boy. His body reacted faster than his mind could register and he was sprinting back toward the sleeping team.

"Sensei!" he screamed. A flurry of white flew from the ground and passed him just in time to block a blade from piercing his spine. Taki had summoned her glass blade and there was the awful sound of weaponry clashing against each other.

"Hello Hidan," she greeted softly. He nodded.

"Hey princess."

They both jumped back and the kids took their formation with their back to Taki, kunais out and ready. The heiress could practically sense their pulses pick up as two other high class criminals stepped forward. Kakuzu and Kisame. She closed her eyes for a brief moment in order to take a deep breath. She slid her foot back and nudged Nora with her heel. The blonde tilted her head so to hear better.

"Get them to Cloud," she instructed. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. Did the heiress plan to take on all three criminals? She would need all the help that they could provide!

"But Taki-"

"Nora." She bit her tongue. Though with her angle she could vaguely see a sad sort of smile cross the young woman's face.

"You seem to forget that I'm S-class too."

She nodded. "Yes, sensei." The three man cell shared a look and nodded before turning heel and running north as instructed. What Taki didn't count on was Kakuzu pursuing them. Apparently, what little information they had was enough to earn them death.

Fear struck her hard as she ran after them, his threads stretching to reach them faster. Using an extra burst of speed she leapt from the side and sliced the first onslaught of deadly tendrils. Hidan jumped overhead so to catch up with the kids while Taki parried the stitch man's fists. Gritting her teeth she pulled away from the close combat and formed a few signs as the priest pulled his arm back to deal the clean blow. Right when his weapon would have made contact, a wall of earth sprung from the ground, trapping his scyth. Glass quickly encased it, rendering it useless despite how hard Hidan tugged to get it free.

Next came Kisame and Samehada, she could fee the sword's hunger trying to sap her strength as he swung it down, crashing into the snow as she dodged. Threads chased after the kids again while Hidan turned tail and came to assist the shark nin. Her dicolored eyes watched them careful as she evaded another jutsu. She fought back with her glass blade and techniques but she couldn't quite bring herself to go for the kill. Her survival instinct screamed at her to end it quickly, but that powerful pulse in her chest defied the logical nature. Though she was bruised and bleeding, she couldn't aim for the vitals.

"It's nothing personal, princess," explained Hidan, swinging his spare pike her way. She ducked and a glass shard embedded itself into his arm.

"I understand," she answer softly. Tears threatened to spill over as she pulled herself away from their fight, instead running to the Genin's aid. "But I can't kill family..."

Kakuzu's threads had reached out and successfully knocked the feet out from beneath the young shinobi. The boy threw a kunai with decent accuracy, but his threads simply blocked it. His hands rushed to make a sign but his foot kicked him cleanly across the face, startling the blonde girl when he didn't stir from being face down in the snow. The force could have definately broken his neck, which was the man's intent and he didn't care to check if it had or not. Just as the black coils wrapped around her little neck, he was struck fully in the face by a strong water jutsu.

Momi had gotten back on her feet and her bangs were tucked beneath her bandana while the wind whipped her long blue hair. Gold eyes glared at him as she quickly started the next jutsu. She whispered the technique and before the criminal could determine what kind of threat she could possibly be, a shark of water came at him with the strength of a torpedo that knocked him clean off his feet.

"Nora!" called Momi, voice loud but shaking. "Use your fire jutsu to signal Cloud!" The girl looked at the horizon that was so close, they could see the outline of the country from where they were. Her brown eyes glazed over with tears as she looked back at her silent brother who had yet to move.

"I'll protect Ryu! Just call Cloud!" promised the small girl, steading her stance. She nodded and got to her feet, giving herself distance from the battle. Momi's heart caught in her throat when she saw Kisame run toward the teammate, drawing Samehada back.

"No..." she breathed, chasing after him. The distance closed between the two blue shinobi and his arm was at the peak of the arch, ready to swing it down on her friend. She jumped and latched onto his arm, scraping for the blade. She successfully got his attention as he threw her into the snow, her weight nothing to him. The wrapped sword was held over her face, the bandages writhing as it sucked up her energy, her body feeling heavy and useless quickly. She could see Nora gaining distance, Taki fighting off the other two baddies and Ryu's still body. Blurry gold eyes turned back to her current enemy and in that moment, she didn't care that he was S-class, an Akatsuki baddie, probably one of the most dangerous people she would ever encounter. What matter was that he was hurting those she cared about.

Taki looked over her shoulder to see the smallest Genin face to face with the strength of Kisame and Samehada. She turned to go help but Kakuzu's threads had tangled her legs and brought her to the ground. A hand gripped her hair and pressed her face into the snow, grip tugging the roots of her colorless tresses.

"At least fight back, seriously," she heard Hidan request. Her nails clawed into the snow, searching for the frozen earth beanth. As soon as her fingertips made contact the ground began to quake. She sat up quickly and sliced the threads again with blade, making Kakuzu step back and swear. Pillars of dirt shot from the ground and toppled the zombie twins, then they collapsed ontop of the two altogether, pinning them with the weight.

Nora was gasping for air by the time that she made a good distance away from the battle and closer still to the Cloud main gates. Her hands were shaking as she made the proper katas, and she arched her back and let out the breath of fire that would alert the gaurds at the gate.

Only a weak spark flew from her lips.

"No..." she whimpered. "No no no, not now!" She tried again and the same resulted. Her hands dug into her hair and she lowered herself onto the balls of her feet, choking on a sob. Body shaking, she looked over her shoulder at the unwinding battle. The largest villain was looming over Momi while Taki was taking two on by herself. Then Ryu, he was still lying in the snow, the violence going on around him as he remained unable to move. Her brother could possibly be dead, Momi and Taki-sensei were staring death in the face while she was suppose to call in reinforcements. Yet, here she was, sniveling in the snow, unable to summon anything stronger then a lick of fire.

"Dangit, Nora!" she scolded. "Why can't I do anything right!" Her vision fogged with tears as she tugged on her short blonde hair. "Come on! They could be dying!"

Dying.

She looked back again, but her gaze was so glazed with tears she could hardly see. Some figures were moving but there was no way to tell who was who with her distance. Ryu, Momi and Taki, all dying. What would happen to her if they died? Undeniably, the baddies would come for her next and she would be killed. Then she would be nothing. She wouldn't be a sister, a friend or a Genin. She would be dead.

Shoving herself to her feet her hands flew in a flurry, she was pretty certain she confused a kata or two but she didn't care. She arched her back again and this time, she could feel the heat start from her core and burn its way up her throat and to her mouth, to which she released as a blast of fire. The technique launched its way over the distance and gave a small explosion just before the gates. Nora had no idea if they could properly see her as she fell to her knees.

"Help! Please, somebody help us!"

* * *

Kisame stared down at the petite girl who regarded him with a simple stare. Samehada had eaten more than a fair portion of her chakra. She should be technically dead at this point in time. Still, her eyes blinked as she focused on him. Pale girl with long blue hair. At base she kept her face hidden by thick bangs but now he could clearly see her gold eyes. A rariety, that was for certain. He never thought he meet someone else with his color scheme, though she was spared from blue skin and gill markings.

"Give...it...back..." she whispered. Samehada moved again as her hand slowly rose to met the sword. His eyes narrowed, she should have been too far gone to even consider moving. And to dare to touch Samehada of all things.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. He wasn't worried, Samehada would shred his hand as soon as it made contact. Her jaw clenched as she finally touched the sword. Her fingers clenched and nails dug and found grips on it's scales. It squirmed and her eyes screwed closed when it cut into her skin, absorbing the blood like a sponge.

Suddenly, Samehada stopped trying to fight against her. Kisame swore as the chakra exchange started to reverse, giving strength back to the girl. She gripped the sword with two hands now, using it as leverage to pull herself back up.

"No, Samehada doesn't allow anyone but me to touch it. He should have shaved your hands clean by now," stated Kisame, in disbelief. Sweat beaded her brow as she relied as Samehada to continued restoring her strength. He continued to stare at his trusted weapon of choice and back at the girl, wondering as to why his unfriendly sword was helping the girl. There was nothing to confuse him and the girl. Sure, they both had blue hair and gold, but Samehada didn't judge people by looks. Blood and chakra, sure, but if that was the connecting factor...

His eyes widened as he reached and grabbed her by the neck when a startling relization struck him.

"What's your mother's name?" he demanded. When she didn't say anything he gave her a good shake. "Answer me!" Her nails dug into his hand but he hardly felt them, skin thick with callouses due to his extensive years as a ninja.

"Her name...was H-Hitori Kaze...ma..." she choked. Pieces were starting to fall together faster now. Why she could touch Samehada, why the sword was helping and recognizing her, why she had the blue hair gold eye combination.

He dropped her back into the snow, pulling the sword away despit it's protesting growl. He continued to stare at the kunoichi. The fighting of Taki and his teammates fell on deaf ears. Of course she was Hitori's daughter. She had her same fair skin and facial structure, the same petite build too.

But his informants never reported anything about her having a daughter...

Extra footsteps could be heard while numerous chakra signals spiked. The ex-Mist nin stepped away from the girl and returned to his own teammates who were still going against the heiress.

Her chakra was starting to drop as she evaded Hidan's constant pike and Kakuzu's never ending threads. With a huff she pulled up another wave of earth , blocking them for a moment. Foriegn chakra signatures dotted her awareness and she spun around, focus startled. The moment she turned, Kisame's leg plowed into her chest, sending her flying back into Kakuzu's threads. Numerous stabs pierced her chest and shoulders, so quick that she didn't even feel them enter her body. She remained suspended, toes not even brushing the top of the snow. Blood dripped onto the white, staining it red. Her fuzzy gaze looked ahead, past the criminals to see the Cloud guards heading their way. Nora had gotten the signal out.

The glass that surrounded her hands faded and the threads dropped her into the snow, half her face covered by the cold substance. The world was going dark and she couldn't hear anymore. The guards had picked up Nora and Momi, and there was a medical cell surrounding Ryu. A smile pulled at her lips, unknown to her. Those S-class sure knew how to play their cards...

* * *

"So, what's our story to take back?" asked Hidan as they escaped the crime scene. Cloud couldn't catch up with them.

"That Cloud interferred and finished our job, recognizing her as an Akatsuki member and a threat to the kids. Killed on sight. Taki didn't fight back because of the chance of the kids getting hurt," answered Kakuzu, gaze focused ahead.

"And they saw you stab her. Showing that her ties with us were cut," filled in Kisame. Hidan smirked.

"We put on a prettty good show, seriously."

**

* * *

**

R E V I E W! Please, it's a quick update and everything! Merry Christmas from DisneyWorld!


	30. Chapter 30

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: What? Thirty chapters? Madness! Thanks to you reviewers!

Have a Magical day!

**Chapter 30**

The room was was a holding cell for criminals, that much was obvious. Her clan garments stood out against the musty setting, the lighting dim while her colors were strong. Her body felt heavy and was dully throbbing, the pain smothered by some sort of medication, not the usual healing chakra that she had become accustomed to. Her upper torso and shoulders were heavy with hazordous bandages beneath her top, and strangely enough a smile crossed her face. She remembered when Zetsu had tried to bandage her hands that day in Grass. She had ran from her father's training and was trying to scale the trees with little focus. Her hands were splintered and bleeding and Zetsu had sighed and made his way over, asking if she was finished mutlilating herself. She breathed a laugh. His first aid was about the level of a Genin.

"So, this girl from Grass, is the one with the glass?" a rhyming voice rang out. She lifted her head to see the Eight tails Jinchuuriki, Killerbee studying her from the doorway, arms folded. She nodded, white hair spilling over the front of her shoulders.

"That's me," she answered. "And you must be Killerbee, the brother of the Raikage." She winced when a dull throb resounded and lowered her head again, so she missed the small smirk that pulled at his mouth.

"Best let 'Bee do the talkin'," he advised. "Lil' Cloud Walk-In." He pulled up a spare chair and sat in front of her, the seat backwards beneath him. Though she couldn't tell with his dark glasses, she knew he was staring intently as if trying to see inside of her. Well, she wouldn't really expect anything less seeing as she really was an associate of the Akatsuki.

"So why're you and the kids in Cloud? No lies, 'cause we ain't messin' 'round," he warned. A smile dared to pull at her mouth at his rhyming but she kept the humor to herself. She took a breath, flinching when a pain shot through her chest at the effort. When the word "kids" registered to her brain, she started to pull against the restraints, irritating her injuries. Her dicolored eyes were wide with worry.

"Are they okay? Ryu was hurt pretty bad, have the medics taken proper precautions for him and his neck?" she asked, instead of answering the question. "If not, please allow me to treat him. I've dealt with those kinds of injuries before I could help-" She was silenced when 'Bee's fingertips touched her forehead, pushing her back into the seat, allieving a bit of the sting from the bandages. Her eyebrows came together in confusion

He stared for a moment and Taki hardly dared to breathe. Had she already blown her chance? She really should have held her tongue instead of bursting like that. What was he going to do now? What was going to happen to the Genin?

"You can heal him? Cause he just keeps sleepin'," said Bee. Worry wrote its signature across her face as she pulled against the ropes with a new energy.

"What do you mean? He hasn't woken up yet? What kind of treatment are you using? How long has it been?" She gasped sharply when a particular sting of pain shocked her chest and her posture loosened, head low again. Killerbee paused for a moment, thinking over his answer.

"Why don't you come see them?" Her eyes flashed to his dark glasses. Could he be serious? Would he really let her heal him?

Her questions were answered when he snapped the ropes free and she unsteadily got to her feet, swaying slightly. She hardly paused as she followed after him, the door propped open to show proper lighting. They walked down the halls and Taki could keep up, only stumbling due to the pain in her chest every few steps. She pointedly ignored the stares from the other shinobi in the facility, focusing on the eight tails's back as her guide.

The door opened quietly as the two stepped into the sterile white room, the area sparse with the exception of the bed, night stand, medical table and two wooden chairs that were being occupied by the two girl teammates. Then there was Ryu, still as death in the bed, tucked into the white sheets. Taki's eyes dared to water but she forced them down as she made her way over to the bed. Nora woke up first, hearing their sensei's footsteps. Her brown eyes instantly glazed over as she got to her feet.

"Sensei, h-he hasn't woken up at a-all since we've been here!" she choked. Taki nodded and took a seat on the bed, studying the sleeping boy. Her hands glowed with a soft green light as she gently touched his neck, feeling for the damage. Her eyebrows came together in concern as she found the trauma. It was very serious, only a few threads were keeping him alive and even that was fading quickly. Ignoring the stabs in her own chest, she took a breath and started to pour her healing chakra into repairing the Genin.

Seconds turned into moments, and then moments to minutes. Momi was standing beside Nora, holding hands tightly with mirroring pale complections. The heiress closed her eyes in concentration, sweat beading her brow as she worked the delicate healing process.

There was a sudden gasp and Ryu's eyes fluttered open. His gaze flickered from side to side, trying to recognize where he was, all of the sterile white confusing to him. He saw Taki first, and felt her hands around his neck, followed by remembering her chakra. The young lady's face broke into a grin as she enveloped him in a hug. He hugged back tightly, tears streaming. Momi and Nora cheered, climbing onto the bed and joining the group hug, everyone happy and cheering.

Killerbee leaned against the doorframe, smile pulling at his mouth. He was right about the girl with glass. A chakra signature flickered and he didn't even flinch as his brother, the Raikage, appeared beside him. His stoic face studied the scene and then turned to his younger brother.

"What's the verdict?" he demanded, voice gruff. Bee shook his head.

"Don't worry, bro," he rhymed. "She ain't Akatsuki's ho." The Raikage nodded and rummaged his person, finally pulling out a letter.

"That's good. Seeing as I just received this." Killerbee raised an eyebrow as he unfolded the letter, beginning to read.

_Lord Raikage,_

_At this time, you have captured Taki Iwasura of the Akatsuki. You will also find her innocent, and more of an asset than a disability. Once these facts become clear to you, my message will take effect._

_I, Tsakui Iwasura, officially step down from the position as the Head of the Iwasura clan. From this day forth, my daughter, Taki Iwasura, is the Head of the Iwasura clan. She will continue to be so until she steps down and dubs another Iwasura to take her place._

_Tsakui Iwasura._

In the bottom right corner was the official seal of the Iwasura family, then at the left was the Tsuchikage's signature, making the document law. How Tsakui got the Tsuchikage's signature after the war fiasco with Konoha was beyond him. Killerbee looked from the letter to his brother, who was watching the four shinobi intently.

"She's hardly twenty. How can Tsakui expect her to run and maintain a clan's foundation? Especially with the shaky Iwasura history," muttered the Raikage. Bee simply smiled and handed back the letter.

"Just leave it to Lady Iwasura."

* * *

Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame all reported to Madara directly as soon as they returned to the hideout.

"So, how was the mission?" he asked, voice light with good humor.

"Completed," answered Kakuzu, voice gruff as usual. Madara tilted his head to the side in interest.

"Really? Do tell. I love detail you know," he mocked. He leaned against a door, arms folded as he waited. The three men didn't share a look, all expresions carefully blank and composed.

"We tracked her to Cloud, they were almost to the gates when we ambushed them," started Kisame.

"We killed the kids first, since they were the weakest and also because it would be a huge distraction for Taki, seriously," added Hidan.

"And it was. Taki was hardly fighting in the proper mindset, she was distraught. Our fight caught the Cloud guards's attention and they started to interfere, but not before we had the chance to finish her. But they took the body, most likely for her father." Kakuzu's wrist opened and a selected handful of threads spilled out, all painted red from Taki's blood. Madara flicked his wrist and the threads were sliced from Kakuzu and fell into the leader's open hand. He paid no mind to the stitch man's quiet hiss of pain and instead opened the door he was previously leaning against.

"Did you catch all that, Zetsu?"

The plant man slowly looked up at the four criminals, expression blank but the amount of anger was practically rolling off him in waves.

_**"Yes. We heard,"**_ he growled, voices chorusing. He was sitting on his bed, staring intently at Taki's empty one, blankets still mussed from the last time she slept in it. His elbows were balanced on his knees, fingers laced together, closing his palms together. Madara tossed the threads onto the floor and Zetsu's nose wrinkled at the scent of her blood. He turned his head and bared a snarl at the other criminals. The masked leader gave a chuckle.

"Ohohoho, made you mad?" The smirk could be heard through his tone. "Don't worry. You'll forget about her soon enough. I can promise you that." Golden eyes turned to glare as the door started to close. Hidan's form lingered and the priest winked a violet eye, smirking. The door locked closed and he turned back to his closed hands and slowly opened them.

A smile dared to pull at his mouth as he studied the small glass bird in his large hands. He would be reunited with Taki again. Now that their friends spared her, all he had to do was escape Akastuki. The only way to do that was to undermine Akatsuki entirely.

* * *

**R E V I E W! I know it's kind of short, but hey, it's something right?**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Look at me! I'm alive! I'm alive! For the most part anyway, hahaa. So, here's a link to my picture of Team Taki, just a reference for you readers if you're having trouble picturing the Genin. By the way, the picture is the way Momi used to wear her hair, she now wears her bangs away from her face. =]

http:/ eternal-explosionist. deviantart. com /gallery /27960714# /d35tnkx

(Obviously without the spaces, folks)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 31**

_"Zetsu."_

_The two toned man rolled over to his side, trying force the voice away. A hand softly touched his hair, running their fingers through his green hair. For some reason he didn't jump to his feet like he was trained to, a shinobi instinct. Instead, he brought his black arm across his eyes, rolling onto his back with a tired sigh. There was a light giggle._

_"Wow, you're really tired aren't you?"_

_He couldn't remember why that voice was so familiar, it pulled at some foriegn heart string. Wait, he had heart strings? When did that happen? All those harsh years of being a shinobi, a monster, a criminal hammered out any emotion he may have held onto. Killing enemy shinobi, tearing away their flesh with his very teeth, the blood running down his chin as nearby civillians screamed in terror at the very sight of him. He had no emotions. He had no heart._

_"Zetsu," they whispered. Another hand overlapped his and slowly pulled his arm away from his eyes, allowing his gaze to slowly focus on the sight above him. His golden eyes had to close and squint in order to try and see. There was so much white, it was almost blinding. _

**"Am I dead?" **_he asked. If he was dead, why would an angel be sent after him? His life did not earn the attention of an angel. Devils, undoubtedly. Creatures of darkness, demons, the whole lot. Absolutely. _

_The angel laughed again._

_"Well, I sure hope not," she answered. "It would make me terribly sad." A shadow was graciously casted as she leaned over him, staring down at him as if studying. Colored irises came into focus and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. One eye didn't match the other. Her right was green while the other was a foggy blue. White lashes lined the eyes while curtains of the colorless hair framed her face as she leaned in just a fraction closer. Gold eyes rounded as realization struck._

_**"Taki?" **__he croaked. She smiled down at him._

_"Well, hello there," she laughed. Her hand reached and gently brushed his cheek. Before she could pull away, his black hand covered it and kept it where it was, absorbing her contact. She leaned down close, her lips capturing his. Electricity ran down his spine as the white hand became lost in her hair. Her hands cupped his face as she slowly pulled away, their noses brushing._

_**"Taki...I'm trying..."**__ he breathed. His breath kept getting caught in his chest, almost making him heave. Something sort of emotion was constricting his being, suffocating him_. "We're trying...we've exploited some of Madara's informants, he doesn't suspect us either, they were weak willed anyway..." _She tapped his lips gently with her index finger, instantly silencing him. He looked up at her smile and he could've sworn that her eyes glazed with tears._

_"I know you're trying. I know, Zetsu," she reassured him. For a second, her own voice cracked. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, their breaths mixing. Every fiber in his body was reaching out for her, wanting some sort of contact with her, an embrace. He physically ached for her presence, every day. While he was at the hideout training, on a mission, during the nights where his only company was himself, too much of a reminder of how it use to be before he found Taki in Grass village._

_"It's been so long," he muttered. She nodded. Tears gathered at her white lashes, finally brimming over and falling onto his cheek._

_"I miss you, Zetsu," she cried. "I love you." His arms wrapped around and pulled her close, her face hiding in his shoulder while he closed his eyes. He breathed in her scent, a faint memory now. _

_He knew it would only be a matter of moments before he woke up._

_And that she would disappear again._

It had been weeks since he last held her in his arms. Two months, a few weeks more if that. Far too long, but necessary. Necessary if he wanted to rip the threads from Madara's plan and get back to Taki without anything strings attached. The only thing of hers he could hold onto was the glass messenger bird that was growing weaker with every week. She was growing fainter in his mind, the edges of her image blurry.

He knew he would have to send the message bird back to her at some point, but if he does, the chance of its return is slim to none. He would be letting go of the last piece of Taki Iwasura that he could hold onto. He tossed his arm back over his face, a growl clawing its way up his throat.

What was so infuriating was that he knew that they would have to endure many more months apart. He was tackling Madara's vast information system in a very delicate, effeciant, and subtle manner. It would clean out his resources, but it would be very, very time consuming.

_**"Taki...we need you..." **_

* * *

"One more time!" called Taki. They had been stationed in Cloud village for about two months roughly. Taki was dressed in typical shinobi training gear, a dark color good for blending into the background, a Cloud crest on the shoulder. Her white hair was tied back with a loose ribbon, just to keep it out her face. Her Genin nodded and took off down the training grounds again.

Momi fell back and her hands flew to form the katas, calling water to her aid and it began to flood the ground. Ryu assesed the situation and jumped for the nearby trees and their branches, but Nora was a bit faster. She had used her speed to gain some distance and jumped from above, spewing a fire jutsu that was now a stable weapon up her sleeve. Ryu muttered under his breath as he slid across Momi's water, using shaky chakra control to stay balanced on the water's surface. He dodged another fireball from his sister but was hit in the back by a crashing wave from the blue haired girl. The force floored him to the ground and Taki waved her hand, signaling for the spar to end.

The water faded and fire extinguished as their teacher walked up to them, sandels hardly making a sound as she approached. Ryu got to his feet and the girls stood beside him, awaiting the reviews of their performance. Instead of saying anything, Taki's hand began to glow green as she reached out to touch Ryu's neck. His cheeks turned pink as he looked away, embarressed.

"_Sensei_, I'm fine," he whined. He had been released from the hospital a little over a month ago, but Taki always took it upon herself to double check him just in case of a reoccurence.

"It doesn't hurt anything, Ryu, and you know it," smiled Taki, pulling her hand away. "But you're right. You're still fine." He harrumphed and crossed his arms. She clapped her hands together, drawing their full attention.

"Alright. Nora, Momi, good team work. Attacking from above and below, very good combination, especially with you're opposite elements. It really threw Ryu off and made him have to focus on dividing his chakra on remaining ontop of the water and handling two threats at once." The two girls nodded. The teacher turned to the orange, messy hair boy.

"Ryu, good work on being able to divide your chakra between fighting and keeping your ground. Though I would've suggested that you work on bringing out your earth techniques. It would have gotten you off the ground and doubled as a block against the girls's attacks, giving you a chance to ready an offensive move and put them on the defense." He nodded.

"Yes, sensei." She smiled brightly at them, moving her hands to her hips.

"Alright, let's break for lunch. Anyone else hungry?" she asked. Nora and Ryu instantly raised their hands and Momi smiled. They left the training ground, mildly chatting as they headed down the village's main path. Nora and Ryu were arguing about where to eat while Momi hung back, walking beside the Iwasura leader quietly. Taki pulled the hair tie away, letting her white hair hang loose around her shoulders. She fingered a strand, pulling it taunt. Her hair sure had gotten long, it seemed like it was above her shoulders just last week. When actually, it had been quite some time since it was so short.

"Almost a year..." she mused under her breath. That was right. She had met Zetsu last spring and here spring was again, slowly creeping on the seasons. Her pace slowed dramatically, causing the Genin to stop bickering and turn their attention to her.

"Sensei, are you okay?" asked Nora. Taki could hardly hear her as she tried to take another step forward. Her legs buckled beneath her and she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling up, falling into the dark.

"Sensei!" they chorused, crowding around her. They gently turned her onto her back, allowing them to see her closed eyes.

"What happened?" demanded Nora. "Is she sick?" The other two could just shake their heads. Ryu got back to his feet.

"Stay here. I think I saw Killerbee back at the training grounds," he instructed. He used his chakra to amplify his speed, running back the way they came.

Killerbee was their only option for help. The villagers were still getting use to Taki, but they were having trouble accepting her and her history. A shinobi from Grass and a previous Akatsuki member A very touchy combination. But the brother of the Raikage seemed to have no trouble with her. Sometimes he would even come help them train, and talk with them. He was kind to them.

Ryu was closing in on the training grounds and just off to the left he could see Bee's large figure. His feet skidded as he hung a quick left, his feet stumbling over each other as he ran towards him. His orange hair was pushed away from his eyes by the wind, giving him a clear view of the path.

"Killerbee!" he yelled. The Eight tailed Jinchuriki froze, the swords locked in their attacking positions. Ryu half tripped and stayed out of the blades' range, trying to catch his breath.

"S-something's wrong with Taki-sensei!" he gasped. It was hard to guage the Cloud-nin's expression with the dark glasses, so he continued. "We were just walking to lunch and she just fainted. She could be sick, w-we don't know what to do!"

Bee tossed his swords with a flicker of movement, sheathing every one of them with a speed Ryu couldn't follow. He used his thumb to point towards the path he had just taken.

"Lead the way, little man. Killerbee's got a plan," he rhymed. The boy nodded and started to run back to where he left the girls.

* * *

"Well, I'm not quite sure," mused one of the medics. "Her vitals are completely normal. Nothing is out of order."

"Maybe it's a light repercussion from the wounds she earned from the Akatsuki?" offered another. "Maybe she sustained some mental damage after her ordeal with them?"

Ryu kept his ear to the door, gathering every bit of information that he could. Nora and Momi were back in the hospital room with Taki, waiting for her to wake up. The hallway was vacant and he had two dopplegangers gauarding the corners, so to be able to warn himself ahead of time. He adjusted the goggles ontop of his head so to keep his orange hair out of his eyes. So, Taki-sensei was sick and the Cloud medics didn't know why.

"But what if..." started one, an older lady by the sound of it. "What if it's not mental, but solely physical?" There were hushed murmurs that Ryu couldn't quite hear but the mood had darkened drastically. He could practically feel their auras through the doorway, turning his insides cold.

"No..."

""It couldn't be...could it?"

"But Lady Iwasura of all people? It isn't fair and the timing couldn't be worse. She's trying to get her clan in order, earn a firm foundation and steady lifestyle. This would completely ruin her chances of that."

"She would be dependent on Cloud entirely. She would need assistance and wouldn't be able to go out on missions. Not that she would have had much time for that anyway, being clan leader and all."

"Well, who would we tell first? Lady Iwasura, or Lord Raikage?" fretted one.

There was a snap of fingers. "Keep it together. We need to run the test and confirm it first before telling anyone anything. After we get the results, we'll discus what we will have to do from there."

The dopplegangers disappeared with puffs of smoke as Ryu stumbled away from the door, pulse fluttering under his skin. It didn't take long for him to reach Taki's room and he slowed to a stop, peering around the corner instead of walking straight in. Momi and Nora were dozing off in the chairs, the blue haired girl's face turned away from the door, but Nora had sensed him and her brown eyes found his. A few moments ticked by before they reached a silent understanding. Nora nodded slowly, turning her focus back to their teacher. He took a breath and walked away from the too white room.

Night had already fallen and it was pitch black when he reached their training grounds. No one was nearby, which was exactly what he wanted. He pulled his thick outer garment off, tossing it to the side. It was a bit chilly out but he pulled his black short sleeve shirt off too, leaving him topless. He focused on the training ground before him, gaze staring intensely. His hand reached out and he could feel the ground respond to his chakra, like a puppet on strings. He clenched his fist and pulled his arm up, like he had just uppercut an enemy. The earth trembled and a portion of the ground exploded upward, responding to his call.

The force knocked him clean off his feet, his exposed skin scraping along the rocks. His chest was heaving as he tried to regain his wind, body covered in a light sheen of sweat. With a grunt, he shoved himself to his feet, determined to pull that same move again, but better. Time carried on and he lost track of how many he spent there that night. He did recall Killerbee standing over him while he was forced flat on his back again by his own technique. Though his memory was a little fuzzy, he remembered being really tired.

Killerbee carried the unconscious young boy on his back, taking him back to the hospital before his teammates became too concerned. A light smirk pulled at his mouth as he recalled what the boy told him when he suggested that training be done for the night.

"No! You don't understand!" he yelled. Actually yelled. A twelve year old Genin shouted at the Eight Tailed Jinchuriki. It was almost comical.

"I've got to protect them! I've got to protect everyone!" His brown eyes had teared up, from exhaustion, stress and emotion. "Taki-sensei saved us so many times! We would've died back in Konoha if it wasn't for her! Now it's my turn to protect them! I've got to!" His legs had given up, strength fading quickly.

"I've got to..."

* * *

**R E V I E W! Please and thank you! I miss hearing from you reviewers! Have a good day! **


	32. Chapter 32

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: I would really like to thank everybody for helping me in the making in this story. Whether you are a reviewer or just a reader, thank you all so very much. I honestly didn't think that this story would go so far, or that the characters would develop as well as they have. Half the credit goes to you folks there on the other side of that computer screen, you all keep me going.

So, readers, as this story has evolved a lot more than I was prepared for, would you like me to keep adding chapters to _Good Girl: Rewrite_, or start a second piece to this saga?

**Chapter 32**

There was minor beeping as Taki opened her eyes, senses a bit dull. She looked around, seeing that she was in a hospital room which made her sit up quickly, looking around in alarm. It was never good to wake up in a hospital, it always forshadowed something bad.

"Please lie back down, Lady Iwasura," instructed a medic gently. Taki jumped slightly as she turned to look at the elderly medic who was seated at her bedside. Her body didn't respond as she continued to search the room with quick, flickering eyes. Her team was nowhere to be seen. Unanswered questions buzzed around in her head, overloading her thoughts.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where's my team? Did something happen-were we attacked?" The medic closed her eyes with a soft sigh and gently pushed her shoulders back so she was lying on the bed again at a forty-five degree angle. Like she was instructed to do so earlier.

"You're team is fine, Lady Iwasura," explained the medic. "You had passed out was all." White eyebrows furrowed. She had fainted? Maybe she had felt a little light headed but surely not enough to actually lose consciousness? Something was wrong.

"Am I sick?" asked Taki, worried. "Because I honestly feel fine right now." It was true. Her head felt clear and she felt stable, normal. The medic's lips formed a line, as if weighing her next words which in turn made Taki worry even more.

"No, you're not sick exactly, Iwasura-sama," she began. The Iwasura leader kept her look of concern, still confused. "We ran a few tests while you were asleep. We apologize for not telling you beforehand." Taki waved her hand dismissively.

"It's all right. Did you find anything?" she asked, nervous. The medic nodded slowly.

"Yes, we did." Taki had to swallow her impatience as this older woman kept beating around the bush.

"So, what is it? Will I be okay?" she asked, trying to keep her tone polite. The woman took a deep breath and started to pull a few medical devices closer.

"It would probably be best if I showed you," she advised. Her hand reached out and tugged up her dark shirt, showing a smooth stomach. Last she had checked, she had a small goove in the center of her stomach, showcasing a tight core but not to the point of serious abs. She blushed pink at the exposure.

"Do you notice anything unusual?" asked the medic. Taki shook her head. "Nothing at all?" She blushed further.

"Well, I'll admit that my training isn't as rigorous here as it was with the Akatsuki, but besides slacking on my part, I really don't notice anything," she admitted, embarressed. The woman nodded and tapped a couple of keys on her machine.

"Lady Iwasura, you were not specially trained in medical ninjutsu were you?" she asked. Again, Taki shook her head.

"Not quite," she said. The woman gave her a gentle smile so to ease her embarressment.

"It's not a problem, Lady Iwasura. You learned on the field, in the heat of action which itself is an impressive feat. But it's most likely the cause of how you didn't notice earlier. You've been quite busy," she laughed. Taki gave a light laugh to ease the tension but she was still confused as to what could be making her sick. An illness? Virius? Poison? There were numerous possiblities.

The woman poured some kind of substance onto her stomach, a type of gel. Dicolored eyes looked back at her in confusion, but the lady did not meet her gaze, busying herself with a tool she used to spread the gel. With her free hand, she tapped the machine again.

"This may be a bit unnerving for you, but this is the cause of your recent fainting," she explained gently, as if the news was going to break her. She turned a monitor toward her and the young woman braced herself for the news.

It took a few moments for the image to come into focus and once it did, Taki quickly covered her mouth, eyes wide and watering fast.

The woman, her name still unknown, cleaned up the equipment quickly and started to pull the monitor away, stopping only when Taki reached out and stilled it. The image was a snapshot and still on the screen. The old woman nodded and left the screen for her to see.

"I know this is a lot to take in at once," she said, covering her slender hands with her withered ones. "But it's going to be all right, darling. We understand that it was against your will, and we have the means to take it away. You would just need to sign a few papers and we'll get started as soon as we can-"

"No..."

The woman turned her brown eyes to the young woman's dicolored ones. The clan leader held her watery gaze with the medical shinobi. She shook her head again.

"No?" repeated the medic. "Maybe you need a bit of time to think this over, I understand this is alot and a very emotional process to handle-"

This time Taki interrupted her.

"No, ma'am. No, I wasn't forced against my will and no, I will not agree to the procedure." Her tone was soft, simple, but determined. A leader's voice. The woman's eyes softened with sympathy.

"Honey, in this state you won't be able to go on missions and earn money," she tried.

"I'll volunteer at the Academy and try to earn a position there," she reasoned back. "If not, I have funding from Grass that I can use if I need to."

"You'll only be strong for so long, what about when you need help? For important and basic things, you may even be on bed rest for long periods of time," she tried again.

Taki gave a thin smile. "I guess I'll have to be stronger then, ma'am."

* * *

_"Maybe we should buy her a ring?"_ suggested white. Zetsu was currently wandering through a small village, mission complete for the day. He was using a henge, so not to draw attention to himself. It was odd blending with the crowd, definately unnerving.

**"A ring? Why would we do that?"** asked black. They kept their voices low, going overlooked by the surrounding civillians. He took a seat on a wooden bench, bringing his arms over the back in order to relax further. Kids ran past, chasing each other in a game of tag most likely. Not one looked at him. It was nice not to be stared at like a circus freak.

_"To state that she is ours,"_ white answered simply. He sensed black's confusion and sighed_. "It would also keep other males from trying to advance on her."_ Anger spiked immediately at the mere image of another man being so close to Taki, holding her hand and, god forbid, kissing her.

_"Relax, Taki wouldn't respond to them anyway."_ He nodded, temper cooling. That was right. She would most likely blush and turn them down politely, making up an excuse for her to leave the vacinity.

**"Right. She's a good girl." **

A few more seconds ticked by in silence, each side lost in thought.

**"So, about this ring,"** started black. **"What kind of ring are we even talking about?"**

White waited a moment in thought before responding. _"Most likely a wedding band."_ He could sense black's slight discomfort at the word. _"Please grow up. Unless you're willing to move forward without her?"_ He bared his teeth.

**"No,"** growled black. **"We are **_**not **_**leaving her behind. Even with Madara's shit, we are not leaving her."** White smirked in victory.

_"I thought so-"_ Zetsu stopped at the spike in chakra, turning sharply to the right to see if there was danger. His first thought was Madara and that he had fuond him, just after revealing an information line that led to the villian to the village leader. It took a moment to discover that the spike was due to excitement, not battle.

They were sitting next to a little cafe that had outdoor seating. As the weather was getting better, people had started to eat outdoors, enjoying the sunshine. Right at that moment, there was a fair amount of people outside and the center table seemed to have everybody's attention. There was a pretty young woman with long blonde hair that was tied back in a loose braid. The man who must have been sitting next to her previously, was a tall solid built male with dark hair, maybe a shinobi. He was currently on one knee before her, speaking very low. He paused in order to pull a small black box from his pocket and the woman covered her mouth in surprise, eyes watering. The man asked a question and she nodded immediately, throwing her arms around his neck.

The surrounding people burst into a loud applause, some cheering while others whistled. They acted as if it was the most astounding event ever in creation. Everybody was hugging the woman and shaking the man's hand, congradulating them. Zetsu tilted his head to the side, curious.

For a moment, he was lost in thought again. Picturing himself as the man with the black box and Taki as the woman. Would her face light up like that? He ached for the feel of her against him in a simple embrace. Would she be so happy that she would even cry? He couldn't recall if she had ever been happy to that point. Could he make her that happy?

_"We still have time before we even have to start heading back,"_ suggested white._ "We could make it to her and back." _He nodded, getting to his feet numbly and he started to head back into the town's bustling center shops. He could remember a jewelry shop not being too far from where he was currently. And with the henge, he looked like any other man trying to find a ring for their girl. Perfectly normal.

At first he considered looking around and then coming back to steal it, but that idea was squashed quickly. Taki would be horrified at the idea at wearing a stolen ring. That would be a cold gesture, giving someone a stolen wedding band. Kakuzu would probably do it, he thought with a short laugh. But he wouldn't.

**"No. Taki deserves some honest work,"** he decided.

The shop bell jingled overhead as he stepped into the building full of glass cases holding varieties of jewels, diamonds and other vaulables. He swallowed thickly, nerves rising. He couldn't even remember a time when he was this nervous. Nervous on his first shinobi mission, sure. Nervous for the Chuunin Exams, definately. Nervous about joining Akatsuki, absolutely. But emotionally nervous? Half the time he couldn't even remember having emotions.

Zetsu of the Akatsuki was going to propose to Taki Iwasura.

* * *

**R E V I E W! ReviewReviewRevieeewwwwww please! Also, please be sure to give your opinions about keeping _Good Girl: Rewrite _as one huge piece or breaking off to a second? I could really use the input! Love you all!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Alrighty, I've decided to keep this as one piece. My longest story yet, but it will stay as one piece, a tribute to the infamous Taki Iwasura! I can't wait!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 33**

Ryu, Nora, and Momi stood side by side, arms behind their back as they remained at attention. They were standing before a thin, balding man that sat behind a large wooden desk.

"Thank you for coming today. I...understand that it may be tough time for you to be away from your teacher," he began. Ryu grimanced at the man's tone, it was almost superficial. Like he was just saying it because it would be something they would want to hear. He disliked this man already. And judging by Nora's stiff figure and guarded eyes, she didn't like him either. Momi eyed him suspciously as well. Three against one.

"You may be wondering why you are here today," he paused to clear his throat awkwardly. The three held their silence, watching with intense eyes. "Today we are here to discuss your living arrangements." The shinobi visably tensed. The man adjusted his oversized glasses as he peered as his small stack of paperwork.

"According to the files, all of you stay with Taki Iwasura?"

"Yes, sir," answered Nora. He nodded, scratching a note on another piece of paper.

"Well, as you have been informed, I'm sure, that your teacher, Taki Iwasura is now pregnant," he stated. Momi could feel the color leave her face, fear starting to creep into her system.

_A druken slur screeched throughout the house. _

_"Get away! Just stop lookin' at me with his eyes! Those fuckin', awful eyes!" The beer bottle crashed against the wall, glass and beer raining down on the little girl. Little Momi covered her eyes so to hide from the glass and her mother._

"I'm afraid we will be relocating you to a more stable home," he stated. Immediately, the three bristled.

"Whoa, what do you mean relocate?" demanded Ryu, taking half a step forward. "We're just fine where we are!"

The man readjusted his glasses again. "I'm afraid that Lady Iwasura is in no condition to be looking after three children such as yourselves. The home is unstable and now that she is pregnant, she will be unable due to physical means to look after you-"

"We're fixing up the old Maeyashi compound!" interjected Nora. "And we can help Taki-sensei! We're not just some little kids, we can take care of ourselves!" He cleared his throat and restacked his papers, fidgeting.

"I'm sure you can," he assured. "This is just a safety concern-"

"If it's such a safety concern, what about Taki-sensei? What happens if _she _needs help?" pointed out Nora, fists clenching. Her brown eyes narrowed. "You're just against her because of the Akatsuki, aren't you?"

"T-trust me, this is solely a safety concern," he stuttered, alarmed by their reactions. "Not to mention that the three of you would need to attend Cloud's Academy for an evaluation in order to be reinstated as Cloud shinobi." Golden eyes widened in worry.

"We-we would still be on the same team, won't we?" stuttered Momi. "They wouldn't separate us, would they?" Twin sets of brown eyes looked at her with a new fear, snapping back to the man. He shuffled, nervous.

"N-now that, is entirely out of my hands, my only concern is you're home situation-" he was quickly cut off by Ryu. The orange haired boy stepped forward, fists clenched and scowling. An odd expression for the friendly boy. The man paled when all three shinobi gave him the same stern glare.

"No. You are not taking us away from Taki-sensei and you are _definately _not separating us. We're family and we're staying together!"

* * *

Nora and Ryu had headed back to the compound so to get an early start on sprucing up before Taki was released, as a treat to her. Momi hung back, hoping to catch a word with their teacher. She swallowed thickly as she peered around the corner to see Taki sitting on the white bed, legs over the edge as if she was waiting for someone. Maybe a doctor. Maybe her. The Genin didn't quite know. Taki-sensei had that funny way of knowing the future, even without her kekkei genkai.

"Is that you, Momi?" asked Taki, leaning back slightly so to see her better. She blushed at being caught and shyed behind the doorway again. "I thought you left with Nora and Ryu?" She shook her head. Her teacher laughed lightly.

"Well, come on in then," she smiled. "I can't see through walls, you know." Momi took a deep breath, she could feel her throat grow tight with emotion as she stepped forward. The image of Taki kept flickering to an old image of her mother, Hitori Kazema.

People told her that her mother lost hereslf due to the unexpected pregnancy and the absence of a stable man in her life. She couldn't recall a clear picture of her mother happy and smiling at her. It seemed every time her mother saw her she was horrified and disgusted. By her hair, existance, but most importantly, her eyes. Apparently, she had her father's eyes and hair.

_"Just get away from me! Get those fuckin' eyes away from me!"_

Taki tilted her head to the side, concerned. "Momi, are you all right?" Her eyes began to tear up as she stepped closer to the white haired lady.

Her mother was the reason why she kept her bangs in her face, so to try and spare her mother from seeing her father's eyes. Every time she looked in the mirror, her own eyes scared her. Her eyes meant her father, and her father meant her upset mother. Then the upset mother led to a very frightened Momi.

Then there was Taki.

_"You've got beautiful eyes, you know."_

And now Taki was pregnant and the father wasn't in the scene. Did that mean that the Taki she knew was going to fade away and some angry, distressed Taki was going to take her place? Would she lose herself too? Her golden eyes burned with unshed tears at the thought.

"Momi? Honey, what's wrong?" Taki reached out to her, hand gently touching her arm. Her tone was so soft, concerned, and warm. The voice of a mother. She cracked and threw her arms around her middle, hiding her face in her stomach as the tears fell furiously. A hand softly brushed her blue hair, an attempt to soothe her.

Taki's eyebrows came together. She had no idea why the term "Honey" came to mind, it just kind of seemed like the right thing to say to the distressed girl. Then Momi embraced her tightly, hiding her face as she cried. The clan leader had no idea what was wrong with her quietest Genin.

"Y-you're going to be okay, a-aren't you T-Taki-sensei?" she choked, looking up at her. Taki kept her concerned expression. She touched her cheek, brushing away some tears.

"Of course I'm going to be okay. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Momi sniffed as the tears fell faster.

"Y-you're...you're not g-going," she swallowed thickly, "going to _change_, a-are you?" Taki's fell in realization and sympathy pulsed for the girl. Her voice became very soft.

"Is that what happened to your mom? She changed?" she whispered. Momi nodded. She tilted her head up so gold eyes could lock with dicolored ones.

"I'm not going to change Momi," she promised. "I'm still going to be me. I will always be me. Okay?" Momi nodded, tears slowing. Taki opened her arms and enveloped the girl in a proper hug. Momi hid her face in her shoulder, nose burying into her sensei's soft material. Their teacher brought them a foriegn emotion they had not properly felt in years. They thought Suna had scrubbed them clean of it. Scoured the love from their lives.

"Okay..."

Taki brought that back to them. And they loved her for it.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly as Zetsu traveled into Lightning country, specifically Cloud village. It was easy to pick up Taki's trail, the glass bird acted as a compass, hummimg with her signature. Not to mention that her chakra trail was all over the village like freshly spilt ink, potent. All of the signs led him to an old complex, worn down but it seemed to be in current repairs.

Taking a breath, he pocketed the figurine as he stepped onto the property, a clear trail leading him toward the heiress. He was able to sneak into the house, no alarm or trap jutsu triggered as his silent footsteps crossed the wooden floor. He paused at the first room, peeking in only to see the three Genin sprawled across their beds, snoring peacefully. Closing the door, he moved onto the next room. The door slide open quietly, allowing him to clearly see inside.

Taki.

She was sleeping, the covers twisted lightly around her ankles like they always were. White hair gently mussed from tossing about. His feet pulled him inside and it only took a few steps before he was kneeling at her bedside. A black hand reached out to touch her fair cheek before he could stop himself. She didn't jerk awake, reaching for a weapon like he assumed she would. Instead, her eyelids fluttered before opening and focusing on him. The silence was heavy in the air. Zetsu, silent for the fear that she would be upset with him and the Akatsuki. As she had the right to be. They nearly killed her.

"Zetsu..." she murmurred, voice thick with sleep. "You're okay..." His posture stiffened as emotions started to coil within him. He set his jaw and nodded, unable to find the proper words. She was okay. His Taki wasn't hurt, she was all right.

_"And you?"_ white managed to ask. She sat up slowly and he saw how much care she was taking into the simple action and rose to his feet, helping her. Was she injured afterall? She laughed softly at his reaction and patted the space beside her on the bed. After a moment of pausing, he took the seat, the bed dipping with his added weight.

"I'm not hurt, if that's what you're thinking," she guessed. She kept her voice soft, most likely so not to alert the Genin. "But first, what about you? What happened? Did Madara do something to you?" Concern was evident across her features and guilt struck him hard. She must have been worried sick about him. Weeks of no correspondence, he could have been dead for all she knew.

_"No," _he answered. _"We weren't allowed to leave. Neither were you, which is why they sent the others on you."_ He took a breath**. "Madara still thinks we're working for him, filling out his little missions, but he doesn't know the half out it." **She inclined her head slightly to the side, confused. Her hands reached out and softly held his. He paused, soaking up the feeling of her comfort. Her smooth skin against his calloused dicolored one.

_"We have been giving information to the Kages as to Madara's informants. If we can cut him off from his information, he's as good as dead,"_ he explained.

"But what about you? Will you be all right? What if Madara discovers you?" she asked, tone frightened. He angled himself further toward her, slightly unnerved by her height of worry.

**"He won't stop us,"** he reassured**. "We promise."**

He rose to his feet again and Taki followed suit, and he felt his lips strain with a slight smile. She was so petite next to him, delicate. Like glass. She stepped closer to him, a subtle action. His black hand rose to her cheek and she leaned into his touch, his tough palm soothed with her soft cheek. Her own hand rose to carress his cheek, the white side. Next her free hand came and cupped the inky black. Slowly, she rose onto her tiptoes and he leaned down to meet her, lips catching each other.

Neither knew how long they stood like that, in each other's embrace. Their warmth surrounded them, keeping them close. Minutes, hours, time continued to tick by. Finally, Zetsu swallowed thickly, bracing himself. He leaned toward her, forheads brushing, white and green bangs mixing.

**"Taki..."** he whispered. Though, she had spoken at the same moment.

"Zetsu..." Gold eyes found hers again. Her doe gaze was shaking and threatening to glaze with tears. He could feel her shake beneath his hands, and his grip tightened ever so, hoping to comfort her.

_"Yes?"_ he answered, prompting her to continue. She took a shaky breath, holding his black hand at her cheek while she directed the white hand to her midsection. Her stomach was flat against his large hand and he was simply confused for the moment.

Then he felt it. The second chakra signature.

His eyes flashed back to hers, watching as the quiet tears rolled down her cheeks. He pressed against her stomach again, the life thrumming beneath his very hand. When he looked back up she nodded, to confirm his unasked question. Another reason why he loved Taki. They hardly needed words to communicate, they both always just _knew_. Calm, peaceful, and quiet.

Clearly, she was concerned for his reaction. Worried he would hate her or even worse, hate what she was harboring. Would he turn her away? Harm her even? Taki hadn't the slightest clue as to how he would react.

He pulled his white hand away and she stiffled a sob, her hand over his right. His black remained steady, catching the falling tears. The small item was burning in his pocket, his fingers had no trouble in finding it. He took a breath and Taki closed her eyes, fearing the worse.

_**"Taki Iwasura...will you marry us?"**_

Taki opened her eyes and quickly looked up at him, then her gaze found the small band in his hand, delicately held between his fingers. It was a gold band, simple and plain. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest, almost bursting. Her hands rose to cover her mouth as she gasped.

_**"Taki, no matter what happens...we want to spend our forever with you." **_His tone was serious, both voices clashing as they did when they had the same idea. Another wave of tears fell as she nodded, hardly able to speak.

"Y-yes..." she whispered. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you, Zetsu..."

He slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger and pulled her into another kiss, both blissfully happy.

The Genin that had been hiding behind their teacher's door exchanged looks of victory, having to keep their silence lest they wanted to be discovered. Before they could fully sneak back into their beds there was a dull knock at the door. Concerned, they all wore a furrowed brow as they changed their course to the front door. All sporting a kunai, they took their formation at the door, Momi and Nora on the sides and Ryu at center, ready to attack.

On the count of three, they opened the door quickly, posed to strike. Once assured there was no immediate threat they stepped out, scanning the area. All there was to see was a scroll sitting before the door. Ryu picked it up and the girls crowded so to get a better look at it. A rather formal looking scroll and they exchanged similar looks of confusion. The scroll was thick, as if it was enhanced with special paper, maybe the kind used for jutsus or seals. Though they were able to recognized one thing. The seal.

The seal was of the Iwasura clan.

* * *

**R E V I E W! Review folks! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this piece! Have a nice day!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

Eternal: Yes, hello world. I may have fallen off the planet completely and I apologize, been busy working up in Northern Michigan for the summer. Now, I've returned to Illinois for the school year, after a year of working in Disney World, FL and Mackinaw, MI, I finally return to the classroom.

Now, after a ridiculously painful wait, I present the next chapter of Taki and Zetsu!

**Chapter 34**

Warm sunlight broke Taki out of her deep sleep, lightly groaning with morning grogginess. Her white hair was massively dishelved as always and her comforter was a tangled around her body. She unconsciously reached to the othe side of her bed, searching. It took a few pats for it to register that Zetsu was no longer lying next to her. The weight of his body against hers, holding her tight to his chest. Her heart already ached without him. She missed him so badly and their moment together only felt like a breath. She inhaled quickly when she realized her vision had clouded over and she brushed the tears away before they could fall.

There was a knock on her door and Taki got to her feet, pulling on a light overcoat. The door slid open to reveal Momi, standing in her loose night clothes, blue hair mussed as well.

"Good mornig, Momi," greeted Taki, smothering a yawn. She rubbed her gold eyes, mumbling,

"G'morning, Taki-sensei." She gave her own yawn before continuing. "There's a scroll here for you." A white eyebrow quirked as she stepped out into the hall.

"Really?" she asked, following her student. The old Maeyashi compound previously belonged to a former high class clan of the Cloud village. Reasons unknown to Taki, the clan ended up unraveling and drifting apart, leaving the compound in the past. It needed work done and she was determined to restore it and bring it back up to its previous beauty. She absent mindedly touched her stomach, not to mention she would need a proper home for her offspring.

Ryu and Nora were already in the main area, the boy draped over the arm of the couch, half asleep, while his sister laid flat on her back on the floor, holding the scroll up so to examine, her brown eyes squinting. She jumped to her feet when their teacher stepped into the room.

"Here, it arrived last night," explained Nora. The scroll was an ivory white and the seal was gold in color, with an emerald center. It was heavy in her hand, Taki noticed. The Genin gathered around, trying to see around her so to read the message. Curious, she slid her thumb under the outer parchment and cracked the seal.

* * *

Did she ever wonder about him? Ask questions like all kids did?

Kisame parried an invisable foe out on the training ground, Samehada an extension of himself, powerful and deadly. He paused to catch his breath, broad chest heaving, sweat beaded his brow as his gold eyes looked out at the empty training area. Was she spunky like Hitori? Or did she keep to herself like he did when he was a kid? She had his blue hair and the gold eyes, but what else? What was she like?

He lowered his sword, resting the edge on the ground. A loud sigh escaped him as he ran a hand through his spikey blue hair. What was her first word? Did she like to swim? At least she was spared the blue skin and markings. How did Hitori treat her? Did she love her? Or did she hate her because she was his? Because she resembled him?

She was his little girl. His daughter. His.

"She's mine..." he whispered. His legs quivered and he took a seat at the base of the nearest tree, his sword leaning against his shoulder. His body was filled with swirling emotions, making him ache and his head pound. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked aloud.

A few yards away, Zetsu materialized from the ground and headed for the entrance of the hideout. It was still strange to see him without the trademark flytrap and it didn't seem like it was going to be coming back. All that was left was the pearly double V scar that ran down his chest and back.

Gold eyes met and Kisame nodded in acknowledgement. Zetsu only gave the slightest inclination of his chin in return before entering the building.

"He's up to something..." Kisame mumbled. Zetsu was a quiet individual in general, but his current silence was different. Determined. Not to be questioned. Which meant that he had a plan regarding Taki. He knew that she was alive and most likely her exact location, as Zetsu's speciality was gathering information.

Shoving himself to his feet, he leaned against the tree for another moment. Her voice echoed in his head, so soft. His large hand had been wrapped around her neck, her own hands fighting his. She was so small compared to him, the monster.

_ "Her name...was H-Hitori Kaze...ma..." she choked._ Was. So, Hitori had died, leaving Momi alone in the world. Apart from Taki and the Genin siblings, she had no one.

"She needs me..." He brought his fist up and slammed it into the tree, leaving a generous crater in his wake, a crack encircling half the trunk. "I need to protect her..."

* * *

Zetsu took a seat on his bed and glanced over at Taki's abandoned one. It was nicely made, corners even and blanket tucked away, pillows plump and where they should be. But there was no Taki. He sighed and cradled his head in his hands, golden eyes closed.

** "We've got to end this-**_as soon as possible,"_ he said._ "Next we have to go to Konoha and inform the Hokage_. **Take the next chance at capturing Madara."**

_ "If all goes accordingly, this should be the final mission. The final strike to Madara, to kill him on sight..."_

** "Then we can go back to Taki,"** black stated firmly.** "We can finally go back to her."**

_ "Yes,"_ agreed white. _"And we will never leave her again..."_

** "Or the baby..."** added black.

The baby...Taki was going to have their baby. Theirs. There was going to a child with their genetics. The idea frightened him to a degree. What if the child has their dual skin tones and personality? Their sharp teeth? Their canabalistic hunger? Then again, what if the child had Taki's traits? The soft white hair, the smiling green eyes and the fairest white skin. Kindness and a big heart. A boy, with his physical strength, or maybe a girl with Taki's sweet demeanor.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to the feeling of his palm against Taki's stomach and feeling that tiny chakra pulse. Eyebrows furrowed as he recalled the moment.

_ "Did you remember feeling that?"_ asked white. He nodded.

** "Yeah. It felt like there might have been...a second pulse..."**

A strong, single knock hit the door, resounding. The plant-nin got to his feet and opened the door, revealing the giant form of Kisame Hoshigaki. He brought his arm up to lean on the door frame, expression serious.

"I'm in," he stated. "What do we need to do to crush Madara?"

* * *

_'Taki Iwasura,_

_ As Head of the Iwasura clan, the responsibility falls on your shoulders to lead the clan, our family. To pass on the secrets of clan and kekkei genkai to the next of kin in line for the Iwasura name. The safety and well being of the clan members are solely your responsibility as the clan leader. You are now the protector of our family._

_ You do not need to be alone._

_ Tsakui Iwasura, former leader of the Iwasura clan.'_

The Genin peeked around their teacher, reading along.

"Sensei, what does that mean?" asked Nora, blonde hair falling into her brown eyes. Taki shook her head, rereading the note.

"I'm not quite sure..." her voice trailed off when the scroll entirely began to glow a bright white. Taki dropped the scroll and grabbed her students, pulling them back from the fierce light.

There was a breath of blindness but once the light dimmed away it was easy to Taki's family trait activated, the foggy blue eyes glaring ahead to assess the danger, Genin positioned behind her.

"Wh-what..." she breathed. Her eyes reverted back to their dicolored irises and she took a cautious step forward.

A small group of people stood in her living room, the scroll acting as some type of summoning jutsu. Taki recognized the people well enough, despite not seeing them for a little more than a year. The maid, Mizu, with her braided orange hair and green eyes, the dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was Taki's favorite, with her polite manners and mild temper. Next was Hon-yoh, her father's assistant with his tidy black hair and thin rimmed glasses. Mostly remembered for his stubborn behavior to stay on schedule and never stray from any plan or appointment. The two strongest people from the servants in her old home back in Grass village.

Then there was the final person. Even if she was fully blind she could still recognize him. With his regal height and posture, wide shoulders, white hair pushed away from his stern blue grey eyes it was impossible to not know him.

"Father..." she managed. "Mizu...Hon-yoh...what are you doing here?" Mizu smiled and Hon-yoh simply gave a knowing look, arms folded across his chest.

"We are here for you," answered her father. He stepped forward, footsteps solid and sure they reached his daughter with minimal effort on his part. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, looking her square in the eye. Swallowing, Taki made sure she was at her full height and held the contact, something she would have never done a year ago.

"We are here to support you as the Head of the Iwasura clan. To help you along your path, wherever it may take you, it will take us with you as well." Taki's heart was pounding as she heard the sincerity of his voice and her chest swelled in pride, eyes daring to glaze over.

"I have faith in you, my daughter. That you, Taki of the Iwasura, will be the greatest leader that our clan has ever seen."

* * *

**R E V I E W! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, I'm so sorry for the obnoxious wait and you are all incredibly patient with me, you're all fantastic! Sorry if it's a little bit short though, I just wanted to give you a little bit of something ;)**

** Love to hear your thoughts as always!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

**Chapter 35**

Momi pulled more weeds from the young garden, wiping the sweat away from her brow. Her blue hair was pushed back with a white bandana, the rest of the length tied in a braid. Gold eyes looked around, taking in the younger flowers that had been planted. There were a variety of colors and flower types, it was all very lovely. Momi had taken it upon herself to learn how to look after the plants. Taki-sensei had choosen the flowers and planted them herself, and the Genin became her shadow, curious to see how the process worked. Back in Suna, plants hardly grew in the harsh sand and those that did were strangly and tough. Nothing like the beautiful colors Taki-sensei chose.

"Hey, Momi." The girl looked up to see Ryu walking her way.

"Hi Ryu," she greeted with a nod. He took a seat next to her, handing her a glass of water. Golden eyes brightened. "Oh, thank you!"

He smiled. "No problem. So, what're you doing?" She gave a light shrug while she took a deep drink. The glass came away with a content sigh.

"I'm just tidying the garden, I thought Taki-sensei might appreciate it. It would be hard for her to reach the weeds," she explained.

The boy nodded in agreement. By this point in time, late summer heading for early fall, Taki was heavily pregnant. It was different to see her rotund belly, which she usually kept a spare hand on, subconciously protecting her child. Well, children. A few doctor appointments back, the doctor's confirmed that Taki was pregnant with a set of twin boys, which explained why she was showing so prominantly so fast at the time. The news didn't deter her, she just smiled and continued on her way, happier than before.

The two Genin sat next to each other for awhile, quietly. Then Ryu yawned widely and laid down on the grass, the blue haired girl raised a brow in good humor.

"I like your hair pushed back like that," stated Ryu, eyes closed. "'Cause then you can see your eyes. They're nice." Momi's cheeks flushed with hot color as she looked down at her teammate, surprised.

"R-really...?" she stuttered. He nodded, eyes still closed. Debating a beat, Momi decided to lay down next to him. Her body wasn't nearly as tall as Ryu's so she was about half a head shorter than him. She was a fair height but it seemed that the orange haired boy was hitting his growth spurt, he seemed taller every time she was next to him.

"Yeah. Gold's a cool color. They look real pretty in the sunlight, y'know," he commented. Her cheeks were bright pink and she looked over at him with wide, glossy eyes. His own cheeks were heated a fair pink color and he was determined to keep his eyes closed, to hide his embarressment. Taking a breath, Momi rolled onto her side, propped on her elbows and leaned in close. Very lightly, her lips brushed his hot cheek in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Ryu."

_"Taki-sensei," asked Momi one night. Taki li fted her head from her reading, regarding the young girl._

_ "Still up, Momi?" she asked with a laugh. The girl nodded. Taki patted the seat beside her and the Genin obliged, taking the seat. She bit her lip for a moment and Taki waited patiently, knowing a question would soon be asked. Finally, she simply blurted it out._

_ "Sensei, what do you know about Kisame Hoshigaki?"_

_ Taki raised a brow at the strange question. "Um, I know a bit. Why do you ask?"_

_ Momi gripped the material of her pants tightly, head tilted down toward her lap. She was visibly shaking and Taki put her book down and placed a hand on the girl's back._

_ "Momi, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Gold eyes were burning with the tears as the words spilled._

_ "I know K-Kisame Hoshigaki is my father. I know the name from all the times my mom would c-curse him and yell at me. She said that I was too much like him. Th-that I looked like him, acted like him, spoke like him. Sh-she h-hated me for our shared similarities. I had n-no idea what this man was like, but I assumed that he h-had to be terrible for my mom to hate him so much," she cried. Taki's hand was soothing against her back. Her voice rose an octive._

_ "B-but when I finally met him at the hideout, I couldn't understand! I watched and studied him while y-you were unconscious and Ryu and Nora were busy. I-I didn't see anything like what my m-mom said! I didn't find him evil, I d-didn't find him scary, a-and I didn't find him ugly! Why is that, sensei?" she asked. Taki's gaze was soft with sympathy and she opened her arms and enveloped her in a hug as best as she could with her belly._

_ "Because he's not, Momi," she answered softly. "Yes, Kisame is big, intimidating, and very powerful, and most would find that very scary. Kisame is also kind, funny, and very protective of those close to him. I know this first hand as I've lived at the hideout with him and the others. People aren't how they first appear and there's always more to them than just what meets the eye." Momi nodded in agreement._

_ "I-I've loved my dad even when I d-didn't know him, you know," she admitted. "B-but I thought th-that he didn't love me back and that's why I had to stay with my mom..."_

_ "Never," corrected Taki immediately. "Kisame loves you very much. He's doing everything in his power so that he can come back to you."_

Finally, Momi was starting to love her gold eyes.

* * *

Nora shadowed Taki-sensei as they walked through the market, each carrying a bag of groceries. The Lady was wearing a green maternal kimono, the gold sash and a white overcoat and the Suna Genin still wore her tademark kerchief around her neck. A group of boys ran past, playing around, and bumped Nora's shoulder which shoved her into Taki. She gave a sharp puff of breath, blowing the blonde bangs out of her glaring brown eyes.

"Watch it, Ookami!" she shouted. The slowest of the boys, the one who did bump the girl, gave a wave over his shoulder.

"Sorry Lady Iwasura!" he apologized. He stuck his tongue out at Nora. "As if, Sunaaaa!"

"Oh!" she huffed, indignant. Taki laughed aloud, picturing the fur bristling. "He's so aggravating!"

"Really? Is he from the Academy?" she asked. Nora nodded.

"He's apart of the other Genin team, team 8. He thinks he's so cool," she grouched. "And he always calls me Suna." Taki ruffled the blonde hair, laughing again.

"Looks like he could be sweet on you," she shrugged. Nora's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I don't think so," she disagreed. "Boys are dumb anyway. Can't even remember my name." Her eyes lit up with an idea. She looked up to her protector. "Speaking of, has Zetsu-san been by to see you lately, sensei?"

A small sad smile pulled at Taki's lips. Zetsu had made a few trips out to see her but they had only lasted a few moments, he could never stay long, for fear of Madara catching onto him. The meetings were brief, only a breath's width. They would ask how the other was, if they were injured or any or kind of hurt. He would explain their status, that Kisame was in on their plan as well, how far they were in the final stage of sabotage. Zetsu would place his large hands on her swollen belly and they would be silent, feeling the life within her. His last visit, he had actually felt one of the babies give their first kick. Taki squeeled in excitement and Zetsu could only stare, dumbfounded by the action. Taki rose onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

_ "He knew you were here,"_ she had told him.

That was the last time she had seen her love. It felt like ages ago but the ache was always fresh.

"Not lately, no," she answered. "But they're almost done now. We're almost there..."

The two girls continued through the market, idly chatting. Usually Mizu made the food run, but Taki was itching for fresh air and physical activity, not to mention that it was very nice out. Nora had volunteered to come along, not trusting to let the Head of the Iwasura go out alone. She was in a physically vunerable state, the blonde Genin didn't like the idea of her traveling by herself. Even though Taki was now a known public figure in Cloud. The Head of a rising kekkai genkai clan, a volunteer at the Academy, parental figure to the three Suna Genin, Akatsuki runaway. There were a lot of strings attached to the name Taki Iwasura.

Nora was in the middle of telling the clan leader a story about some other Cloud Genin when Taki suddenly stopped walking. Her brow furrowed in concern, hand coming to rest on her swollen stomach. Nora watched her with wide eyes.

"Sensei..." she asked carefully. Taki's cheeks had lost the flush from the laughter and was instead deathly pale. Her breaths were shallow and quick. The groceries dropped the ground, spilling. Those closest turned to look and Nora dropped her own bag in her rush to supply support. Her legs gave out beneath her, long white hair waving as she fell.

"_Sensei_!"

* * *

Zetsu was standing beside Kisame Hoshigaki and both were before the Hokage of Konohagakure. The blonde kunoichi was glaring at them, fingers laced together to make a bridge beneath her chin. Three powerful figures in the same room locked in a glaring contest. Numerous ANBUs lined the room, the doorway, and the windows. The criminals were in a fortress.

"Let me get this straight," began Tsunade slowly. "This informant, which you are just handing over to us, will spill everything about Madara?"

"Yes," answered Kisame.

"And this in turn will provide us the upper hand?" she continued. Kisame opened his mouth, but Zetsu cut him off, tired of beating around the bush.

"_**It will allow you to kill him**_."

The focus shifted to Zetsu specifically. Without his plant, it allowed the foriegn shinobi to see his true form. The strikingly gold and pupilless eyes, the stark contrast in skin tone, and the theatening teeth. Not to mention the demanding chakra, though drowned out by Kisame's torential amount of natural power. In short, the office was overflowing with dangerous and deadly strength.

"Kill Madara?" repeated Tsunade. "And you're just...giving this up to us?"

"You're the most qualified to take care of him," supplied Kisame. "And his main adversary. It made the most sense to provide you of all villages with this intel, not to mention that you have the fire power to back you up."

Tsunade's fingers maintained the bridge, eyes analyzing the two S-ranked criminals. They should be killed on sight, not standing in her office discussing information.

"And what's in it for you," she demanded. "Obviously you wouldn't give us this type of information without something in return."

** "You leave us alone. You don't bother Taki, Kisame, myself or our descendents,"** stated the dark side_. "You remove Taki from the Bingo Book. We understand our status, but Taki has to be removed."_

"Taki Iwasura? The girl that was the sole purpose for the Akatsuki infiltrating and declaring war upon Konoha?" clarified Tsunade, voice rising. The ANBU visably tensed.

"Due to Konoha kidnapping her," corrected Kisame. "If that hadn't happened, the war wouldn't have occurred." Well, the war wouldn't have occurred at that point in time, it was actually meant to happen further down the time line, but Konoha's actions had kickstarted the plan of attack early.

Tsunade reeled in her volume, taking a deep breath. "We will keep her file, but we can keep her out of the updated Bingo books. We will also keep the files of the Genin that had been sighted with her and that were following her. An outside source told us about them traveling together."

Kisame's fists clenched, the ANBU nearest him inched toward a kunai. They could not put Momi's name in the Bingo book. Not his little girl. "The kids have done nothing wrong. Taki took them under her care. They were the reason she left Akatsuki. They asked her to become their sensei."

"Really?" asked Tsunade. "Care to elaborate how three Genin from Suna ended up with a S-ranked kunoichi?"

Zetsu took a slow breath, tired of the interrogation, but it was what they had to endure to reach their goal._ "She saved their lives during the war. Since then, they've taken to her. All three are orphans of Sunagakure and victims of some type of abuse. Social, emotional, and physical."_

"If that is the case, then how can we be sure that this isn't a case of trauma induced brainwash-" Zetsu bared his teeth and growled, hot with anger that the Lady Fifth would even consider the idea that Taki was using them, tricking them. The surrounding people rippled as numerous shinobi reached for a weapon.

** "They follow her because they love her! Something your Bingo records failed to note is that Taki never hurt anybody. She was our medic, she looked after us. She was not involved in any bloodshed. She saved those children's lives and has cared for them. Something that they have no experience with due to their lives in Suna."** He took another breath to calm himself_. "Tell us, Fifth. If you went your entire life without love and then suddenly, there was someone who cared for you, protected you, and even loved you, wouldn't you do anything to be with them?"_

Kisame gave a solemn nod. "_That_, is Taki Iwasura."

Silence hung heavy in the air for a long time, multiple gears turning in everyone's head. Time ticked by slowly, each second heavy and dragging. Slowly, Tsunade pulled out a few files from her desk and flipped them open, turned so that the villains could see.

The first file had Taki Iwasura's photo clipped to the top, proving that it was her file. It was an old picture, noted Zetsu, her white hair was short and her trademark eyes shyly avoided the camera's focus. The second, had a photo of Ryu and Nora standing side by side, expressionlessly staring directly at the camera. The third held Momi's picture, hand pushing her blue bangs out of her face so to reveal her scared gold eyes. Kisame felt a pang at the sight of his daughter looking so frightened. He should have been there. He should have been in her life to protect her from all that was terrifying, so that she could smile easily.

"These are the files we have on these shinobi," began Tsunade. "If your intel is correct and results in Madara's death, then these files will go into storage and will not be added to future editions of the Bingo Book."

The two men nodded in agreement. Finally, some progress.

"In return, we need you to transport someone to Cloud. We do not care where you take them in Cloud, as there is no specific destination, but they need to stay there as they are not welcomed in Konoha."

"And who would that be?" asked Kisame.

"The child has yet to be born, but once they are they need to be removed from our village," she stated. Zetsu furrowed his brow.

_ "You want us to dispose of a child?" _

Tsunade shrugged. "If you would like. Or to simply drop them off at the local orphanage would work just as well. The main point is that they cannot remain in this village."

** "And why not?"** asked Zetsu, anger wanting to resurface. He swallowed it down. Something didn't taste right about her negotiations.

She expelled a loud breath, hands lowering to rest on the desktop. "The bastard child of Hinata Hyuuga. The Hyuuga family is refusing to accept it and Hinata is refusing to abort it. This provides us with a humane option."

"Fine," agreed Kisame. "What about after Madara? You'll let us be?"

"We will have an informational unit look after you for as long as we see fit. Overall, we will nullify the active bounties on your heads. Anything else is up to the general public, that's all the paperwork I can do for you."

_** "We'll take it,"**_ agreed Zetsu. Good, now he could go to Cloud and be with Taki, and wait for Konha to take care of Madara. They were done.

"Good."

Suddenly, ANBU was upon the both of them, slipping chakra restraining handcuffs over their wrists. Kisame let out a roar as he fought and Zetsu snapped his teeth at the closest limb, nearly catching skin.

** "What are you doing**_-We have an agreement_**!"** yelled Zetsu. Tsunade regarded them coolly.

"You will be contained here until Madara's death. Hinata has two more months left before she is due. That ought to give us enough time to create a plan and follow it through."

"You can't keep us here-we have family to look after!" roared Kisame. The amount of shinobi doubled to restrain the blue beast, who was struggling vehemently. He had to get to his daughter, he had to get to Momi! He needed her forgiveness. He needed to see her again. He needed to right the wrongs he did by her. Why were they keeping him from trying to correct the mistakes in his life?

"They'll be fine without you for a little bit longer." A type of metal gag was forced over Zetsu's mouth as he tried to bite again. Sharp teeth dug into the metal, becoming lodged. They were keeping him from reaching Taki. They were keeping him from his wife and children-to-be. They were preventing him from achiving that happiness he starved after. He yelled as best as he could through the gag as the ANBU dragged him away, along with Kisame.

_ Taki!_ he screamed mentally._ I'm coming for you, I'm coming as soon as I can. I'm still coming for you and the boys..._

* * *

**R E V I E W! I promise, it's wrapping up! I needed to hint at other characters (Hinata's unborn child) because my next project is a Naruto: Next Generation and it involves Taki's boys and Hinata's baby as main characters. **

**Poor Zetsu and Kisame, don't worry, they will be with their girls soon enough! Please, review, as I always love to hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

**Chapter 36**

Taki's scream echoed throughout the hospital and the Genin jumped at the frightening sound. Nora peered around the corner again, blonde hair falling into her wide brown eyes. The medical shinobi were dashing about the room, talking in hurried voices with terms Nora couldn't understand. Her heart pounded within her chest as she had to keep her spot outside of the room. She looked away, back pressed against the wall as she ran her hands through her blonde hair, beyond scared out of her mind.

Taki-sensei had collapsed at the market and Nora was so scared she hardly knew what to do. She called for her teacher but it seemed as if Taki was mentally gone, if unconscious. Scared out of her wits, she did her best to keep the clan leader upright while looking about, screaming for help. Sensei was supposed to stay home on bedrest as she was very much pregnant, but Nora didn't think anything of her taking a walk through the market. What could happen, right? Fate was gracious to the Genin and the eight tailed Jinchuuriki Killer Bee was nearby, the civillians clearing him a path, not wanting to be involved with either party. He knelt down and examined the situation quickly before carefully picking up the heavily pregnant woman, her face an ashy color now.

_ "Try to keep up," _he had advised. She simply nodded and chased after his shadow, the drops of blood leading the way.

Tsakui Iwasura had arrived moments later and was allowed in the immediate room due to his status as her father. Ryu and Momi came dashing in after him, skidding to a stop beside their teammate. Her brother shoved his goggles further up into his messy orange hair and the blue haired girl was catching her breath.

"What-what happened, Nora?" asked Ryu. She could only shake her head, unsure herself.

"I-I don't know. I heard them say something about the babies being born, but we were just at the market and-and Taki-sensei j-just went white and fell!" she explained as best as she could. The other two looked at her, concern evident on everyone's features.

"But that can't be right, Taki-sensei's not due yet," pointed out Momi. "She should still have just under two months. Right?" The twins nodded in agreement. They were finishing up the baby room and the other preparations. The compound was finally restored now and everything was falling into place.

"I think that's the problem," muttered Ryu. The three glanced into the room again, flinching badly when Taki screamed again, to the point where Momi covered her ears, not wanting to hear the sound of their teacher in pain. There was movement and one of the medics approached the doorway, preparing to slid the door close. The team stepped forward, determined to be acknowledged.

"What's going on-"

"Is she alright-"

"What's wrong-"

The medic raised their hand to quiet them, tugging the door closed as he spoke. The voices inside the room only seemed to be getting louder as they moved with even more haste.

"Lady Iwasura is going into premature labor. We're delivering the twins now," he answered quickly. Ryu put his hand on the edge of the door, stopping it. He wasn't totally satisfied with that answer.

"Is Taki-sensei going to be okay?" he asked. The medic gave a hard breath.

"We're going to do our best." With that said, he forced the door shut which only allowed a small panel of glass for them to assess the situation for themselves. The Genin exchanged worried glances, unable to say anything for the moment.

They were going to do their best? What did that mean? Was Taki-sensei sick? They were delivering the twins now? Early? What if something happened? No one was ready yet!

Momi covered her mouth with a gasp as she took a step back, gold eyes wide. Ryu's hand brushed her arm as he stepped toward her, both siblings worried.

"You alright-"

"-What is it?" Her wide gaze looked between the two, slowly lowering her hands to show her expression of panic.

"Zetsu-san..." she whispered. The two stared blankly. Her hands fluttered as her panic grew. "Zetsu-san! He doesn't know! H-he doesn't know!"

"Well, I guess he'll just have to find out when he comes back, right?" guessed Ryu. "I mean, we can't contact him." Gold eyes flitted about as her mind pulled up into overdrive, trying to pick up any clues that she may have forgotten or overlooked.

"Konoha..." she muttered. Her hands were shaking as she tightened her bandana hiate-ate. Of course, Zetsu and Kisame were heading Konoha, to deliver their final piece of information. That's why Taki-sensei was so happy after Zetsu last visit. They were so close to having their peace. They wouldn''t have to worry about some criminal mastermind coming after them or the babies. They would be able to sleep easy and Taki-sensei would finally be able to be content without having to fret over her loved ones.

Gold eyes flashed as she regarded the twins.

"I'm going to Konoha," she stated. Her determination was obvious, stance tense as if to argue their protests. Ryu looked over to his sister and they had a quiet moment of simple eye contact, a twin moment, Momi dubbed. Like they were reading each other's thoughts. They shared a nod and Ryu stepped forward.

"Okay. I'm coming with you," he agreed. Caught off guard, her eyes rounded in surprise. She honestly expect some sort of debate or reasoning that she shouldn't do something so reckless. Tell her that she wasn't thinking her actions through. Mind fogged by their teacher's predicament and by her quiet wish to see her father again.

_Kisame_...

"R-really?" she asked. "You don't...don't think this is...foolish?" Nora shook her head.

"We should get word out to Zetsu and Kisame so they can get back here as soon as they can. Taki-sensei would appreciate it," reasoned the blonde. "Take Ryu with you and then I can stay here with Taki-sensei." Momi sniffed a little and nodded in confirmation.

"Okay then. We'll get going," finalized Ryu.

"Bring them back."

"We will," said Momi. "I promise."

Taki gave another scream and Nora turned quickly, nose to the glass, her brown eyes wide with fear. "Oh Taki-sensei...please be alright..."

* * *

They were contained in seperate cells in the basement of the Hokage tower. It was dimly lit and cold oozed from the walls. The Lady Fifth was doing her best to make their stay as uncomfortable as possible. Zetsu sat on his thin mattress on the hard metal frame, legs crossed indian style, hands clasped together in his lap, eyes closed. The Akatsuki cloak was discarded and folded to act as a pillow or a blanket when the cold got to be aggravating. His striking skin tone was as ever alarming, the patrolling guards always spared him a glance, or a stare. Kisame received strange looks as well. He could catch anyone's eye with his blue skin, gill markings, sharp gold eyes, imposing figure, and immense chakra.

The ex-Mist nin sat with his back pressed to the wall, arms folded across his broad chest and gaze angled downward. There was no small talk spared between the two criminals. They were well aware of what the other was thinking. Zetsu, of Taki and their children-to-be, while Kisame's thoughts were preoccupied with Momi, the daughter that was hidden away from him by a bitter former one night stand. The shark man had explained the story to Zetsu. That he and Itachi had wandered into some town on the coast of Suna, concealed by a henge technique as otherwise they would stand out uncomfortably so. Kisame had been sitting at the bar when a lovely young woman had taken the seat beside him.

Instantly, he was taken by the woman. She had a fair frame and inticingly blonde hair, not to mention blue eyes that commanded attention. Kisame introduced himself with a fake name, Kenshi or something similiar, and offered to buy her a drink to which she accepted with a smile. They chatted for quite some time, the alcoholic drinks a constant factor. Now, Zetsu already knew that Kisame was partial to sake and had an incredibly high tolerance. So while Kisame was fine no matter what number of drink they were on, the woman, Hitori Kazema, was reaching her limit. Not to the point of reckless and unintelligent, but enough to boost her courage. She took him by the hand, suggesting that they went to her place.

Everything would have been perfect if Kisame's focus hadn't wavered during their love making. To say that Hitori didn't react well to knowing the shark nin's true form would have been an understatement. She screamed and was violent, throwing whatever she could get her hands on. Devastated, Kisame tried to reason with her, to beg her to try and see past his physical differences but she refused to listen. She shouted hurtful and spiteful words at him, acusing him of using and raping her. When there was nothing else he could do to sway her decisions, he left. He sent a few informants to check on her every so often, but they never turned up new information.

So, he thought that was the end of it. Until that fateful realization when his faithful sword, Samehada, recognized another potential weilder. The blue haired girl that dared to fight the fearsome Hoshigaki.

There was the sound of running feet and the criminal's ears perked at such an odd activity in their portion of the building. Then there was the sound of chakra crashing and the heavy door was blown off it's hinges, revealing the out-cold guard. On their feet instantly, defensive, they watched interested as the two Genin ran down the hall, checking each of the cells. Ryu was the first to reach Zetsu's cell, skidding to a stop as he almost ran past. Wheezing, he grabbed the bars and pulled himself up a step.

"Z-Zetsu!" he panted. He was covered in dust, scrapes and some fresh bruises were starting to show.

** "Boy, what are you doing?"** asked Zetsu, looking down at the wild haired boy._ "Do you understand what kind of trouble you are going to be in?"_

He shook his head, disregarding the danger. "I-it's Taki-sensei!" The two toned man froze for a moment before stepping forward and gripping the cold steel bars, looming over the younger shinobi.

_ "What do you mean_-**is everything all right?" **Again, Ryu shook his head.

"She went into labor early, they wouldn't tell us anything but we think there's trouble. The twins were coming early and it wasn't time," he explained. "We left as-as soon as we could, three day's journey in just about two days..."

Momi glanced over at Ryu and saw him talking to Zetsu, explaining their situation. They had only a few moments before the guards would catch up with them and she eyed Kisame Hoshigaki's cell. Slowly, she edged closer and she could see him standing close to the bars, alerted by their not so subtle enterance. It was difficult to swallow, mouth suddenly dry as she moved closer toward the infamously powerful shinobi. Taking a deep breath, she took the last few strong strides and positioned herself before him.

Pulse pounding in her head, she forced herself to maintain eye contact with the equally gold eyes of her father. She no longer hid behind her long straight edged bangs, doing her best to come to terms with her appearance and to refuse to hide. Even though sometimes it was hard, like when the other Genin in Cloud regarded her oddly due to her being a foriegner with attention grabbing features. Taking another slow breath, she stepped onto the small ledge and gripped the bars, holding herself there.

"My name...is Momi," she stated, voice doing its best not to tremor. "And...and I am your daughter."

"I know," answered Kisame without any hesitation. He lowered himself onto one knee to be on a more equal level. She was covered in dust and new bruises as well. They had plowed through whatever obstacles stood in their way. Stumbling and falling from tree branches from exhaustion as they moved on, Momi half carrying Ryu when he spent himself dry defending them from some bandits, her own chakra seeming a bit more withstanding. She had been able to use her own water ability to keep them hydrated and providing them the upper hand when they were near a prominant source.

"I know you are," he continued. "There is no way I could ever deny it." Her shoulders shook with another breath, grip on the bars impossibly tight now.

"We have the same eyes."

"Yes."

"The same hair."

"Yes."

"We're good with water techniques."

"Yes."

Momi simply stared at the man, begging that her emotions wouldn't betray her because her vision was becoming blurry with unshed tears. The echoes of her mother shouting unkind things rang in her head and she closed her eyes, tears slipping free and she bowed her head. She was here, with her father, and in their way, forming some type of reconcilliation with each other.

"A-and we're...not...monsters..." Her eyes snapped open in surprise when she felt his large hand cradle her cheek. She could feel the tough calloused palm from the years of being a fierce shinobi and she cherished the contact.

There was a shout and the shinobi guards had worked their way through the dozen small leveled, but irritatingly consistant genjutsu traps the Genin had left in their wake in order to buy them time. Ryu called out for her but the leaf nin were faster. She had barely drawn a kunai before she was pinned to the ground, the man's knee digging into her back and his hand to her head, leaving her with no leverage to wiggle free. She caught sight of Ryu fighting tooth and nail but the pair of guards managed to wrangle him to the ground in the end, kicking his knees from behind.

"You don't understand!" he shouted. The guard shoved his face closer to the ground, snuffing out his words. Breathing hard and with difficulty, the grown man crushing the air out of her, she felt her chakra start to rise. A white hot sensation that was simulataneously chilling, spreading throughout her frame with an impressive speed.

"Leave him alone!" she pleaded. "We're here to try and help our teacher!"

There was the sound of crashing metal and the guard was sent flying, freeing the girl. Blue hair shoved out of the way, she looked to see Kisame keeping the guard down with his foot on the barred door frame that previously kept him contained in his cell. Hurrying to her feet, she looked over to see Zetsu phasing through his own bars and the guards pinning Ryu quickly scrambled back to maintain a distance. Afterall, they were S-class criminals of the Akatsuki. Frightening in their own right.

** "Tell the Hokage that we will return and collect the child**-_as we had formerly agreed," _instructed Zetsu. _"When that time comes, you may send word to us in Cloud."_

Kisame stretched his arms over his head and let out a soft groan when his muscles cracked accordingly. He held his hand up and it only took a moment for his sword, Samehada to come crashing through the cealing from wherever they had managed to store the tempermental weapon. He stored it across his back in its usual spot, as if it weighed nothing.

"Finally. I was getting tired of playing along," he commented. Momi regarded the two with wide eyes, mirroring Ryu's expression of shock.

"Y-you were just pretending?" asked Ryu. "Why?" Zetsu raised a brow as Kisame smirked.

**"Of course we were playing along, did you see their containing methods? You two could have escaped,"** the darker side snarked.

"It's tiring, trying gain trust," huffed Kisame. "So much for playing nice."

_** "Let's go."**_ He had to get to Taki, a feeling of dread was starting to gnaw his insides. His Taki. The young woman who had so much more strength than most gave her credit for. He needed to get to her. He needed to be at her side. He needed to be there to welcome his children into the world. He needed to be there to protect her. They've spent so long apart, with him disabling Madara's system, that he missed everything about his Taki being pregnant. Only snapshots. Her smile. The way she kept a constant hand on her belly, already protecting them. The glow she emitted, proud to be carrying children. His.

Proud to be his wife and the mother of his children.

There weren't words to express how much he loved her.

* * *

Nora's head lolled to the side, caught in the space between sleep and reality. It was late now and Ryu and Momi were long gone. She still wasn't allowed inside the room and she could still hear Taki-sensei crying out which made her stomach flip with nerves. There was a sudden snap of the door opening and she flinched awake, stumbling into something resembling a defensive position. After blinking a few times, the medic came into focus.

"Wh...what's going on?" she managed. The medic sighed and removed his gloves that were red with blood which only promoted her fears. After putting the gloves away in his pocket he stepped to the side and motioned for her to come inside.

"You may come in now. Lady Iwasura is resting and doing her best to recover," he said. Blonde brows furrowed at his choice of words.

"Doing her best? What do you mean by that?" she demanded. Sighing, he closed the door quietly so that her voice wouldn't travel into the room.

"Lady Iwasura has been through an enormous ordeal," he explained. "She was to stay on strict bed rest to prevent something like this from occuring. As you can tell, Lady Iwasura is a rather petite woman and this twin pregnancy was a very heavy ordeal for her to go through. She was already at risk, due to her mother's history-"

"Her mother's history?" interrupted Nora. "What do you mean? What kind of history?"

"Her mother died due to a miscarriage of her second child, which genetically puts Lady Iwasura at risk. Did you not know?" he asked kindly. She shook her head. She hadn't even thought about Taki's mother, especially after being parent-less for so long, she just didn't dwell on it. Stupid. She should've found out. She should've asked. What else didn't she know? Taki-sensei couldn't...couldn't die...what would she do? This Genin girl from Suna with a stubborn attitude. Her chest started to heave with strained breaths.

"This put her at a risk for a similar reoccurance. Fortunately, it seems as if her Iwasura genetics are working to help her recover, rather than have her body fail. This is good news for her, but it is depending on her own personal strength. So, I believe having you visit would do her some good," he said. Numb, she nodded, mind starting to reel with the touch-and-go of the situation. Before she could open the door, she turned back to the medic.

"Wait-what about the babies?" she asked, almost too scared for the answer. He nodded.

"They have been taken away to another room. Our primary concerns are Lady Iwasura and the first born, Toshiro. Though the second born, Yusuke, seems to be the healthiest so far." She nodded and opened the door partway, slipping into the room quietly.

Tsakui Iwasura stood at the bedside of his daughter, and pushing some of the loose strands away from her face. Nora felt a pang in her heart that made her gaze sway with burning tears. She couldn't imagine what he had to be going through. He saw his wife die at the hand of a pregnancy complication and now he was back in the medical room, with his daughter this time, praying that fate would not take away his only child as well. Nora wasn't one for praying as it never seemed to help her out in the past, but she was hoping that Taki could pull through. If that was close enough to praying maybe it could help.

Taki looked over at the doorway and gave a tired smile when she saw the blonde girl. Her giant belly was not as it was before and she was covered with blankets, dressed in a patient gown. It didn't look right. Taki-sensei was meant to be dressed in her Iwasura clothes, or even the Akatsuki training gear she wore when they first met. The pale green gown made her look fragile. Sick.

Nora hated it.

"Hello Nora," she greeted softly. A whimper broke free and she moved quickly to clasp her hands over her mouth to smother the noise. Taki only smile, opening her arms and Nora dropped her stubborn act and rushed into the hug, being very careful not to hurt her teacher. Tears burned as they raced down her cheeks. She hated crying, always making a point to never do so in front of her brother and Momi. There was just something about Taki-sensei that made her want to drop her guard completely. Taki shushed her quietly, holding her securely despite the pain she was undergoing.

"D-don't die, Taki-sensei!" she begged, voice muffled by her hiding her face in Taki's shoulder. "Please-please don't die!"

"D-don't worry, Nora...I'm...I'm not going anywhere..." she reassured. "I'm right here..."

* * *

**REVIEW! Yes, again, I'm gone forever and I'm so sorry and trust me, I haven't forgotten Zetsu x Taki! They're constantly in the back of my mind and I have good news!**

**One more chapter! Then Epilogue! The end is near!**

**I've got to say again, how fantastic you readers have been, especially those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning (in '09) and it has been a long time I know. Your kind words have always helped me continue, and if I was ever having a rough time I would re-read your thoughts and I would pick back up again. So, I must say:**

**Thank you. Thank you all so very much for your support. After years of work, we're going to finally have our conclusion.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**p.s: I listened to "Hoppipolla" by Sigur Ros. It's a very pretty song if anyone wants to check it out.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

**Chapter 37**

_ Faster...Faster...We've got to run faster... _

Their footsteps hardly made any sound as they cut through forest, toes scarcely settling on a branch before pushing off again. The cloak was barely fastened, whipping behind him. They were carrying the Genin on their backs, the pair beyond exhausted from their own trek and unable to move forward without some type of rest. Gold eyes darted to the side to make sure that he and Kisame were on the same pace, Momi on his back with no resistance from Samehada.

The shark nin caught his eye and gave a nod.

They could go faster.

The branch beneath their feet splinted as they applied more chakra to the soles of their feet, propelling them farther than previously.

How long had it been? Ryu said they made the journey in two days. Two days ago, Taki went into premature labor. Two full days. Now they were making the return trip, maybe a day's worth of travel with their ability, but perhaps more since they had Ryu and Momi. Potentially three days total for Taki. Was she hurting? Was she at least still alive? What about the boys? Did they suffer complications? Did they even make it?

He shook the image out of his head. Taki crying her heart out if the babies didn't live. Or the other, with him alone with the boys due to Taki dying in childbirth. What if he lost both of them? All options were awful and heart wrenching, wanting to make him physically sick with the mere thought of the terrible outcome. He couldn't live with any one of those scenarios. Dependent. He refused to acknowledge the haunting thoughts, pushing his focus to each step, each jump that got him closer to his loved ones.

He had loved ones. Family. Taki. The boys. He wasn't prepared to lose any of them.

Zetsu had to get there. _Now_.

* * *

Her body felt heavy when she woke up after a light nap. Dull, throbbing pain registered to her brain and she grimaced as she opened her eyes, taking a moment for the hospital room to come into focus. Again. She was still bound to the hospital as a patient. Her chest lifted carefully with a soft, well measured sigh so not to irritate her body too much. She was quickly discovering that she was not a perfect patient. Being forbidden from moving was so aggravating, not to mention that the medics still had her boys and she had yet to hold them in her arms. Her boys, Toshiro and Yusuke. They were taken away for immediate care as they were born prematurely and they feared something was wrong with Toshiro's heart, the eldest twin.

Concern was swarming her thoughts. Her boys and their health, as well as the well being of Ryu and Momi who had taken off suddenly for Konoha in attempt to bring Zetsu to her. The action touched her heart but she couldn't help but worry for their safety. Not to mention that Nora was stressed as well.

There was a rustle of movement and she smiled softly down at the blonde haired Suna girl, who was resting on her arms on the edge of the bed. Reaching down, she ran her fingers through her short hair. The poor thing had yet to leave her side, determined to keep an eye on her sensei. It was awful for Taki to watch the girl's tough exterior challenged and breaking. She was so fearful that her teacher was going to die, and then her teammates were off on their on in Fire Country, possibly hurt or lost.

"You should rest." She looked up to see her father sitting in a spare chair by the wall. His arms were folded across his chest, the Iwasura clan robes still appearing as pristine as they always did. Equally green eyes watched his daughter carefully.

"I just woke up," she laughed softly. "I've been doing so much sleeping, I'm about to go crazy." She glanced over, maintaining eye contact this time as she gave a reassuring smile.

"Father, everything's going to be all right," she promised. He seemed to flinch at her word choice. "We'll be all right. I promise."

_ "Everything...will be all right...Tsakui..." whispered Lani, ashy pale in the hospital setting. The Iwasura clan leader clutched his wife's hand, pushing some of her wavy brown hair away from her forehead._

_ "Shhh, love, save your strength," he consoled. His own heart was pounding furiously in his chest, the possibility of his wife surviving the ordeal was diminishing before his very eyes. Her once vibrant eyes were growing dim, unable to hold focus for very long. Shallow breathing was becoming more troubled as her eyelids began to lower._

_ "Tsakui...where...where is Taki?" she asked, lips barely moving. "Where's...my little girl?" Tsakui brought her hand to his lips so to place a kiss on her fingers._

_ "She is safe, with Mizu," he answered. "Please, conserve your strength and rest. You need to get better...I need you to get better..." She didn't seem to listen as she smiled up at him, chatting still._

_ "Tell her...tell her I love her...so much...Tsakui..." She returned his grip, albiet feebly. "And I...I love you...with all of my heart...Tsakui...and I will...love you...both...forever..."_

_ "Lani," he tried, throat growing tight. "Please...don't..." Her grip on his hand lessened as her eyes lowered fully, chest stilling as she exhaled one last time._

_ "Lani!" he cried out. "No!"_

The father rose to his feet and made his way to the bedside, Taki watching him with wide eyes, surprised. Carefully, his hand reached out and he brushed some of her equally white hair away from her face. While his hand busy with her hair, he leaned down so to place a kiss on her forehead.

He couldn't remember the last time the last time they shared a father and daughter moment. Lani would be so disappointed with him.

"I...am so very proud of you, Taki," he whispered, hand trailing to her cheek. "Your mother...your mother would be as well..."

He dicolored eyes became bright with unshed tears as she smiled, keeping his hand where it was so that she could lean into his touch, tears rolling as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, father."

* * *

Nora was back in her seat out in the hallway, dozing off. The medic had told her that Taki-sensei needed to rest and should be left alone. Taki had suggested that the girl should go home and rest, but the Suna genin refused. She didn't want to leave. What if something happened in that time? Something bad? Taki-sensei was still recovering from the childbirth. The medic told her a handful of times now that it was beginning to look promising for the clan leader.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard running footsteps. Brown eyes wide and alert, she hopped to her feet. Was it Ryu and Momi? Were they back already?

Instead, the running figure turned out to be Ookami, that boy from Team Eight. He appeared panicked, the light blonde hair mussed as he hurried, the color contrast to his dark skin. His eyes darted about, searching. His features brightened in recognition as he made his way to Nora. The Suna nin raised her brow as she held her ground.

"Oy, Nora!" he called, slightly out of breath. As if he ran there. Her mouth kept a firm line, determined to give nothing away.

"What do you want, Ookami?" she asked, maintaining her front. His hands found his waist as he caught his breath before standing fully upright, the two at the same height. Nora lifted her chin to increase her own height so to hold some type of advantage over the boy.

"Is it true? About Lady Iwasura?" he asked. Immediately, she bristled at the subject of her teacher and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's it to you?"

"Is it?" he asked again. "I heard there was some kind of accident, that Killer Bee brought her here. That she was in some kind of trouble-" Her eyes set in a glare, jaw tight.

"Taki-sensei is none of your business!" she snapped at him, taking an aggressive step forward. He looked taken aback by her outburst and his brow furrowed, fists clenching.

"Nora, you're not listening!" he said, giving her shoulder a push. "Is she hurt because I ran into you guys at the market?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, confused. "What?"

He huffed, not making eye contact for a moment. "Is Lady Iwasura hurt because I ran into you two at the market. Remember? I pushed you, and you ran into her. Is that what happened? Is it my fault?"

Nora blinked owlishly at him for a moment.

"No...it's not your fault," she answered slowly. "There was some kind of...complication, with her pregnancy."

His shoulders dropped with relief. "Oh." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, eye contact fleeting again. "So...she okay then?"

She nodded. "She's getting better. Least that's what the medic just told me."

There was a moment of quiet that quickly shifted to an awkwardly long pause of silence, neither Genin knowing what to say to the other. Ookami shoved his hands into his pocket while Nora kept her arms crossed, both stances steady, like they almost wanted to fight again.

"You called me Nora," she stated after the silence threatened to drive her insane. She didn't do well with quiet. Quiet meant trouble. She grew up with volume, from the other children at the orphanage, from battle, but mostly from her twin and their bantering. She liked noise. Noise meant life.

"So? That's your name isn't it?" he returned, this time avoiding eye contact for certain. Her mouth pulled at the corner, a smile almost.

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

Thankfully, their silence was shattered when even more running could be heard. This time Nora could tell it was more than one person, bigger than Ookami too by going off the sounds they were making. The Cloud Genin stepped closer to the Suna kunoichi, stepping into a defensive position.

"What's going on?" he asked. Waves of high power chakra could be sensed and Nora's smile split into a wide grin.

"They're back!" she cheered, looking at the boy with wide and excited eyes. "They made it back!"

"Who made it back?" Ookami asked, beyond confused. Of course, he wouldn't know the dynamics of their team, their members, their family, their clan.

The figures came into focus easily enough. In the lead was Zetsu, with his tone clashing skin, green hair and gold eyes that forbade anyone from getting in his way. She spotted Ryu clinging to his back, fearful of losing his grip. Next came Kisame, with his own blue skin, navy hair and sharp, menancing teeth, Momi's arms around his neck so not to fall from their intense speeds. Ookami scrambled quickly so to get out of their way as the two jumped from their backs. Nora pulled them both into a tight embrace, so happy to see that they were all right. Ryu and Momi returned the hug fiercely.

"How is she?"

"How're the babies?"

"Is she hurting?"

"They're all okay, right?"

Instead of answering the onslaught of questions, Nora started to tug them toward the door, so that they could see for themselves how their teacher was fairing. Their movement was stopped by Kisame's large form. Three sets of eyes looked up at him, confused. The Mist nin folded his arms, stance solid. Zetsu was nowhere in sight, having already slipped into the room. A moment later, Taki's father stepped out of the room.

"Let's give them some time." Kisame nodded in agreement, taking up his role as guard. The kids exchanged a glance and took their seat on the waiting bench.

* * *

Zetsu sneaked into the room noiselessly. Immediately, his gaze locked on Taki and her quiet form. Her father was standing at her bedside and studied the plant man with the same intense green eyes as his daughter. They shared numerous features, the former leader and the post-heiress. The white hair of the Iwasura clan, the sharp green eyes. From his information he had gathered while he was in Grass village the first time, he saw their similar quiet natures. Diplomats, as they handled stressful situations that needed to be diffused. Tsakui with the other clan leaders and Taki with the other Akatsuki members as well as the Genin. Each wanting to prove to the other how strong they could be. Taki, proving her shinobi strength and ability, passionate. Tsakui, proving that he could go on without the love of his wife, albiet cold heartedly. They were truly father and daughter, just two sides of the same coin.

The two males focused on each other for a moment, analyzing the other. This monster that was irrevocably in love with his only daughter. It was his fault for getting her pregnant, for the twins, leading to the trouble that could potentially take her life. How could he possibly be good enough for his girl? Dual skin tones, double personalities that clashed, S-class criminal, cannibalistic appetite. Yes, how on earth could he be good enough?

Tsakui Iwasura walked right up to the criminal, a stern glint to ever seeing eyes. They stood face to face, almost equal in height. Zetsu had perhaps two inches over him, but his authorative presence made him seem all the more formidable.

"Do you love my daughter?" he asked, voice even.

_** "Yes,"**_ they answered without hesitation. There was no need to pause and over think his answer, to elaborate for the sake of the father. It was a simple fact now.

"And you promise to protect her, and the children, for as long as you live?"

_** "Forever,"**_ they promised. They couldn't possibly move on without her. She was too far past his emotional boundaries. Meant too much to them. She was apart of their life now. Both black and white.

Another moment of silence before he nodded and made his way out of the room, head held high.

"Very well then."

The door closed behind him and he wasted no time in rushing to her bedside. Kneeling, he leaned forward, black hand brushing back her hair while the white gripped her hand carefully. It only took a moment for her eyes to flutter open and he welcomed the sight of her dicoloration. Her lips pulled up in a smile as she moved to sit up.

"Zetsu! You're here-" she was promptly cut off by the man pulling her into a crushing embrace. Her physical tenderness faded for the moment as all of her attention was devoted to her partner. Arms wrapped around him tight, she buried her face in his shoulder, eyes threatening to pool over with happy tears. His grip was ironclad, unyielding. Black and white fingers dug into her form, securing their lock. Making sure she was real, that she was still there with him. That the childbirth didn't take her away from him. That she wasn't ripped untimely from his life.

"Zetsu," she whispered. Her voice was soft, muffled by the cloak's material but he couldn't properly express how it felt to have her say his name. To have her be all right. Alive. Right there, alive, in his arms. He tilted his face toward her white hair and closed his eyes.

He had no idea how long they remain intertwined, each refusing to let the other go. A knock at the door brought them out of their peaceful reunion.

"Lady Iwasura?" called a medic. The door slid open and the young woman carefully pushed the cart into the room, the higher authority medic supervising her. The woman smiled brightly at the pair. Zetsu's heart began to pound fervently as he studied the cart that carried the two bundles that were securely swathed in blue cloth. Taki gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, sensing his mild distress.

"The boys have responded well to treatment," explain the medic, cheeks pink with exhilaration "Of course, we need you and the babies to stay here a little longer, but you can at least hold them now." She looked over to Zetsu, giving him an encouraging smile. "Can I assume you're the father?"

He swallowed with difficulty, body tensing with nerves. What if he held them too tight? What if he dropped them? What if they didn't like him? What if he terrified his own children? Good lord, what would he do if they _cried_?

**"Y**-_Yes,"_ the tones clashed unevenly in their nervousness. _"The father_-**Yes..."** Taki tugged on his hand as she scooted over, offering him a spot to sit on her hospital bed. Yes, most likely a better idea to sit down if he was going to be handed a small, fragile child. He was starting to worry that his own legs would give up on him. Worn out from their journey and from the shock of the children. He was sore, tired and dirty. Was he in any condition to be holding a child?

"All right, now that you're settled," chirped the woman. She made her way over and picked up the first bundle with no difficulty at all. He could see the excitement in Taki's eyes as she watched the bundle's every movement as it progressed to her. Her irises seemed to shine brighter with tears as she held out her arms to receive her child. The joy was practically rolling off her in waves, her skin glowing with happiness. He, Zetsu of the Akatsuki, made her that happy.

"This is the first born, Toshiro," said the woman as she shifted the hold over to Taki. "He's been quite the fighter. There are some complications with his heart, but we're running some tests to see if we can at least stabilize it. Other than that, he's been a darling, quiet baby."

Taki covered her mouth with her hand as she stifled a happy sob, the tears brimming over. She gazed adoringly down at her first born. He was smaller than he should be, both twins would be as they were born prematurely. His skin was inky black, darker than normal, taking after his father. Tuffs of white hair could be seen and white lashes lined his eyes, a stark color contrast courtesy of their mother's Iwasura lineage. His mouth opened in a small yawn, eyes blinking after a moment, slowly locking on his mother's face. Wide gold eyes looked up at her, pupil-less like their father again. The pair simply watched the other, the soft smile never straying from Taki's face. She thought her heart was going to burst from her chest with so much joy. The tears continued to roll and she made no move to stop them. They were happy tears. No need to push them away.

"I love you, Toshiro," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "Mommy loves you..."

Zetsu watched their interaction, simply stunned. He could almost see their bond forming. How was that so? Was it natural? Did Taki simply have an affinity for such connection?

"And this is Yusuke," smiled the medic as she approached the man, the other blue bundle in her arms. "Born two minutes after Toshiro. So far, he's been completely healthy, rather odd as he's the youngest. Almost like he knew his brother was in trouble, hm?" She offered the bundle to Zetsu and he could only stare, unable to move his arms willing.

"Come on now, dad," she chided, using one hand to prep his arms into the proper position. "You'll be fine. Keep him secure and keep his head up. It'll just come to you, don't worry," she winked as she slipped the baby into his grasp.

His muscles tensed out of reflex, pulling the child toward him. Yusuke. Gold met gold at the baby stared up at him, unabashed. He looked identical to his brother. He shared the same same impossibly dark skin, the bright white hair and lashes, as well as the pupil-less gold eyes. Zetsu's chest constricted as he noted their similarities, connections between father and son. They had inherited his deep black skin tone, the strange eyes and Taki's trademark hair. Such an odd compliation of genetics. Perhaps his cheeks were a little rounder than Toshiro's? He leaned in closer to study the boy and their noses were almost touching as they both stared.

Then Yusuke gave a small, fearless, giggle of a laugh.

The child didn't fear him.

Zetsu looked over to his wife and she continued to smile, having witnessed their interaction. He looked from her to the child, to his brother, then back to her. He had dozens of questions flooding his brain, memories flitting about and overlapping each other. All of their decisions. All of their trouble. The hurt. The fear. How they endured it all. They refused to let go of each other. All of it. Everything.

Because he had gotten hurt and took refuge in a some shabby tree house in Grass village.

Because he had insisted that she heal him.

Because she didn't run away from him, the monster.

Because he had called her a "good girl".

The superior medic glanced back at the doorway, allowing the parents to have their moment of silence. He folded his arms and smirked as the three man team pressed their noses to the small panel of glass, trying to see. He gave a soft chuckle at the sight, giving the pair a few more moments of quiet. It was when he could hear the arguing between the children as to who could see better and the door began to creak as they pushed, that he decided to speak up.

"Would you mind if the rest of your team comes in?" he asked. "If not, I can tell them to lower their voices or perhaps head home?" Taki gave a soft laugh and Zetsu sighed.

"Yes, yes, they can come in. Goodness, they've been waiting forever," she said.

_ "Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't broken down the door,"_ agreed Zetsu. **"Though I'm sure that's their next bright idea. I bet Kisame would help too."** The medic chuckled again as he turned to open the door, allowing the three man team to fall into the room in a heap due to their leaning. Kisame and Tsakui Iwasura smirked at the trio while Ookami watched, amused and confused by everyone's interactions, not fully understanding the dynamics.

The medic quickly explained the rules. They were to be quiet, careful and well behaved. "I must congratulate you on your patience. For shinobi of your age, you are all very impressive." He glanced back at Taki as the other shinobi filled the room, circling the bed so to get a look at the twins. Momi and Nora immediately began to fawn over the boys while Ryu did his best to remain macho and maintain a staring contest with Yusuke, before caving and allowing the little child to wrap his tiny hand around his index finger.

Taki looked about at the assortment of people involved in her life. The Suna Genin, Ryu Nora, and Momi. Kisame of the Hidden Mist. The Cloud village that was slowly beginning to accept her, despite her history with the Akatsuki. Her father, after the years of tough love, rarely ever seeing the 'love' side of that equation, and here he was, standing alongside her and supporting her. Everyone helped to make her who she was, to make her stronger, better, to reach her full potential she herself didn't know-didn't possibly think-she was capable of.

Vision blurry, she turned her face up toward Zetsu. Her husband. Her teacher. Her partner. This figure who had struck a cord due to his power and frightening behavior. Who inspired to step outside of her boundaries, to dare to tempt fate. Who helped to shape her into the woman she was right then, right there. Who refused to leave her behind.

Zetsu felt her eyes on him and he turned to return the look, each one silent with their own thoughts but well aware of the other's mindset. They were partners, of course they knew what the other was thinking. They were a team. Husband and wife. Zetsu's black hand slipped around her neck, becoming twisted in her white hair as he pulled her closer so to steal her lips with his own.

A perfectly bizarre twist of earth and fire personalities, uniquely blended so to create something as beautiful as glass. Strange, different in their very own right. Two damaged halves to heal each other. Conflicting personalities, each contradicting the other. A determination that would not be challenged. A disability. A monster. An heiress. Criminals. Partners.

Balanced.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh my gosh, almost there, almost there! Yay, yay, yay!**

**Epilogue's next, we're getting there guys!**

***Toshiro -clever son **

***Yusuke-superior/help**

**(at least those are the definitions that I found. Courtesy of Google)**

**I hope you enjoyed! One more left!**


	38. Epilogue

_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_

_She was an heiress, the height of clan. He was a criminal of the highest calibar. She was looked down upon, handicapped and scorn. He was injured and in need of shelter. She should have said no, called for help or even attack. But...he had called her a good girl..._

* * *

**Epilogue: **

**Eight Years Later...**

* * *

"C'mon Ookami, stop taking all freakin' day," huffed Nora, leaning back as her hands laced behind her neck. Brown eyes watched her teammate turn in their report, idly making his way back, sword strapped across his back. The Cloud shinobi eyed the Suna native. Nora was ever the same with her stubborn attitude. She still reflected her younger self with her short kept blonde hair and blue kerchief tied around her neck. The years in Cloud village had been good to her, allowing her to flourish in the mountain terrain. She was taller for certain, though Ookami finally had her beat by only a few inches. Her form was lean, athletic, very fitting for a kunoichi, especially for one of her caliber. They had just finished their most recent ANBU mission successfully, as it was expected of them.

"What's your rush?" teased Ookami, shouldering her as they began to leave the Raikage's tower. "Got a hot date tonight?" She gave an unladylike snort at his attempt at humor.

"You wish," she snarked. "I promised to be at Taki-sensei's for dinner tonight." He raised a brow at his companion and gave a shrug, hands finding his pockets.

"Everyone gonna be there?" he asked. Blonde hair swayed as she nodded.

"Yep. Ryu and Momi just finished up their mission a few days ago so they'll be there for sure." She moved her hands to her pocket as well, after adjusting the Cloud Jounin vest. "I hate wearing this thing. Seriously, what's the point of a vest if it doesn't completely conceal your chest at least? At least Suna's flak jackets make sense."

Ookami leaned toward her to examine the vest identical to his and he shrugged again. "Don't see why you're so bothered. Not like you have anything to cover."

Nora's cheeks flushed pink at the jab and she dealt a mean hit to his jaw, sorely tempted to ignite some kind of fire technique on his person.

"Fuck you, Ookami!" she swore, face red.

Sure, she wasn't exactly overly gifted in the bust department like Momi (which Ookami harassed her for whenever Ryu wasn't listening), and yes, her dark shinobi clothing did nothing to enhance the feminine features she did possess, as well as her short kept hair. It wasn't that short, she had bangs and some layers that touched her chin which was girl like in her opinion. Her attitude was rough, brash and she had a way with foul language that made some men fear her. All right, so she wasn't overly girly. Whatever.

Ookami had bounced back to his feet and returned to his place beside her, although out of arm reach. "So sensitive. Just stop wearing your hair like a boy."

"Maybe when you stop fighting like a girl. I saved your ass twice on that mission," she snapped back at him. Again, he shrugged.

"Want to do lunch tomorrow?"

"You're paying."

"Deal."

* * *

Yusuke was waiting impatiently at the window, his nose almost touching the glass. He huffed as he was forced to continue to wait. He hated waiting. Waiting was dumb.

"Ma, when are they gonna be here?" he asked, trying to keep the whine from his voice. He looked over to the kitchen where his mother was working. She sent him a knowing look and he sighed again, waiting to hear the same words she already told him a dozen times since that morning.

"They'll get here when they can. They're very busy, love," she repeated. Taki watched her son grumble under his breath, about something being "dumb" and he resumed his waiting game. She laughed quietly to herself at the sight as she continued to prepare dinner.

They were having a large family meal since her once-Genins were all going to be in town at the same time for once. They had all moved out of the compound a few years ago and stopped by as often as they could so they could check on her, Zetsu, Kisame, and the kids. It was strange to think of them as adults instead of the three spunky kids from Suna that followed her during the war. Now they were more than capable of taking care of themselves and those around them.

All three had achieved the rank of Jounin in the Cloud village and had been admitted into the ANBU Black Ops after the years of intense training. They worked diligently to improve themselves, to make sure that they stood out for their talents, not for the fact that they were apart of the Iwasura clan. They didn't want to ride Taki's coat tails of her well earned prowess. They wanted to work for their own credit.

Ryu had grown up over the years, in size and in ability. He was very tall and solidly built, which worked hand in hand with his earth techniques. Over the years he learned how to become the leader of their team, to take control of the responsibilities and he worked very hard to make certain that he could protect his teammates. He now was ranked as a captain in the Black Ops, the leader of the unit that was sent out on missions. It was funny to think of him as the young boy who shouted in order to seem tough, who wasn't strong enough to protect those close to him. He still had the same messy orange hair and outgoing personality, as well as the tendency to argue relentlessly with his sister. It was nice to know that some things didn't change.

Momi had changed drastically over the years as well. She continued to wear her bandanna hiate-ate and she kept her bangs and blue hair pushed back, never letting them hide her gold eyes again. Her confidence had risen wonderfully. Her natural affinity for water led her to try out, and receive, the rank as a Special Jounin due to her talent and surprisingly substantial chakra reserves. She was still soft spoken and mild mannered, acting as referee between her teammates. In fact, one of the aces she hid up her sleeve was the small summoning scroll she kept at her hip, a weapon no one ever suspected a nice girl of carrying. If a battle called for it, she could use her blood to trigger the technique and summon the sword, Samehada, to her side. Kisame took it upon himself to teach her how to use the broadsword, even though the task seemed impossible at first as she was so much smaller than the weapon itself. Over time and hours of intense practicing, the young girl steadily began to wield the monster sword.

And finally, there was Nora. The hard headed girl who refused to trust Taki as far as she could throw the "Akatsuki baddie". Ever the stubborn shinobi who refused to back down from anything, definitely fear nothing, and more than determined to never cry. She had earned her rightful place beside her teammates in the Cloud village's ANBU, the highest rank that handled the most dangerous missions. She made the fire her element, pounding the techniques into her body so that she could call upon them without any of the panic that had overwhelmed her when she couldn't light the fire in Konoha's winter, or when she almost didn't send the signal for help to Cloud. She vowed to never be that weak again; that girl who couldn't rely on herself. There were more days than anyone could count when Lady Iwasura had to go out to the training grounds and carry the exhausted girl back home.

_ "We wanted to train to become g-guards of the Kazekage," added Momi, softly. "Strong enough to protect our country's leader. It was our dream."_

Taki smiled to herself, so very proud of her team.

* * *

Zetsu was out in the courtyard, tending to his plants. The weather was getting colder now and the garden was beginning to suffer the repercussions of the chill. Every now and again he would receive a chill of his own, the double V scars throbbing at the faint memory. Back in the war when his own technique had turned on him, wanting nothing more then to swallow him whole, ripping the skin from his very body. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and he removed another weed that tried to choke his plants. There was the sound of the backdoor sliding open and he lifted his head to see who was wandering outside.

_ "Sayuri," _he called. The young girl perked up at the sound of her name and smiled at the two toned man, making her way over.

Sayuri.

She was the child he and Kisame had collected from Konoha, as per their truce the Hokage agreed to. It was even safe for them to enter Konoha as the Madara take-down had gone according to plan. It was still a vicious battle but the Akatsuki mastermind was taken down, as logged in the Hokage's official report. They had received the summons and were encouraged to hurry. Lady Hyuuga, the eldest daughter named Hinata, was induced so to give birth earlier than expected. Zetsu and Kisame both found that odd, but their guide, Kiba Inuzuka, was quick to explain the situation. Her father, Hiashi, was out of the village along with the Hyuuga council on an urgent call. The timing was incredibly rare for both powers of the clan to be so preoccupied. Hinata had called on her friends and for the medical kunoichi, Sakura, to somehow force her to give birth early, to the point of begging. As soon as Sakura agreed, after explaining all of the medical protocol, Kiba and Akamaru were sent to retrieve the plant nin.

_ "_Why all of the secrecy?_"_ _asked Zetsu. __**"Why is this so important to her?"**_

_ Kiba kept his glare focused on the path as they ran, chakra enhancing their speed. "If the baby has the Hyuuga eyes, their kekkai genkai, the Byakugan, she'll be branded with Branch House seal even though she's a Main House descendant."_

_ "And if she doesn't?" added Kisame. "Wouldn't it be okay if she didn't have the Hyuuga eyes?" Kiba bared his teeth and Akamaru growled in response._

_ "They'll go against Hinata's wishes and find some way to kill the baby." His words were slurred by his animalistic growl, the anger radiating. "Hinata loves her child, despite all of the drama that's been surrounding her pregnancy, and that should be enough for the council, but it isn't. They don't even consider her to be a Hyuuga due to the indecency of the affair."_

They had reached Konoha under the cover of night and the Inuzuka lead them quietly into the room. Lady Hinata was a lovely young woman with long indigo hair and the trademark Hyuuga eyes. She was clearly exhausted but she smiled anyway, completely enthralled by the little pink bundle in her arms. The criminals hung back while Kiba made his way to stand beside his other male teammate, an Aburame, and he congratulated his friend.

_ "She's beautiful, Hinata,"_ he said quietly.

There was a moment of silence, in order to allow Hinata to enjoy the time left with her daughter. Not one of the men spoke up, not daring to break the peace. There was a small sigh from Hinata as she looked up to the men by the doorway.

_ "Her name is Sayuri," _she informed them. Her lower lip quivered and she bit down, trying to stop her trembling. _"And I...I love her. No matter wh-what the council says. She is n-not a mistake or an insult to our clan!"_ Her voice tremored and cracked with her outburst, her determination and love wanting to be acknowledged.

_ "Buisura has told me only good things about Lady Iwasura and I am fully aware of her history as well as your own. I am well informed of your truce,"_ she stated, taking another breath to try and calm her nerves. _"As I am soon to be Head of the Hyuuga clan, I understand that difficult decisions are ahead of me...this being one of them...but I know that I am making the right choice. Sayuri has a chance to be happy, away from all of this uncalled for prejudice and scandal I caused." _ Her shaking did not subside. Her gaze held Zetsu's firmly, not allowing him to glance away.

_ "Please...please love her..." _

It was only when there was word of her father and the council returning to the village did Hinata finally hand over the child. Again, the weight of such a fragile creature was disarming to the plant nin, even though he was growing accustom to his own children at home, a few months older than little Sayuri. A winter baby. The child was sleeping in his arms, her eyes closed so to keep him from seeing if she had the Hyuuga family trait. He looked back to Hinata, question evident.

** "Her eyes?-**_And if we may ask, who is the father?" _asked Zetsu. _"It seems unlikely that this is some sort of rape case as you claim_-**something doesn't sit right."** Her teammates visibly tensed, indicating that his hunch was correct. They were aware of the father. Hinata gave a soft smile.

_ "She has my eyes. I was hoping they would have been blue like Naruto's."_

Zetsu snapped out of his revere when her felt the small hands on his arms, requesting his attention.

_ "What is it Sayuri?-_**And where is your coat? It's cold out here," **the black side chided lightly. Her cheeks pinked at being guilty without her coat, quickly dropping her lavender gaze.

"I just had a quick question, I didn't think I needed my coat," she explained. He gave a sigh, smile daring to tug at his mouth.

_ "And just what is your question?"_ Her expression bightened as she leaned against his arm again.

"Do you know when everyone will be here? They should close by now, right?" she asked, hopeful. He had to keep from rolling his eyes at the most frequently asked question of the day.

** "Like your mother said, they'll get here when they get here**. _They're very busy shinobi, Sayuri,"_ he explained, yet again. Toshiro had asked first thing this morning, then Yusuke asked repeatedly, hoping that each time could change the outcome, and now little Sayuri was asking him.

She sighed in disappointment. "They didn't say what time they were going to be here either? A hint, maybe?"

Zetsu pulled her from his arm and turned her about, encouraging her toward the door.

** "That was your one, coatless question.** _So you can either put on your coat and come back out or ask your mother."_

The wind tousled her blonde hair as she contemplated, mildly shivering from the breeze. "I'll ask mom," she agreed in defeat.

_** "Good girl."**_

* * *

Yusuke could feel his eyelids growing heavy from staring out the window all afternoon. Plus it was starting to get warm and cozy from mom's cooking in the kitchen. He glanced over to see Toshiro still sitting in his chair, reading some book. His twin in every aspect except personality. They had the matching dark black skin like their dad, the white Iwasura hair that Toshiro wore nicely kept while Yusuke would rather run his hands through it so make it stand up away from his face. The same gold eyes that reflected different attitudes. Toshiro's watched with careful examination while Yusuke's sparked with energy.

Toshiro looked over at him, turning the page in his book.

"Don't ask again, it's becoming annoying," he warned.

"Like you knew what I was gonna ask!" Yusuke protested. The elder twin raised an eyebrow to challenge his statement.

"You were going to ask about what time everyone was going to get here, for the millionth time," he clarified. Yusuke's mouth formed a pout as he returned to his window, chin resting on his folded arms.

"Lucky guess..." he grumbled.

There was the sound of footsteps as Sayuri entered the room, followed by the large figure of Kisame Hoshigaki. Sayuri stood on her tiptoes, offering to help while Kisame reached for the higher shelves so to put the stack of plates where the young girl could reach them. Their mom whispered something to the girl and the blonde made her way over to the boys, happy to have a job to perform.

"Mom says to help set the table. Food's almost done!" she chirped, hands behind her back. Toshiro agreed and marked his place in his book before setting it aside.

"Come on, Yusuke," he added when his twin wasn't moving from his window spot.

"Alright, alright," he agreed, slowly getting to his feet. He took another quick glance and his heart jumped when he saw a shock of blonde hair.

"Nora's here!" he announced as he bolted for the doorway. He could have sworn his mom said something about a coat but he wasn't listening.

The cold air hit his face in a blast but he didn't care as he ran to greet the kunoichi. She was wearing her simple black shinobi gear without her flak jacket and a grey coat, hands tucked into her pockets. He put on an extra burst of speed and didn't bother to slow down as he plowed into her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Nora!" he cheered. "You're here!"

She lost her breath, winded by his impact but she hugged him back just as tightly and ruffled his white hair anyway. The energetic twin was always enthralled by the blonde young woman. She was strong, tough, and nobody could ever beat her. She was so cool to the young Academy student. Plus she was the younger twin, just like him.

"Geez, have you been waiting long?" she asked. He nodded.

"Only all day!" he declared. "You took forever!" She laughed, giving a wide grin to the boy.

"Give me a break, I just got back today!"

There was the flicker of ever familiar chakra and she looked over her shoulder, Yusuke's arms still wrapped around her. She smiled at the final two members who appeared.

"Sorry for taking so long," apologized Momi. "We would've been here earlier if Ryu hadn't lost his key-"

"I misplaced it," Ryu protested, hands lifted up in defense. "It wasn't where I left it!"

"Ryu, I told you exactly where you left it, you just weren't listening," sighed Momi.

Bored with the conversation, Yusuke took Nora's hand leading her inside. "C'mon guys, dinner's almost ready!"

The chatter grew when the team entered the home. Each shinobi was sure to give Taki a hug, arms wrapped tight in the embrace, so to prove that they were still all right, even without their teacher supervising. Safe and sound. There were the usual comments, Taki's observations on how tall they were, making the clan leader the shortest, a few hairs shorter than Momi. Her attempt at trying to tame Ryu's rebellious orange hair that never succeeded. Momi made her way over to Kisame so to give his cheek a kiss in greeting, arms wrapping around him in a hug. Toshiro and Sayuri were sure to greet the team, the blonde becoming attached to the blue haired girl's hip, excitedly talking about how she helped with dinner. The elder twin helped his mother set the table with the steaming dishes, hot food to set off the chilling weather.

Taki smiled down at her oldest son, his own shyness becoming evident. He was quiet by nature and it gave him something of a stand off demeanor. He was self conscious and tried very hard to give nothing away. He still had his heart condition that plagued him since birth. Sometimes it would bother him when he and Yusuke would be rough housing outside, or other extended strenuous activity of the sort. Taki's own healing ability could help alleviate the pain but she couldn't banish it entirely. It was an irreparable damage, much like her blind eye. It wouldn't stand in his way of becoming a shinobi, if he played his cards correctly.

She ran her fingers through his white hair, earning a smile from the boy. She gave an encouraging nudge forward and he sighed, embarrassed. He cleared his throat and raised his voice so to be heard over the chatter.

"Dinner's ready!"

The shinobi stilled at the mention of food and everyone rushed to take their places at the table. The talk picked up again as the dishes were passed about so to be filled with the pipping hot food. Zetsu and Taki took their places at the ends of the table, the rest of the clan filling the spaces in between. Nora and Ryu sat across from each other so to better debate about whatever topic they could think of off the top of their heads. Next, Yusuke and Sayuri were across from another, the next set being Toshiro and Momi, and finally Kisame. The empty seat across from the Mist nin was the previous seat of Taki's father, who had just recently passed away earlier in the year.

"-Y'know they're always looking for Genin team leaders," offered Ryu in between mouthfuls of food.

"Please, like they want me for a team leader," scoffed Nora. "You're just trying to keep me off your captain trail!"

Taki smiled softly as she took in everyone at the table, warmth filling her chest. It took a moment like this when they were all together to remind her of how far they've traveled in life. From her days as the meek heiress, her adventures with the Akatsuki, evolving into the true Iwasura leader, and now here she was, helping out the generation of shinobi. Her little Genin team from Suna were adults, and high ranking ones as well. Her own children were in the Academy, only beginning to learn of the outside shinobi world.

Dicolored eyes met gold and each knew what the other was thinking.

This was their family. With their odds and ends, quirky personalities and strange appearances, they were an odd compilation of a clan. But it was theirs. And they loved every one in it. Loved every single moment.

Afterall, clans were about love.

* * *

The End

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Oh my goodness...It's the end...Can it be...?**

**It is! My readers, my wonderfully patient, totally awesome readers! We made it! **

**Taki and Zetsu's story has now come to a close. It's been a long journey, from April '09 to January 1, 2013. What a way to kick off the New Year, huh?**

**I'd like to thank everyone again for their fantastic feedback and ungodly patience with me and this story. I'm so happy that all of you gave this story, and myself, a chance. I seriously would not have gotten this far without you guys, for real. Give yourself credit here!**

**Now for the fun stuff:**

**I do have the beginning of a fun, big Naruto project featuring this crew of Toshiro, Yusuke, and Sayuri. A Next Generation story. I still have a lot of kinks to work out before it's gets properly started and debuted here. Though I can give some hints! Bevause I may be posting pictures/sketches on deviantart.**

** : / / eternal-explosionist. deviantart #/ d5pv3eb (image of Epilogue Team Taki)**

**Two primary Teams to focus on:**

**Team Cloud****: Toshiro, Yusuke, and Sayuri.**

**Team Leaf****: Hizashi Hyuuga, Mikoto Uchiha, and Karu Inuzuka**

* * *

**Some name fun!**

***Zetsu**: reed or reed flute

***Kisame**: demon shark

***Taki**: waterfall

***Reija**: vigilant

***Buisura**: frustrate happiness (mostly a made up name, though the definition is what I could find on the "Bui-" of his name)

***Momi**: pearl (origin: Hawaiian)

***Ryu**: dragon

***Nora**: honor (origin: Arabic)

***Sayuri**: small lily (born: December 3)

***Toshiro**: clever son (born: August 15)

***Yusuke**: effortless support (born: August 15)

* * *

**Thanks again everyone! I had a blast and I hope you did too! Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
